Two Sides of the Same Coin
by ArthursCamelot
Summary: Buffy is attacked by the one of the most dangerous vampires she has yet to meet.  This vamp is dead set on revenge, and Buffy is the key.  It's up to Angel to save the day...after all...it's all his fault.  Set after the Yoko Factor: B/A  Duh
1. Vampires Suck

**A/N: Okay, first things first, I must say 'Hey' to the Buffy Fanfic World! This is my first (obviously) shot at a Buffy fic, and to tell you the truth, I'm kinda nervous. Because I mean, come on, Buffy is like, freakishly amazing, and you...under no circumstances...can screw up Buffy. I'm under just a little bit of pressure here. That, and every remotely possible (and some ridiculously _impossible_) plot lines have been done at least once. Therefore, this story probably isn't that original...but I've looked through the stories and haven't found one that is too similar. Of course, some similarities are inevitable, because the series went off a long time ago, and I was 3 years old when Buffy first started. Yeah, I'm only 16 (almost 17! :D), so I had to watch the entire series and some of Angel to even begin to understand everything. So, I've done my homework, but I'm still worried about the story. Hence, I'm going to post the first chapter and then according to the response I get, I will decide whether to post the rest of the story. Hint: Hint: I LOVE reviews, including constructive criticism...but please don't be outright mean about it...**

**Also, as far as pairings go, obviously I'm a Buffy/Angel shipper. This story also has Xander/Anya and Willow/Oz. Tara is just a friend in this story (as she should have been in the series). And as far as Riley goes...I really, really, really, dislike him. I'm not going to completely bash him, but honestly...he was so obviously the rebound guy, and had absolutely no character...okay...done ranting again...ON TO THE STORY! :D**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Buffy. Mainly because I was 3 during season one, am only 16 now, and if I did own the show...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never gone all noble and left Buffy for her own good, because let's face facts...IT NEVER WORKS! Okay...done ranting...anyone still wonder whether I own Buffy?**

* * *

A cold wind blew mercilessly, causing the blonde Slayer to wrap her jacket tighter around her. Buffy was perched atop a brand new, shiny headstone, rather impatiently waiting for another vampire to rise with the hope of 'life' again…whereupon she would promptly dash those hopes with the ever reliable Mr. Pointy.

"_Oh come_ _on_," Buffy sighed exasperatedly, beginning to drum her fingers restlessly on the headstone. "I haven't got all day," the Slayer huffed, but then checked herself, "or rather night…"

Seeming to react to her chastening, the ground began to shift, freshly packed dirt breaking way, revealing a slightly disoriented vampire. Still dazed, the vampire looked up curiously as Buffy hopped down from the headstone, waiting patiently for him to rise. Who was this person?

"Who are you?" he asked, putting his thoughts into words.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. I'm Buffy." Buffy held out her hand for him to shake, noting with an amused smile how the vampire was now grinning wickedly, as if he had won…how wrong he was.

"Tom," the vampire replied graciously, seizing her hand and pulling her to him roughly. At the last possible second, Buffy took the hand that was behind her back and raised it to meet the vampire's chest.

Dismayed, Tom looked down at the stake in his chest. "No fair—," he began before he turned to dust.

Buffy grinned, "How rude of me…this is Mr. Pointy."

Laughing to herself, Buffy resumed her patrol. The only vampire that had been scheduled to rise tonight was the one she had just dealt with, but there were always more…the great joy of being on a Hellmouth. For Buffy, nightmarish fiends and other supposedly nonexistent monsters were her reality…though at times it _did_ feel like a nightmare.

But she had her friends. Friends. How underappreciated most friends are. You don't truly realize how important they are until you come close to losing one of them, as Buffy only knew too well. She didn't care that she wasn't the norm for a Slayer. She had friends. She still lived a normal life (normal for her anyway). She saw her Watcher as her father. And she tended to flirt with the enemy…well…only one.

Buffy shook her head quickly, not letting herself think about a certain brooding, tall, handsome vampire. She tried not to think about him too much, but then she'd find herself feeling guilty for forgetting him.

_Bad Buffy, bad, bad, bad Buffy. _The blonde Slayer chastised herself. She was _not_ going down that road again…it only made the faint ache in her chest flare painfully.

But she had Riley now. The normal guy…well, relatively. Her friends were happy for her, and they liked Riley. Buffy liked him too. He was sweet and compassionate and everything she could ever ask for in a man. She knew she could always count on him, and that eased her mind a great deal. Of course, that was kind of pushed to the limit recently. Angel showing up kind of caused some tension…

Buffy shook her head again, a wry smile tugging at her lips. Men. When it came down to it, they were all the same, whether they were alive or not.

Deciding that there was no one to be staked in this cemetery Buffy made her way over to Restless Cemetery, disregarding the locked gate completely, and jumping over the wrought iron in one leap. Honestly, could people just make her job a little bit easier?

Once again resuming her patrol, Buffy cautiously walked through the graveyard. Only five minutes into her patrol, her Slayer senses began to tingle. A thick blanket of fog had seeming conjured itself most inconveniently, making it difficult to see barely more than three feet in front of her. Buffy stilled when she felt her stomach clench in a tight knot, her warning that a vampire was near. Somehow, whether by Slayer intuition, or simply woman's intuition, Buffy knew that the vampire was old. It was not a young fledgling that had just risen. This vamp had been around a while.

"I've never been fond of people following me," Buffy called into the fog sounding thoroughly annoyed and petulant, "particularly vampires," she added.

"Forgive me Slayer," a silky baritone voice apologized from behind her, causing her to whirl around to face the new arrival.

Buffy felt her eyes widen slightly. The vamp was gorgeous. He was tall and slender, his chiseled muscles obviously those of a fighter. He had midnight black hair and piercing, hypnotic blue eyes, reminding her of Dracula. But Buffy knew not to let superficial things like this distract her.

Gathering her wits once more, Buffy sighed, looking at her nails, "So are we going to just stand here, or are we going to get to the fighting…I'm starting to get a little bored."

The vampire smiled, and Buffy immediately wanted to take a step back. There was just something _wrong_ about his smile. How it was just an expression…it did not reach his eyes, not even in the wicked, cruel way. No, nothing reached his eyes. They were wild, yet calculated...she'd seen that look before. Angelus. He had worn the same look, and the thought made Buffy's stomach churn.

"We can't have that can we?" the vampire chuckled before tilting his head to the side, looking at her curiously. "I do wonder what he sees in you."

Buffy didn't answer. She was not about to play his games. "Um, do you think we can hurry his up? I was really looking forward to CSI tonight…"

"As you wish," the vampire shrugged, and then out of nowhere, his fist connected with her face, sending her flying back into a headstone that cracked upon impact.

Dazed, Buffy slowly got to her feet, but the vampire was already there, dragging her up by her throat. "He should have known better than to mess with me," the vampire told her. "There are always consequences."

"Wha—," Buffy choked, but her words were cut off by his vice like grip.

Fighting down the panic at not being able to breathe, Buffy kicked the vampire in the stomach as hard as she could. The vampire stumbled back and Buffy dropped to the ground coughing and greedily sucking in large quantities of air.

She rose to her feet just as the vampire did, and they began to circle each other, Buffy vowing to herself not to be caught off guard again. The vampire circled her like a predator circling its prey, and Buffy had never felt so small or insignificant until now. For once, she felt her confidence begin to fade…

No. No. She could do this. She _would_ do this. This vamp was no different from the others. They all died the same way. Mr. Pointy. It was about time that this vamp and Mr. Pointy were introduced properly.

Filled with new confidence, Buffy launched herself at the vampire, sending a flurry of combinations of kicks and punches at the vampire. But he blocked them all with ease. Refusing to give into her doubts, Buffy continued to attack the vampire mercilessly, not once easing up to taunt him as she usually would another vampire. This fight was requiring all her concentration.

Finally, one of her kicks hit its mark and the vampire flew back into a mausoleum, creating a lightning shaped crack up the wall. Oh well, the Thomas family was just going to have to live with it. Enraged by his momentary loss, the vampire growled maliciously before launching himself at her.

Suddenly, it was Buffy that was on the defensive, barely moving in time to avoid or block his blows. How was he this fast? She could barely see his movements and was reacting mostly on instinct now. She also knew she was tiring quickly. It had been a good long while since her last fight with a vampire of this caliber, but the more she thought about it, the more similarities she was beginning to see in the vampire before her and Angelus…

Ducking a punch to her face (she was already going to have a bruise from the first punch she hadn't managed to avoid), Buffy glanced at the ground to see something silver glint in the moonlight. Picking it up quickly, she stabbed the vampire in the stomach, causing him to back away from her and howl in pain.

Rising to her feet again, Buffy saw that her makeshift weapon was a discarded crocheting needle. What it was doing by a grave, Buffy had no idea, but it was proving awfully fortuitous at the moment. Not willing to lose the advantage she had gained, Buffy was immediately sending another round of kicks and punches at the vampire, but the monster was now in a complete rage, returning the blows just as fast as she dealt them. Finally, he seemed to get tired of the hand to hand and simply reached for her and flung her like a ragdoll into a tall sycamore tree.

Buffy felt her head crack against the bark, and she dropped down to the ground groaning in pain. She was seeing black spots in her vision, and she felt a hot liquid running down the side of her face. Blood. The vampire's eyes were now wilder than ever and Buffy struggled to get to her feet, but she was not quick enough. The vampire pushed her roughly into the tree, pinning her, her head once again smacking against the trunk. She struggled feebly as the vampire's fangs moved closer and closer to her neck…but it was no use.

"This is going to be fun," the vampire whispered into her ear before she felt his fangs sink into her neck.

And she screamed.

* * *

Angel sat in Cordelia's apartment staring broodingly at the wall. It was almost midnight, and he had just returned from another patrol. Old habits die hard. He was sure that he was somewhere out there. A few nights ago, Angel had killed a female vampire. The difference was that this time, the vamp had been someone he'd known. Of course, naturally he'd heard about the majority of the vampires in the L.A. area, but most were inconsequential. They all knew who he was, so they usually gave him a fairly wide birth. Being a notorious two hundred and forty-four year old Master vampire did have its advantages.

But that wasn't what was bothering Angel. The vampire had been Maria. Angel shuddered. He knew that this couldn't end well. He would come. The Greek would come to avenge the death of his mate, and Angel had better be ready.

The sound of shattering glass jarred him from his thoughts, and he was immediately on his way to the kitchen. Cordelia's hands gripped the counter, her knuckles white. Broken glass and flowers lay in the floor, and Angel stepped over them, looking at Cordelia intently, waiting for her vision to pass.

Cordelia shuddered and looked at Angel with wide eyes, making Angel's stomach clinch. That look couldn't be good. There was fear and uncertainty in the young woman's eyes that made Angel nervous.

"What is it?" Angel asked almost hesitantly.

"Buffy," Cordelia answered and without another word Angel turned and was out the door.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me what you think! I try to respond to all my reviews, because let's face facts (again)...reviews play a huge part in any writer's muse...**

**Love you all,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	2. Missing

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who reviewed! Honestly, I knew I'd probably end up posting this story, no matter how many reviews I got, but it's nice to know that people liked it! This chapter really gets the ball rolling, and we've got Angel meeting the Scoobies once again. Riley's being annoying, but is actually being helpful in this chapter. Buffy's torture has begun...yeah...not really a good chapter for Buffy. Now, as far as I know, the rating for this story is not going to change. The torture is mild and the smut is nothing too graphic. Really it's just some really nice make out scenes...if it progresses to anything more, Lord help me...lol**

**Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy...if I did, Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and he would have NEVER left! I also think that penquins have the ability to rule the world. Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Riley frowned as he walked back from Buffy's dorm, her _empty_ dorm. It was around two in the morning, the time when she would usually return from a patrol. Oh well, it wasn't like it was the first time she was running a little late…what with slaying demons and vampires and all other sorts of foul beasts, Riley understood that punctuality was not one of her main concerns.

Still…something just didn't sit right with him. He had this nervous feeling in his gut, like something had gone wrong. Riley shook his head as he stepped outside, a cool breeze causing him to shiver slightly. Buffy was fine, he reassured himself. He knew that she could take care of herself, because the fact of the matter was…his girlfriend could kick some _serious_ ass.

Yet as Riley began walking across the UC Sunnydale campus, he couldn't fight the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something had gone wrong. He glanced at his watch again. It was half past two, nothing to worry about…except for the fact that the nagging nervousness in the back of his mind was pushed to the forefront.

Sighing, Riley took out his cell phone and called Willow…

_Hello?_

_Hey Willow, it's Riley. Buffy with you?_

_No, I thought she was with you._

_Well she's not._

_Don't get all wiggy. I'm sure she just ran into a few seriously stubborn vamps. I'm sure they're all dust, and she's on her way right now._

_You're probably right. I just can't shake this feeling…_

_What if I did a tracking spell? Would that ease your mind?_

A relieved smile lit Riley's face. _Thanks Willow. _

_How about we all just meet at Giles' apartment? Say in ten minutes?_

_I'll be there in five._

There was a small click as Riley hung up and he immediately went to his car and sped off towards Giles' apartment…the nervous pit in his stomach lessening for the moment.

* * *

It was cold where she was. Groaning at the ache in every fiber of her being, Buffy slowly opened her eyes, surveying her surroundings. She was in a small, dungeon-like room. Heavy manacles bit into her wrists, taunting her, reminding her of how she'd ended up in this place. She was aware that her back was wet, but whether it was from blood or the moisture from the stone wall, she wasn't sure, but she hoped it was the latter.

Aside from the clinking of her chains and the occasional drip of water, it was silent in her prison. Buffy frowned as she tried to remember the details of the past few hours, or at least she _thought _it had only been hours. For all she knew it could have been days, but somehow she doubted that, a feeling in her gut telling her she had only been unconscious for two or three hours tops. Being a Slayer, she was blessed with heightened senses, something that was woefully needed in her line of work. However, she was also gifted with an uncannily accurate internal clock, making these situations slightly less stressful…but not too much less.

Ignoring the painful expansion of her lungs, Buffy took a deep breath and tried to recall what had happened before. She had been patrolling, dusting a few vamps. One vamp stuck out in her mind, his name had been Tom, but he had been an easy duster. That's when things began to get a little fuzzy. She remembered a seemingly unnatural fog…the kind that appeared out of nowhere like in the cheesy horror movies she loved to watch. There had been another vampire, significantly older than any of the vampires she'd met in a while. Perhaps as old as Angel, maybe even older…he'd been gorgeous, and Buffy thought he looked Greek. She remembered his eyes. Piercing blue eyes, but not in the good way. They'd been wild and crazed, yet so calculated and careful that Buffy couldn't repress a shudder, the action causing her to hiss in pain.

She knew that they had talked for a moment, but Buffy couldn't for the life of her remember what had been said. Her next vivid memory had been getting thrown into a headstone, feeling her ribs creak from the impact. They had continued to fight until he had her pinned against a tree…that was the last thing she remembered.

Huffing in frustration, Buffy once again looked about her cell. There were no windows, not a single source of light except for the flickering yellow light of a single candle in the corner of the room. Where was she?

* * *

Giles looked up from his seat on the couch when the doorbell rang, demanding that the person on the other side be granted admittance. Setting down his tea, the Watcher answered the door.

"Hey Giles," Riley acknowledged quickly, stepping inside without pause.

Giles watched as Riley surveyed the rest of the group that had already gathered. Willow was setting up the tracking spell on the coffee table, placing a circle of aromatic herbs around the border of a Sunnydale map. Oz sat on the floor beside her, his face relatively expressionless as always, except for the small twinkle in his eyes as he watched Willow work. Giles shook his head. He'd never met another boy so stoic in his life, yet so expressive at the same time. Oz was a paradox.

Xander and Anya were sitting together on the couch, Anya looking mildly irritated with Xander, but that was almost expected. The day the both of them would not be bickering was the day Anya would no longer be petrified of bunnies, something that caused a small smile to tug at Giles' lips.

"Well?" Riley asked worriedly, coming to sit down on the couch before leaning over the coffee table to examine Willow's preparations carefully.

"Just a few more minutes," Willow replied patiently, intent on her work.

"Why are we here?" Anya asked looking at Xander. "I would much rather being having sex with you."

Xander blushed and quickly whispered to Anya, "Anya, remember that conversation we had about you talking about…_that?"_

"Of course," Anya replied. "You said not talk about our sex lives all the time in front of your friends, and that it especially freaks you out because Giles is present."

Xander's cheeks were now beet red and everyone else in the room was studiously finding something to distract them from the couple's conversation.

Riley huffed, growing impatient with the slowness of the proceedings, but wisely said nothing. Xander spoke up, his rosy cheeks losing some of their red hue, "Relax man, I'm sure it's nothing." At that, Riley glared...his frayed nerves not appreicating the optimism. "Besides, we all know she can take care of herself," Xander continued.

"What if she ran into Adam?" Riley asked quickly. "What if she tried to take him on? You know she would if she thought she had a chance! Hell, she would try even knowing that she didn't!"

"Whoa there soldier boy," Xander said raising up his hands, in a placating way. "Calm down. Buffy might be stubborn, but she's not stupid."

Riley sighed, "You're right. I'm just worried is all."

"Alrighty," Willow interrupted lightly. "Let's do this."

Clearing her throat quietly, Willow held her hands palms down over the map of Sunnydale.

_Lost quod instituo,_

_hiding quod questio, _

_totus super urbs operor nos quaero, _

_Buffy Summers operor nos dico, _

_transporto a lux lucis rectum nos totus_

A faint blue glow emanated from Willow's palms, covering the entire map. Slowly, Willow removed her hands from over the map, and they all sat in silence. Everyone in the room watched as the blue glow that had settled over the map condensed into a single ball. Slowly, the blue ball of light began to rove around the map, but it never seemed to settle. It floated over to the forest between Restless cemetery and the UC Sunnydale campus, however the light never settled for more than a few seconds. Finally, it went out.

"What was all that about?" Xander asked curiously.

"Did it work?" Riley inquired, a slight panic in his eye showing that he knew the answer to the question already, he was just hoping to be proved wrong.

Willow frowned, "No…it never settled." The young wicca looked up at Giles who was frowning at the map. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I Giles?"

"No you did not," Giles answered, his frown deepening. "The spell was cast flawlessly, yet I do not understand how it did not give us the answer to Buffy's whereabouts."

"Then where _is_ she?" Riley asked exasperated.

* * *

"Where am I?" Buffy asked, still able to be annoyed despite the fact that a six foot two, dangerously good looking vampire was hovering over her menacingly.

"You are here…in my dungeon," the vampire replied smirking.

"Please, tell me something I don't know," Buffy snapped back, taking a pointed look around. "I must say, you need to hire a decorator to come in here quick…needs a little work if you ask me."

The vampire tilted his head to the side curiously, a pose that would have been quite cute if it weren't for the malice in his eyes. "You are unlike the others."

"Yeah I know," Buffy admitted. "Giles says I'm special," she added sweetly.

"And what does Angelus say?" the vampire replied questioningly.

Buffy faltered, her stomach plummeting. This vampire knew Angel…or rather Angelus? What did that mean?

"Not running out of wit already are you Slayer?" the vampire asked, raising a sardonic brow.

"Believe me, I'm just getting warmed up," Buffy returned quickly, causing the vampire to chuckle.

Before she could even blink in surprise, the vampire backhanded her across the face, one of the many rings that adorned his fingers cutting her cheek on impact. Buffy's head snapped to the side with so much force she was surprised her neck didn't snap.

Blinking quickly, trying not to focus on the black spots in her vision, Buffy looked back up at the vampire, "That wasn't very nice."

"You did not answer my question," the vampire replied easily.

"Maybe I don't know the answer," Buffy replied steadily, listening to her instincts that were telling to not to answer the vampire's questions about Angel.

"Or perhaps you just won't tell me," the vampire retorted smoothly. "But that is no matter. I would expect nothing less of Angelus' mate…he always did like the strong ones," he trailed off, looking at her closely before cracking wide smile. "Of course, he liked breaking them more."

"I wouldn't know," Buffy replied evenly, betraying no emotion other than indifference.

The Greek vampire threw his head back and laughed. "You _are_ a strong one, aren't you?" he mused before a crazy gleam entered his eye as he advanced on her again, his features distorting to show his real demon, "Let's see just how strong," he muttered before his fist connected with Buffy's face, the thunderous force causing Buffy's head to crack against the stone wall.

* * *

Angel quickly hopped down from the roof of the Summer's home, landing with hardly a sound. Buffy had not been in her room, nor had she been at her dorm. There were only so many other places to look. Cordy had not seen where Buffy had been, and Angel had had to call her back to even find out what she had seen, as he had not even waited for an explanation before storming out, a vampire on a mission.

From what Cordy could tell him, Buffy was being held prisoner somewhere. Cordy had said that it had been dark, and she'd only been able to see Buffy's face. Angel's hands balled into tight fists. Cordy had said that she'd hardly recognized Buffy, and the thought that someone, demon or not, could damage anything so beautiful made Angel bite back a growl and struggle to control his demon.

Knowing that he only had one more shot at finding Buffy, hopefully before this vision of Cordy's came to be, as Angel would not consider the alternative until he absolutely had to…the vampire made his way to Giles' apartment...

When he arrived at Giles' appartment, Angel hesitated. It had been a long time since he had last stood on the steps to the Watcher's apartment, the welcome mat in front of the door almost making Angel chuckle at the irony. He knew he was certainly _not_ welcome. The last time he'd been here was when he was being plagued by nightmares of his past victims. Giles had a crossbow trained on him. Then the time before that, Angel had created the illusion of a romantic evening, leading Giles to discover a dead Jenny Calendar. Yes, that was a hell of a reason to let him into his home…

Finding his resolve, Angel rang to doorbell. He kept his face as calm as he could, ignoring the slightly panicked feeling that had been eating away at his insides for the past three hours. Angel heard the lock slide out of place before Giles appeared from behind the door.

Immediately, the Watcher's face darkened, but Angel had expected nothing less. Angel glanced past Giles to see that Xander had broken off mid sentence to glower at him, and Riley's hackles were up in an instant. Angel met both the boys gaze's coolly before returning his attention to Giles.

"What are you doing here?" Giles asked not completely blunt and distasteful, but close enough.

"Cordy had a vision," Angel replied. "Buffy's in trouble."

* * *

**Hang on, Buffy! Angel's coming! Now, we have everyone together. I think it's about time we start the rescue mission, don't you?**

**Please, please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	3. Trouble

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am growing extremely fond of this story, and have it written up to chapter 11 so far, so I'm definitely on track to keep up posting as often as I do. Now, some of you were a little bit upset at me for where I finished the last chapter. What can I say? I like suspense...plus I get to laugh evilly...Muahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did, Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also think that penquins have a great possibility at ruling the world, and that Christian Bale is literally Batman...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Angel knew he would be let in the moment he used 'Buffy' and 'trouble' in the same sentence. Yet still, when Giles moved aside and invited him in, he was surprised. After all that he had done to Giles, the man would still allow him into his home. Of course, Angel knew it was only because of Buffy. However, that still meant that on some level, no matter how small, Giles still had a modicum of trust in him.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked sharply with a glare.

"Buffy's in trouble," Angel explained quickly. "I came here to help."

"Who says we want your help?" Xander retorted without missing a beat.

So quickly that only Oz was able to truly follow the movement, Angel crossed the room and slammed Xander into the wall, his hand around his throat. Xander's eyes bulged out of their sockets, and Angel could feel and see the fear pouring off the boy in waves. Good.

"Now you listen here _boy_," Angel growled.

"Hey!" Anya protested, but she was ignored by everyone in the room.

Angel continued, "Let's get this out of the way. You don't like me. I definitely don't like you. I am going to find Buffy, and you're not going to say _one_ word to me unless you absolutely have to. Are we clear?"

Angel waited for a second, allowing Xander time to collect his thoughts, which were obviously scattered. After a few seconds, Xander managed a nod and Angel let go of his throat, resulting in Xander dropping ungraciously to the floor in a heap.

When Angel turned around to face the rest of the group, he had already returned to his human visage (although with great difficulty). Everyone seemed to stare at him for a few silent moments before Riley spoke, "So…what do you know?" he asked calmly, but it was plain that he was anything but.

Riley didn't like Angel's presence any more than Xander. Things between him and Buffy had just gotten back to how they used to be before Angel had shown up, and now the vamp was back. But that wasn't enough. He had to come just in time to be Buffy's knight in shining armor. No doubt that was the vamp's plan. Riley knew that Angel wasn't over Buffy. In fact, he knew that Buffy wasn't completely over him either, though it was a fact that Riley studiously ignored.

But even Riley couldn't deny the look that would enter Buffy's eye whenever Angel was mentioned, however rare the occasion was. But that look was always accompanied by heartache and pain, something that Riley could not overlook. How could anyone, alive or dead, have hurt Buffy so much? Of course, that was only _one_ reason why Riley hated Angel. The fact that he was dead was the main reason. That he was one of _them_. The enemy. Soul or no soul.

"Not much," Angel sighed, looking tired. "She's not in her room or at her dorm—."

"Wait a second," Riley interrupted. "How do you know that she's not in her room?"

Despite everything, a small smile tugged at AngeI's lips, "She's never locked that window."

Riley frowned, but said nothing so Angel continued. "According to Cordy's vision, I know that she's being held prisoner somewhere. It's dark. Cordy only saw her face."

"Cordy has visions?" Xander interrupted shocked.

"Long story," Angel replied quickly. "We have more important things to worry about."

Willow looked up at Angel questioningly, and Angel knew the answer she wanted…sadly it was one he could not give. He wanted desperately to say that Buffy was alright…but it would be a lie. Subtly he shook his head, and Willow's breath caught in her throat. "S-she'll be alright though," Willow said her voice a half octave higher than usual; a sign that Angel remembered to mean that the young witch was panicking. "Won't she?"

"I don't know about that pet," Spike said as he meandered through the door and leaned against the opposite wall.

Angel's eyes shot to Spike, "What do you know?"

Spike laughed, "Nothin' that's gonna make you happy Peaches."

Angel growled at the name, but Spike remained nonplussed. He was used to that reaction. "What do you know, William?" Spike scowled at his true name, and Angel smirked.

"Word on the street is that our boy Andronikos is in town," Spike said casually as he lit a cigarette.

Everyone in the room watched as Angel's face seemed to grow paler at the mention of the name. His eyes began to flick back and forth, his brain trying to process the new information. "Andronikos?" Giles questioned uncertainly. "Who is he?"

"Someone who always gets Angel's knickers in a twist," Spike answered as he exhaled a stream of smoke. "Charming bloke, always out to massacre people. Bloody brilliant at it to if you ask me. Always gave good ol' Angelus a run for his money."

"Shut up Spike," Angel snapped, over the initial shock and now beginning to pace across the room, going from one wall to another.

"Why have I never heard of this vampire?" Giles asked. "If he is as notorious as Spike says, then why haven't the Watchers heard of him?"

"That doesn't matter," Angel said quickly. "We have to find Buffy. Now."

"Wait, wait, wait," Riley said agitatedly. "I think we're all missing an important detail here. This guy knew Angelus. And he just _happens_ to take Buffy?" Riley let the question hang in the air, causing everyone's eyes to fix on Angel.

Angel met everyone's gaze stony faced. He wasn't about to let them argue and fuss about whose fault this was. Obviously, they were going to blame this on him, and for once they would be right to. This _was_ his fault. He'd killed Maria, Andronikos' mate. This was Andronikos getting back at him. Buffy.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Riley asked angrily. "Or are you going to ignore the fact that this is your fault?"

Angel halted his pacing and turned to face Riley, who had stood to his full height, trying to look menacing. If Angel were human, he might be intimated. Nah, even as a human Angel would not have been intimated. Angel simply vamped out and watched Riley's bravado falter.

"Listen," Angel said through gritted teeth. "Right now, it doesn't matter whose fault this is. The more important thing is the fact that Buffy his being held by Andronikos. And if you think the stories you've heard about me are horrible, Andronikos has done some things that would make me look _tame_."

"I wouldn't go that far," Spike interrupted thoughtfully. "But close. Definitely close."

"Say one more word and I will rip your tongue out and feed it to the dogs," Angel threatened and Spike wisely shut his mouth, yet he still retained a small smirk.

"Do you know where he is?" Angel asked his grandchild.

Spike didn't answer immediately, and Angel lost it. He vamped out again, and punched Spike in the face. Before his grandchild could fall the floor, Angel grabbed the blonde vampire's jacket and hauled him up before slamming him against the wall.

"Do you know where he is?" Angel repeated quietly.

"Word on the street is that he's out in the woods between Restless cemetery and the college," Spike answered breathlessly. "There are some caves, but I don't know where."

Angel let go of Spike who immediately straightened his jacket. "Let's go then," Angel said authoritatively, and when no one moved Angel huffed in frustration and annoyance.

No one had moved except Spike, who had followed his grandsire to the door. He wasn't about to miss the fight between Angel and Andronikos that would surely ensue. However, the rest of the Scoobies had yet to move except to breathe.

Not one of the Scoobies had ever seen Angel lose control. All of them had seen him vamped out sure...but none of them had seen him lose control. No matter what, Angel had always been calm. It didn't matter the situation, he was _always_ calm. Now, he was a loose cannon. There was no telling what he would do, and that scared them all. All of them could see Angelus just hovering beneath the surface, bringing back memories all of them would rather forget.

They all seemed to be looking to Giles for conformation to follow the order and in response Giles grabbed a crossbow from the table. "Let's go," Giles ordered and immediately everyone followed.

Angel rolled his eyes and hurried out into the night, the Scoobies and Spike following.

* * *

"You know," Andronikos said as he laid out gleaming silver instruments on a small table. "I was alive during the Spanish Inquisition. Can you believe I posed as a Catholic priest?"

Buffy didn't answer. She wasn't sure she could even talk. She was even more surprised she still had all of her teeth. She didn't know when Andronikos had stopped hitting her, because after a while all the punches and kicks had started to blend together into one big pain. Apparently, he'd gotten bored with beating her. Now he was moving on to bigger and better things.

"No?" Andronikos questioned as he picked up a ridiculously long knife. "Well I did, and I tell you. Torturing all those people…that was the most fun I had that entire century," he chuckled. "And to believe it was for a holy cause…well, that just shows you that you don't have to be a vampire to become a demon."

Buffy glared at Andronikos unrelentingly, "You know, I've killed a lot of vampires…but I'm _really_ going to enjoy killing you."

"Ah," Andronikos sighed, "the innocence of youth. Tragic." He took a step closer to her and squatted down in front of her, running the knife along her collarbone, a thin line of blood appearing. "I can see why he chose you. You're stronger than the others, more beautiful, and a Slayer! That's the best part! A vampire mated to a Slayer, and Angelus at that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy replied frostily. "We broke up."

Andronikos chuckled, "No."

"Yeah," Buffy argued. "It happens you know. This day and age…just a passing crush. I got that 'date the bad boy bug' out of my system."

Andronikos shook his head, "So little you truly know about us," he chuckled again. "Vampires mate for eternity Slayer. Granted, eternity might not last more than a few hundred years, but I've seen a couple make it for half a millennia before one of them got dusted."

"He is not my mate," Buffy argued. No, Angelus most certainly wasn't. And she and Angel were over. Riley was her boyfriend. "I've got a new boyfriend. He's actually _alive_. I figure that's an improvement."

"So naïve for one who has seen so much," Andronikos sighed. "But you are marked…and that may not carry much weight in your world, but it carries loads in mine…" A sadistic gleam entered the vampire's eye has he mentioned the mark and Buffy fought the urge to touch the scar on her neck.

"But enough talk," Andronikos said off handedly as he twirled the knife in his hands, moving closer towards her.

Gathering her strength, Buffy hauled herself to her feet, her chains clinking as she did so. She was _not_ going to go down without a fight.

* * *

Angel jumped out of his Plymouth and went to the gates of the cemetery. "The gates are locked," Riley huffed in frustration.

Without breaking stride Angel kicked the gates open, the sound of screeching metal piercing the air. "Well now they're unlocked," Angel muttered and even Spike had to grin at that. He liked it when Angel was like this…it was almost Angelus, but not Angelus. If it were really Angelus, Spike would probably been tortured for his backtalk earlier.

Silently, the Scoobies followed Angel and Spike. Everyone was in their own thoughts, Giles especially. In truth, Giles didn't know what to think. The only thing that truly mattered was saving Buffy. The rest could wait until later. But still, the undeniable truth was that Giles was terrified. Not just for Buffy's safety, but because _Angel_ was terrified.

Giles had seen Angel scared. Like when he had learned of the prophecy about Buffy's death when she was to face the Master. Angel had been scared then. He'd been scared when the Order of Taraka had been called, and when he'd realized that Drusilla was planning to reassemble the Judge…but Giles had never seen Angel terrified.

However naïve it might have been, Giles had always assumed that Angel was scared of no one. After all, being who he was, it would take an egregiously formidable foe to even threaten Angel. So the fact that a vampire was able to make Angel look like he was fighting a panic attack caused Giles to worry. Who could possibly illicit such a response? The answer made Giles shudder.

Another troubling thought was the fact that Giles had never heard of a vampire named Andronikos. And if what Angel said was accurate, which Giles did not doubt that it was, the Watchers should have volumes upon volumes of reports of the vampire. Yet, there were none. Angel was known throughout the world as Angelus, The Scourge of Europe. Everyone knew about Angelus. Yet apparently, no one knew about Andronikos, a vampire who was just as terrible…possibly worse.

The resulting consequences of Buffy being held by such a vampire caused Giles to walk a little faster, and grip his crossbow tighter.

Riley walked silently by Angel. He may not like the vampire, but he had to admit that he had no clue where to begin to look for Buffy, aside from search all twelve cemeteries in Sunnydale, which would have taken hours. Yet, Angel weaved through the graveyard with ease, seeming to know exactly where he was going. How? How could he possibly know where Buffy was? Even Spike didn't know where the caves were…so why were they here at the cemetery? Why weren't they in the woods, where the caves were?

"Why are we here?" Anya asked confused. "Shouldn't we be looking for the caves?"

"No," Angel answered and it appeared he was not going to elaborate further.

"But why?" Anya pressed. "If you ask me this is just a waste of time."

"Well then it's a good thing no one asked you," Spike retorted before Angel could say anything. "We're at the cemetery because it would take too long to find a trail without knowing where to look. If we can follow Buffy's scent from here, it will be quicker."

"You're tracking her _scent_?" Xander asked making a face. He looked like he was about to say more, but Willow shot him a look.

"It's what I'd do," Oz said in his usual monotone, and Xander raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Suddenly, Angel stiffened, coming to a halt. "What is it?" Willow asked fearfully.

"Blood," Angel answered quietly before breaking into a jog, coming to a halt a hundred yards away.

When everyone had caught up to him, they surveyed the scene. Drops of blood were sprinkled on the grass, and Angel took in the scene around them, watching the fight unfold in his head. "She kicked him into the wall," he murmured looking at the crack in the mausoleum wall.

"Go Buffster," Xander whispered fondly. "That's our girl."

Angel surveyed the scene again, when he saw something metal. "She stabbed him with a crocheting needle?" Angel asked as he picked up the bloody needle, even in a situation like his, a wry smile appeared on his face for a moment.

However, it quickly dropped as he glanced at a tall sycamore tree…the place where the smell of blood, Buffy's blood, was the strongest. Somberly, he made his way over to the tree. He placed a hand on the now red bark.

"He threw her into the tree," Angel growled punching the tree in anger, barely able to keep his demon in check.

"They went this way," Spike said, making his way to a grove of trees to their right that began the woods that lied between the cemetery and UC Sunnydale.

Angel swallowed another growl and took off in the same direction as Spike. "How do we know she's still alive?" Anya asked bluntly. "We're probably out here for nothing."

"She's alive," Angel assured them all. "Trust me." They didn't need to know exactly how Angel knew Buffy was alive. He really doubted they wanted to know that since Angel had marked Buffy, he would literally feel it if she died.

"Why should we?" Riley retorted angrily. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that this was Angel's fault. He only ever brought her pain. Now he might bring about her death.

"Because you don't have a choice."

* * *

**Aren't I evil? Ending it there? I know I'm drawing this out, but it adds more suspense and angst, and I like it that way! lol**

**Next chapter we actually have some action! Yay!**

**Reviews make me smile,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	4. Fight

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the feedback from the last chapter! I'm glad all of you seem to be enjoying the story so far, and I'm really glad all of you are wondering about the history between Angel and Andronikos. Don't worry, you get some more tidbits of information in this chapter, but you'll get the full story next chapter. (I know, I'm evil.) **

**Also, I'm changing a few character traits and actions in this story. Spike is definitely going to be more like he was in the later seasons, and he and Angel will get along...most of the time. Buffy will also start seeing Spike as a true ally...after a few things are sorted out...like Spike working for Adam. lol**

**Okay, I do believe that we are ready to proceed with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also think that penquins have a distinct possibility at ruling the world, that aliens exist, and that I want to get a dog and name her Kitty. Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Angel ducked underneath a low hanging branch as he led everyone through the woods. The scent was getting stronger, and Angel had to stop himself from simply taking off and leaving them all to find Buffy. The fact of the matter was that he needed the Scoobies. He didn't doubt that Andronikos had some booby-traps set up, or any other diversion. Then again, there was the possibility that he hadn't even bothered, knowing that Angel would come for Buffy, because in reality, this was between him and Andronikos. Buffy was just the bait and an added bonus. Another annoying fact, it was pointless to try to predict _anything_ Andronikos would do.

It had been a hundred years since he'd last met Andronikos. They'd been in France at the time, and Angel had barely escaped with his head still on his shoulders. It would be foolish to think that Andronikos would give up, but apparently after that incident he'd lost interest in their constant rivalry. Angel cursed inwardly. He was no longer Angelus, and he did not want to continue the rivalry that had existed between Angelus and Andronikos.

But that didn't matter right now. Right now he had to find Buffy before it was too late. Angel knew that she was still alive, he could feel it. But she was weak and in pain, and it was his fault. Why did he only ever bring her pain? Was that part of his curse too? Angel almost snorted at the thought. He wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Suddenly, Angel halted and raised his hand to tell the others to do the same. Before them was the mouth of the caves. Buffy was down there somewhere, and it took all of Angel's control not to take off into the caves.

Instead he turned around to face the others, "Alright, we're going to have to split up. Go in groups of two or three. Be careful though, I wouldn't be surprised if he has the place wired to explode or something else just as dramatic," Angel explained disdainfully.

"Alrighty then," Willow said with a slight smile, just barely able to keep the shake out of her voice as she took Oz's hand. "Let's do this."

Angel offered her a small smile and it seemed to ease Willow's fears just a little. "Spike you're with me," Angel ordered and Spike smiled.

"I'd expect nothing less. It's almost as if you don't trust me."

"I don't."

"Good."

Angel rolled his eyes as he entered the caves. The entrance split into four separate tunnels. Angel paused for a moment, trying to feel through the connection that he and Buffy still shared. He finally settled on the far left tunnel.

"We're going this way," Angel said definitively and Spike immediately fell into step slightly behind him as they made their way through the tunnel. _Hold on Buffy. _Angel thought to himself. _Just a little bit longer._

Angel and Spike continued down the tunnel until a soft cry reached their ears. Angel growled and strode forward. He knew that they were close. He could hear Andronikos speaking, "I wonder why he's not here to save you," he taunted, making Angel's fist clench. "Perhaps he doesn't care about you enough. He's not willing to die for you…like you were for him."

Angel vamped out and turned to Spike, who was already wearing his game face, "You get Buffy out of here" Angel ordered.

Spike nodded and they rounded the final corner of the tunnel. A small room had been carved and they could see a flicker of yellow light. That's when Angel saw her. Rage. Pure rage coursed through his veins. He could hardly recognize Buffy. Her beautiful blonde hair was now a strawberry blonde because of the blood in it. Her face was bruised and swollen. Cuts adorned her body, and the smell of burnt flesh stung his nostrils. In Andronikos' hand was a bright red poker, and Angel found himself frozen in his anger.

"He never loved you apparently," Andronikos taunted, waving the poker in her face.

Angel watched as Buffy's green eyes flared defiantly. "Yes. He. Did."

Andronikos laughed, "Then why isn't he here?"

"Who says I'm not?" Angel interjected quietly, causing Andronikos to spin around to face him.

The Greek vampire's eyes gleamed, "I knew you would come. Forgive me for having a little fun…not _too_ much fun though," Andronikos chuckled. "I was going to save that until later…"

During this time, Spike had been slowly making his way towards Buffy. He may not like the Slayer, but he couldn't help the grudging respect he had for her. The only Slayer he'd never been able to kill…he had to admire her for that, no matter how infuriating it was.

"But no matter," Andronikos continued. "This will be much more fun…letting her watch me kill you. That would be the ultimate torture, don't you think?"

"I'd love to see you try," Angel smirked. "France wasn't all that long ago."

Andronikos pierced him with a fiery glare, "Not for our kind, no."

By now, Spike had reached Buffy and was beginning to break her manacles open. Buffy looked at him questioningly, but Spike only grinned. "I'm surprised too pet," he whispered as he broke another manacle and hauled her into his arms.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Angel suggested, trying to get Andronikos as far away from Buffy as possible. She was too vulnerable for a fight to break out with her this close.

"Why not start things here?" Andronikos asked. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Of course not," Angel replied easily. "But don't think I'm stupid enough to fight you down here."

"Who says you have a choice?" Andronikos asked before launching himself at Angel.

Spike took his only chance and darted from the room, running through the tunnels as fast as he could. He bolted out of the mouth of the caves and saw that everyone else was waiting. They all rushed at him when they saw the small, bloody figure in his arms.

"Oh God," Xander mumbled as he took in his friend's appearance.

"Relax," Spike murmured. "The Slayer will heal up nicely."

"Where's Angel?" Giles asked just as the ground beneath them shook.

Spike grinned, "Fighting."

* * *

Angel shook his head, scattering the dirt in his hair. Another wall had just collapsed. This time because he'd thrown Andronikos into it. Slowly, they were moving towards the cave entrance. Angel knew he wouldn't be able to hold Andronikos off much longer in this confined space. He needed room to move. The main problem was that Andronikos was over a century older than Angel, giving him an automatic advantage. But Angel was the better fighter. Andronikos knew that, therefore he was determined to keep Angel confined to the tunnels.

Still, that didn't stop him from tossing Angel into the tunnel wall, part of the tunnel behind them collapsing due to the impact. Before Angel could even make the move to get up, Andronikos hauled him to his feet and threw him out of the caves. However, Angel managed a back flip while he was airborne, so he landed on his feet.

"You've turned into quite the acrobat since we last met," Andronikos chuckled as they began to circle each other.

"You haven't changed all that much," Angel replied smoothly. "Still relaying on strength and age."

"And you're still hoping that your little tricks will save you," Andronikos shot back. "We both know that only one version of you can beat me…and it's not the one that is before me."

"I don't need to be Angelus to kill you," Angel argued, ignoring the evidence to the contrary.

"Of course you do," Andronikos shot back. "You're not half the fighter Angelus is."

"We'll see," Angel replied shrugging nonchalantly before launching himself at Andronikos.

The two vampires then began a complicated, violent dance. Neither vampire appeared to be able to land a blow. Each one of them blocked the others attacks flawlessly. Punch for punch, kick for kick, every strike was blocked.

Finally, one of Angel's roundhouse kicks connected with Andronikos' jaw, sending him flying into a tree that groaned from the impact. Wasting no time, Angel rushed forward and grabbed the front of Andronikos' jacket, throwing him into another tree that actually snapped and crashed to the ground. Angel rushed at the vampire again, but this time Andronikos was ready and he dealt a wicked kick to Angel's chest that sent him flying back.

Not willing to lose the advantage he had gained, Andronikos launched himself at Angel, raising a makeshift stake high in the air, ready to plunge it into Angel's chest. Angel's eyes widened and his hands shot out and caught the stake, just as it hovered an inch over his heart. Angel gritted his teeth as the stake slowly lowered towards his heart until he could literally feel the tip pierce the skin.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Angel's attention. It was slow, but still graceful. A poker embedded itself into Andronikos' back, causing him to scream in pain, leaping off Angel. He glared at Angel, "This isn't over. It's only just begun!" he growled before limping off into the woods.

Angel looked down at his chest and noticed that the stake was still there. He didn't even want to know how much further it needed to go before it pierced his heart, so he grabbed it and pulled, grunting at the pain.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded breathlessly as she staggered towards him.

Angel grimaced as he stood up, "Saving you."

"Weird, cause _I_ just saved _you_," Buffy managed a small smile.

"Then I guess we're even," Angel replied quietly with an answering smile.

"Well that's good," Buffy said quietly, beginning to sway on her feet. "Cause I think I'm about to pass out now," she slurred and Angel rushed forward to catch her as she collapsed.

He was momentarily stunned to hold her in his arms again. He'd always marveled at how small she was, yet she was still just as strong as he was, maybe stronger. He grinned slightly as he remembered when they'd first met. He really had expected her to be taller. Angel was snapped out of memory lane when his sensitive hearing picked up faint footfalls, and labored breathing. The Scoobies had spotted them. He possibly only had a few more seconds to hold her, and he wanted to cherish it. The last time he'd held her was that day. That wonderful day that only he remembered. Angel sighed as he pushed back the flood of memories that poured into his mind and focused on his unconscious lover before him.

Gathering her gently into his arms, Angel stood and began to walk back to where he'd caught a glimpse of the others. He didn't have to wait long before they all came running towards him.

"Buffy!" Riley cried as he came to a stop in front of Angel.

"How the hell did she get away from you?" Angel asked no one in particular. She shouldn't have been there to save him.

"Well we—we," Willow faltered in her nervousness. "While you were fighting the vampire we started to take Buffy home. But she told us to go back, and well, we didn't think that was a good idea, but you know how she gets when she has her mind set on something."

Angel nodded, "Which one of you did she hit?" He really didn't have to ask, the already developing shiner on Xander's eye was answer enough. Angel managed to conceal his smile. Finally, that boy got what was coming to him.

"We need to get Buffy to a hospital," Giles said quietly.

That seemed to be enough to pull Buffy back to consciousness, "No…hospitals…" she mumbled.

Giles's face softened, "We must. Your injuries are too severe."

Buffy feebly shook her head, "No."

"Buffy—," Giles began to argue, but Angel interrupted.

"Compromise," he said looking down at Buffy. "I've still got all those medical supplies at the mansion."

Buffy considered it for a moment before nodding weakly, and Angel grinned in triumph. Riley reached for Buffy, and Angel fought the urge to pull her away from him. But Buffy was Riley's girlfriend, not his. Even though what he and Buffy had shared had gone far beyond boyfriend and girlfriend. So when Riley began to pull her away from him, and Buffy's hand grabbed a fistful of Angel's shirt in unconscious protest, Angel could barely conceal his smirk, his male pride flaring. Riley's face fell, but he made no other move to take Buffy.

"We need to get her to the mansion," Angel said quickly, starting towards the direction they came.

The walk back to the cemetery was quiet, only broken by snapping twigs and chirping crickets. For Giles, it was a walk riddled with thought. The Watcher had learned much in a short period of time…mainly about Angel. Either Angel had changed drastically since his departure, or they were seeing the side of him that only Buffy had ever seen. Somehow, Giles knew it was a little bit of both.

Giles remembered the fight he had witnessed with great clarity. Even with his human eyes, he had been able to see the majority of the fight. But sometimes the two vampires had just been blurs. He'd never seen any two vampires move with such speed. He'd seen Angel fight before, or at least he _thought_ he had. He had seen Buffy and Angel spare a few times, but those times it had obviously been more for fun than in all seriousness. Yet even then, it had been plain to see that Angel was a terrific fighter. However, it was now apparent that Angel had not been fighting to the best of his ability then. From what Giles had seen, Angel was probably without a doubt one of the best, if not _the_ best fighter in the vampire world. It only enforced the already established respect he had retained even when he was ensouled. No vampire that valued his or her life would willingly cross Angel.

And yet, Angel had still almost lost the fight. Giles had not seen the end of the fight, but he did notice the red stain on Angel's shirt right over his heart. No doubt, Angel had almost lost not only the fight, but his life as well. The thought that Andronikos could beat a skilled vampire like Angel was more than simply disconcerting.

But the conversation between Angel and Andronikos concerned Giles even more. Obviously, there was some rivalry between the two vampires. Or at least there had been a rivalry between Angelus and Andronikos. But something had happened. Angel had done something to set Andronikos on the vengeful path he was currently on. The thought that Buffy had gotten caught up in one of Angel's messes caused a fiery anger to course through the Watcher's veins. His Slayer had almost died because of her former lover's past…again.

However, what was important at the moment was that Buffy was safe. Giles was still not wholly thrilled that they were not going to a hospital, but he no matter how grudgingly trusted Angel. Or rather, he trusted him enough to know that he would do anything in his power to protect Buffy. That was enough for now.

The truth was that Giles was scared of Angel. Angel was unpredictable. He was an enigma. When he and Buffy had been together, Giles had never really given much thought to exactly who Angel was. He knew what he _had_ been, and that had been worrying enough. He'd never really gotten to know _who_ Angel was as a person. But Buffy obviously had...and by the relationship that they had shared, she'd liked what she'd seen. Giles had never given much thought to the idea that Angel could be humorous or playful...or like tonight, enraged.

When he and Buffy had been together, he'd seen how happy Buffy was when she was with him, and after a year he had realized that perhaps it was not a simple high school crush that they shared. That idea had been hard to swallow, but he couldn't deny the looks in the two's eyes. They loved each other, whether he liked it or not. The passion the two had shared for each other had been so great, Giles had never seen anything like it before. It was almost as if they were simply made for each other. They completed each other. Yin and Yang. Buffy the light. Angel the darkness. And then sometimes the positions were reversed. Giles glanced at Angel out of the corner of his eye. The unmistakable look was still there. Angel still loved Buffy.

But what did Buffy feel? Giles frowned. He knew that she liked Riley. They were obviously happy together. Riley was everything Giles could ever want for the girl he considered his daughter. He could have done without the Initiative, but in the end he was glad that Riley could at least defend himself from the horrors Buffy faced. But still, Giles tried to remember if he'd ever seen that _look_ in Buffy's eyes when she was with Riley. Giles frowned when he realized the answer. He hadn't. There was no spark in Buffy's eyes. No fire. Perhaps she did love him…but it was not in the way she loved Angel.

Giles sighed as he accepted the conclusion he'd made. They had all been so happy when Riley had come into the picture. Buffy had been so sad after Angel had left, and Giles couldn't help the anger and resentment he still felt towards Angel for causing his Slayer so much pain, however noble the vampire's intentions had been. After Angel had left, it was almost like a dark rain cloud followed Buffy everywhere. But then Riley had come into her life, almost as if he was the sun that made rain go away. However, now Giles realized the poor boy had only been holding an umbrella. Did Buffy realize?

His thoughts were put to rest when he saw the vehicles parked along the curb. Giles opened the door to the backseat of Angel's car and Angel gently laid Buffy across the seat. However, Buffy held onto his shirt and Giles could have sworn he heard Angel laugh quietly as he pried her fingers from his shirt.

"I'll meet you at the mansion," Angel said quietly as he opened the driver's side door and got in, turning the key, starting the engine.

"Right," Giles replied with a nod. Angel nodded in return before pulling away from the curb.

As he drove to the mansion, everything really hit Angel full force. The adrenaline from the fight had faded, and he felt every ache and pain that one would expect after being thrown into walls and fighting a three hundred and sixty year old vampire. The stab would from the stake had already closed, but he knew it had left an irritated red mark.

Andronikos was back. Angel cursed in Gaelic, and hit the steering wheel to vent his anger. He began to mutter under his breath, his old Irish brogue entering his tone like it always did when he was agitated. He would have to wait until he got to the mansion before he unleashed all his frustration and anger on the punching bag. Andronikos would pay. He would pay for what he had done to Buffy. No doubt Buffy would hate him for what he had brought upon her. How could she not? He had caused her life to be in danger…_again_. Would he ever find a way _not_ to hurt her?

* * *

**Woo! That was fun, wasn't it? We finally got some action, Buffy is safe for the moment, AND Riley totally got shut down, even when Buffy was unconcious...come on Riley, can't you take a hint? Anyway, we also got some more history and background in this chapter. I know, I know, what exactly happened in France? You will find out next chapter...promise! lol Also, I think that we never really see how much thinking and exactly how observant Giles really is. He's the ultimate watcher for a reason. I think in season 4 the writers really overlooked that. According to what they had established in the first 3 seasons, I think Giles should have realized what was going on. But then we all know the writer's of the show would have said something like, "Buffy really did love Riley, just not like she loved Angel." That's a load of bull. She never loved him at all, she only convinced herself that she did. There's a reason she never really opened up to Riley! Okay...done ranting...must edit the next chapter...lots and lots of fun to be had!**

**Reviews bring me happiness,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	5. Rivalry

**A/N: Here's a big chapter! Lots of fun stuff happenin' in here! What shall happen now that we can have Buffy, Riley, and Angel in one room? I know that all of you are wanting Angel to completely beat the crap out of Riley, but honestly I think I had Angel outdo Riley in a much more romantic, Angel way. I really hope you like it! Don't worry, you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it! **

**Also, I've gotten some reviews wondering about if I will be introducing Wes, Cordy, or Doyle in the story. I admit, that I really want Doyle in the story, and even though he died in Angel S1, I was going to pretend that he didn't. But then the thought occurred to me that I had Cordy have the vision of Buffy in trouble. So that wouldn't work out, so it pains me to admit it, but Doyle can't be in this story. :( However, I will bring in Cordy and Wes in later chapters. Not for a while now though, but don't worry...they will come. :)**

**Now, I believe I've blabbered enough! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did, Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility of ruling the world, and that aliens exist; I also want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I have a locket with no picture in it..still think I own Buffy? **

**P.S. I think I'm going to keep adding something ridiculous to the end of my disclaimer every chapter...**

* * *

Angel parked the car and quickly got out and gathered Buffy in his arms. It might have been petty and selfish, but he was thrilled every time he got to hold her. With her in his arms, it was like nothing had ever happened between them. It was like they were still together. The way she was nestled against his chest and the way her fingers clung to his shirt. The soft contented sigh that would escape her lips every now and then, making his heart swell. It was like how it was supposed to be, in a perfect world.

But that was just it. It was not a perfect world. The evidence was right in his arms. A beautiful girl, who had no hand in her own destiny, beaten and tortured. No. It was not a perfect world.

The others pulled up and got out of their vehicles just as Angel entered the house. "Where are the supplies?" Giles asked as he came in.

"In the kitchen, first cabinet on your right," Angel answered and Giles went to retrieve it.

Angel considered where the best place would be to treat her. The best place would be his bedroom, but somehow he doubted the others would think so, particularly Riley and Xander. Not that he really cared what they thought; he was the only one among them who could fix Buffy up without a doctor.

Giles returned with the first aid kit, and Angel sighed knowing the protest that was about to be made, "I'm taking her up to my room."

"The hell you are!" Riley argued angrily and Angel gritted his teeth.

"I really doubt she would want me to dress her wounds in front of all of you," Angel snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Who says she would want you to do it? Riley's her boyfriend," Xander interrupted glaring. "Or have you forgotten?"

Angel glared at Xander, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, in case _you've_ forgotten. And if it bothers Riley so much, he can come too."

Everyone shifted uneasily at the reminder that Angel had been the first person Buffy had given herself to. Not Riley. Angel. Under normal circumstances, Angel would not have been so bold as to remind them all of that fact, but these were not normal circumstances.

Giles sighed and handed Riley the medical supplies, "Go with them."

Riley seemed to stare at Giles in shock, but Angel simply raised an eyebrow in question. Giles met his gaze levelly, but otherwise said nothing. Taking it in stride, Angel turned and headed upstairs, not even looking back to see if Riley was following him.

He went up to the second floor and turned right down the hall. He opened the door to the master suite and sighed when he surveyed the space. It was exactly as he had left it. The bed was still partially unmade. A black shirt hung over the back of his desk chair. One of his sketchbooks still lay open on the bed, and Angel quickly flipped it shut before Riley could see the picture.

Gently, he laid Buffy on the bed. "Buffy," he said quietly.

Buffy moaned and opened her eyes a crack. "Ow."

Angel chuckled, "Yeah, I thought so." He sighed and added, "I'm gonna fix you up alright?"

Buffy nodded, "No hospitals."

"No hospitals," Angel promised and then his brow furrowed. "Um, Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to have to take of your shirt," Angel explained, glancing at Riley out of the corner of his eye. He did not look happy.

"Oh." Buffy's eyes widened slightly as she slowly regained coherent thought. Riley and Angel were in the same room. She had to take off her shirt. Crap. This would go over well.

Sighing, Buffy moved to sit up and both Riley and Angel helped her. However, Riley was the one to help her take off her shirt. And honestly, Angel couldn't really begrudge the boy for that. Angel fought a chuckle that threatened to escape him at the faint blush in Buffy's cheeks once the garment was out of the way.

"I'm not too bad, am I?" Buffy asked tiredly as Riley laid her back down.

Angel didn't reply, instead choosing to wring out a rag that had been soaking in the bowl beside him. He began to dab the dirt away from her face. Thanks to her slayer healing, the swelling in her face was already going down, however the bruises were still an ugly purple.

"It is that bad," Buffy sighed in acknowledgement and then her eyes widened. "Oh, what about my hair?"

This time Angel did chuckle, "You would be worried about your hair."

"Of course," Buffy replied, wincing when Angel began to clean a particularly deep gash on her cheek.

"Sorry," Angel murmured as he dipped the rag back into the bowl, before ringing it out again and moving to her neck.

He had assumed that the amount of blood on her neck was due to the nasty cut on her temple, but when the touched the right side of her neck Buffy hissed in pain. Angel stopped his ministrations and growled. How _dare_ him. He'd bitten her. She'd been marked! Andronikos had broken one of the most sacred laws in the vampire world _out of spite!_

"Angel?" Buffy asked. "What is it?"

_She doesn't remember. _Angel thought sadly, though still fighting to control his anger. "Nothing," he said quietly and he began gently cleaning the fresh bite mark on her neck.

When Riley saw the mark, he gasped and bit back a stream of curses. Obviously, Buffy didn't know about it and Angel wasn't going to tell her. Riley could only stare at the mark. He'd seen the scar on her neck before. She'd never let him touch that side of her neck, and he assumed it was because it still hurt. It was only now as he looked at the fresh wound that he realized the scar was a vampire bite. Who had bitten her before now?

"Where is everyone?" Buffy asked Riley as Angel began to clean the cuts on her arms and stomach.

Riley smiled, "They're all downstairs. You should have seen the rescue party."

"Spike was there," Buffy said confused.

"He was there because I told him to be," Angel explained, not pausing in his task.

"Oh yeah," Buffy mumbled. "You've got that whole grandsire thing going for you."

The corners of Angel's mouth twitched as he fought a smile, "Don't remind Spike of that."

"I think I will," Buffy smiled slightly before wincing as Angel dabbed another cut. "It's not really that bad, is it?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"Not as bad as I thought," Angel murmured. "He was just playing with you for the most part. Most of it is bruising and some minor cuts. You've probably got a few cracked ribs. Only a few of these cuts need stitches, but I can put some ties on them," he answered picking up the alcohol and pouring some on a fresh rag.

Buffy had watched him pick up the alcohol, "My favorite part," she muttered sarcastically.

Angel looked at her with regretful eyes before he began to disinfect the cuts. Buffy hissed in pain, and fought the urge to jerk away from him. Riley began talking nonsense, trying to get her not to focus on the burning.

Buffy shut her eyes, ignoring Riley's babble. In truth, even though the burn of the alcohol stung like hell, she was even more distracted by the fact that Angel's hands were touching her bare skin. She felt guilty and thrilled at the same time. She shouldn't be reacting this way to his touch. But his cool skin on hers made her feel like she was on fire, but in the good way...definitely in the good way. She never felt that way when she was with Riley. Not even when they were having sex. Yet Angel was able to make her feel this way just by a simple touch.

_Bad Buffy. Bad, bad, bad, Buffy. _She chastened herself. Riley was her boyfriend. Riley. The human. The cute, reliable, compassionate one. But Angel was all of those things too…in varying degrees. He had been reliable before he'd left her. He was beyond cute…he was drop dead gorgeous. And she knew that she was the only one who knew the true depth of his compassion.

Just when she thought she was over him, he'd show up again and muddle her world. Just when she thought she had everything figured out. Everything had always been so simple when they were together. Slay vampires. Save the world. Go to school. Spend the rest of the time with Angel, preferably kissing Angel. It had been that simple.

Then her seventeenth birthday had happened, the best and worst night of her life. The best was because she had made love with Angel. The worst because of the consequences of said love making. Sometimes she wished that night had never happened. Maybe if it hadn't happened, he never would have left and they would still be together. But then Buffy would remember everything that had happened because of that night. She couldn't deny that she had become a stronger person because of everything that had happened with Angelus. That experience, however terrible and heartbreaking, had taught her a lot about herself. She'd needed that.

But what was with this? Why was she thinking about Angel so much? She was dating Riley. She loved Riley…didn't she? He made her happy. He made her laugh. The sex was great. That all equaled love, right? But where was the passion? With her and Angel, everything had been all or nothing. Living each day to its fullest knowing it could be their last. Angel knew her better than she knew herself and vice versa. How well did Riley know her? He hadn't been able to tell that it was actually Faith he'd slept with. How had he not known it was her? Angel would have known. He would have known the very second he laid eyes on her.

Ugh! Buffy kept her eyes closed. What was with all this confusion? It had all been so simple. Did she still love Angel? Of course she did. She'd never stopped. But that still didn't change anything. They still couldn't be together. There was too much temptation, too much risk. They would always want more. Again, Buffy almost wished away the night of her seventeenth birthday. But no, if given the choice, she would never wish that night away. It had been the best night of her life, no matter what the consequences had been.

She loved Angel. She always had, ever since that first moment in the alley. She still loved him with every fiber of her being. But was she _in _love with him?

"Alright," Angel said quietly and Buffy opened her eyes to meet his. For a moment they stared at each other. It had been so long since she'd really seen those warm, chocolate brown eyes. The love she saw in them had never faded, nor had the sadness. She still remembered the happiness that had been there that fateful night. He had looked so much younger in that one instant. Completely guilt free from the memories of his past. The image would be forever engrained in her mind. It was when she remembered that image that she knew the answer to her previous question. Yes. Yes, she was still in love with Angel. Always.

"I better go," Angel said and he made the move to get up, but Buffy grabbed his hand. "You'll stay, won't you?"

Angel smiled sadly, but did not answer definitively. However, it was enough to let Buffy know that he wouldn't skip town for a few days at least. Angel squeezed her hand gently before pulling away, and this time she let him go. Angel grabbed the medical supplies from the nightstand and left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him...but he did not go back downstairs. Instead, he listened to the conversation that immediately erupted in the room. He knew it was childish to eavesdrop, but he couldn't resist. That, and the knowledge that no matter where he had been in the house he would have been able to hear most of the conversation anyway.

"How are you?" Riley asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," Buffy assured him.

"You need to rest," Riley ordered gently.

"You think I can?" Buffy asked and Angel knew she had one eye brow raised. "You think I can sleep knowing that there's some psycho out there that wants to kill me and Angel? Not to mention we still have Adam to deal with."

"So all you're worried about is Angel?" Riley asked petulantly.

Buffy huffed in exasperation. "No! Of course you ignore everything I say! I mention Angel and nothing else matters! If you would get over your stupid jealousy, you would have heard me when I said that I'm still worried about Adam!"

"How can I _not_ be jealous?" Riley snapped. "He walks into the room and he's all you see! And you get this look in your eye, like he's the only thing that matters to you!"

"He's not the only thing that matters to me!" Buffy argued and Angel could picture the angry set of her eyebrows and the fire in her eyes.

"So he does matter to you," Riley concluded.

"Of course he does!" Buffy cried. "He was my first love Riley! How can you expect me not to care about him at all?"

"I don't, I just expect for you not to still be in love with him!" Riley shouted, and then there was silence in the room.

Angel didn't realize his hand was on the doorknob until he began to turn it to burst into the room. Quietly, he released his hold on the doorknob and put his hands in his pockets for good measure.

"Well?" Riley asked. "Say something."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked evenly.

"Are you still in love with him?" Riley asked.

"You can't expect me to answer that," Buffy argued.

"I don't see why," Riley retorted. "It's a simple question."

"But it's not a simple answer," Buffy argued again.

"Of course it is. You either love him or you love me," Riley explained bluntly.

"You're asking me to choose," Buffy stated sounding uncharacteristically solemn. "Tell me Riley, what do you know about me?"

"What?" Riley asked caught off guard by the sudden change in conversation.

"What do you know about me?" Buffy repeated.

"Well, uh," Riley fumbled for a few seconds. "I know that you're beautiful. You're a fighter. You know what's right and what's wrong, and you fight for what you believe in. You're a Slayer. Your favorite color is pink, and your favorite food is lasagna. You love the beach. You feel at peace there. You're passionate and kind and you'd do anything for anybody if you thought it was right. You're a great person."

Angel waited to see what Buffy's response would be. Granted, Angel agreed with everything Riley had said. He knew all of that…but there was so much more Angel would have said. Riley didn't truly know her at all. He didn't know the sacrifices she made. He didn't know the burden she carried. He didn't know her heart like he did. There was so much more. _She_ was so much more.

Buffy sighed, "That was sweet Riley…but you don't know me at all."

"Wha—what?" Riley stuttered.

"If you really knew me, you would have realized that it was Faith you were sleeping with, not me," Buffy began.

"I thought we'd made it past that," Riley interrupted but Buffy continued.

"I wasn't done yet," she chided and Angel smirked. "Everything you told me was sweet, but it was all superficial. You don't truly know me…you substitute in what you don't understand about me. You have a picture in your head of me that is not who I am. I'm the Slayer."

"I know that," Riley interrupted again, but Buffy continued on.

"No you don't. You think it's a hobby, something I do because I know about the nightmares that come alive. That's you Riley. Not me. I have a destiny that you don't understand. I'm bound to my fate. There are no white picket fences and rose gardens in my future like you think there are. My world is darkness," Buffy explained.

"Don't talk like that," Riley commanded gently.

"Don't tell me to be quiet just because you don't like what you hear Riley," Buffy argued. "This is who I am…and you don't understand that. You don't understand me."

"Is this it then?" Riley asked angrily. "You're breaking up with me? I love you! You love me!"

"I've never said that," Buffy argued gently. "I've never told you that I loved you."

"Of course you—," Riley began, but he faltered as he thought about it. "So all of this…" Riley began angrily to mask his hurt. "All of this was a lie. You used me to get over him? That's all this ever was?"

"No," Buffy argued quietly. "I never meant for it to be that way. I really thought I loved you. I wanted to Riley. I truly did, but I—," Buffy said, but Riley interrupted, finishing her sentence.

"But you don't," Riley finished. "You don't love me."

It was silent in the room again, and if Angel's heart was still able to beat it would have been going ninety to nothing. Was he hearing this right? Did Buffy still love him? She had just broken up with Riley. She didn't love Riley. She didn't love Riley…she didn't love Riley! Angel had the sudden childish urge to jump up and down, but he fought it and sobered up as a thought entered his mind. Just because she didn't love Riley, it didn't mean she still didn't care deeply for him. It was obvious she did, and she was going to be upset that she'd hurt Riley so much.

Angel had heard enough and picked up the medical supplies that he'd set on the floor during his eavesdropping to carry it to the other suite on the floor. He quickly poured the dirty, bloody water down the sink in the bathroom, and placed the medical supplies on the counter for now. Normally, he'd put them in his own room, but it wasn't as if he could go in there at the moment.

Once everything had been put away, Angel began to hunt for a clean shirt as his was still bloody from the fight. There wasn't one lying around in this bedroom, so he hesitantly went back towards the master suite. The door was slightly ajar, and Riley was just stepping out.

His gaze landed on Angel and he glared at him before whispering quietly, "You think you've won, but you're wrong. She'll realize what a monster you are and come back to me. You'll see."

Angel's eyes narrowed, "If you have any respect for Buffy at all you'll treat her like the woman she is, not a prize trophy."

Riley's eyes gleamed in response, but otherwise he said nothing and stomped down the stairs. Angel took an unnecessary breath before entering the bedroom. A pair of green eyes immediately fell upon him and Angel offered her a small smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Buffy answered sadly, making Angel's heart twist painfully.

He made his way over to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean button down. Angel sat on the side of the bed and handed the shirt over, "Your shirt isn't going to do much good."

Buffy smiled, "I guess not," she admitted and gently shrugged into the shirt before buttoning it up, though she left the top two buttons undone.

It was silent for a few moments before Buffy looked at him. "Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about me?" she asked quietly.

Angel smiled and took her hand, "You're the Slayer and a damn good one," he chuckled and Buffy smiled slightly. Then Angel became serious and looked her dead in the eye, "You fight the darkness in this world. You give up everything to make sure that people continue to think vampires and demons are nothing more than Halloween monsters. You have the greatest capacity to love than anyone I've ever known. You love fully and unconditionally. Sometimes you wonder if it's all really worth it, if you're really doing any good. Because there will always be another vampire. There will always be another demon out to destroy the good in the world. But you continue to fight because it's who you are. You fight for the good in this world so no one else has too. You're a savior Buffy…and not just mine," Angel finished quietly.

Unshed tears threatened to spill over as Buffy looked up at him. He knew her. He _knew_ her, inside and out. He knew who she truly was. He understood her. He understood the troubles she faced. No one else truly did. But there was always Angel. There _had always been_ Angel.

"Thanks," Buffy said quietly and Angel kissed her hand.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Angel I—," Buffy began but Angel put a finger to her lips.

"Later," Angel ordered gently. "Right now you need to rest."

"I can't Angel," Buffy argued fearfully. "If I close my eyes, all I see is his face. All the things he said about you and me and the mark, and being mates and consequences and…"

"Buffy," Angel interrupted. "Relax. He's not going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

"But he wants to kill you," Buffy argued. "You can't die Angel. I can't go through that again."

Angel's heart wrenched painfully at the despair in Buffy's eyes. She was so strong. She never let anyone else she her vulnerable like this. Only he ever saw her when she was about to fall apart.

"It will be alright," Angel assured her. "I promise. We'll get through this."

Buffy nodded, "Then let's go down there and plan."

"You need to rest," Angel argued but Buffy gave him a look that left no room for argument.

"Fine," Angel conceded with a sigh. "Can you stand?"

"Of course I can," Buffy said acting as if the question insulted her and she immediately swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up quickly…a little too quickly.

Luckily, Angel was there to catch her and he steadied her, keeping a grip on her shoulders. "Okay…I'm good now," Buffy said surely. "You can let go."

Angel waited a moment before he removed his hands and seemed to wait a moment more to see if she was going to stay upright. Apparently, she was and Buffy smiled at her achievement. She had removed her boots and pants. Her pants had been in just as bad a shape as her shirt. Luckily, Andronikos hadn't been too focused on her legs, and she only a few cuts on them, none of them too deep. Still, he thought she looked as beautiful as ever.

Seeing Angel looking at her made Buffy blush. She was in her socks and his shirt. Her tan legs on display despite the fact that Angel's shirt dwarfed her. "Well, let's go," Buffy said quickly and she was just about to open the door before she stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Angel asked worriedly.

"How's my hair?" Buffy asked seriously before holding up a hand. "Wait. Don't answer that."

Without further debate, Buffy went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Angel laughed at her horrified face. "It's _hideous_," she cried despairingly. "It's got all sorts of blood and dirt in it..."

"I think you look as beautiful as ever," Angel said before quickly changing into a black wife beater that was thrown over the arm of a chair.

Buffy pretended not to notice his shirtless state, even though his back was to her. She still got to stare at his broad shoulders and his griffon tattoo. Then he turned around and sighed after seeing her frowning at her hair. "You're going to wash your hair before you go down there aren't you?"

Buffy smiled, "You know me so well."

* * *

**Woo! Take that Riley! Don't you think Angel kicked his ass without physically kicking his ass? Angel's always had a way with words. lol Anyway, I thought that making it would actually be easier for Buffy to sort out her own feelings if she realized just how little Riley actually knew her. Because really, he never really did. Anywho, I had fun with this chapter! Can you believe in the original outline I had, she and Riley were together until Chapter 9! I know, I'm glad it worked out this way too!**

**Reviews bring me happiness,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	6. History

**A/N: Okay, so lots of stuff happened last chapter! Riley and Buffy broke up (YAY!), Angel totally kicked Riley's ass without the actual ass kicking, and well...that's really all that happened wasn't it? BUT...this chapter answers the question you've all been waiting for...ready...Who the HELL is Andronikos and what happened in France? Well...we are about to find out! Something tells me you'll like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also think that penquins have the distinct possbility of ruling the world, and that aliens exist. I also want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I have a locket without a picture in it; I am terrified of hand puppets...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Buffy ran a comb through her hair with a small smile on her face. Clean hair was such an underappreciated gift. Angel leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest wearing an amused smile, a typical Angel stance. Buffy's heart fluttered at the sight. It had only been a few weeks since Angel had showed up to apologize, and he hadn't stayed long. He'd been there and then he'd gone. He'd offered to help with Adam, but she'd turned him down. She still stood by that decision. Angel was needed in L.A. They were both following their own paths, but Buffy couldn't help the longing she felt. They were strongest together.

Yet, they couldn't be together. Well, not in the literal sense. But would it be worth it just to simply be together? They could both help each other with their callings. But could they both resist the temptation? Even now, Buffy wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless. But that would inevitably lead to other things…and that could not happen. But would it be worth it? Just to be together in _some_ way? Yes. It would be worth it. If only they could be sure that they wouldn't get caught up in the passion. Buffy snorted as she remembered her saying that she and Angel were not slaves to passion…how wrong she'd been.

"What?" Angel asked grinning.

Buffy shook her head, "I'll tell you later. We better get down there before they come up here with stakes and holy water."

Angel sighed, knowing she was right. But the truth was that he was enjoying having her all to himself, away from the distrustful and accusing glares. Sooner or later though, they would have to face them. Angel had feeling he knew how this was going to turn out. Buffy would want to get back together. Not immediately of course, but it would be on her mind. This both thrilled and terrified him. He remembered the last time they'd had the opportunity to get back together, the day that never happened. They'd decided to take it slow…and they succeeded…for about five minutes. He wanted nothing more than to be with her again…but the truth was that he didn't know if he had the restraint.

She was so beautiful, and he could remember every single second of every time they were together. He could remember the feel of her warm, flush skin on his. He could remember her soft lips. He could remember everything in vivid detail. Even now, he was tempted. She was wearing his shirt, her tan, toned legs on display. Her wet hair that clung to her neck…

Could he deal with that? Could he control himself? They were slaves to passion and they both knew it. And they knew what it was like when they made love. It was like nothing Angel had ever experienced. It was literally making love and then basking in it. The first time, on her birthday, he'd been as gentle as he could, taking his time. He'd wanted to cherish her, and he had. What he hadn't expected was for her to do the same. It was no wonder he'd lost his soul that night. It had been perfect. But then there was the other time, the time that only he remembered...it had been all consuming passion. After all, they'd broken his kitchen table…

Angel was jarred from his thoughts when Buffy wrapped her arms around him. It took only a second before his arms immediately encircled her and held her close. "Thank you," she whispered looking up at him.

"You're welcome," Angel replied with a smile.

They stared into each other's eyes and it was like neither of them could fight the magnetic force that pulled them together. One of Angel's hands stayed at her waist, but the other moved to cradle her face. Buffy stood on her tip toes and then their lips met.

The kiss was hesitant at first, but after a few seconds it was heavy and passionate. Buffy pulled away to breathe and Angel picked her up and set her on the counter so he wouldn't have to bend. From this position, Buffy was able to put her arms around his neck without too much protest from her cracked ribs, and she let her hands run through his hair.

They continued to kiss until Angel broke away to allow her to breathe again, but his lips never left her skin. He kissed her jaw line and then down the side of her neck. However when he was about to reach the gauze that covered the fresh bite mark, he immediately stilled and took a step away.

"Whoa," Buffy murmured breathlessly. "I'd forgotten…"

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "Me too."

Buffy looked down awkwardly. Inwardly, she cursed herself. What the hell did she think she was doing? She'd broken up with Riley, what? All of twenty minutes ago, and she already couldn't control herself around Angel! What did he think? For all he knew, she was still with Riley! A part of her mind wondered if he'd heard hers and Riley's conversation. It was definitely possible. After all, his hearing was just as good or better than hers. He could have been anywhere in the manison and probably heard bits of hers and Riley's fight. Buffy groaned internally, and cursed again. This was her life. Never simple. Always complicated.

But this wasn't the time to think about her relationship status. She had major things to discuss. Botht with the gang and with Angel. Buffy grabbed Angel's shoulders and let him help her down from her perch on the counter top. "Now we _really_ need to get down there," Buffy said with a slight smile, trying to hide her inner turmoil.

Angel nodded, "Probably a good idea."

They both made their way down the stairs and as soon as they were in sight, every pair of eyes in the room was on them. Both Angel and Buffy were mildly surprised that Riley was still there, but they paid it no mind. There were more important things to worry about.

"Buffy!" Willow smiled before hurrying to her friend, but she stopped uncertainly. "Uh, is it safe to hug you?"

Buffy laughed, "Definitely!"

"Oh, good," Willow smiled before gently hugging her best friend.

"Thanks Will," Buffy smiled.

"Bout time you two came down," Spike said lightly. "The boys here were getting worried."

Angel growled sharply, "Spike, you can either stay and shut up, or leave. One or the other."

Judging by Spike's lack of an answer, he'd chosen the former.

"Well," Giles said in his usual proper tone. "I'm sure we are all glad that Buffy is alright, but I think we need to know what happened."

Buffy's smile fell and Giles added gently, "If you can. It's alright if you find it difficult…"

"No," Buffy sighed. "No, I can do it," she assured them as took a seat on the big couch.

Angel remained standing by the fireplace, his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't be able to take this story sitting down. He knew this story would make him want to destroy something…

Buffy sighed before she stole all her courage and began, "I was out on patrol like normal. Dusted a few vamps, nothing big…barely broke a sweat. I remember dusting a vamp named Tom, and then I went over to the next cemetery. I wasn't there five minutes before this really creepy fog rolled in. I'm talking cheesy horror movie fog that just appears out of nowhere. Then I got the sense that someone was behind me and there he was." Buffy swallowed and glanced at Angel who gave her an encouraging look before continuing, "We had a little chat. I don't remember exactly what was said, but I think he said something about consequences for messing with him...then we fought."

"Yes," Giles agreed. "Angel sort of told us what happened during the fight."

Buffy nodded, not surprised in the slightest. After all, it had been Angel who had taught her how to visualize a fight by the clues left at the scene. It came in handy when you were tracking vampires.

"Did you really stab him with a crocheting needle?" Oz asked curiously.

Buffy grinned, "Yep."

"Sweet," Oz nodded in approval.

"Then I think he threw me into a tree," Buffy winced as she thought about it. Then she got a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. It was that annoying feeling someone always got when they were trying to remember something. She knew there was something more. "He said something to me," Buffy frowned, a foggy memory entering her mind. "What did he say?" she muttered to herself.

"It doesn't matter Buff," Xander shrugged.

Buffy shook her head, "No. It does matter," she argued and her brow furrowed in concentration. He'd had her pinned against the tree. She'd been struggling…fangs…inching closer to her throat. Then it all clicked. "This is going to be fun," she whispered to herself before looking wide eyed at Angel, her hand flying to her neck at the same time.

She ripped the gauze off and felt the bite. Horror. "No," Buffy whispered, tears beginning to spill. "No, no, no," she repeated, horrified. What had she done? How could she have let this happen? She felt like she'd been violated. It was so _wrong_. That mark was Angel's. It was his spot. It was like she'd always had a little part of him with her. And now that was gone…marred by another.

"Buffy," Angel said quietly coming over to kneel in front of her. "It's okay," he whispered, but Buffy shook her head.

"No it's not Angel," she cried. "I'm sorry," she said miserably. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I should have fought harder. I should have done something. I should have—I should have—I—I…" Buffy stuttered desperately, all of the emotion she'd pinned down bursting forth uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Angel, I tried—I tried…"

"Ssh," Angel consoled gently, though his heart was breaking. "It's okay, It's okay," he whispered over and over.

Disregarding the fact that everyone else was in the room, including Riley and Xander, Angel moved to sit beside her, and pulled her into his arms. Buffy clung to him like her life depended on it, repeating that she was sorry over and over and over. Angel repeated "It's okay" like a mantra in between occasional kisses to her hair.

"It's not okay Angel," Buffy sniffed. "That was _your_ mark. Yours."

"I know," Angel said gently. "I know."

"Wait a second," Xander interrupted. "Lets hold our horses here; what the hell are they talking about?"

"She's marked as belonging to Angel," Anya answered bluntly. "No other vampire is allowed to bite her."

_"What?"_ Riley and Xander exclaimed at the same time, looking at Giles.

Giles sighed, "Anya is right."

In truth, Giles could have gone without explaining this to the group. He had noticed the scar after Angel had left, and it hadn't taken him long to figure out what had happened when after a few weeks the scar hadn't faded. Giles had ignored it, ignored its meaning, refused to acknowledge the mark. He hadn't even been sure if Buffy knew the significance. However, it was obvious that on some level she did, otherwise her reaction to this vampire biting her would not have been this strong.

"So Dead Boy here marked her as his property?" Xander asked angrily.

"Not exactly, no," Giles replied glancing at Angel who had tensed at Xander's implication. He met Angel's eye and the vampire subtly nodded, giving him permission to explain. "In the vampire world, a marked human shows that that particular human belongs to a certain vampire. Only that vampire may feed from him or her. However, in some cases, like Angel and Buffy's…the mark never fades. When that happens, it means that the vampire has chosen that human to be his mate."

"What?" Xander exclaimed angrily. "Of all the—."

"Shut up Xander," Buffy said quietly, yet everyone heard her.

"But Buff—."

"I said shut up Xander," Buffy repeated. "I think we all know what you think about Angel and I really don't care what you have to say about him. Don't be arrogant enough to think that you can tell me what's best for me."

Xander stared at Buffy for a long moment before finally breaking eye contact and leaning back into his chair. Buffy was just emotionally overwhelmed. Yeah, that was it. She didn't know what she was saying. At least that's what Xander told himself. In truth, he saw what Angel and Buffy had. They were head over heels in love with each other and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He knew that somehow, they would always find a way to be together. Even it meant risking the end of the world if Angel got too happy. Xander hated it, but he couldn't deny that Buffy deserved what her heart wanted…and if that was Angel, then so be it. He still didn't have to like it though.

"What happened next?" Angel asked gently.

Buffy took a deep breath, but remained where she was in Angel's arms. "I must have blacked out because when I woke up I was chained to the wall. After a while he came in and began to taunt me. He kept asking me about you. Where you were. Why you weren't with me. What you saw in me. He was apparently impressed with how strong I am. He kept talking about the consequences. He said that it was all your fault. And well…you guys can guess what happened the rest of the time."

It was silent for a moment before all eyes turned to Angel, who regretfully slipped out from Buffy's hold to stand in front of the fireplace once again. "Andronikos is right. This is my fault."

"What happened Angel?" Buffy asked gently.

"I killed his mate Maria a few nights ago," Angel admitted with a sigh.

"Oh dear," Giles murmured.

"Way to go Peaches," Spike called from his place on the opposite wall. "Never liked that bitch."

Angel ignored his grandchild and continued, "I never thought he'd go after you Buffy, I swear."

"I know," Buffy smiled, not an ounce of resentment in her eyes. She still didn't blame him. Amazing. Did she realize how amazing she was?

"After we had rescued Buffy, when you two were fighting," Giles began. "He said some things...you two have a history?"

Angel scowled, "He and Angelus have a history, yes…and a bloody one at that."

"I ascertained as much," Giles said as he removed his glasses to clean them with his sweater. "However, the fact that I have never heard of this vampire concerns me more."

"Ah," Angel sighed and a faint smile tugged at his lips. "That's a long, gruesome story."

"Yet it needs to be told," Giles replied easily and Angel nodded.

"Andronikos is a little more than a hundred years older than I am," Angel began, ignoring the gasps and shocked looks. "I'm really not that old for a vampire," Angel said sounding slightly annoyed, making a faint smile tug at Buffy's lips. "Anyway, before there was Angelus, The Scourge of Europe, there was Andronikos. He went from village to village, killing everyone he met. Blood followed him everywhere. Everyone feared him, vampires and other demons alike. Then Angelus came along and ruined it for him."

"I thought you said that Andronikos was worse than you," Riley interrupted.

"In a way he was," Angel admitted. "In body count, he had me beaten three times over, if you want to do the math...and I wouldn't sugget it. But the fact was that everyone feared me more than him. Angelus wasn't like Andronikos. He was slow and methodical. It was all a huge chess game. Angelus would torture their mind, he'd play with them, make sure that they had nightmares every night…then he'd kill them…or worse…" Angel broke off, swimming in a sea of memories.

"Angel," Buffy called gently, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her for a moment before continuing.

"When it came down to it, Angelus was the most feared and respected. He'd taken the title that Andronikos had held for fifty years. It was also known that I had no respect for authority whatsoever, and that I did whatever the hell I wanted. I never did anything I didn't want to do, even when Darla ordered me to," Angel suddenly smiled. "I didn't even do what _her_ sire told me to do. Anyway, that combined with everything else I had done earned me the unofficial title of "world's most feared vampire." That really didn't sit too well with Andronikos, so one day in London he cornered me."

"What happened?" Buffy asked curiously and Angel grinned.

"I had a stake to his heart in five minutes," Angel answered. "But I didn't kill him…there was too much fun to be had."

"Wait," Willow interrupted. "If Andronikos was a hundred years older than you, how were you able to beat him?"

Angel frowned, "Technically, I shouldn't be able too. Because he _is_ older, he's stronger and faster, but I'm the better fighter, and I'm stronger than most vampires anyway."

"Why?" Willow asked confused.

"I'm a Warrior vampire Willow," Angel explained. "After all, Darla turned me in the first place because I was a strong fighter. She was looking for Warrior vampires in the making for the Master. Of course, that kind of backfired when I wouldn't do the Master's bidding. I'm lucky he found it amusing and didn't just kill me."

"Oh, well, that's good I guess," Willow said somewhat nervously and Angel smiled reassuringly.

"So _why_ didn't you kill him?" Xander asked an eyebrow raised in question.

"There was too much fun to be had," Angel replied. "Angelus thought it was funny, so this rivalry spawned between them. Who could massacre an entire village the quickest? Who could drive someone insane first? Stuff like that," Angel sighed. "Every time Angelus won and every time they would fight, and Angelus would win."

"But he never killed him?" Giles asked and Angel shook his head.

"It continued on like that until I regained my soul," Angel admitted quietly. "Once word reached Andronikos that I was ensouled, he came looking for me. I managed to avoid him most of the time, but not all the time. Three times I ran into him: once in Italy, once in Singapore, and the last time in France. Each time we fought, and each time I barely made it out of there alive."

"But you'd always beaten him before," Buffy argued confused but Angel shook his head.

"No," Angel replied. "No, Angelus had always won…not me. I haven't seen Andronikos since France."

"What happened in France?" Oz asked his expression showing mild curiosity.

Angel smirked, "I threw him off the Eiffel Tower…"

"Seriously?" Oz asked actually smiling.

"Seriously," Angel answered.

"Cool," Oz nodded in appreciation.

"Why were you fighting at the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Buffy asked, somewhat confused at the pride that swelled within her knowing that Angel had thrown someone off the Eiffel Tower.

"It's quiet up there," Angel explained. "Good place to think."

"Oh," Buffy said thoughtfully. "Makes sense."

"That was the last I saw of him until today," Angel sighed. "I ran into Maria a few nights ago and killed her. I figured Andronikos was nearby, so I was just waiting for him."

"Well, now we know the history between the two of you, but that still doesn't explain how I know nothing about this vampire," Giles said frustrated and Angel chuckled, causing everyone in the room except Buffy to look surprised at the sound.

"Hang on a minute," Angel said with a small smile before turning and bounding up the stairs. In a minute he was back, however he was holding a burlap sack in his hand. Wordlessly, he dumped the contents out onto the coffee table.

"Are those—," Buffy began curiously.

"Books from the Watcher Headquarters in London?" Angel supplied. "Yeah."

"You stole them?" Giles asked.

"Borrowed," Angel said with a sly smile. "Borrowed without permission," he added. It might have been Angelus that had actually done the deed, but any vampire would be proud of sneaking into the Watcher's Headquarters. "It was one of the rare times we actually worked together," he expained. "We both thought it would be brilliant if no one ever knew about us."

"How did you know of Watchers in the first place?" Giles asked.

"I've killed three Slayers in my time Giles," Angel admitted quietly. "Their Watchers were always nearby…Angelus got curious and caught one."

"Why do you have the books on Andronikos?" Willow asked as she came forward to pick up a four inch thick volume. "And wouldn't there still be books about him anyway? Just beginning after the year you stole these?"

"Well, to answer your first question," Angel said slowly. "Andronikos decided that it would be a good idea to torch the place, so he gave me the books while he went back to light up the place. I might have locked the door behind him and took off."

"You locked him in a burning building?" Xander asked and Angel nodded.

"Not the worst thing I could have done," Angel shrugged. "Besides, he just kicked down the door and ran like hell." Angel grinned remembering the big bad vampire screaming like a girl. That had made Angelus' day. "To answer your second question. After snatching the books, Andronikos sort of kept out of sight. I don't know how he managed it. I think he found Maria shortly after and went to South America or something."

"So what do we do?" Willow asked glancing around at the others.

No one had an answer.

* * *

**Ah! Isn't it nice to get everything out in the open? We all know what happened in France, at least! Angel threw him off the Eiffel Tower...typical epically awesome Angel thing to do. Why was he up there in the first place? To think...another typical Angel thing to do! I thought it was funny, at least! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I liked coming up with the history, and the whole breaking in the Watcher's HQ. I thought it was a very Angelus thing to do. Also, I really don't have a clue why Angel was turned, so I made up that bit about Darla turning him b/c the Master was looking for Warrior Vamps. I've read a few fics that said Angel was one, so I went with it. Hope you guys don't mind. Besides, Angel's a total warrior anyway!...and a really good lookin' one at that! **

**So, that was fun...stay tuned for what happens next!...did I really just type that?...**

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: Wow! The feedback I've gotten for the last two chapters has been completely fantastic! I try to reply to every reviewer to say thanks, and sometimes I might let slip something that will happen later on the in the story. But for those of you who I cannot reply to, thank you so much for reviewing. It really makes my day! I always have something to look forward to when I get home from school (which like yesterday, sucked). So that was a little happiness yesterday! **

**I'm trying to hurry up and finish this author's note because I'm taking the ACT this morning...nothing to worry about right?...just decides my entire future...wish me luck! Please! I may be a nerd, but every now and then nerds need a little help! lol**

**Okay, okay, let's get on with the chapter okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility at world domination; that aliens exist; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Buffy sat on the sofa and fiddled with one of the buttons of her shirt. Well, technically it was Angel's shirt, but she was wearing it. Again, Buffy glanced out of the corner of her eye to look at Riley. To be honest, Buffy had expected him to storm out of the mansion in a jealous, hurt rage like they did in the movies. But he was still here, still willing to help. Although Buffy knew that those were not his only intentions.

Any girl would be lucky to hook a guy like Riley. She'd thought she'd been that girl. After Angel had left, she had felt broken and alone. Ironically, it was like when Angel had left, he'd taken the sun with him. Nothing had been as bright and cheery as it had been. But then Riley entered the picture. He was handsome in that boyish way, and he had a kind heart.

Of course, then the Initiative had tried to thwart her newly attained happiness. At first, the idea of regular Joe's, or rather G.I. Joe's, dusting vamps and taking out demons had been amusing. But when Buffy had learned of all the ins and outs of the Initiative, she was no longer amused. Although, one good thing had come from the Initiative…the chip in Spike's head…but then again, now she had to put up with him. Who knew he was so emotionally needy?

But all of that culminated in stressing her relationship with Riley. Then throw in a few situations with Angel, and it gave a whole new meaning to relationship troubles. Buffy knew that when it came down to it, men were men. They were jealous and possessive of what they thought was theirs. Of course, some were more mature and noble about it than others.

That was what had pushed Buffy over the edge. Whenever Angel showed up, Riley automatically began to mark his territory. Of course, Angel was the same way, but Buffy understood that side of him. He was a vampire, he was just that way. But it wasn't as if he placed a huge flashing sign over her head that said, "Angel's Girl. Stay away or die." However, that was usually only if other vamps were involved or if he thought she was endanger…which was basically the same thing.

Riley though...It was a sort of same song, different verse kind of thing. He made it obvious that _she_ was _his_, which was something that Buffy was not very fond of. With Angel it had been more about her safety than anything else. With Riley it was more possessive. She was her own person dammit, not an object or possession! She _chose_ whether she was with someone.

Buffy sighed quietly, so quietly that only Angel would have heard, and that was if he was paying attention. She was done comparing Angel and Riley. The truth was that she did not love Riley. Did she care for him? Yes. Would she risk her life to save him? Yes. Did she value him as a friend? Yes. But did she love him? No. Was he still going to try and convince her she did? Yes.

What was she going to do? Admittedly, she hadn't chosen the best time to come to the revelation that she was not in love with Riley. Angel showing up at precisely the time when she made said revelation further complicated matters. Buffy knew what Riley's logic would be. He would think that she was just grateful to Angel for saving her. He would think that it was just because Angel had suddenly shown up as her knight in shining armor, and her old feelings had resurfaced. Of course, that was partially true. Long buried feelings had risen to the surface…but they'd always existed. They'd never faded over time…only grown. She'd buried them in the deepest recesses of her heart, and now they filled her entire soul. Riley just didn't understand.

Angel was a vampire. Yes. Buffy was the Slayer. Yes. In a perfect, logical world, the Slayer would slay the vampire. But this was not a perfect world and it sure as hell wasn't logical either. The Slayer in love with the vampire. Poetic, yes? Riley would never understand how she could love Angel. He saw him as another vampire. A demon in a dead body, killing blindly and without thought. That's all Riley saw.

Buffy didn't see any of that. She saw a man. A beautiful man inside and out. He had a lion heart and a selfless soul. He was a fierce fighter. He was a protector. He loved with his entire being. He was simply beautiful. Buffy saw past Angelus. Angelus was not Angel, and Angel was not Angelus. Yet they were inextricably linked. Two sides of the same coin…and she loved them both. Of course, she hated Angelus with every fiber of her being…but she also loved him. He was a part of Angel that she couldn't ignore, and she loved Angel and everything that he was.

Riley would never be able to comprehend that, and Buffy doubted that any of her friends would ever be able to either. How could they? Willow would be there for her, Buffy knew that. Oz would side with Willow, and Buffy could care less what Anya thought.

Xander and Giles were another matter. Giles was like a father to her, and Buffy didn't want to disappoint him…but he hadn't been against her and Angel's relationship in the past. Or rather, he'd respected it. But Buffy didn't know if Giles would be able to still see _Angel_ when he looked at Angel. Instead, would he only see Angelus? Would he see the face that tortured him and killed his lover, Jenny? Buffy wouldn't blame the man, and she knew Angel wouldn't either. He never seemed to blame anyone but himself anyway, Buffy thought to herself.

Then there was Xander. Xander was one of Buffy's greatest friends. She could count on him in any situation, his and Willow's loyalty was unyielding. But ever since day one, Xander had been jealous of Angel. At first, Buffy had thought that it would pass…but it never had. She'd thought that the jealousy had grown into a protective, old brother mentality, and she supposed it had in a way. But the main emotion was still there.

Buffy had never really given much thought to Xander being in love with her. She'd never even entertained the thought of feeling the same way towards him, and she couldn't remember ever leading him to believe that she shared his feelings. Yet somehow, he had gotten the impression she did. Or maybe it was just Xander being Xander. Buffy thought the latter was more likely.

Could they all deal with the possibility of her and Angel getting back together? Could she herself? She had just ended things with Riley not a few hours ago, and she had Angel had already shared one passionate kiss. Not to mention when she'd completely broken down in front of everyone, seeking comfort in Angel's arms.

Could she deal with the possibility of a relationship? Of course she could. After all, it was like Spike had said. She and Angel were going to be in love until it killed them. There was no denying it. She knew that she'd decided that even though they could never _really_ be together, it was still worth it. Just being with Angel was a gift. She didn't have to _be_ with him…though it was fun to entertain the idea.

The question was if she was going to jump into a relationship now. No. Even though it was obvious that Angel still loved her and she him. They would have to think this through. He was needed in L.A. and she was needed here at the Hellmouth. Plus, if she just jumped right back into Angel's arms, she'd never hear the end of it from the gang.

Suddenly, Angel's phone rang. Everyone's head snapped up at the sound, and Buffy realized that they all had drifted into their own thoughts. Angel flipped open the phone and began to walk out of the room and into the garden. Everyone else followed the vampire with their eyes, watching him. However, only Buffy was able to hear the conversation, or at least Angel's side.

"I know, Cordy," Angel sighed.

"I don't know…Buffy needs me here."

"Of course."

"I don't know how long I'll stay it's…complicated. I need to finish this," Angel paused again as Cordelia talked. "Yeah, I'll call you later."

Angel hung up and walked back to the sofa and sat down beside Buffy, once again not caring about the disapproving looks he knew he was getting. Well, from at least two people.

"Well," Giles sighed as he removed his glasses to clean them. "I suppose we should come up with a plan of action."

"Is there really anything we can do?" Willow asked quietly. "I mean, it's not like we know all the facts. We have no idea where Andronikos is, or what his plan is, if he has one in the first place."

"I think it's fairly obvious Will," Xander said still somewhat agitated. "Kill Buffy and/or Angel. Or a two for one deal, you never know with these revenge types."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Andronikos for a while," Angel interrupted quietly. "He'll take more time planning his next move. He'll watch us and check our weaknesses. There's no need to decide anything now. Besides, he'll end up coming to us one way or another."

"But I'd rather that be before he kills a bunch of people," Buffy said worriedly, but her voice was hardening with resolve. "And we'd have to make sure that when he did come it would be on our terms. There's no way to guarantee that unless we seek him out first."

"Whoa," Xander interjected quickly. "Hang on Buff, are you seriously thinking about going out and looking for this psycho?"

"What else can I do Xander?" Buffy argued resigned. "It's my job."

"How about we just wait until you're healed first?" Giles interrupted before the two could erupt into a full out argument. "For now, I guess we'll just wait this out. Until then, I suggest we all go home and get a good night's rest."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Xander said as he rose from his chair.

"Yes," Anya said as she too rose. "We still have time for sex. Come on Xander." Anya grabbed Xander by the hand and towed him through the door before Xander's face became completely scarlet.

Angel looked at Buffy, an amused light in his eye. "Is she always like that?" he asked so low that only Buffy could hear, his eyes flickering to the departing ex-vengence demon.

"Sadly," Buffy replied dryly, shaking her head slightly.

Willow and Oz approached her then, and Buffy got to her feet to hug her friend goodbye. "You heal up nice, you hear me?" Willow ordered playfully, smiling as she hugged Buffy.

Buffy returned the smile and winked,"Yes ma'am."

Oz simply kept his usual stoic expression, but Buffy got the message. It was the same as Willow's, except, well, wordless. As Willow and Oz left, only Giles and Riley remained. The mood in the room was immediately tense. Giles seemed to be standing straighter than normal, his eyes narrowed in undisguised suspicion, but Buffy saw through it to the rampant worry of a father for his daughter (which was truly the relationship they had). Riley's hackles were up, and if he were a dog his ears would by lying back flat against his head. Great.

"Want me to give you a ride home, Buffy?" Riley offered, however the generosity of the gesture was marred by the tension in his voice.

"Actually," Buffy answered slowly, knowing the reaction her next words would cause. "I was thinking about staying here with Angel."

"What?" Riley deadpanned.

"Is that safe?" Giles asked and he held up a finger to stop Buffy's interruption. "Not in that way, but vampires do not need an invitation to enter another vampire's home." This confirmed the Watcher's previous suspicions. It appeared that Riley and Buffy were no more. Buffy could only ever truly love Angel...and Giles accepted that. If only he could spare her some of the pain...

"If Buffy declares that she lives here, then they do," Angel replied evenly to Giles, but in his peripheral vision he followed Riley's every move.

"Oh," Giles said shortly as he digested this news. "Then I guess you have this sorted."

"What?" Riley interrupted. "Giles! You're going along with this?"

Giles sighed and looked at Buffy, sending her a silent message, "Buffy is a grown woman. It is not my place to tell her what to do," he replied before adding with a small smile. "It's not as if she ever listens to me anyway."

Buffy smiled, knowing that he realized everything that had happened between herself, Riley, and Angel. Not only was he not condemning her for her abrupt ending of things with Riley. The man was also giving her his silent blessing for her returning to Angel. "Thanks Giles," she said gratefully, wishing there was a way to truly express how grateful she was.

Giles glanced at Angel now, sending yet another silent message. Angel had noticed the entire exchange between Buffy and Giles, and he had not missing a fleeting look Giles had sent his way. Maybe it was a silent communication only a father could communicate, but the message had been clear: _Hurt Buffy again, and a stake is in your future._ Giles met him with a level stare again, before nodding and leaving the mansion...leaving Buffy, Angel, Riley, and Spike, who still leaned against the back wall.

"Well," Spike sighed. "I'm sure I'm going to regret leaving the three of you, as I'm sure that you lot could create a scene worthy of Passions, but I don't want to get blamed when one of you wankers kills the other." Spike lit a cigarette and then meandered out the door, waving goodbye without looking back, leaving Angel, Buffy, and Riley alone.

"You sure about this Buffy?" Riley asked through tight lips.

"Yes Riley," Buffy sighed. "You don't have to like it."

"Damn right I don't!" Riley said angrily. "He shows up and in a few hours, you break up with me and then move in with him! It's like he has you under some spell!"

"First off," Buffy interrupted peeved. "Angel has nothing to do with me breaking up with you." Admittedly, it did have some significance, but that wasn't going to help her win this argument. "And secondly, it makes sense for me to stay here! In case you haven't noticed, if Andronikos comes knocking at my door, I'm not in the best shape to fight him off."

"Then stay with me!" Riley argued. "I can protect you just as good as he can!"

"That's what this is about?" Buffy asked exasperated. "This is just another testosterone battle?"

"No!" Riley shook his head. "This is just about you. Only you. You're better off with me."

"Why don't you let her decide that?" Angel interrupted, tired of the boy's ravings. He couldn't believe Buffy had slept with the guy. Angel bit back the jealousy that surged through him at that thought. He was _not_ going to think about that.

Riley glared at Angel. "You think you've won, don't you? This was your plan all along I bet! You couldn't accept the fact that Buffy loved someone else, right? That's it. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't engineer this entire thing just to win her back!"

Angel had heard enough. With a vicious growl, he slammed Riley against the wall, holding him by the throat with one hand. Somehow, he'd managed not to vamp out, but how he'd managed it, Angel never knew.

"Let's get one thing straight _boy_," Angel spit through gritted teeth. "You love Buffy. I get that, really I do. But don't think for one second that I would ever knowingly endanger Buffy in anyway. I would rather _die_ than let any harm come to her. I get that I'm not on your favorite persons list, and frankly, you don't even make the top one hundred on mine, but how about we both stop acting like children and focus on protecting Buffy?" Angel fought the urge to squeeze the boy's throat just a little bit tighter, but instead he released his hold and Riley sucked in a lungful of air.

"Fine," Riley muttered stiffly and he began to make his way towards the door. Angel followed him, raising a hand against Buffy's protest.

When Riley took one step out the door, he turned around to find himself nose to nose with Angel. "The only reason you're still alive is because Buffy still cares about you," the vampire seethed coldly.

Riley smirked, "I knew she still cared about me."

Angel growled, "Do you know her at all? Of course she cares about you. But she doesn't love you."

Riley's eyes narrowed. "No, because it's impossible for her to love anyone other than you," he snapped sarcastically.

"Not impossible," Angel shrugged.

"But not probable, right?" Riley finished the unspoken thought, though Angel said nothing. "Whatever thrall you have Buffy under I'm going to get through to her. She'll realize what a monster you are."

Again, Angel said nothing.

"You just wait," Riley said as he took a few steps back. "She'll come back to me. Promise."

Angel watched as Riley got into his car and sped off down the road. "Don't make promises you can't keep," Angel muttered.

* * *

**Woo! That was fun, wasn't it? I admit, I did love writing that final scene! And we've got Giles on board the Angel/Buffy ship, which is utterly fantastic. At least they've got someone in their corner! Before you start to think that this is out of character, it's not like Giles likes Angel. He still holds a grudge because of everything that happened with Angelus, but I don't think anyone in their right mind could completely put that behind them. In reality, Buffy hasn't put it behind her completely yet either...but we'll get to that later in the story! Oops...did I just let slip a spoiler?...Shame on me...(winks slyly)...**

**Anywho, the point I was making about Giles before getting sidetracked. Giles is simply accepting Angel and Buffy. Giles may be biased, but he's always been a rational, logical person. He would not put up a fuss about Angel knowing it would do no good. Also, a part of him knows that this is what Buffy both needs and wants. How can he deny the girl he sees as his daughter?**

**Okay...my concious is clear now...**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	8. Planning

**A/N: Hello, hello! I just got to say 'THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH' to everyone who has reviewed! This story is on track to be my most popular fic yet, and I'm seriously feeling the gratitude here! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Okay, now that I have that out of my system...I have some fantastic news completely unrelated to the story...I got a puppy! She is absolutely adorable and is the laziest puppy ever (which suits me fine lol). I named her Kono (I'm a huge Hawaii 5-0 fan). So...Kono and I wrote this chapter...I think she liked it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility at world domination; that aliens exist; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty (but I settled for Kono); I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I also think that vampires should NOT sparkle...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Planning

It was dark and damp in the crypt. The caves he had previously occupied for his more mischievous dealings had been destroyed by his fight with Angel. Andronikos grinned. Angel was nothing compared to Angelus. It was the same moves, but not the same fire. Angelus just had something that had made him unbeatable. Angel did not have that. He was too tame, too controlled. Angelus was wild and carefree. Damn the consequences.

It wasn't as if Andronikos had anything to worry about. He had heard how Angelus had been released a few years ago. The Slayer was the key, and Andronikos knew that Angel would not risk letting loose his demon. Andronikos had free reign to do whatever the hell he wanted.

What he wanted was to avenge the death of Maria. A vampire such as himself was never likely to find a mate. He may not be the vampire with the face of an angel, but he was pretty damn close. Maria had been vicious. Uncaring. Malicious. Violent. Perfect. Together, they'd wreaked havoc upon hundreds, haunting their dreams, making them tremble just at their names, watching them suffer, hearing their cries of mercy...and ignoring them. Oh, how they had conquered! But now that was gone. She was gone and Angel would pay. If Andronikos had to face the pain of losing a mate, then so would Angel. Of course, he planned to kill Angel too, but after he'd watched his Slayer die.

However, before the fun could commence, Andronikos had a little problem he had to take care of. Apparently, the foe that was currently occupying the Slayer's time was some cyborg wannabe. Adam. Yes, that was the thing's name. Andronikos chuckled. Evil's standards were falling as of late. Andronikos just needed to make sure that this 'Adam' would stay out of his way.

A flickering light at the end of the tunnel told Andronikos that his quarry was near. He heard voices and decided to listen in. Eavesdropping was a favorite pastime of his. One could learn so much...

He heard a deep voice, which he assumed to be Adam by the way he spoke. Kind of cyborg-like, "Humans claim to old ways and ancient feuds. And they're hopeless with technology. Unworthy." Andronikos smirked. Of course the cyborg would feel that humans were unworthy of technology. Who _was_ responsible for this idiot?

"Not really wanting a lecture right now," another voice replied and the sound stirred something in Andronikos' memory. The voice was familiar. Could it be the Slayer's current boy toy? Andronikos grinned evilly; this was getting better and better. It was like a soap opera in Sunnydale.

"Disappointed by demon-kind, we turned to humans. Smart, adaptive, but emotional and weak. Blind. There's imperfection everywhere. Something must be done. Who will deliver us?" Adam continued and Andronikos was trying hard not to laugh. Who did this idiot think he was? And what was that about being disappointed by demons? Andronikos took it as a personal insult. Not all of them had gone soft!

"Stand up," Adam commanded and Riley stood. Finally, Andronikos couldn't take it anymore. He turned the final corner laughing raucously.

"Well if it isn't Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," he cackled before looking at the two beings before him. He turned to Riley, "You're definitely Tweedle Dum. Aren't you supposed to be with your Slayer? Not given up already have you?"

When the boy didn't answer Anronikos raised an eyebrow and turned to Adam, "Whoa, hey there ugly! What happened to your face? Now I know why mommy dearest left you."

Adam bristled at this comment. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Andronikos grinned. "I am Andronikos, feared above all else. Including you, I might add. You know, it's been a long time since I've seen anything this funny. You should get your own show, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Adam asked. The being before him was a vampire, but it was not one whom he was familiar with. Yet, the vampire intrigued him. He was unlike the others.

"Well, it seems that you a I share a little problem in the form of say," Andronikos turned to look at Riley. "About five foot four inches of blonde Slayer? Am I close?" Riley didn't answer, just stared blankly ahead. "Hmm…I can see why she left you. Not all there in the head, are you?"

"What do you imply?" Adam asked somewhat curiously.

"You leave me alone, I leave you alone," Andronikos shrugged. "I've got a bit of a beef with the little firecracker, but I hear she's giving you some trouble. Now, I'd be happy to take care of her for you. After all, it's personal for me. It'd give you some vacation time. I hear the weather in the Bahamas is beautiful this time of year, not that I'm a witness or anything. Kind of counterproductive," Andronikos said absently, glancing around the crypt.

"So you propose to take care of the Slayer to spare your life?" Adam questioned and Andronikos laughed.

"Spare my life? You couldn't take my life even if you tried," Andronikos chuckled. "No, I'm just telling you nicely to stay the hell out of my way, and then I might make your existence a little less stressful."

It was then when Spike entered the crypt, "It warms the cockles of my non beating heart seeing you lads together," he said lightly before his heightened senses dectected a third presence. He turned to his right, "Well, hello there mate. Haven't seen you in a hundred years. How goes things? I hear it's taken a little turn for the worse."

"William," Andronikos greeted coolly.

"I did not send for you Spike," Adam said in his usual monotone.

"Yeah well," Spike continued as if Andronikos wasn't even there, though he kept one eye on the vampire at all times. "I'm not much for the being-sent-for-type." Spike walked forward. "I'm much more the 'I did my part, now get this chip out of my head' type of guy." Spike noticed Riley and frowned, "A bit stiffer than usual," he said as he snapped his fingers in Riley's face. The boy didn't move, and Spike was mildly curious. "Subtle, but I like it," he said as he nudged Riley, who still didn't move. "What's with him?"

"I activated his chip," Adam responded.

"Oh, so it's chips all around is it? Someone must have bought the party pack," Spike drawled sarcastically.

"Chip?" Andronikos asked mildly amused.

Spike scowled, "There's a chip in my head that gives me a shock anytime I try to feed from a human. Bloody annoying and painful." Andronikos laughed and Spike's scowl deepened. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like you."

"You get yours removed when the Slayer is where I want her," Adam responded, ignoring the aside between Spike and Andronikos.

"She's separated from her friends," Spike explained as he plopped down in a chair. "They want nothing to do with her."

"That's not how it seemed to me," Andronikos interrupted grinning. "They all seemed pretty keen to rescue her. Including you, I do believe."

"So you've failed me," Adam surmised.

"Well hey, you're supposed to be the smart one. Let's not quibble about who failed who. The important thing is to make sure that the Slayer is where—."

"Go," Adam interrupted.

"Gone," Spike replied as he got up from the chair, shooting a glare at Andronikos who only grinned in return.

"Well," Andronikos sighed as he stood up. "I would say that it's been fun, but well, it wasn't. Mildly entertaining, but not fun. Now, correct me if I'm wrong. But I have your plan all figured out. You probably want to create an army. Not the most original of plans, but certainly effective if done right. You probably want the Slayer in the Initiative thing, which, from what I've heard, is not the place to be if you're of the demonic nature, so she can kill everyone. That leaves you with tons of carnage to play Barbie with. Am I close?" Andronikos asked, but Adam didn't answer.

"No. You can't—," Riley interrupted.

"Silence," Adam commanded and Riley fell silent.

Andronikos smirked, "Ah, so I am right. Well, good luck with that plan. I'll be seeing you...if there's any of you left."

* * *

Buffy woke up late, her internal clock telling her that it was well past noon. Slowly, she sat up in bed and looked around. Something was off. It was far too dark…where was she? For a moment she panicked, thinking she was back in the caves with Andronikos, before her senses caught up with her and she realized that she was surrounded by silk sheets. She was in one of the bedrooms in the mansion. She'd stayed with Angel. With that thought, Buffy's breathing slowed and she gingerly slid out of the bed.

She opened the door to her room and padded quietly down the hallway past Angel's room, fighting the temptation to go in and climb into bed with him. That was _not_ the brightest idea. Instead, Buffy kept walking and went downstairs. It was bright and sunny in the main room, light from the garden creating a golden glow.

A bowl of fruit on the island in the kitchen caught her eye and Buffy grabbed an apple off the top. It appeared someone had done a little grocery shopping. A note on the counter told her that Willow had stopped by and dropped off some of her things and some food. Buffy smiled. She and Willow hadn't been as close as usual lately, especially since Spike had caused them all to turn against each other. But it made Buffy happy to think that she and Willow were back to how they used to be.

Grabbing the clothes that sat on the counter and tossing the apple core in the trash, Buffy made her way back upstairs and to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and cringed at her reflection. The bruising on her face had faded except for a particularly nasty one on her cheek. Her hair was the bigger problem. Literally. Buffy sighed at the bedhead. She had a terrible case. Picking up a brush, Buffy tamed the locks back into place.

Gingerly, she shrugged out of Angel's shirt and put on her own clothes. Buffy praised Willow's foresight as she put on a soft blue cotton shirt and her most comfortable pair of jeans. Buffy examined the rest of her wounds as she dressed. The cuts were healing up nicely. The shallowest of the cuts were now only a little pink line, and Buffy removed the gauze that covered them. The deeper of the cuts had yet to seal and a few still bled a little. Wonderful.

Once she was fully dressed, Buffy again looked at her reflection. It wasn't too bad, but then her gaze settled on the fresh crescent bite mark on her neck. Gently, she ran her fingers over the raised skin. A wave of sadness washed over her. It had been Angel's mark. Angel's. No one else's. She'd never let Riley touch or kiss that part of her neck. That had been Angel's spot. Now it was spoiled. Ruined. Anger swept over her. She was really looking forward to staking Andronikos…after she'd beaten him to an extra bloody pulp.

Sighing, Buffy picked up Angel's shirt and draped it over a chair. Deciding that there was nothing left for her to do, Buffy quietly shut the bedroom door behind her and headed back downstairs. However, when she passed the door to Angel's room, she stopped.

_Bad Buffy. Bad, bad, bad Buffy._ She chided herself, but she still hadn't moved past Angel's door. There wasn't any harm in going in was there? He'd be sleeping, no harm there. No reason not to go in. What could happen if he was sleeping? Buffy grabbed the doorknob, but then hesitated. What if he woke up? Would he wake up? Would he be mad at her? Buffy shook her head. No, there was no harm. Nothing would happen. She'd just go in and crawl into his bed. Okay, that sounded worse than it was. But it wasn't as if she had anything better to do, and she'd by lying to herself if she didn't feel safest in his arms. In truth, she felt invincible in his arms. Nothing could ever get to her as long as Angel held her. But should she…? It wasn't as if she could do anything until dark anyway…

Huffing in exasperation, Buffy quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. It was dark as night in the room, and Buffy waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. After a few seconds, Buffy could see the vague outline of Angel's sleeping form. Quiet as a mouse, Buffy tip toed to the bed. When she got to the bed, she stopped.

Angel was asleep and shirtless. Buffy bit her lip…maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Nonsense, Buffy told herself. No need to wig out. It was just Angel…a shirtless Angel. Nope, it was just Angel. Buffy pulled her eyes away from his shirtless torso and up to his face. She smiled at what she saw. There was no guilt in his face. It was peaceful, and he looked so much younger. No longer worried about the consequences, Buffy climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to him.

Instantly, one of Angel's arms was draped over her waist, pulling her closer. Buffy was still for a moment, wondering if she'd woken him. But after a few seconds, she'd decided that Angel was still asleep. Buffy smiled in the darkness and closed her eyes, feeling invincible.

* * *

**I know, most of this chapter was just filler, but it was sweet, don't ya think? I know I'd feel invincible if Angel was holding me! And you got a little insight into Andronikos' mind. He's a lot like Angelus isn't he? Well, there's more to that, but we need a few more chapters before that's explained! Oh, how I love keeping valuable information from you! Makes me feel all evil inside...**

**Reviews bring me happiness,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	9. Love and War

**A/N: Wow! I am amazed by the feedback that I'm getting for this story! You are all fantastic and so kind with your reviews, so I thank you! I would love to get passed the 100 mark, this chapter so...I guess I better get on with it, huh? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility of ruling the world; that aliens exist; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard anyday; I think that vampires should NOT sparkle; And I think that seagulls are strange creatures...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Love and War

Angel opened his eyes groggily, blinking a few times as he fought his sleepy stupor. It was in those few seconds that he realized his senses were in overload. Buffy's scent was everywhere, and he was holding her. Wait…he was holding her?

Angel glanced down, and sure enough there was Buffy. Angel smiled. He vaguely remembered her sliding into bed beside him, his unconscious mind recognizing her scent. For a moment, Angel simply laid in bed holding Buffy. This was how it was supposed to be. Just him and Buffy. No apocalypses to thwart. No one trying to kill them. Angel rolled his eyes. Like that would _ever_ happen.

Buffy was the Slayer. It was her duty to fight demons, which all seemed to have the same goal of either making hell on earth a reality, or ending the world all together. She was bound in her fate. He on the other hand, was apparently a warrior for the Powers That Be. He was atoning for his sins, or if you were Buffy, Angelus's sins. And subsequently, he might get rewarded and be granted humanity. Yeah, he and Buffy had just a few issues to work out. But it was like the Morha demon said. They were strongest together.

Angel sighed propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Buffy, who had begun to stir. He watched as she opened her eyes. He grinned when her eyes widened, realizing that she'd been caught.

"Trouble sleeping?" Angel asked amused.

Buffy looked down shyly, "Not really. You don't mind?" Buffy began to shift nervously, beginning to babble, "Because I don't want to make this any harder than it is, and if this is too much then I can leave. It's just that I woke up really late, and there wasn't much to do, and I walked by your door, and well…it's just that. Well, I just felt safer here," Buffy finished, a faint blush in her cheeks.

Angel smiled gently, "No need to apologize Buffy. I don't mind."

"Oh good," Buffy sighed but then checked herself quickly. "Not that I'm going to make it a habit of sneaking into your room."

"Relax Buffy," Angel chuckled. He'd forgotten how cute it was when she was embarrassed, although the idea that she felt safest in his arms made him want to kiss her senseless.

"Is it a good time to talk?" Buffy asked seriously. "Because we definitely need to."

Angel sighed, "We definitely need to talk," he agreed. "But perhaps not here."

Buffy blushed, remembering all the nights when she and Angel were supposed to have been patrolling, when in reality they'd spent the entire time making out. Maybe Angel was right. A bed wasn't the best place for them to talk.

"I'll be downstairs," Buffy said with a small smile before quickly getting up and exiting the room.

Angel watched her go before getting up himself. There was so much to discuss, both about them and everything else that was going on. Quickly, Angel showered and dressed. Fifteen minutes later, he was downstairs.

Upon entering the main room, Angel glanced outside. It was just now dusk, meaning that they probably had half an hour before everyone showed up. He made his way over to Buffy, noticing that she held something in her hands. Curiously, Angel looked closer and realized that it was one of his sketchbooks. Feeling somewhat nervous, he quietly joined her on the couch.

For a moment, Buffy didn't say anything. She was staring at one of Angel's favorites. A fifteen year old Buffy was sitting on the steps of Hemry High School, a lollipop in one hand. She'd been so innocent, not yet knowing the destiny that awaited her.

Wordlessly, Buffy turned the page to stare at another picture of herself. Buffy had no idea when the picture was supposed to have taken place. It was simply a picture of her face, but judging by the look in her eye, she had been looking at Angel.

"Do I really look like that?" she asked quietly.

"No," Angel replied, before quickly adding after seeing the look on her face. "You're even more beautiful in real life."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I doubt that." She stared at the picture a while longer. "You're amazing," she murmured. "These are amazing."

"Most people don't have more than two centuries of practice," Angel answered modestly.

Buffy tore her eyes away from the page to look up at him. "Most people aren't you. If they were, the world would be a happier place."

Angel snorted, "Would that be before or after Angelus?"

"Just you. Angel." Buffy replied.

"And you think I'm amazing," Angel said with a wry smile. Seeing Buffy's puzzled look, Angel laughed. "Buffy, you are the only person in the world that sees me as I am. To everyone else, they see Angelus locked away in a cage. Not _me_."

"Well it's not physics," Buffy replied. "You are not Angelus, and Angelus is not you. Everything that Angelus did was _not_ you."

Angel just shook his head, "See? You're amazing."

Buffy just smiled, "We were supposed to be talking about us."

"You distracted me," Angel replied with a shrug before he became serious. "So…"

"So…" Buffy said, now suddenly nervous. "Things have changed a little since you last came to Sunnydale."

"Just a little," Angel conceded the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought a smile.

"I broke up with Riley," Buffy said, stating the obvious.

"I already knew," Angel replied, and then adding, "before the argument last night." Of course he already knew. He'd been eavesdropping the entire time.

"How?" Buffy asked confused.

"Vampire hearing," Angel answered. It wasn't completely a lie… "And Riley and I might have exchanged a few words…"

"Oh," Buffy said shortly. "Exchanged words? Not punches?"

Angel smirked, "I think you would have known if there had been punches."

Despite herself Buffy grinned, "Well…that makes things a bit easier."

"Are you alright?" Angel asked gently. "He meant a lot to you."

Buffy noticed how the last statement hadn't been a question. He'd simply stated a fact. It was true. Riley did mean a lot to Buffy. "When you left, nothing was the same," Buffy began sadly. "Nothing was as vibrant or important as it used to be. Then I dropped a book on Riley's head."

At that Angel had to laugh. "I'm seeing a trend here. You kick me in the back of the head. You drop a book on Riley's head…"

Buffy smacked his chest playfully, "You were following me, and well…Riley was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, once Riley and I started dating, things started to get better. I was happy again…or as happy as I could be…"

It was easy for Angel to finish the thought. She'd been as happy as she could have been without him. It killed Angel knowing that he'd caused her so much pain. They'd each caused each other pain. They loved each other. And the ones you love always hurt you the most. It was an ironic truth that seemed to follow Angel and Buffy everywhere.

"I thought I loved him," Buffy sighed. "I wanted to. I wanted to _so_ badly…I guess I convinced myself that I did."

"I never wanted to leave," Angel said quietly, but it sounded almost like a plea. "I thought it would be better for you. You have no future with me…"

"I don't have much of a future at all," Buffy interrupted. "Face it Angel, I'm already pushing my life expectancy here…"

"Don't say that," Angel interjected, shaking his head. "You're the most powerful slayer to ever live. Something tells me you're going to be around a while."

"Yeah," Buffy snorted sarcastically. "I might make it to twenty five."

"Let's get you to twenty first," Angel replied with a small smile, making Buffy roll her eyes.

"Angel," Buffy said quietly, taking his hand and then looking up into his eyes. "I'm not going to have white picket fences and rose gardens. I'm always going to be fighting evil, so children are out of the picture. I will spend my entire life fighting _for_ my life. Of all people, you should understand that. It's how we worked so well together in the first place, once we got past the whole, vampire/slayer thing. You understood, and you were there to help me. That hasn't changed."

"No," Angel replied. "But it's not just you fighting anymore. I have my own battles in L.A."

"I know." Buffy took a deep breath and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm not arguing that. But we both need to admit that Spike was right."

"What?" Angel asked confused. "When has Spike ever been right?"

"When he said that we'd be in love until it killed us both," Buffy replied with a smile.

"Let's not die just yet then," Angel said with a smile of his own.

"Agreed," Buffy nodded. "So where does that leave us?"

Angel hesitated. This was it. He knew that they both needed to take things slow. It was the mature thing to do. After all, he was two hundred and forty four. But he'd only been in Sunnydale for a little more than a day, and it was already almost like he'd never left. Could they do this? _You are stronger together. _The words rang clear and true in his mind. "Together?" Angel offered and Buffy smiled.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," Buffy replied before tilting her head up so their lips could meet. Angel smiled into the kiss as he felt Buffy's fingers run through his hair. One of his hands cradled her face, but the other was on the move. He let his hand glide over her shoulder, down her arm, over her waist, and then down her thigh. He stopped there, and then in one swift move, he had Buffy straddling him. The kiss grew more and more passionate, and Buffy pulled away to breathe. Angel simply let his lips slide down her neck before planting a soft kiss in the hollow of her throat.

"If you two are busy I can come back later," Spike drawled as he sauntered into the room. "If only I'd come a moment later, I might have walked in on something more interesting."

Buffy practically jumped off Angel's lap and went back to her original place on the couch, leaving Angel free to glare at Spike.

"Don't give me that look Pops," Spike replied, raising his hands. "You better be grateful I showed up when I did. Goldilocks' little pals are on their way over, and I doubt they'd be too thrilled to see what you two were doin'."

Angel was about to reply when Willow entered the room, the rest of the Scoobies and Oz not far behind her. "Buffy!" Willow smiled running to hug her friend, before holding her at arm's length. "Wow…it's almost as if nothing happened to you."

"Slayer healing," Buffy shrugged in response.

"And the Buffster is back in action," Xander grinned.

Giles, however was all business. "I do believe that we have many things to discuss."

"Right," Buffy agreed as she returned to her spot on the couch beside Angel. She waited for everyone to get settled before she spoke again. "Okay…so if Angel is right that Andronikos will lay low for a while, that gives us time to deal with Adam."

"Oh, he's lying low alright," Spike spoke up as he lit a new cigarette. "Bloke seemed pretty happy with himself when I last saw him."

"And when was this?" Giles asked, while Angel's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't adding up, and he knew his grandchild well enough to know when the boy was up to something. That and Andronikos' scent was all over Spike. There was another scent too, though it was unfamiliar. Adam?

"You're working with Adam, aren't you?" Angel assumed. Spike scoffed and Angel knew he was right. Apparently, everyone else realized this too.

"You're working with Adam?" Xander asked. "After all we've done—nah, I can't even say that I'm surprised."

"What did he offer you?" Angel asked as he rose from the couch to confront Spike.

Spike didn't answer and Buffy snorted as she realized the answer, "He offered to get rid of your chip, didn't he?"

Spike huffed in exasperation and defeat, "You try living with this thing zapping you all the time! It's bloody painful, not to mention annoying! Forced to drink pig's blood…not near as refreshing as the real thing…"

"What do you know?" Angel asked low, threatening tone.

"Come on Peaches," Spike chided. "You're losing your touch…"

Angel growled and grabbed Spike by the throat, "As your grandsire, I order you to tell me everything you know. Now."

Spike rolled his eyes, and Angel let the younger vampire go. "All right, all right," Spike said quickly. Angel may not be Angelus, but that didn't mean that he still wouldn't beat him within an inch of his life if he have him a reason to. "Adam and Andronikos are best mates now. Getting along great. Andronikos was just telling Adam to stay the hell out of his way. Figured out Adam's big master plan in about five minutes…"

"And that plan would be?" Buffy asked her eyes narrowed.

"Well," Spike began slowly. "I slipped you those disks, waiting for Red here to decrypt them, and then they'd tell you all you needed to know. But seeing as how that hasn't happened…the plan is to assemble other demon robots like him basically…"

"Well give the demon his due," Buffy murmured as Angel leveled one final glare at Spike before joining her on the couch, leaving Spike to brood for once. "He thought this one out."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked curiously.

"You know how overcrowded the containment cells have been in the Initiative?" Buffy asked, and Willow nodded. "Those demons were just too easy to catch. It's like they wanted to be in that place."

Giles cleaned his glasses and put them on, sighing, "The Trojan Horse."

"Adam's gonna make sure the demons attack the Initiative from the inside," Buffy explained.

"Demons versus soldiers," Xander muttered. "Massacre, massacre."

"And Adam has a nice pile of demon body parts to start assembling his army. Diabolical, yet…gross." Willow made a face of disgust.

"Does anyone else miss the Mayor?" Xander asked somewhat hopelessly. "I just want it to be a big snake…"

"I've got to shut him down Giles," Buffy said earnestly, her resolve face settling. "His final phase is about to start."

"You're still healing," Angel argued, but Buffy glared at him.

"This can't wait Angel," she said determinedly and Angel sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her.

"We must warn the Initiative," Giles advised.

"They're not going to listen to me," Buffy sighed, shaking her head.

"Riley?" Willow offered.

Again, Buffy shook his head. "Nah, he's a deserter. He got some bad news anyway, and kind of took off." Buffy didn't elaborate, and no one questioned her. Buffy thanked her lucky stars that they hadn't noticed her phrasing.

"Okay, I'm confused again," Xander interrupted. "I know that Spike spilled the beans and everything, but why would Adam want you to know about his evil plan?"

Buffy thought about it for a minute, "He wants me there. Probably thinks I'll even the kill ratio. Right, Spike?" Buffy asked the vampire, who'd been studiously ignoring the proceedings.

"Hit the nail on the head, Slayer," Spike conceded. "Nothing gets by you…"

"He's not worried you might kill, I don't know, say him?" Xander asked incredulously, ignoring the fact that Spike had spoken.

Buffy sighed, "No. He's really not."

"How do we kill him?" Willow asked, her shoulders slumping as she tried to think of a possible solution.

Giles sighed, "It's not as if we lack the supplies. I only wish we knew the ones that would kill Adam."

"According to Riley, his power source is a uranium core embedded somewhere in his chest. Probably near the spine," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Great," Xander snorted sarcastically. "Now we just ask him to lie back quietly while we do some exploratory surgery."

"What about magic?" Willow suggested, brightening at the thought. "Some kind of…I don't know…uranium extracting spell?" Everyone looked at her disbelievingly, and Willow held up her hands in a placating way. "I know. I'm reaching."

"Perhaps a paralyzing spell," Giles suggested as he extracted a book from his bag. "Only…I can't perform the incantation for this."

"Right," Willow agreed. "Don't you have to speak it in Sumerian, or something?"

Giles shook his head, "No. I do speak Sumerian, but only a—an experienced witch can incant it, and they would have to be within striking distance of this object."

Xander looked at Willow slyly, "See what you get for taking French, instead of Sumerian?"

"What was I thinking?" she replied blithely.

"But really there's no problem," Xander continued suddenly. "All we need is combo Buffy—her with Slayer strength, Giles' multi-lingual know how, and Willow's witchy power." Giles looked at Xander oddly, and Xander sighed, "Yeah, don't tell me. I'm just full of helpful suggestions," he said sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact you are," Giles responded, causing everyone to look at the Watcher curiously. "Xander has a point. There is a spell that would accomplish such a task…but it's incredibly dangerous, and even more so if not done correctly."

Buffy glanced around at everyone, before finally settling her gaze on Angel's face. He'd been quiet the entire time, but Buffy knew that his mind was filled to the brim with thoughts and worries. He didn't like the plan, she could see it in his eyes. But then again, he was never fond of anything that put her in any amount of danger.

Buffy looked back at Giles, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

**Woo! Go kick some ass Buffy (with the help of Angel)! I decided to incorporate the end of S4 in with the story, because I really wanted it to be Angel that saves her instead of Riley. That and I loved Spike in S4! So he must get as much page time as the rest of them! I also sort of tweaked his character development, and made him more of a good guy for this story, because that's how I like him! And I hope you guys liked the B/A moments!**

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	10. Primeval

**A/N: Wow! Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed! This story has now passed the 100 review mark, which is absolutley FABULOUS! I hope all of you will continue to review and tell me your thoughts! I do try and reply, and occasionally I might give you a little spoiler. If you ask me a question, I will totally answer it without being too cryptic (lol)! **

**As far as this chapter goes, it was a pain in the butt to write! I kept a lot of dialogue from the episode, so that took a long while to get right, that and the fact that a whole heck of a lot happens in this chapter, culminates into a headache! But, it is done, and I think it's good...hopefully (lol)! I've gotten a few questions regarding the timeline. I mean to tell you guys in a certain chapter that in this fic, Angel S1 is completely done. That's why the corresponding Angel eps are being ignored...they already happened. However, I've yet to decide whether I'm going to have everything end the way it did *cough* Darla...**

**See, I have a bad habit of writing sequels, which turns into another sequel, which turns into another sequel...I haven't decided whether there will be a sequel for this fic or not, and that would determine whether or not the events at the end of Ats 1 would be canon. But one fic at a time right?**

**Sooooo...back to the current story! Focus, Kayla, focus...okay...I'm focused. This chapter, as I said, was hard to write, but I liked how it turned out. So, ignore my previous babble...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility of ruling the world; that aliens exist; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard anyday; I think that vampires should NOT sparkle; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; And I have a dog named Kono...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Primeval

Buffy walked quickly across the lawn of Lowell House, Angel right beside her. Giles, Willow, and Xander followed behind the pair. Willow found herself staring at Angel and Buffy. Something was different. She noticed how the two were completely in sync, and they didn't appear to notice. When Buffy moved, Angel moved with her and vice versa. Had they always been like that?

Willow had to admit that as far as their friendship went, she and Buffy had grown apart over the last few months. Willow had been absorbed with college life and Oz. Had she neglected Buffy? Of course, Buffy had Riley...didn't she? Willow frowned slightly. Where _was_ Riley?

They were in the building now, and Willow was pulled from her thoughts by Xander's nervous twitching. "Nervous?" she asked wryly.

Xander looked affronted, "No way. I'm full of the kamikaze spirit."

Giles sighed patiently, "Xander, just because this is never going to work, does not mean that you have to be negative."

Willow looked up at Giles nervously, "The enjoining spell—is it powerful enough to defeat Adam?"

"It's very powerful," Giles reassured her, but then added seriously, "but it's also extraordinarily dangerous."

All this time, Buffy and Angel had been listening to the conversation going on behind them. Angel was not too thrilled with this plan…all for good reasons. Reason number one was that Buffy was not up to her usual standard and she was going into a demon infested maze of death. Reason number two was the adjoining spell. He did not doubt the abilities or Giles or Willow. Xander may have his annoying, prejudiced thoughts, but the boy had a heart of gold when it came to his friends.

But as per usual, Buffy did not see things exactly the way he did. Did she realize the trouble she was getting into like he did? Of course she did, she simply chose to ignore it. Angel sighed quietly, Buffy was always going to be Buffy. Regard herself last. Save the world first. And even though Angel worried about the outcome, he couldn't be more proud of her.

They reached a window then, and stopped. "Game faces guys," Buffy said seriously. She was in Slayer mode. "We're going in."

Buffy then kicked the window, the glass shattering in to tiny pieces. Next, the group found themselves in the elevator shaft, repelling down to the floor level. Buffy found herself beside Willow, and she looked over at her friend. The redhead looked like she was fighting the urge to look down, and Buffy smiled slightly.

"How you doing?" Buffy asked softly, not wanting to startle the young witch.

"Super," Willow chimed in nervously. "What was I thinking? Using the stairs this whole time…"

Buffy grinned, and thought of her recent revelation about her friendship with Willow and how they had grown apart. Repelling down an elevator shaft into enemy territory might not be the best place to bring up the subject, but Buffy found herself foregoing logic, choosing to fix her friendship instead.

"Okay. Will I—," Buffy began hesitantly.

"No, really Buffy," Willow interrupted with a tight smile. "It's not as scary as I thought."

"No," Buffy said shaking her head. "That's not what I was going to say. It's just…I'm sorry. I hate that things have been so strained between all of us."

"It's not your fault," Willow assured the Slayer. "Spike stirred up all sorts of trouble."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "But I think trouble was stir-upable," she explained. Buffy focused on her footing for a moment before speaking again. "I think we've all sort of drifted apart his year, don't you?"

"Maybe a little," Willow admitted. "But, you know, first year of college…it's hard to keep the old high school gang together."

"But I want it together. I miss you Will," Buffy said earnestly. She truly did. She missed her best friend that she could tell anything. "And Giles and Xander," Buffy continued. "And the worst part is that it's all my fault. I've been so caught up in my own stuff. I've been a bad friend," Buffy admitted quietly, her eyes downcast as she once again focused on repelling down the shaft.

"You're the Slayer Buffy," Willow said shrugging as much as she could while repelling. "You're stuff is pretty crucial."

"I mean Riley," Buffy explained. "And well…Riley mostly." Buffy admitted sheepishly.

Buffy thought of everything that had happened that Willow and the gang didn't know about. Buffy glanced over at Angel who had been silent the entire conversation. As if sensing her gaze, he glanced over at her, a small smile on his face. Buffy returned it somewhat shyly. She and Willow _really_ needed to talk.

"Well, I haven't been Miss Available either," Willow admitted. "And besides, everything is good now. We all got over our little squabbles with everything happening with Andronikos…it's sad that it took something like that to get us to realize how stupid we were being though…"

"Hey," Buffy chided lightly. "What's past is past. Let's focus on something we actually have control over."

"Oh," Willow smiled. "Look who's getting all philosophical," she joked playfully.

Buffy grabbed Willow in a hug, "Oh, falling now!" Willow cried as they fell to the ground, but they landed on their feet, and continued to hug.

"Let's promise never to not talk again," Buffy offered with a grin.

"Deal," Willow agreed with an answering smile.

Xander landed next to them and both Buffy and Willow hugged him. "Oh, wonderful Xander!" Willow exclaimed theatrically.

"You know we love you, right?" Buffy asked grinning, but Xander looked baleful.

"Oh God, we're all going to die, aren't we?" he sighed in acceptance.

"No," Willow corrected. "We just missed you."

Xander looked up at Giles who was still descending. "Giles!" he called. "You're going to want to get down here for this!"

Giles dropped down to the floor, landing beside them and Willow and Buffy hugged the Englishman, causing him to stiffen in surprise, but the Watcher relaxed after a second and returned the hug. But after a few moments he pulled away, clearing his throat slightly, "Ah, yes. Well, let's get on with this, shall we?" he offered and Buffy nodded.

Giles took out a crowbar and began to winch the door open. Angel came up to help him, and with Angel's added strength, the door was open in seconds. Buffy grinned in anticipation, "Let's…" she began but she stopped as the doors opened only to reveal five commando officers with laser blasters. "…do this…" she finished lamely.

* * *

As they were led through the corridors, Angel said quietly to Buffy, "Do you want to take them out?"

Buffy glanced up at Angel, "We can't let them know that you're a vampire," she replied so quietly that only Angel could hear her. "If they find out that you are, or were, a notorious two hundred and forty-four year old Master vampire, they'd have a field day. Add a soul on top of that and we got trouble."

Angel sighed in resignation, and they continued on down the hall. They were ushered into a room that held a wall of computers, a few occupied by other commandos. It was obvious who was in charge. A middle aged man in the center of the room looked up upon their entrance, and his face immediately set into a deeper frown. This had to be the Colonel.

"Colonel—," Buffy began, but she was quickly interrupted.

"Shut up," Colonel McNamara snapped. "You've got some nerve lady," he said as he unzipped the bag they had brought. "You think you and your friends can just keep waltzing into a government installation, brandishing weapons like—," the man hesitated confusedly as he pulled out an object from the bag.

"It's a gourd," Willow explained helpfully.

"A magic gourd," Giles added quickly.

"What kind of freaks are you people?" the Colonel asked exasperatedly as he sat the gourd down.

"Adam is here Colonel," Buffy explained. "In the Initiative."

"Nice try," the Colonel scoffed.

"Those overcrowded containment cells of yours?" Buffy began again, raising her eyebrows. "Courtesy of Adam" she explained. "He's pulling a Trojan horse on you. He's just waiting—," but she didn't finish as McNamara interrupted yet again.

"Everything in this installation is under 24 hour surveillance," he disagreed tiredly.

"Including the secret lab?" Willow asked innocently.

"Including everything!" the Colonel snapped. However, after a beat he looked mildly doubtful, "Secret lab?" he repeated.

"The one Adam's been using," Buffy explained, trying to capitalize on the Colonel's doubts. "The one built for the final stage of the 314 project." Buffy waited for some look or recognition to show on the man's face, but when none came she frowned tiredly, "And you have no idea what I'm talking about," she surmised.

"I know everything that goes on around here," McNamara said haughtily. "A tick on a mouse couldn't get in without my knowing it," he said arrogantly, and Willow and Buffy cringed at the comparison. "And if Adam wants to try, then we're ready for him."

"Jolly good," Giles exclaimed sounding quite properly English. "How—how do you plan to incapacitate him long enough to remove his power source?"

"Hit him simultaneously with multiple taser blasters. Incapacitate him with as much voltage as we can muster," the Colonel explained causing Xander to snort.

"Great plan," Xander scoffed. "Right up there with 'duck and cover.'"

Buffy too was incredulous, "I've seen Adam hit with multiple taser blasts. He feeds on it…and you're going to give him an all-you-can-eat-buffet?"

"You telling me my business?" the Colonel questioned, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"This…is not your business," Buffy said seriously, her own eyes narrowing. "It's mine. You, the Initiative, the boys at the Pentagon—you're all in over your heads. Messing with Primeval forces you have absolutely no comprehension of."

"And you do?"

"I'm the Slayer," Buffy replied coldly. "You're on my turf."

"Maybe up there," the Colonel conceded looking up at the ceiling pointedly. "But down here, I'm in charge."

The words were hardly out of the man's mouth when the lights suddenly went out, and they were in darkness.

"Sir," an officer sitting at one of the computers tapped his keyboard. "The power grid's down. Backup isn't responding." Hardly a beat later, the officer added, "The containment area has been breached. Hostiles are loose."

"How many?" the Colonel inquired.

"All of them," the officer answered worriedly.

"It's Adam," Buffy said somewhat in an "I told you so" voice. The Colonel looked at Buffy, a guarded expression on his face. "Look, I'm the only one who can stop him now. Just get your men out of here."

"All right," he began and for a moment Buffy thought she'd won. Of course she hadn't. "Men, follow me. We have to take the Armory."

"Colonel—," Buffy began again.

"These people are under arrest," the Colonel interrupted briskly. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," a soldier replied and the Colonel left the room with his men.

A soldier got up to restrain them and Buffy kicked him the chest. Another soldier tried to grab her, but Angel stopped him, banging his head into the desk and then punching him the face, knocking him out cold. It took all of ten seconds.

"We've got to find Adam," Buffy said quickly and Willow immediately went to a computer.

"On it," the witch replied, her fingers typing away.

"The enjoining spell," Giles began somewhat nervously. "It's extremely touchy." He glanced at Buffy and then at Willow, "It's, uh, volatile," he explained, his eyes flicking to Xander as he spoke. "We—we can't risk it being interrupted. We need a place that is close to you and quiet."

"Uh…quiet?" Xander asked disbelievingly.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," Buffy said determinedly before looking at Willow. "How we doing Will?"

"Done," Willow replied triumphantly. "According to this there are air ducts and electrical all running into there," she explained pointing at the screen.

"So?"

"So…there's nothing there," Willow answered.

"Adam," Buffy realized, her eyes flicking to Angel for just a second. She knew that Angel would want to go with her to face him, but she knew that would lead to him trying to leave her with as little to do as possible, and that just wasn't the plan.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked seriously.

"It's right behind 314," Buffy replied nodding, before returning her attention to Willow. "Can you unlock it?"

"I don't have to," Willow answered, turning around to look at Buffy worriedly. "All the locks in the Initiative have been disengaged…except for the exits."

"Demon open house," Xander muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Great," Buffy said determinedly. "Now we know that we're going to 314...all we have to do is get there."

"Easier said than done," Angel murmured. Ever since the lights had gone out, he'd heard the fight outside. He didn't need to be out there to know that it was chaos.

"Everything always is," Buffy replied as she reached the door, one hand on the handle. She turned to everyone, but her eyes lingered on Angel. "Ready?" she asked and Angel gave a subtle nod.

Buffy yanked the door open, and they all ran out into the corridor. Graham ran past, shooting two demons. A demon immediately jumped at Buffy, but she punched it in the face before it could even get to her. Angel kicked another demon in the leg, breaking it, while simultaneously, flipping another demon that had come running at him over his shoulder. Xander had picked up a taser blaster, and shot another advancing demon, momentarily clearing the way. They all rushed down the corridor, their destination 314.

After running through the corridors, dodging various flying body parts and/or soldiers, or demons, the gang managed to get inside 314. "Okay," Buffy said taking a deep breath. "It should be over here," she said as she moved a cart to reveal a pair of doors. She turned back to the rest, "Once I'm in, barricade the door behind me. Is this okay to be Magic Central?"

"It, uh, should do," Giles said nervously, and Buffy was surprised the man hadn't removed his glasses to clean them yet.

"As long as we don't get blown up or nothin'," Willow shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"What are the odds of that?" Xander asked, his tone conveying both sarcasm and nervousness.

"How long before the ritual kicks in?" Buffy asked all business.

"About five minutes, give or take," Giles replied calmer than before.

"Buffy," Xander said worriedly. "I still don't like the idea of you going in there alone."

Buffy hesitated as she felt Angel's eyes boring into the side of her skull, she turned to lock eyes with him. His were pleading with her to let him go with her, and Buffy realized that she had no idea what awaited her behind that door. For all she knew it was just Adam…or it could be Adam and a small army. Besides, it had been a long time since she had fought beside Angel.

"I won't be," Buffy replied and the tenseness in Angel's shoulders relaxed slightly.

The set of Xander's mouth showed that he did not approve, but in reality he was somewhat glad Angel was going with her. Angel was a lot of things…but he was a good fighter. Buffy would need help.

Buffy glanced at Angel and gave him a slight smile before opening the door, both of them stepping in and closing it immediately behind them. The first thing that Buffy saw was Riley.

"Riley!" Buffy exclaimed surprised and she hurried toward him. "Riley!" she repeated, but the man didn't so much as blink. "Why won't you talk to me?" she asked confused. Surely, he wasn't letting their differences get in the way _now_?

"He can't," Adam answered and Buffy's and Angel's heads snapped up to look at the cyborg. "He hasn't been programmed to. He's part of the final phase now…as you were supposed to be."

Buffy glared, and Angel growled under his breath, "Sorry. I don't jump through hoops on command. I've never really been one to toe the line."

"Oh," Adam replied pausing for a moment. "Kill her."

Forrest grabbed Buffy, who immediately began to struggle. Angel went to help her, until he noticed the two doctors advancing on her, one of them holding a device. Changing targets, Angel kicked Walsh in the face, sending her flying.

Buffy threw Forrest off of her, sending him into the wall, causing broken glass to cascade down to the floor...

* * *

Giles lit a candle as Willow began to chant, "The power of the Slayer and all who yield it. Last to ancient first, we invoke thee. Grant us thy domain and primal strength. Accept us in the power we possess. Make us mind, heart, and spirit joy. Let the hand encompass us. Do thy will."

* * *

Engleman tried to stab him with the device, but Angel grabbed the zombie doctor's hand and squeezed, feeling the wrist bones crush under the pressure, causing Engleman to howl in pain. A sharp pain ripped into Angel's shoulder, causing him to turn his attention to Walsh who had stabbed him in the shoulder with a scalpel. Angel growled, more in annoyance than actual pain and grabbed the doctor by the neck and in one quick snap broke her neck. Engleman wrapped his arms around Angel, but Angel was having none of it and pulled the zombie doctor in front of him, snapping his neck like a toothpick.

Forrest punched Buffy in the face, sending her flying to the floor. However, Buffy sprung up and kicked him in the face, immediately following the attack with a left and right hook. But this left her stomach open and Forrest took advantage, punching her twice. Buffy went to punch the zombie soldier again, but he caught her fist and twisted, pulling it behind her back and then banging her head onto the metal table, causing Buffy to see stars, but she slowly rose to her feet, swaying slightly.

"Buffy…" Riley managed, fighting against the chip.

"Shut up Finn," Forrest commanded. "Watch me kill your girlfriend. That's an order."

* * *

"Spiritus…spirit," Willow incanted as she handed a card to Xander.

"Animus…heart," Xander said as he took the card.

"Sophus…mind," Giles said as he accepted a card from Willow.

"And Manus…the hand," Willow continued.

* * *

Forrest threw Buffy down, but as he was going to grab her again, suddenly he was flying through the air, before crashing into the wall and then onto the floor, his neck hanging at an unnatural angle. Angel knelt down beside Buffy, noticing that she was clutching her already cracked ribs gingerly.

"You going to be okay?" he asked quietly.

Buffy glanced at the still form of Forrest and then over to the equally still forms of Dr. Walsh and Engleman, then up at Angel. "You really are an Angel, you know that?" she said trying to control how far she expanded her lungs so each breath didn't hurt so much.

Angel cracked a smile and gently pulled her to her feet. It was then that they both noticed a stumbling Riley, his chest bloodied, but otherwise looking okay. Buffy glanced at Angel and then Riley.

"You two got this?" she asked.

Angel sighed, but nodded. Buffy gazed into his eyes for a moment, conveying with a look more than words could express. Angel returned it, and Buffy left to face Adam.

* * *

"We enjoin that we may inhabit the vessel—the hand…daughter of Sineya…first of the ones…" Willow continued...

* * *

Buffy found Adam's little lair and saw him watching the fighting, "Fun, isn't it?" she asked tonelessly.

"I do appreciate violence," Adam admitted vaguely.

"Good," Buffy replied before running at him.

Adam punched her in the face, sending her flying back, but Buffy compensated and rolled back to her feet, ignoring the painful throbbing of her ribs. Again, she attacked Adam, punching him in the face; however, Adam grabbed her hand and threw her into a wall. Buffy tried to get up, but it was like gravity was heavier than normal, preventing her from doing so. Buffy was now sure that her cracked ribs were now broken, or at least a few. She fell to the floor again in pain. Adam advanced on her, trying to skewer her with his spear, but at the last second Buffy snapped it with her knee and punched him in the face.

"Broke your arm," Buffy commented dryly.

"Got another," Adam replied as he had sprouted into a mini gun. "I've been upgrading," he explained before firing at her.

Buffy dove behind a computer console, trying to escape the gunfire...

* * *

"We implore thee, admit us, bring us to the vessel, take us now!" Willow continued to chant.

* * *

Adam fired at the console, blowing it up. He looked for Buffy, but he found her standing up, her eyes glowing orange. "You can't last much longer," he said.

"We can. We are forever," Buffy said, though it was like many voices speaking at once. Then she began speaking Sumerian.

"Interesting," Adam said mildly curious before firing again at Buffy. This time, a force field appeared around Buffy, absorbing the blast. "Very interesting," Adam continued.

This time he fired a rocket at her, but Buffy simply held a hand up. "Kur." The rockets burst into three birds at her words, leaving Adam thoroughly confused, but intrigued. He fired at her again. Buffy held her hand up, and the rocket went back inside Adam. Adam tried to attack Buffy, but she blocked his every move. She then kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Buffy grabbed his head.

"How—can you…" Adam began confusedly.

"You could never hope to grasp the source of our power." Buffy then threw Adam into the wall and reached inside him. "But yours is right here." Adam looked thoroughly shocked, and for a second, if it was possible, scared, before he fell to the floor dead. Buffy stared at the fallen demon-cyborg, and then at the Uranium core suspended in the air in front of her.

"Buffy," Angel said quietly as the Uranium levitated in the air before it disappeared. Buffy's eyes faded from orange to their original green hue, and she swayed on her feet as the power of the spell left her. Then she fainted...directly into Angel's arms.

* * *

"Wow," Willow murmured. "That was—," she was interrupted by a demon breaking down the door and advancing on the trio. Spike then appeared out of nowhere and made quick work of breaking the demon's neck.

"Nasty sort of fellow," the vampire said lightly. "Lucky for you blighters I was here, eh?"

"Yes, thank you," Giles said honestly. "Although your heroism has been slightly muted by the fact that you helped Adam start a war that would kill us all," he added somewhat dryly.

"You probably just saved us so we wouldn't stake you right here," Xander said accusingly.

"Did it work?" Spike asked innocently as they all got up. No one replied so Spike assumed he was in the clear, "Well, then everything's alright. And we all get to not be staked through the heart. Good work, team."

Buffy, Angel, and Riley came through the doors at that moment, Buffy leaning on Angel.

"Buffy," Giles said relieved, though the concern in his eyes upon ascertaining her condition was not the catharsis he was looking for.

Willow came over and Buffy stood up a little straighter, leaning away from Angel to hug her friend lightly, relieved that even in her haste Willow had seen that Buffy was not in a bone crunching hug mood. "Wasn't it amazing?" Willow asked excitedly.

"You were great," Xander added with a grin, though his eyes conveyed the same concern as Giles.

"We were great," Buffy corrected with a pained smile.

"We still got men out there," Riley said quietly, not quite knowing what to say or how to act. The situation was so odd. It was obvious that everyone still thought that he and Buffy were still together. Of course, Buffy would want to keep her little affair with the vamp a secret. She knew how they would react. But Riley couldn't focus on that now. His comrades were more important at the moment.

"Yeah, well let's go save them, by gum," Spike said and no one knew if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"You guys get to the exits," Buffy said calmly, masking the pain in her voice. "Get'em open." She turned to Riley, "You organize the soldiers. I'll take point…"

Angel looked at her disapprovingly, but said nothing. He was simply going to make sure that she had absolutely nothing to do. He walked with Buffy to the door, the others following.

"Are you up to this?" Willow asked worriedly.

Buffy gritted her teeth and knocked out a demon. "I am."

* * *

**Woo, Buffy! I always thought she was really awesome in that ep. and now that Angel was there, I think I like it just a little bit more! Well, that's all for now folks! I really got to get my butt into gear! I totally went through last night and added like four chapters to my outline, pushing back what I'd already written. So technically I've only written up to chapter 12 now! Yikes! Must get further ahead...**

**Sooo...please, please, please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	11. Healing

**A/N: Wow! The sheer amout of reviews, I've recieved for this fic is amazing! Each and every one of you are amazing, and really keep me writing. I don't write for reviews, but they sure are nice (lol)! I've never recieved so much response for a story this quickly. It usually takes me eighteen or so chapters before I get 100 reviews for a fic, so you guys are just amazing! Gah, I just can't express my gratitude! **

**Okay, I'll stop babbling and let you guys read...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility of ruling the world; that aliens exist; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard anyday; I think that vampires should NOT sparkle; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; I have a dog named Kono; And I'm terrified of spiders...still think I own Buffy**

* * *

Buffy inhaled the fresh, crisp night air with a small smile on her face. They'd done it. The thrill of victory coursed through her, and her adrenaline still masked the pain of her injuries. She didn't mind, even though she would eventually feel the pain. Angel stood beside her, a slight smile on his face as he took in her victorious expression.

It was odd really. The thought that Adam was gone. No one else was there to cause mayhem. Wait, they still had Andronikos to deal with. Crap. Just when she thought she was getting ahead. Buffy sighed and shrugged mentally. At least Andronikos was only after her and Angel. No one else to worry about…yet…

"Whew," Willow said breathlessly, a lazy smile on her face. "Let's not do that again for a while. Tiring stuff, fighting."

Buffy giggled, "Yeah, fighting tends to require some effort."

"You're not even breathing hard!" Willow joked, yet she was partially serious.

Buffy simply smiled, not willing to tell her friend that every breath she took hurt like hell. That would be the reason for the controlled breathing. "Slayer," Buffy replied easily.

Willow just nodded and glanced at Oz, "Did you wolf-out back there?" she asked curiously.

Oz shrugged, "Not completely…it's getting easier to control."

This seemed to perk Giles interest, "Really? Has this occurred gradually?"

"Yeah." Oz was back to one word answers.

Giles turned to Angel, who was digesting this new information about Oz, "Have you ever heard of a werewolf being able to control his shifts?"

"There was one, I think," Angel replied after some thought. "I think I killed him though."

"Oh," Giles said uneasily, but taking the information in stride turned back to Oz. "If you wouldn't mind, Oz, I would like for you to keep me informed. This could help you greatly."

"Sure," Oz said completely stoic once more, but he eyed Angel warily.

Angel saw this and grinned slightly, "Don't worry. I have nothing against werewolves."

"Good to know," Oz replied.

He still didn't know why everyone was so wary of Angel. Oz had always thought the vamp was an okay guy. None of the gang held anything against himself for being a werewolf, why should they hold something against Angel for being a vamp? Oz realized that Angel had the whole, "moment of true happiness, equals Angelus" thing to deal with, but Oz knew that neither Buffy nor Angel would ever let that happen again. Didn't everyone else see that?

Riley stood a little outside the group, not knowing quite what to do. What should he do? No one else realized that he and Buffy were no longer together, but somehow he thought that maybe Giles suspected something. Maybe Willow? But no one had said anything, and it was plain to see that Angel and Buffy weren't going to say anything at the moment. Of course they wouldn't say anything…they knew what everyone else would say! They knew what they were doing was wrong! Why would they risk it? They were just asking for Angelus to be set free!

Xander walked over to him then, "Hey man, what happened to you?" he asked, motioning to Riley's bloody shirt.

"Just a scratch," Riley shrugged nonchalant.

Xander eyed the large blood stain, "You sure? Don't you want to get that checked out?"

"I said it's just a scratch," Riley snapped and Xander raised his eyebrows.

"Hey man, chill," Xander said confused. "Just being a friendly observer here."

During this entire time, Spike had been sort of out of the way of the group. What was he going to do now? He still had the bloody chip in his head, and now there was really no hope of getting it out. What to do in the meantime? Annoying the Slayer and her little pals was always fun, but with Golden Boy here it might be slightly more difficult. Peaches always had to spoil the fun, didn't he? Sometimes Spike didn't know which was worse…Angelus who was crazy, but bloody entertaining; or Angel, who was not crazy, but ridiculously boring and broody all the time.

But Spike had noticed a change in his grandsire. He was more open than before, showing a bit more of his just peachy personality. Spike had already seen some of the reactions from the Scoobies, and some were just damn funny. Yes, the sod had a personality! He could get mad! Surely they hadn't believed that the blighter was that calm all the time? Spike could have snorted. Angel was just about as angry and broody as they came, he just hid it well.

But where did this leave Spike? He didn't have Dru anymore. Darla was dust, though that really didn't bother Spike. She'd always been a crazy bitch. Angel was the only family he had left. Great. This is what his existence had become. Spike lit a cigarette, using a discarded blowtorch he'd lifted in the Initiative to light it. Guess he was stayin'.

"Well, it's past my bedtime," Spike announced as he walked through them, clapping Angel on the shoulder as he past. "See you sods tomorrow."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, and Angel was just as confused. Had Spike just clapped him on the shoulder? No jab. No joke. Just a simply good-bye? That was Spike that just passed them, right?

"Well," Giles sighed. "I do believe that Spike is actually right. I think we all need some rest."

"Wonderful idea," Willow said taking Oz's hand. "See you guys tomorrow!" she said as she and Oz began to walk in the direction of Willow's dorm.

"I better go before Anya thinks I got kidnapped by the Energizer bunny or something," Xander muttered, seeming torn between amusement and annoyance. "See you later Buff," he waved.

"Tomorrow, well, actually the next few days, I think you should spend your time healing Buffy," Giles said to his charge, who for once nodded in agreement.

"I'll be up and running in no time," Buffy joked, able to hide her wince from her watcher's ever observant eyes.

"Yes, well, I guess I shall see you then," Giles said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take care Buffy," he said, but he glanced ever so slightly at Angel as he spoke. Angel merely nodded in reply and Giles took his leave.

This left Angel, Buffy, and Riley. The two former wanted to go back to the mansion and sleep. The latter was tired of staying quiet. "You haven't told them?" he asked accusingly.

Angel's eyes narrowed, and Buffy sighed, "This wasn't exactly the best time to tell them."

"In other words, you know how they'll react?" Riley snapped. "You know they won't like it!"

"And I don't really care," Buffy retorted frustrated. "It's _my_ life."

"Yeah, and you're wasting it on him! What can he give you?" Riley asked angrily.

"Everything you can't and more," Buffy replied honestly, and Angel didn't bother to hide his smirk.

"You can't even touch!" Riley argued exasperated. How did Buffy not see?

Buffy raised her eyebrows, and pointedly poked Angel in the arm, "Really? Cause I don't see a problem here."

Riley rolled his eyes at her childishness, "You know what I mean!"

"Well, if you think sex is the key to a relationship, then I don't know why I dated you in the first place," Buffy snapped angrily.

"I'm trying to make you see what's best for you!" Riley retorted exasperatedly.

Buffy's eyes widened incredulously. "What's best for me? Only _I_ know what's best for me Riley. And to be honest, I'm sick and tired of you and Xander telling me what's best for me! You two know nothing about what's best for me!"

Riley grabbed Buffy's arm, and Angel snapped. He growled and yanked Riley's hand off of Buffy before punching Riley in the face. Riley stumbled, but managed to stay on his feet. He went to charge Angel, but Buffy stepped in between the two of them.

"Stop it!" she shouted angrily. "Both of you!"

"Move out of the way, Buffy," Riley said through gritted teeth, glowering at Angel.

Riley took a step forward, and Angel put an arm around Buffy's waist, ready to yank her out of the way if Riley decided to come at him again.

Buffy sighed, "It's not worth you getting beat again, Riley," she said causing Riley to gap at her. Angel didn't even bother concealing his smug smirk.

"Buffy—," Riley began, but Buffy held up her hand.

"Go home Riley," Buffy said flatly.

Riley stood his ground for a few more seconds, before spinning on his heel and stomping off towards his car. The moment he was out of sight, Buffy turned on Angel. "Why'd you hit him?" she asked angrily.

Angel shrugged, "He had it coming."

"That doesn't mean you punch him in the face!" Buffy argued. "You're two hundred and forty-four years old for God's sake! Act like it!"

Angel grinned a little, "Almost like old times, isn't it?" Despite herself, Buffy snorted, her anger abruptly fading. How did he manage to do that? "Let's get you home," Angel grinned and in one quick motion, he'd swept her into his arms.

Buffy sighed contentedly in his arms. It had taken all of her energy and self control not to have the pain she felt show on her face before the Scoobies had left. After all the adrenaline had left her system, she felt every pain she had…which was a lot. She was sure that some of her ribs were busted, and she had still yet to completely heal from her little chat with Andronikos.

It seemed as though she had mended the bridge between herself and Willow. Buffy knew that Willow would probably be the most supportive of her and Angel's relationship. She had been before, and Buffy's reaffirmed faith in her friend led her to believe that Will would be the same way again. And oddly enough, Buffy suspected that Giles already had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on. There was a knowing look in her father figure's eye…well, more so than usual. All of them had parted on good terms, except for Riley.

But Buffy wasn't going to think too much about Riley. She was tired, she was in pain, and she wanted to go back to the mansion and sleep for days. She did not need to listen to him basically tell her that she was incapable of deciding who she wanted to be with. They'd parted both furious at the other, though Buffy was more saddened than angry. It was her fault that Riley felt the way he did. She had hurt him deeply, and knowing that made her feel incredibly guilty. If she hadn't been so blind to her own subconscious intentions, maybe they could have been great friends. But that was past, and there was nothing she could do about it. Angel was back and they had worked out their differences.

Buffy smiled slightly. Angel was back. It really hadn't hit her until right before she'd fainted after killing Adam. When he was there to catch her when she fell after the magic of the spell left her…it was just like it had been before he'd left. He had always been there for her. Of course, Buffy knew that he would leave. He'd said it himself. They both had their own destinies. Buffy had to deal with the Hellmouth, and Angel had his own destiny unfolding in L.A. But that didn't mean that they had to face their battles alone. They had both grown up a little bit since their parting, and Buffy knew that they were stronger for it.

During the actual fight in the Initiative, Buffy had basically stood behind Angel the entire time. She'd landed a punch or two, killed a few demons. But all the really heavy fighting, Angel had done. She'd had practically nothing to do. Part of her was grateful for it, because she was having a hard enough time simply breathing. Another part of her, the Slayer part, had been thoroughly annoyed. After all, she was the Slayer. The title sort of implied some amount of slayage. Buffy closed her eyes and laughed a little, ignoring the pain the action caused.

The corner of Angel's mouth twitched in amusement, "What?"

"I was just thinking about how bored I was during the fight," Buffy explained as she leaned further into his chest.

"Good," Angel replied smugly. "That was the plan."

"That was _your_ plan," Buffy corrected playfully. "It wasn't mine."

"You were in no condition to fight and you know it," Angel said as they entered the mansion, Angel shutting the door behind them with his foot.

"Hmpf," Buffy snorted disbelievingly, Angel shook his head, a wry smile on his face.

They were both quiet as he carried her upstairs. For a second, he debated whether to put her in her room or his. He glanced down at her and made up his mind. His room it was. Was he being selfish? Yes. Was he feeling guilty about being selfish? No. Was that a bad thing? Yet to be determined.

Angel gently sat Buffy on her feet, and made sure she was going to stay upright before moving away. "You go take a shower," he said gently. "Then we'll see how bad those ribs are."

Buffy simply nodded and went into the bathroom. A minute or two later, Angel heard the running water of the shower. Taking the time to change out of his own battle stained clothes; Angel shrugged out of his torn shirt, tossing it into the trash. He changed into a pair of sweatpants, and went next door into the other suite to get the medical supplies he'd left there the night before. Returning to his room, he took out the bandages that he would need to wrap Buffy's torso with, and just as he was putting up the supplies, he heard the water shut off.

Buffy appeared a minute later, wearing the same shirt of his that she'd worn the night before. Upon seeing him in his shirtless state, Angel heard her heartbeat speed up. He fought a self satisfying smirk. It was good to know that he still had the same effect on her that she had on him. But then maybe he _should_ have put on a shirt…

Buffy sat down on the bed, seeing the bandages already laid out. She knew that some of her previously cracked ribs were probably broken, as they hurt a whole lot worse than they had before. It was like she was being stabbed in the chest after every breath, and she wondered how long it would take for them to heal. Maybe with Slayer healing, about a week? Could she be out of action that long?

She looked up at Angel, who seemed to be torn and…embarrassed? "Uh, Buffy?" he asked hesitantly, motioning to her shirt pointedly.

"Oh," Buffy said realizing what he meant. "Right," she mumbled, looking down to let her long hair hide her blush that only deepened when she realized that Angel could probably still see it. In order to look at her ribs, she would have to take off the shirt, or at least unbutton it. Deciding it would be best to just get it over with, Buffy unbuttoned the shirt, revealing her bruised torso.

Angel regarded the bruises grimly, and knelt before her on the floor in front of her. His eyes met hers for a moment, almost as if he was asking permission, before he gently began to poke and prod at her ribs. Buffy closed her eyes the moment his hands touched her bare skin. She opened her eyes after a few seconds and looked down at him, but his eyes were on her torso. She let her own roam over his bare, sculpted chest and his broad shoulders, then down his toned stomach. Here she was, in Angel's bedroom, on Angel's bed, wearing practically nothing. Angel's touch was feather light, the gentlest caress. It was ironic how the same hands that had killed hundreds could be so gentle. Angel touched one of her injured ribs then, and she gasped in pain.

"Sorry," Angel murmured. "Though if it's any consolation, that's the first one that's broken."

Buffy snorted, "Wonderful."

"Five are cracked though," Angel added.

"Lovely," she replied dryly, before gasping again when his hand slid over a lower rib on her left side.

"Make that two broken," Angel amended quietly before removing his hands and beginning to wrap the bandage around her torso.

Buffy lamented the loss of contact, but stayed still as Angel wrapped the bandage around her aching ribs, wincing every now and then at how tightly the wrapping was. Pinning the bandage in place, Angel looked up at her.

"It's not too tight, is it?" he asked seeing her expression.

"A little snug," Buffy replied with a sigh, "But I figure it's supposed to be like that. They feel better though, thanks."

"Anytime," Angel said with a smile, "Though I'd rather not have to do this too often."

"Me either," Buffy said as she redid the buttons on her shirt and eased herself back to lay down.

Angel stood up and went over to turn off the lights, trying to get a handle on his control. Wrapping Buffy's ribs had been harder on him than he'd thought it would be. He'd been on his knees in front of her, his hands roaming all over her torso. Every time he'd touched her, her skin would warm and it was like a little jolt of electricity shot through him. He hadn't missed her eyes roaming his bare chest and shoulders, and he hadn't missed how her eyes had darkened.

Taking an unnecessary breath, Angel turned back to the bed and slid under the covers. For a few seconds both of them laid there, acutely aware of the fact that they were both in the same bed. It wasn't the same as when Buffy had snuck in the night before. This time they both knew that the other was there. Just when it was becoming awkward, Buffy scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his torso. Instantly, Angel wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer, all the awkwardness gone, both of them finding solace in the other's embrace.


	12. Passion

**A/N: I honestly can't thank you guys enough for the reviews! This is ridiculously amazing! I love each and every one of you! And because of this, I decided that you needed to be rewarded with a little extra B/A fluff! Now, oddly enough, they are both in bed during said fluff...odd how that happened isn't it? But before you start getting too excited...happiness clause (at the moment) still exists...so not too much happy...but happy nonetheless! Okay, so that wasn't the most coherent sentence I've ever written, but hey, I'm excited! Soooo...without further adieu...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility of ruling the world; that aliens exist; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard anyday; I think that vampires should NOT sparkle; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; I have a dog named Kono; I'm terrified of spiders; And I think that the Smurfs are actually spies...still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Buffy woke up in darkness. For a moment, a tingle of fear passed through her as she remembered the dark cave that Andronikos had held her in. One thing however, was distinctly different. She was being held by an angel. A small smile graced Buffy's face as she felt Angel's arms pull her closer unconsciously. Although the Slayer was content to rest in the arms of her lover, she knew she had things to do. Number one on the list was going to get some of her clothes and bring them back to the mansion.

Buffy sighed as she tried to maneuver herself out of Angel's arms; however they tightened around her again and Buffy grinned. This could be interesting. Changing tactics, Buffy tried to shrink out from under his embrace, but Angel's arms held her fast. By now, Buffy's eyes had gotten used to the dim light and she could see the faint smile on Angel's face. He was awake.

"I know you're awake," she said amusedly.

Angel opened one eye before saying with a smile, "No I'm not."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "then why can't I get up if you're not asleep?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because…you're dreaming…"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Nope. If this was a dream then we would be—," Buffy froze as she thought about what she had _almost_ said. Almost.

Angel quirked an amused eyebrow, "A good girl like you having those dreams?" he chuckled shaking his head.

Buffy was embarrassed, but defensive, "What? It's not like all the time—not that I think that it wouldn't be nice—," Buffy began to babble, and Angel didn't bother to interrupt. He was enjoying this.

"Because I mean, think about it," Buffy continued. "You're, well, you're _you_. And I'm me, and when we're together—," she trailed off realizing that she wasn't even babbling mildly coherently anymore. She ducked her head, hiding her blush and attempted to get up, but Angel's arms were like a vice.

Angel gently turned her face to his, a rare peaceful expression on his face, "When we're together I'm free," he finished softly. "No guilt. No self loathing. I'm just _me_."

Buffy's eyes glistened with unshed tears. How did he manage to speak so beautifully? Saying so little, yet so much? It was times like these when her heart felt like it would burst with the love she had for him. It was times like these when she was reminded of how magnificent this man was. It was times like these that she thanked God that he'd given her an Angel.

Angel slowly pulled her face to his and their lips met softly. They kissed like that for a few minutes before Angel rolled on top of her, covering her body with his, all the while making sure not to crush her with his weight. Buffy let her hands slide slowly over Angel's shoulders, one hand cradling the back of his head, the other running down his back.

Angel's hand slid down to Buffy's waist, his touch so light that she felt no pain of protest in her ribs. The kiss grew more passionate, quickly going from slow and tender and loving to fast and passionate and lustful. Buffy let her tongue trace his lower lip, and Angel deepened the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Buffy turned her head to gasp for breath. Why was she the one to needed to breathe? It was so inconvenient! Angel however had simply moved from her lips to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way to the hollow of her throat. When his lips touched her scar, Buffy moaned as heat flooded her system. It was like she was on fire, but in the good way. _Definitely_ in the good way.

Buffy pulled his face back to hers and began to kiss him like there was no tomorrow, and Angel returned the kiss just as passionately. His hand that had previously been on her waist, had traveled down over her hip and was know resting on her thigh. Angel once again broke away to kiss down her neck, but this time he did not stop at her scar, but continued down to her chest, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Just as he began to reach for the buttons of her shirt did he freeze. He looked up at Buffy wide eyed, they had almost…

"Oops," Buffy said breathlessly.

Angel just nodded, trying to fight his lustful haze.

"Angel?" Buffy asked quietly, causing Angel to look up at her. "Can I get up now?" she asked with a slight smile.

Angel rolled off her onto his back in answer, and Buffy sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. But before she got up she turned back around and kissed Angel gently. "Good to know you're still at my mercy," she joked playfully.

Angel snorted before rolling his eyes, "You know you've got that backwards, right?"

Buffy grinned slyly and hopped off the bed, "Whatever floats your boat." Angel chuckled and Buffy winked at him before skipping into the bathroom and hopping into the shower.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Buffy was dressed and heading towards her house. She had split her wardrobe between her dorm and her house, keeping some of her favorites at both locations. Buffy opened the door to the house, and made her way to the kitchen.

Joyce looked up as her daughter walked in and smiled, "Hey honey, what brings you here?" she asked innocently, completely oblivious to the fact that Buffy had just had the most confusing, emotional two days of her life. Where to even begin…?

Buffy smiled nervously. "Uh, Mom?"

"Hmm?" Joyce looked up from the waffles she was making to really look at her daughter.

It was then that she noticed the faint bruise on her daughter's right cheek and the shadows under her eyes. She looked Buffy head to toe and her eyes noticed that her torso was bigger than it should be. She could see the faint outline of bandages through the thin white sweater her daughter wore.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, beginning to fuss like only a mother could. "Do you need anything? Do you want waffles? What about juice? Or milk? Maybe a Tylenol?"

"Mom don't wig out on me," Buffy smiled sitting her mother down in one of the kitchen chairs. "You're going to need to sit down for this one," she added hesitantly. She never really knew what to expect when she told her mom about her slaying.

Joyce waited patiently and let Buffy tell her story. She listened with horror as Buffy told her about being kidnapped by a vampire, Andronikos. Buffy was vague with the details, and Joyce was grateful. She may have accepted the fact that her daughter was a vampire slayer, but she didn't want to know exactly what her daughter did.

However, when Buffy told her that Angel had returned, Joyce had to speak up, "What do you mean returned?" she asked.

"He saved my life mom," Buffy said quietly, wondering how she was going to explain to her mother how not only had Angel returned, but she'd also broken up with Riley, and was now living with Angel at the mansion.

"I know that dear," Joyce said taking Buffy's hand in a very motherly way. "And I'm grateful to him, but are you sure it's best for him to stay?"

"Yes," Buffy said firmly and Joyce's eyes widened at the ferocity in her daughter's eyes.

"But what about Riley?" Joyce asked, her mother's intuition telling her that she was only skimming the surface of everything that had happened to her daughter in the past two days.

"It's over," Buffy said, the fire in her eyes diminishing, being replaced with guilt. "I wanted to love him mom. I tried. I tried _so_ hard, but—it would have never worked. It was over before it had even begun."

"Don't say things like that," Joyce admonished quietly. "You've been through a lot in the past few days. I'm sure you just need some time to think about things—."

"I have," Buffy interrupted. "You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Joyce asked, getting agitated. "Tell me, Buffy. What don't I understand?"

"You never liked Angel," Buffy said quietly, keeping the frustration out of her voice. "You never got to know him, no one did. He's the best man in the entire world and no one seems to see it but me."

"You still love him," Joyce stated, her lips in a tight line.

"I never stopped," Buffy corrected gently. "My heart has always belonged to Angel. Always."

Joyce sighed and all the tension left her shoulders, "I know. Its just hard for me to give up that dream Buffy. The dream of you finding a wonderful man and settling down and having kids…"

"It'll never happen," Buffy said with a resigned look in her eyes. "That life is not for me. Would I love to have that dream though? Yes…but only with Angel."

Joyce smiled sadly, "I know. I still pity the two of you. The love you two share is only in fairytales. All the love, all that devotion, yet so much keeps you apart." Joyce sighed. "It's not fair."

Buffy snorted, "Tell me about it," she said dryly and Joyce laughed.

"Well, I think that's enough serious talk for the day," the elder Summers said as she rose from the table to begin making another batch of waffles.

"Mom?" Buffy said hesitantly. "I'm just gonna ask you a favor. Don't invite any ridiculously good looking Greek men into the house, okay?"

* * *

Willow looked up from her laptop when she heard the door to her dorm open. She squealed happily when she saw who the intruder was. "Buffy!" she smiled, quickly shutting the top on the computer and getting up to give her friend a hug. "How ya doin' the healin'?

"Getting there," Buffy replied as she made her way over to her closet, beginning to toss some clothes into the duffle bag she had tossed onto the bed. "I never said thanks for bringing that fruit and change of clothes, Will. But thanks a million."

Willow shrugged, "No problem. It was my friendly duty."

"Well thanks again," Buffy smiled, zipping up the stuffed duffle bag with as much gusto as she could.

"Sooo…" Willow trailed off suggestively. "Whatcha been up to?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Nothing much," she replied vaguely.

Willow groaned, "Oh come on, Buffy! You and Angel in the same house? Well, it's a mansion, but still. Ooo…do you to share a room? Oh, but that would mean you sleep together! That's not going to be a problem is it?" Willow said as worry creeped into her tone. "I mean, cause, not that I don't trust you, but, well, you got to admit that when it comes to Angel you're just a little…"

"Passionate?" Buffy supplied helpfully. "Madly in love? Crazy?"

"Well, yeah," Willow admitted a bit sheepish.

Buffy sighed and sat down heavily on the bed, "I don't know what to do Wills."

"Are you so sure about that?" Willow asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I want to have mind blowing, passionate sex with Angel," Buffy said bluntly, but then her cheeks went beet red as she realized what she'd said. "I—uh—well," Buffy began to stutter, but she stopped when Willow's giggles overcame her. "No laughing!" Buffy whined childishly.

Willow let a giggle escape, but then kept her lips firmly pressed together until she was sure that a rogue giggle wouldn't make an appearance. "Well, now we know what you want."

"Will, it was so close this morning," Buffy sighed. "If he hadn't stopped when he did...we would be having to deal with Andronikos _and_ Angelus."

Willow shuddered at the thought but always optimistic she reminded Buffy cheerily, "But he did stop you know. That's got to count for something. You guys got this. Both of you are too scared of the consequences to take it too far."

Buffy smiled gratefully, "Thanks Will. That really means a lot."

Willow grinned, "As long as you give me all the juicy details of Angel's smoochies then I'm your witch," she joked and Buffy laughed. "Seriously," Willow grinned. "Details! I need details!"

A devilish light entered Buffy's eye as she grinned coyly, "I don't kiss and tell."

* * *

**Yay! Whew...that was close in the beginning wasn't it? For the past few chapters I've had people asking me if I was going to fix that damned curse, and my answer is...of course! I totally get the ball rolling with the next chapter...which I am anxiously awaiting to post. I totally tackled something huge to Buffy and Angel, and practically every B/A fic out there addresses this at some point. But I _think_ I did mine differently from everyone...subsequently making the next chapter really, really, long...like 15 pages long...but thats a good thing right? 15 pages of nothin' but Buffy and Angel? Awesome, right?Yeah? I thought so. And because I'm so freakin excited about the next chapter, and I've been keeping this secret for days, and am just begging to tell someone...if you review I'll tell you what happens next chapter...**

**Reviews bring me happiness (and you answers),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	13. Memories

**A/N: OMG! It's finally here! I've been waiting for a whole week to post this freakin' chapter! It is by far my favorite of the story so far, mainly because it is so hearbreaking, and I cried my eyes out writing the end, because it was crystal clear in my head. The definition of bitter sweet! Well, as you guys have probably already figured out with the whole "heartbreaking" thing...IWRY! I tried to make it as original as possible. Though it's not so much the idea that's original, but how I wrote it. I haven't read a fic that handled the situation quite like I did. Sooo...now that I've got you guys all pumped up...let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have NEVER left. I also believe that penquins have the distinct possibility of ruling the world; that aliens exist; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard anyday; I think that vampires should NOT sparkle; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; I have a dog named Kono; I'm terrified of spiders; I think that the Smurfs are actually spies; I wish that Cmdr. McGarrett from Hawaii 5-0 was a real person...still think I own Buffy?**

**P.S. Helpful hint...when we get to the dream part...anytime I refer to 'she' (in the dialogue) I'm referring to Buffy's memory self. Anytime I actually refer to Buffy, I'm talking about Buffy who is literally observing the memory/dream...hopefully that will make sense when you read the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a long day. Buffy had gotten all of her clothes and other human odds and ends, before she returned to the mansion. As she opened the door she smiled at Angel who was stretched out on the couch sketching. Buffy dropped her duffle bag by the door and made her way over to him. She curled up against him and sighed, "I could totally get used to this."

Angel grinned, "I'll never get used to this."

Buffy yawned, "Gah, I have no idea why I'm so _tired_."

"Maybe because you haven't really had a break in three days," Angel said resuming his sketch. "You've been fighting for your life at least once every twenty four hours. You've got busted ribs. And you've been up and about _all day_," a slight scold in his tone by the time he'd finished.

Buffy glanced up at him and frowned, "You know I hate not doing anything."

"Yeah, well—," Angel began but stopped when Buffy snatched his sketchbook from him. "Hey—," he complained, "You can't see that one." Buffy noticed a faint, pained, remorseful look in his eye, but filed it away for thought at a later date. She was much more interested in the picture he didn't want her to see.

"Why not?" Buffy asked grinning, holding it just out of his reach, so she could look at it.

Her jaw dropped when she did. In the picture she was in a bed, curled up under the sheets. An empty pillow was beside her, its previous occupant gone. She looked around at the room, it was unfamiliar to her. Upon first glance, she had thought it had been his old apartment, but now she realized it was a room she'd never seen before. Or at least, she couldn't remember ever seeing it before.

Again, Buffy stared at the picture. She looked closer at her sleeping form in the picture. The look Angel had managed to capture on her face was incredible. She looked so content, so happy…like her greatest wish had come true.

"What is this?" Buffy asked curiously.

Angel smiled slightly, but Buffy thought it looked sad. "A dream," he replied quietly and Buffy smiled softly, tilting her head so she could kiss him.

"It looks like a nice dream," she commented laying her head back on his chest, handing the sketchbook back to him. Her eyelids began to flutter closed, and Angel began to stroke her hair silently.

"It was," he whispered, kissing her hair just as she fell asleep.

* * *

_Cordelia was in her dream. Why was Cordelia Chase in her dream? And who was that man beside her? What was his name? Doyle. That was the man's name. Buffy shook her head. This was a weird dream. It was almost like a Slayer dream, the kind when it looked like she was just watching a scene unfold. But this was different. Stronger. Almost like she was reliving a memory…_

_But she knew where she was. She was in Angel's office in L.A. Buffy had come to confront him about skulking around after her in Sunnydale. Of course, said skulking saved her life, but she was pissed that he hadn't told her he was there. Wouldn't it have been so much simpler? _

_Buffy frowned, and watched the memory/dream unfold, wondering why she was dreaming of this. Nothing too important had happened…_

"_Well, um," Angel faltered, trying to get his thoughts into coherent sentences. "It's good to—," he began again but stopped, opting to go with a simple, "Can I get you anything?"_

"_How about an explanation?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are coming into my town and following me behind my back?"_

"_I'm sorry," Angel apologized. _

"_What is this? Some new torment you cooked up for me?" she continued on without missing a beat. _

"_No, I didn't want to torment—."_

"_What is it? You can see me, but I can't see you? What are we playing here?" she asked angrily._

"_We're not. I'm not playing anything. I wrestled with this decision…"_

"_Another decision you made without me," she interrupted, her anger keeping her from letting him finish a sentence._

"_I tried to do what I thought was right," Angel said defiantly, his voice stronger than it had been. "It's complicated how all this happened. It's a long story, you know?"_

_She thought for a moment, "Your new sidekick had a vision. I was in it. You came to Sunnydale," she said succinctly, none of her sarcasm lost._

"_Okay, maybe not that long," Angel admitted._

"_You didn't feel that I was important enough to even tell me you were there," she said quietly, hurt seeping into her voice._

_Angel looked at her earnestly, "I'm trying to explain. It's because I felt you are so important that I didn't tell you."_

"_I'm a big girl now Angel," she reminded him somewhat petulantly. "I'm not in High School anymore. A lot has happened in my life since you left."_

"_I know. I respect that," Angel replied in a subdued tone._

"_And I don't need you skulking around, trying to protect me," she said sharper than she'd intended too. She looked down at her feet, and Angel looked away. "Unless, of course," she added quietly. "I'm in some big, gigantic fight to the death, which I was in last night. That was you helping me wasn't it?"_

_Angel smiled slightly, "I was in the neighborhood—skulking."_

_Again, Buffy wondered why she was reliving this memory in her dream. What was so important about it? Angel had come to Sunnydale, saved her life, again, and then he'd left. She'd come to confront him. Which she did. They decided to keep up with the hurtful separation. She walked out. What was so damned important that she had to relive it all again?_

"_I'm sorry if I handled this wrong," Angel apologized again. "I mean—what else was I supposed to do?"_

"_I don't know," she said sadly. "It's just—I know that when you're around, whether I see you or not. I feel you—inside—and it throws me."_

"_Throws me too," Angel replied, meeting her eyes sadly._

"_So let's just stick to the plan," she said quickly, not wanting to look into his sad, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes any longer. "We keep our distance until a lot of time has passed. Given time we should be able to…"_

"_Forget?" Angel finished his heart breaking as he said the word. He would never forget her._

"_Yeah," she said not looking him in the eye, fearing what she would see and what it would do to her resolve. "So I'm just going to go—start forgetting."_

_Just as Buffy remembered, a demon ninja thing crashed through the window. She waited to watch Angel grab the clock off his desk and smash the demon in the head with it, crushing the jewel on its forehead. Then the demon would burst into this really bright light. But that wasn't what happened…_

"_Angel!" she cried in surprise as he dived across his desk, just escaping the demon's sword._

_Buffy watched as her memory self kicked the demon into the wall, and Angel threw his axe at it. The demon dodged, and they continued to fight. Angel slid across the floor as she wrestled with the demon. He grabbed the demon's sword and stabbed it in the gut. _

_Buffy noticed the demon's fluorescent green blood run down Angel's hand. That was important. Something in her gut telling her it was. However, the annoying thing about dreams was that you were trapped in Orpheus's clutches and were helpless to do anything but watch._

_Buffy watched as the demon threw her memory self off of him, pulled the sword out of his stomach and then jumped back through the window. She grinned when she saw herself and Angel on the floor, Buffy on top of him._

"_Friend of yours?" she asked as she quickly scrambled off of Angel._

"_Never seen him before."_

"_It was rude. We should kill it."_

"_I'm free."_

"_Got someplace I can change?"_

* * *

A soft whine caused Angel to pause, the charcoal in his hand stilling on the paper. He looked down at Buffy curiously. She was dreaming. Was she having one of her Slayer dreams? A prophetic dream? Or was it just a nightmare? Angel frowned and ran a soothing hand down her back. Instantly, Buffy relaxed and a soft sigh escaped her lips. Angel smiled and gently kissed her hair before returning to his sketch.

He had to admit, he had been nervous when she'd seen the picture. Only he knew the significance of it. And for a split second he was worried that seeing the picture would cause her to remember that day. That wonderful day. That painful day. One of the happiest days of his life. One of the saddest days of his life.

But she wouldn't remember. She couldn't remember. Only he could carry the burden. It was only right. Buffy didn't deserve the pain of knowing what they could have had. It would kill her. Knowing that they could have had their own life…he could have given her everything he wanted to. Children. A life. But he'd given it all back. So that she might live.

* * *

_She was in the sewers now. What was happening? She didn't remember any of this. Angel had killed the Morha demon. She had left. It had been that simple! So then what was this? Was something messing with her mind? Was there another big bad in Sunnydale she needed to worry about? Gathering all her mental strength, Buffy tried to force herself awake. Nothing. Buffy huffed, and tried again. Nothing. Weird. She could usually wake up when she wanted to since she always knew when she was dreaming. _

_Buffy sighed and just set back and watched the forgotten memory unfold. Well, she thought it was a memory…_

"_It's heading towards the ocean," Angel said sounding confident._

"_How do you know?" she asked mildly curious._

"_It's wounded. I can smell its blood," Angel replied before walking ahead of her._

"_Oh," she said after a beat. "Great. Handy skill." Angel stopped to look at her, and so she continued. "Maybe if your cracked staff hadn't run off at the first sign of trouble they could be doing something useful. Like researching the thing that tried to kill us?" _

_Buffy watched herself pause as she heard a sound, before spinning around, stake raised to kill something. She laughed when she realized what had scared her was a rat. _

"_It's just a rat," Angel said placating. "So you can put that down. It's not a vampire. I don't know why you brought that anyway," he said continuing down the sewer._

"_Because I know how to use it," she replied defensively. "Besides, it's a lot handier than your fighting axe."_

"_Unless he chops it in two and takes some of your hand with it," Angel replied somewhat condescendingly, and Buffy giggled and shook her head as she watched her memory self fight a scowl. Angel did have a point._

"_Look, can we just get on with the hunting?" she asked sounding kind of grumpy. "I'd like to get this done before dark."_

"_I can handle this myself," Angel replied, seeming torn between wanting her to go away, and wanting her to stay._

"_You bailed me out last night," she said with a slight shrug. "I'd like for us to be even."_

"_We're keeping score now?" Angel asked as he walked ahead of her again._

"_You getting anything?" she asked. "Because I sure smell sewer."_

_Buffy watched as Angel paused at a tunnel junction, his fingers touching a green substance. The demon's blood? It had been green. Buffy watched as Angel smelled his fingers before turning down the tunnel._

"_Tunnel number one it is," her memory self said wearily._

_Buffy watched as her memory self and Angel walked down the tunnel. She was mentally chiding her memory self for being so unobservant. Couldn't she see that something was a little off with Angel? It was that blood. Buffy knew it was the key. What exactly was a Morha demon? _

_And why was her memory self being so…obnoxious? Was she really like that? Buffy frowned mentally. Maybe she was…but it was only when she was mad at Angel…which she was during this memory/dream thingy. Buffy sighed. _

_Angel had been right when he hadn't shown himself when he'd come to Sunnydale. If they had met, who knows what would have happened? It would have ended with a 'grrr' situation…most likely. Why hadn't she realized that when this had happened, **if** it really had happened? Buffy sighed again. She was still hurt and confused during that time. Now she had grown up a lot, and was beginning to see things differently. It wasn't just about her and Angel anymore._

_In those first two years together, that's what it had been. It had been just her and Angel…with a few, okay, a lot of vampires and demon-y things thrown in. But they had been in their own little world the majority of the time. In that world, only they existed. Everything else was secondary. Her whole world had been Angel. _

_Now she realized that her whole world was still Angel, but she was old enough now to realize that the world still revolved. She still had her Slayer duties. And he had his own battles. It's not as though back then, she had thrown her Slayer duties to the wind. She had still fought the big bads and other demons along the way, and she had done a damn good job too. But she hadn't been as focused. It was always, 'get back to Angel, get back to Angel.' They had been so wrapped up in their love that nothing else really seemed to matter. _

_But now, Buffy knew that they could handle it. They had both grown up. They both had their own battles. They both had their own duties. But now they could balance it all. That's all they had been lacking back then. Balance._

_Buffy turned her attention back to her memory self as she finally realized something was off with Angel, "Angel?" she asked. "Are you okay?"_

"_I feel weird," Angel answered almost looking dizzy._

_But apparently her memory self didn't get that impression, and with a sigh she said, "I know. __I do, too. I mean, I only came to see you so I could tell you face-to-face not to see me face-to-face anymore…and I know there is a fly in the logic ointment here somewhere…but the next thing I knew we're being attacked by this mutant ninja demon thing, and then we're on the floor on top of each other, and it's just really confusing being around you."_

_Angel grimaced slightly, "No. I mean I felt weird about the demon's blood. It's powerful."_

"_Oh," she said, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. She walked quickly ahead to hide it. "Okay. Well let's just rewind Buffy's little outburst and pretend it never happened."_

"_No," Angel said quietly, trying to find words. "I-It's confusing. And I—when we're apart—it's easier. It hurts—everyday. But I live with it." Angel moved closer to her, and she moved closer too. "And now you're—you're right here—and I can reach out and actually…it's more than confusing. It's unbearable," he finished pained._

"_But we have to bear it, right?" she replied quietly, still inching closer to him. "Because it doesn't work with us. It can't."_

"_No," Angel agreed. "I-I can't give you a life, or a future, or anything a real girl would want."_

_Buffy watched her memory self inch even closer to him. "No matter how much we miss each other."_

"_Or what we feel in the moment…"_

"_If we let something happen here—we'd want more. And nothing's changed. We'd only end up having to leave each other again."_

"_And that's the best case scenario," Angel added quietly._

_Seeming to snap out of the tense, emotional bubble they'd created, Buffy watched herself back away, "Oh boy," she said as she turned away. "I was really looking for another heartbreaking sewer talk."_

"_I'm sorry," Angel apologized again, and Buffy sighed exasperatedly. Dreams were so infuriating. She wanted to slap her memory self. Did she see how much she was hurting him? Hurting each other? Gah! Buffy sighed. Why must all consuming love hurt so much?_

_Buffy watched as her memory self turned back around to Angel angrily, "You know, I'm actually on the brink of something back home. I'm actually heading towards a pretty good life now that—."_

"_I'm out of the picture?" Angel supplied sadly. "That's why I left. I want you to have it."_

"_Could we just find this thing and get this finished?" she asked exasperatedly. She grabbed the rungs on the ladder. "What if it went up?"_

_Angel looked up the ladder, "Into the day…where it knows I can't follow."_

"_But I can."_

"_Uh, I…" Buffy watched as Angel reached out to touch her, but he balled his fist and pulled it back. "I don't want you going after it alone."_

"_Look, its best all around if we just split up. I can handle it."_

_Angel paused before speaking quickly, "There's a dive on Second near Beach, The Lone Bar. Demons go there sometimes when they need to get patched up."_

_Buffy started to climb. "Got it."_

"_Be careful."_

* * *

Angel put down the sketchbook now that the picture was finished. He glanced down at Buffy to see that she was moving restlessly. He knew that she moved a lot in her sleep, but this wasn't the same. Gently, he slid out from underneath her, allowing her to settle on to the couch by herself. He looked at her face. It was not happy and content like in his sketch. It was almost as if she was in pain.

Worriedly, Angel tried to shake her awake, "Buffy," he called quietly. "Buffy wake up. It's just a dream. It's not real."

She didn't wake.

"Buffy," Angel called louder, shaking her shoulder roughly.

Nothing.

"Buffy, _mo chroí_," Angel whispered pleadingly, really worried now. "Wake up."

Still nothing. Wondering what could have possibly happened (but knowing something had), Angel picked up the phone and called Giles.

* * *

_Now Buffy was in the sun on the pier. Santa Monica? She was staring out looking across the ocean. She sensed something behind her and turned. Angel was standing under a shadowed arch. How had he gotten there in the first place? It was the middle of the day, and Buffy didn't see a thick wool blanket in his hands. There were no manhole covers nearby. How the hell was he standing there?_

_Then he started towards her. And when he stepped into the sunlight…nothing happened. Buffy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Angel was the sunlight. And he wasn't burning. He was alive. In the sunlight…and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen._

_She watched as Angel walked straight up to her memory self and kissed her. Not a little peck, no. This was a full out, passionate, no holds barred kiss. Was it wrong for her to be jealous of her memory self?_

_But however beautiful and wonderful this moment was, it still didn't make sense. How was Angel in the sunlight?_

* * *

When Angel heard the door open, he halted his pacing and turned towards the sound. He cursed mentally when he saw that most of the Scoobies had come too. And Spike? Angel cursed quietly, only Spike hearing, and the blonde vampire smirked in response. Why did they all have to be here? Well, at least Anya wasn't there. But Xander was. Damn. Someone, somewhere, was laughing at him.

"Giles," Angel said choosing to ignore everyone else. Except maybe Oz and Willow.

"Angel, what happened?" the Watcher asked as he made his way to his Slayer who was squirming on the couch, but still unconscious.

"I don't know," Angel replied worriedly. "She just went to sleep. When it seemed like she was having a nightmare, I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't."

"Maybe she's just really tired," Willow suggested optimistic as ever. "She's had a rough few days."

Angel was shaking his head, "No. If everything was alright, she would have woken up. Something is keeping her unconscious."

"What do you think G-man?" Xander asked warily.

Xander didn't like the look of this. Angel was right, though Xander would rather die than ever admit it. Something was off. Buffy was a light sleeper. She would sometimes wake up at the slightest sound. Part of being a Slayer, he guessed. Always on alert. At least, that explained how whenever he caught her napping and tried to sneak up on her...he ended up having to dodge a well aimed fist.

Giles felt Buffy's forehead, and tried waking the Slayer. "Buffy?" he called. "It's Giles. Wake up, Buffy," he said loudly, shaking the girl's shoulder.

Nothing.

"Willow?" Giles called, motioning the witch over. "Do you feel anything remotely magical about this sleep?"

Willow got down on her knees in front of the couch, and placed a hand on Buffy's head, but immediately snatched it back like she'd been burned. "Wow," she said wide eyed. "It's definitely magic. Majorly powerful on the magic scale."

"Can you wake her up?" Angel asked quietly, looking worriedly at Buffy.

"I-I don't think so," Willow answered sadly. "This is way beyond my power."

"Then what do we do?" Xander asked as Angel sat slumped in a chair directly across from Buffy.

"Bugger, you lot are not the brightest are you?" Spike shook his head. "We wait, however impatiently. Slayer's on her own schedule."

* * *

_She was sitting a kitchen table. Herself at one end, Angel at the other. Cold tea sat in between them. How long had they been sitting there? Buffy wondered. And why was Angel drinking tea? _

"_I'm really sorry I kissed you like that," Angel apologized._

"_You are?" she asked, looking hurt._

"_Well, not for the kiss itself…" Angel quickly backtracked._

"_Good," she said relaxing slightly. "Cause, I mean, as far as kisses go, I thought it was well above average."_

"_It was incredible," Angel agreed. "It's just—I-I think we'd be asking for trouble if we just rushed back into things." Seeing her face, he quickly added, "Not that I don't want to—rush. Believe me, I do."_

"_Right," she said. "You spoke to the Oracles and they said you were cured for good. But how do we know they really speak for the powers? They could be—pranksters…"_

_Buffy snorted, if it were possible to snort while dreaming. That sounded lame. But this was confusing. The Oracles? Why had Angel gone to them? Cured for good? What did that mean? Buffy looked closely at Angel. He didn't look any different. But…his chest rose and fell. He was breathing. Why? He didn't need to…unless…no…he couldn't be…it was impossible…_

"_It would be smart to wait a while," Angel said, bringing Buffy out of her thoughts. "See if this mortal thing takes."_

_Mortal. He was human. Buffy was sure this was just a really creepy dream now. It was impossible for Angel to become human. He was a vampire. Dead for all intensive purposes…but still full of life. And she loved him. No matter what he was. He'd once told her that he'd love her even if she was covered with slime. That went both ways. Of course, she'd rather not have to deal with the slime. But it was the thought that counted, right?_

"_Exactly," her memory self agreed. "And even if it does, it's complicated."_

_"You're still the Slayer. And I'm not sure what I am now. I don't know what my purpose is," Angel sighed and Buffy was truly beginning to realize how much Angel's atonement in L.A. meant to him. _

_A man like Angel needed a purpose. At first, it had been to protect her. Now he had a whole destiny of his own. Buffy frowned. What was Angel going to do?_

_"I can't just wedge myself into your life back in Sunnydale," he continued. "It wouldn't be good for either of us. Not to mention the fact that you just started college. And what about slaying? I mean, if you had me to worry about, you might not be as focused."_

_"Are you going to pull out a pie chart on me now? Because I get it, it's not necessary," her memory self said annoyed._

_Buffy watched as Angel got up and sat down in the chair next to her. "I'm not saying I don't want you…You know how much…I'm just saying that it's worth the wait to see if this is right. I need to be sure that you won't get hurt again."_

_Buffy watched her memory self rise from the chair, "You know, it's a good thing I only dreamed of you becoming human about ten zillion times, because today would have been a real let down." She sighed quietly before turning back around to face him. "So how does this mature plan go? You call me? I call you? What?"_

_Angel got up and went over to her. "We stay in touch. Just not—."_

"_Literally," Buffy finished. "Funny." They stared at each other for a long time. "Okay, so I better…"_

"_Yeah, remove the temptation," Angel agreed quickly, watching her as she walked away._

_Buffy watched her memory self spin back around to face him. "So we'll…talk soon…" she placed her hand over his. They both stared at their hands, and Buffy knew what was going to happen next._

_Angel grabbed her and pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, as they stumbled back against the fridge. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Still kissing, Angel carried her over to the kitchen table, and swept everything off the top, laying her down…_

* * *

Angel looked up as Buffy murmured, "Peanut butter, preferably crunchy…"

"What?" Xander asked curiously. "What did she say?"

"Peanut butter, preferably crunchy," Willow answered confused before turning to Oz. "Right?"

"Definitely crunchy," Oz replied. "Weird."

"No," Angel whispered, the anguish in his voice causing everyone to look at him. "No, no, no…"

* * *

"_Mmm…this is a dream," she said as Angel fed her a spoonful of ice cream. "You're human for a minute and you already have cookie dough fudge mint chip in the fridge."_

_Angel chuckled, "God, I love food."_

"_Food is good," Buffy agreed grinning._

"_Why didn't you ever tell me about chocolate and peanut butter?" Angel asked._

_"Well, I figured if your vamp taste buds couldn't really savor it, then it would only hurt you, you know? By the way, I'm over the whole needing to be mature thing. That time you just spent in the kitchen? That was enough time apart."_

"_Too much," Angel replied with a smile._

_Buffy watched as they kissed, but Angel broke it as some ice cream dripped onto his chest. "Okay, mortal coordination leaves something to be desired."_

_Her memory self grinned wickedly, "No, it's just right," she replied before licking the ice cream off his chest._

* * *

_Now they were both lying in bed. Her head was on his chest, and both of them looked like they were on cloud nine. Buffy frowned again. It was definitely wrong to be jealous of your memory/dream self. Well, at least she thought this was a dream. But it felt stronger. Like a memory. But how? She didn't remember any of this. And she knew she would have if this had happened. She could never have forgotten._

_"It's a good sound. Thump-thump. Thump-thump," her memory self murmured, her head over his heart._

_Angel smiled, "It feels pretty amazing."_

_She returned the smile, "I'm so glad we didn't logic ourselves out of this. We'll make it work, right?"_

_"We will."_

_She yawned tiredly, "Oh, I'm so sleepy…but I still want…"_

_Angel quirked an eyebrow. "What? You couldn't possibly—not that I wouldn't…"_

_She laughed, "No, no. I'm spent. Pleasantly numb even. You?"_

_Angel grinned devilishly, "For now."_

_She sighed, "I want to stay awake—so this day can keep happening."_

_Angel smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow."_

* * *

"You know what happened," Giles stated.

Angel got up and began to pace. "She wasn't supposed to remember," he said almost pleadingly, like Giles could do something to stop it. "Only me. Only I was supposed to remember…"

"Remember what?" Willow asked curiously, if not a little bit worriedly.

Angel sighed and looked at her with anguished eyes, "That for one day I was human."

* * *

_Buffy was now in a saline plant. How she knew that, she didn't know, but that wasn't the most important thing right now. The important thing was that Angel was getting killed by the ninja demon. She watched as her memory self jumped onto the creature, picking up its sword._

"_You hurt my boyfriend," she said angrily._

"_A great darkness is coming," the Morha demon replied in answer._

_Her mouth set in a grim line, "You got that right."_

_They fought for a few minutes. The demon managed to make her lose the sword, but she kicked it into the wall. _

"_Come on," she chided. "This is supposed to be the great warrior of darkness?"_

_They fought some more. She managed to stand on the chain of its Morgenstern, and kicked the demon, forcing it to let go of its weapon. However, it seemed like it had another weapon. Brute strength. Buffy watched as the Morha demon picked her up and threw her into the wall, causing both Buffy and her memory self to wince._

"_Together you were powerful," the Morha demon said. "Alone you are dead." He picked her up by the throat. "What do you think of the great warrior, now?"_

_During this time, Angel had hauled himself to his feet and returned to the fight to help Buffy. Angel picked up a handful of salt. "Little bland," he said before tossing the salt into the demon's eyes. "Needs salt."_

_The demon dropped Buffy, and Angel hurried to her side to try and help her up, but the demon grabbed him and threw him across the silo. Buffy looked on as she and the Morha demon continued to fight. _

"_You have to smash the jewel!" Angel called._

_Buffy watched as her memory self did just that. The Morha exploded in the bright light that Buffy remembered, but she quickly turned her attention to Angel._

"_Buffy, are you all—," Angel began but she sshed him, setting his head in her lap. _

"_You're alright," she whispered quietly. "Ssh, it's okay. You're alright…" she paused to kiss his head. "And it's over. And we're together."_

* * *

"What?" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

"It was a Morha demon," Angel explained quickly. "Its blood mixed with mine and—."

"Made you human," Giles finished. "The Morha's blood contains regenerative properties."

Angel nodded, and glanced sadly at Buffy. "Needless to say we were both confused."

"Wait, wait, wait," Spike said pushing off the wall and walking to down the group. "When was this?"

"Earlier this year, the first time she went to L.A.," Angel explained and Spike's brow furrowed.

"Knew I felt funny," Spike mumbled. "Guess now I know why."

"Why doesn't she remember?" Giles asked seriously, knowing there was much more to the story.

Angel sighed, "Because I asked for the day to be taken back."

* * *

_She was back in Angel's apartment. She was wearing a long flowery dress, pacing across the floor. She looked up as Angel entered, but upon seeing his expression she was automatically nervous._

"_I'm guessing that expression isn't because they're all out of fresh OJ at the deli. What happened?" she asked._

"_Nothing happened," Angel replied looking pained. "I just—."_

"_Where have you been?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowing slightly._

"_I went to see the Oracles," Angel said before soldiering on. "I asked them to turn me back."_

"_What?" Buffy and her memory self exclaimed. "Why?"_

"_Because more than ever I know how much I love you," Angel replied sadly._

_She backed away from him, horror in her eyes. "No. No, you didn't…"_

_But Angel followed her, "And if I stayed mortal one of us would wind up dead, maybe both of us. You heard what the Morha said."_

"_Morha is dead. We killed it," she said pointedly._

"_He said others would come," Angel replied easily._

"_They always come, they always will. But that's my problem now, not yours, remember?" she reminded him earnestly._

"_No," Angel argued. "I won't just stand by and let you fight, maybe die, alone."_

"_Then we fight together," she practically begged._

"_You saw what happened last night," Angel argued. "If anything I'm a liability. You take chances just to protect me, and that's not just bad for you. That's bad for the people we were meant to help."_

"_So what?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "You just took a whole twenty four hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?"_

"_You know that's not it," Angel argued pained. "How can we be together if the cost is your life? Or the lives of others?_

_Buffy watched as her memory self simply stared up at Angel, and he pulled her into his arms. "I know. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning."_

_Her memory self sniffled, and looked up at him sadly. "I understand…so what happens now?"_

"_The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Morha before his blood makes me human," Angel explained quietly._

"_When?" she asked fearfully._

_Angel glanced up at the clock. "Another minute."_

"_A minute?" she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "No. No. It's not enough time!"_

"_We don't have a choice," Angel said, anguish in his eyes. "It's done."_

"_How am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we could have had?" she asked, her tear-streaked face agonized._

"_You won't," Angel admitted quietly. "No one will know but me."_

"_Everything we did…" she began._

"_It never happened," Angel finished._

_Buffy watched as her memory self shook her head violently. "It did! It did! I know it did!" she put a hand on his heart._

_"I felt your heartbeat," Buffy whispered, placing a hand on his chest._

_"Buffy…" Angel sighed sadly before he __pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her memory self broke the kiss to glance at the clock. Buffy did too. The minute was almost up._

"_No!" she cried. "No! It's not enough time!"_

"_Ssh, please. Please." Angel pleaded, holding her close, tears in his eyes. "Please, please."_

"_No," she shook her head, whispering in his ear. "I'll never forget! I'll never forget! I'll never forget!"_

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Willow asked confused.

Buffy whimpered softly, causing everyone's head to snap towards the couch, "No! It's not enough time…"

Tears began to slide down her face, and Angel felt as though his heart were being torn to pieces. He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her face, wiping some of the tears away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"I'll never forget," Buffy cried softly. "I'll never forget!" she said louder. "I'll never forget!" she cried as she lurched up from the couch, wide eyed and panting.

Stunned, no one in the room said a word. Angel stayed frozen on his knees beside the couch, looking only at her. Slowly, Buffy rose from the couch, turning to Angel. Angel stood and closed the distance between them.

However, Buffy was not going to be comforted until she got one thing out of her system. The moment he was close enough, with tears still in her eyes, she hauled off and slapped him. Hard. Slayer strength be damned. Angel staggered, but managed to stay on his feet. He didn't even bother to touch his cheek incredulously like they always did in the movies. He knew he deserved it.

With a racking sob, Buffy threw her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. Angel rested his chin on top of her hair, trying to keep his own tears from falling.

Willow watched the scene in front of her, tears in her eyes. A blind man could see how much Angel and Buffy loved each other. They had a love that only existed in fairytales. Why shouldn't they get their happy ending? Willow's resolve face formed. They would get their happy ending. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

**Woo! There you have it! Fixed one problem, and now moving on to the other! That damn curse! Go, Willow's resolve face! So...what do you think? I'm a big fan of the almighty slap across the face then crying hysterically into very sexy man's chest scenario...so I had to have Buffy slap Angel. I could totally see it in my head. **

**Anywho, I hope you were able to understand when I was referring to Buffy's memory self and then Buffy herself. She was kind of a third person watching the dream unfold. Kinda like a movie. Your possible confusion is the only thing that really troubles me about this chapter...so I hope you're not confused...**

**On an extremely bright note, this is now my most popular fic in reviews! I was really hoping to make this my best story and apparently, I've accomplished my goal, so thanks a billion!**

**Reviews bring me great happiness,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	14. Helping

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your beautiful reviews! I cannot tell you enough how awesome all of you are! I know that I've got a lot of people reading this story just by the number of hits and story alerts, but to those of you who review every chapter, you guys are a special kind of awesome! It's almost like I get to know you a little bit more after every review! So I guess by the time I'm done with this fic, we'll just be cookin' a big pot of friendship, won't we? lol I'm glad all of you seemed to like the last chapter as much as you did! Especially the end with Willow's "Resolve Face." Because really, what chance does that pesky curse stand against Willow? But don't be expecting a quick fix anytime soon...it's a long time coming...BUT...with every chapter our Willow gets a little bit closer to her goal!...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; And my mind isn't twisted...merely sprained..Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Everyone watched them. None of them knew exactly what to do. Should they leave? Should they stay? Everyone watched as Buffy cried her heart out into Angel's chest. Oddly enough, none of them had seen her cry. They'd seen her tear up, but none of them had seen her cry. And now, in the past three days, they'd seen her cry hysterically once, and now this.

Giles watched as Angel held his Slayer close, whispering nonsense love words in her ear…in what he believed to be Gaelic. The Watcher could even hear the remaining vestiges of Angel's Irish accent that he had long lost.

Often, Giles had wondered where Buffy had received her strength. Not physical strength of course, but her emotional strength. From the moment he'd first met her, he'd seen how big her heart was. Full of compassion. Full of love. Full of acceptance. He was not at all surprised when her two best friends had been the class clown and the future valedictorian. Of course, he _had_ been surprised when he'd learned of her and Angel's relationship. But only because of the situation—not because of Buffy herself. It did not surprise him that she loved Angel. That hadn't meant that he'd accepted the fact immediately, because he most definitely hadn't…but he had seen the truth of it.

Now he knew where Buffy received her strength. It was Angel. It had always been Angel. It made sense. They loved each other of course, but Angel truly understood what she faced. They both battled demons, both their own and others. Angel simply understood her in a way that no one would ever be able to.

Giles had always marveled at Buffy's seemingly calm resolve during a tough situation. She thought with clarity and precision, seeing every angle. Mistakes had been made of course, but they had shaped her into the strongest slayer to ever live. Little did she know that she was only one of twenty five slayers that had ever lived to be nineteen. And only a fifth of that number had lived to see twenty.

But now it was clear to Giles that Angel was the source. He had obviously been teaching her as well. Sometimes, Buffy would surprise him with knowledge about a particular being…Or when she knew a move already that he hadn't taught her yet in a training session. Angel had been her Watcher just as much as he had. Realizing a little belatedly that his and the others presence was not really needed, he quietly moved to the door, the others following.

* * *

Angel praised God when the Scoobies left. He didn't know how much longer he could have lasted. A single tear slid down his face, quickly followed by others. In an odd way, he was relieved. The past few days, he'd felt as though he was lying to her. She didn't have all the memories of them that she should have had. She couldn't cherish them like he could. He couldn't cry knowing what they'd lost, because she didn't know she'd lost anything in the first place. Now he could.

They stood there in the middle of the room. Both of them crying for what could have been…what had been…if only for a few days. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Angel began whispering to her in Gaelic again. The unfamiliar words seemed to calm her, even more so if he slipped into his old Irish brogue. "C_iúnas__, mo __chroí__. __Maith __do __mé. __Tá __mé __chomh __mór __sin __I __ngrá __leat__, __tá __mé __chomh __doirte __sin __duit__."_

Buffy quieted then, and looked up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen from her tears, but she seemed resigned. "I've never heard you speak Gaelic before," she said with a slight smile. "It's nice."

Angel chuckled sadly, "Thanks."

"The accent was a nice touch too," Buffy added as she extracted herself from his arms and took a seat on the couch. When he didn't follow, she patted the spot next to her. The corner of Angel's mouth twitched in a slight smile, as he sat down beside her, opening his arms in invitation.

Buffy immediately cuddled up next to him and Angel sighed, enjoying the feel of her in his embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?" Angel asked quietly.

"We've already talked about it," Buffy replied with a sigh. "Only now I remember."

"We didn't really talk much," Angel argued gently. "We were both too focused on not falling apart."

"You have a point," Buffy admitted. "But we still hit all the main points. You did it to save me. You were strong enough to sacrifice everything we could have had to save the lives of who knows how many," she said quietly, before adding in an even quieter tone. "In a way, it's no different from when I sent you to Hell…"

Angel sighed, and held her tighter, "It killed me to do it. When I was talking to the Oracles, asking them to take back the day…I was always on the brink of telling them to leave it as it was. Me. Human. With you. But I knew I had to give up that day…"

"I can't say that I'm glad you did," Buffy said with a sad smile looking up at him with accepting eyes. "But I can say that I understand. You did what was right…no matter how much it hurt."

"For a while after you left, all I thought about was that day," Angel admitted after a moment of silence. "I relived every second. Then reality would hit me in the face, sometimes literally, and I would snap back to the present. It had slowly become nothing but a dream…until now of course."

"How do I remember, Angel?" Buffy asked confused.

Angel frowned, "I don't know. But it was magic that was preventing you from waking. Someone wanted you to see that. I can only think that the Powers decided to let you have the memory."

"But why?" Buffy asked frustrated. "Not that I want them to take it back, but I'm just—confused."

"I know." Angel kissed the top of her head, "I am too. Maybe they think we can handle it now, because you and I both know that we couldn't have back then."

Buffy sighed sadly, "I know. We've both grown up since then…"

Angel nodded in agreement, and they were both quiet for a moment. Buffy looked up at him, her green eyes glowing with love. She closed the distance (however little there was), and kissed him. It was a soft kiss. There was no rush, no urgency. It was a sweet kiss, full of love and nothing else.

Angel pulled away only to kiss her forehead. Buffy looked down at her hands, twidling them embarressed, "Sorry about slapping you."

Angel chuckled, "Don't be. I understand...but maybe not so hard next time?" he grinned, rubbing his cheek.

Buffy blushed, "Sorry," she repeated. "I wasn't mad...I was just kind of in an emotional overload...seeing all that...and then knowing for real that it really had happened...what we could have had..."

Angel sshed her with another kiss, "I know. I think an emotional overload is somewhat expected."

Buffy sighed and leaned into him, just enjoying the comfort his arms provided. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Buffy's eyelids began to flutter closed. She opened her eyes wide, attempting to stay awake longer, but Angel noticed. Why did he always notice everything? It made it much more difficult to be sneaky.

"You know," he began. "Typically, when your eyelids shut of their own accord...it's a sign that you should sleep."

"I've slept enough," Buffy replied stubbornly refusing to allow herself to fall asleep. If she was asleep she couldn't keep enjoying how it felt when Angel held her...well...she could subconciously, but it just wasn't the same.

"Then you leave me no choice," Angel sighed as got up and swept her into his arms so quickly that Buffy didn't even see it coming.

Buffy giggled, "You love doing that, don't you?" Angel just grinned in response, and began to carry her, but she stopped him, "Hang on," she said as she reached out and grabbed the sketchbook off the coffeetable. "Okay," she smiled. "I'm good."

Angel shook his head, a wry smile on his face but nonetheless he carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. He loved to carry her. He didn't know if it was because she was so close to him, or if he simply just got a kick out of seeing her slightly annoyed, yet still amused smile whenever he did it. He set her down at the doorway, and she walked straight through the doorway, straight to the bed, shrugging out of her sweater at the same time, revealing the simple white tank top that had been hidden underneath. Buffy was grateful she'd worn sweatpants today. One less thing to take off. She climbed into bed, and waited for Angel to slip in beside her.

When he did, she snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and put a hand over his heart, remembering with perfect clarity what it had felt like when it had been beating.

* * *

Spike skulked through the shadows silently. Of course Angel had been human for a day; technically more like a day and a half, maybe even two. What about good ol' Spike? William the Bloody? Sure he only did something considered good if there was something to be gained…but what did that matter in the long run? If he saved a kitten for money, in the end the kitten was still alive, and he had some money. Everyone was happy.

Spike scowled. The truth was he was at a crossroads. He didn't quite know what to do. Dru was gone. Not coming back. And he was too bloody proud to go crawling back to her. He was better off without her. Besides, she was all for destroying the world. He actually liked the world. He liked living…so to speak.

But what to do, what to do? It wasn't as if he could just join up with Buffy and the Scoobies. What would the demon community think of him then? He'd be essentially throwing his reputation down the sewer. He'd practically be like his grandsire! But at least the demon community still respected Angel. Spike guessed that once having the reputation as the worst vampire to ever walk the earth had its perks at times.

Besides, would his ponce of a sire even let him anywhere near the Slayer? It wasn't like Spike could kill her. He'd get zapped, which he _really_ didn't like to happen. Angel wouldn't trust him. But then, did he really have a reason too? Nope. Well, that was good. He must still be a threat if Angel didn't trust him. Spike grinned happily at the thought.

Spike knew he was sticking around in good ol' Sunnyhell. There was too much going on to leave now. What with Buff and his sire, and then with Andronikos. There was tons of drama just waiting to unfold. And Spike was going to be there when it happened.

"It's dangerous to be wondering around at this time of night," a voice said from the shadows and Spike tensed.

"I don't want to talk to you," Spike said to Andronikos, before resuming his walk to his crypt.

Suddenly, Andronikos was in front of him, and Spike huffed exasperatedly. "Of course. Pick on the younger vampire! Why don't you go annoy someone else?"

"You are as stupid now as you were then," Andronikos said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Really?" Spike asked as he lit a cigarette. He offered one to Andronikos but got no reaction, so he decided that the answer was a 'no.' "Shame. But aren't you the one who has let the Slayer slip through his fingers?"

Andronikos growled and started to advance on Spike, grabbing the younger vampire by the collar. "Do not think for a moment that your life is safe. I could end you right now."

"Then go ahead," Spike challenged. "It's not like I know what I'm going to do next anyway. Save me a headache."

Andronikos' eyes flashed gold, but he suddenly chuckled and let Spike go. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. You can't talk your way out of this one Spike."

"Worth a shot now, wasn't it?" Spike asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against a mausoleum. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Sorry, I don't go for that mate."

"I want your allegiance," Andronikos continued, ignoring Spike's comment. "I will kill the Slayer. It will be slow. It will be painful. I want Angelus to feel her agony before I finally kill her. And then, I will kill him."

"So what do you need me for?" Spike asked. "Sounds like you already got yourself a nice little evil plan."

"You could do much and you know it," Andronikos answered. "With Angelus gone, you would no longer be overshadowed by him. The demon world would respect you as his remaining child. Drusilla is a liability. Without Angelus she is nothing. But you. You would be feared."

"Yeah, right after you," Spike scoffed. "You'll be the one to kill the git and Goldilocks. Doesn't sound very fair to me."

"What else do you have?" Andronikos asked, raising an eyebrow. "Drusilla is gone. You have a chip in your head. You're practically neutered."

"Hey now," Spike said. "Not neutered. Family jewels are still there. Ask around. Many satisfied woman can attest to that."

"What do you say?" Andronikos asked. "You can help me kill the Slayer and your sire, and subsequently gain the respect you deserve."

"Well, now let me think," Spike said as he blew a billow of smoke into the cold night air. "You're inviting me to your little party of evil. As a present I get some much needed respect, and I get to watch the Slayer die, and my sire as well. That would be something wouldn't it?"

"Indeed," Andronikos agreed, a slow, sadistic smile beginning to spread across his face.

"But you know what?" Spike asked as he threw his cigarette butt to the ground, squashing out the tip with his foot. "I think it'll be an even better present to watch my ponce of a sire kill you. Besides, I'm growing kind of fond of the Slayer. She's got spunk. What can I say? I find it endearing."

"You are making a mistake," Andronikos said, all traces of his former smile gone. "A mistake that will cost you your life."

"Maybe, maybe not," Spike said as he slowly walked past Andronikos, following the older vampire's every move. "But, like you said, I'm not the brightest."

Spike was now a couple yards away from Andronikos, and the older vampire had yet to make a move to follow. Deciding to risk turning his back, Spike used all of his vampiric speed and high tailed it out of there. When he was sure Andronikos was nowhere near him, Spike paused and looked up at the black night sky.

"Helping the Slayer and Peaches," Spike sighed. "William, you've sunk to a new low," he muttered before slipping unnoticed into his crypt.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was fun to write. Especially the end with Spike! I figured it was about time we focused on him a little bit! If I do a sequel, I want the characters to be where I need them to be in their character arcs. So, I'm workin' on getting Spike to actually being on Angel and Buffy's side. Right now it's more in his best interest, but there's a tiny part of him that's good...I mean, it's obvious Spike has more humanity than most vampires...probably all...well, except Angel of course (lol). Anywho, workin' on Spike's character arc...should be REALLY fun to mess with! lol**

**Reviews make me smile,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	15. Discovery

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I honestly can't thank you enough! You are all wonderful. So, moving on. This chapter has some nice fluff...I figured it was about time we got a shirtless Angel doing Tai Chi...! Always fun! This A/N is going to be short...my puppy keeps licking my hands...she's so emotionally needy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience..Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Discovery

It had been two days since the battle at the Initiative. Buffy thought that she was healing up nicely, yet still not as fast as she would have hoped. Apparently, broken ribs take a while to heal. Another great annoying fact of life.

The thing about healing was that typically, one would do nothing. You would lay around the house (or in this case mansion), watch TV, talk to your best friend when she dropped by between classes, and actually read. For the past two days that was exactly what Buffy had done…and she was sick and tired of it.

So, after a few tentative stretches, Buffy decided that she could do some minor training. Maybe Tai Chi. With Angel. Preferably a shirtless Angel, but that wasn't a requirement…just an added bonus. Smiling now that she had a plan, Buffy hopped upstairs and skipped into the bedroom.

Buffy's smile got even bigger when her eyes settled on a shirtless Angel. Her plan was meant to be. Angel looked up and grinned when he saw her smile. "What has you so happy?" he asked as he picked up a shirt.

_No! _Buffy thought. _Must run shirt intervention. _Still smiling, Buffy skipped over to Angel and put a hand on the arm that held the offending material. _Mission accomplished. _She grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door, down the stairs.

With an amused grin, Angel let Buffy lead him down the stairs. He'd do just about anything to keep the smile on her face. After everything that had happened, seeing her smile was the only thing that reminded him that there was some good in the world.

He knew the past few days had been hard on her, not just emotionally, but physically too. Everything with Adam, and then everything that had still yet to be dealt with Andronikos…and then to top it all off, she got her memory back of the day that never was. It was a hell of a week, even for a Slayer.

Angel also realized that she'd basically been cooped up in the mansion for two days. Something that was driving her insane. She was getting antsy, and he knew it. The only question was what she wanted to do about it.

"I have done nothing for long enough," Buffy said as she came to a stop in the middle of the great room, in front of the garden. "We're going to train."

"Buffy," Angel began disapprovingly, but Buffy interrupted him.

"I don't plan to spar or anything like that," she explained. "I was thinking…Tai Chi. It's relaxing and a good workout. And you're going to help me."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "I am?"

"Yep," Buffy replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Sooo…" Buffy drew out the word impatiently. "Remind me how to start out again."

Angel shook his head, a wry smile on his face. But nonetheless he complied. With a practiced ease, he slipped into the first motions of the routine he'd come up with decades ago. Ironically it was the same routine that he and Buffy had done together before.

Every now and then, he would stop and have her adjust her pose…though after a while he suspected she was messing up on purpose…not that he really minded. He was just happy to see her smiling.

About an hour into the routine, a particular move that required them to turn and bring their arms down came up. Angel grinned as he let his arms come down over Buffy's shoulders, before pulling her against him.

Buffy giggled, "This is vaguely familiar."

"Um hm," Angel purred in her ear as he let his lips slide down her throat. He grinned to himself as he heard her heart rate increase. Slowly, he let his hands slide down her arms before wrapping his arms around her waist. When his lips touched her scar Buffy gasped quietly. Angel nipped at the scar with his teeth, ignoring the urge to vamp out and reclaim the mark.

Buffy turned around to face him, and laced her arms around his neck, "I don't remember that move."

"I was improvising," Angel replied looking uncharacteristically playful.

Buffy smiled at the light hearted look in his eye. It was good to see. He should look like that more often. Buffy laid her head against his chest and sighed, as Angel ran a soothing hand down her back. The past two days hadn't been _entirely_ spent with Buffy doing nothing. Living with Angel allowed them to see just how much they could control themselves. After the close call a few days before, they'd been rather distant…until Buffy had jumped into Angel's arms and kissed him full on the mouth. Since then, they'd sort of experimented and worked out what was too much. Granted a few times they'd almost gone too far, but one of them was always able to get control of themselves and stop (most of the time it was Angel). But was that really Buffy's fault? It wasn't her fault that he was irresistible!

"Well, that was a great end to a great workout," Buffy smiled as she looked up at him. "But I think a shower is in order…I'm all smelly," she complained as she made face.

Angel chuckled and let go of her, watching her retreating figure as she went up the stairs. Angel grinned to himself as he sat down on the couch and picked up his sketchbook. He hadn't drawn so much in a long while. But since he'd been in Sunnydale, which was all of five days, he'd added ten sketches to the archives.

Absently, he flicked through the pages. The majority of the pictures were of Buffy. He wanted to capture every memory he had of her. It's not like he could ever forget, but there was something about seeing her face on paper that made it seem more real. Or was it not that they seemed more real, but that—in a picture—time ceased to exist. Perhaps it made sense. He was practically immortal. He had seen so much death, watched so many people grow old and die, that if he drew a picture…time didn't matter. It was them. At that particular point in their lives. It would never change. Sighing, Angel flipped through the pictures. Brooding was not on his list of things to do.

Angel grinned as he stopped on a particular picture. It was Buffy ice skating. Of course, then she'd been attacked by a member of the Order of Taraka, but before he'd seen the danger she was in, he'd caught a glimpse of how graceful she was on the ice. That had been the first time she'd kissed him when he was in what she called his 'game face.' Little did she know how much that kiss meant to him.

He turned the page and paused. It was a picture of their first night together, before everything had gone to hell. When she'd fallen asleep in his arms that first time, he'd stared at her mesmerized. When she was asleep, all the worries of being the Slayer melted away and the simple innocence that remained was one of the single most beautiful things he'd ever seen. So, naturally, he'd decided to draw it. He'd just finished the sketch and fallen asleep when he'd been woken by a painful ripping in his chest…

Angel shook his head, blocking out the memories that floated to the surface. Instead, he turned the page again. This picture was not a happy memory. In the picture, Buffy sat on some steps, her cheeks stained with tears. Clouds of smoke surrounded the picture. It was right after they'd defeated the mayor. Right before he'd walked away. He'd captured the longing look in her eyes…but also the sad acceptance. He'd never be able to forget that look.

Again, Angel flipped through the pages, sometimes stopping to smile at a particular sketch. He paused on the last picture. A sad smile appeared on his face. He had completely forgotten about this picture. It was not of Buffy, but another girl, a little girl that was close to his heart. The bright, happy, innocent eyes of his little sister beamed up at him. If his memory served (his human memories were sometimes a little foggy), this was when he'd given her, her first pony. Of course, it had been his pony first, but that hadn't mattered to Kathy.

"Angel?" a voice asked from the doorway, causing Angel's head to snap up.

"Willow?" he asked confused.

"Sorry to barge in," the young witch apologized. "I did knock, promise."

Getting his thoughts together, Angel gave her an easy smile, "Don't worry about it…I was—."

"In La-la land?" Willow supplied helpfully.

Angel have her a somewhat rueful smile, "A different time," he amended. "What do you need?"

"Oh," Willow brightened. "I was thinkin' that since Buffy has been cooped up all day that she'd like to go have some fun. You know, go to the Bronze maybe? I think she'd like that, don't you?"

Angel smiled, "I think she would."

"What would I like?" Buffy asked as she came down the stairs.

Willow took in her friends' outfit, which consisted of one of Angel's black shirts. Willow tsked disapprovingly, "I don't think Angel would like it if you went to the Bronze in that."

Buffy's face brightened. "We're going to the Bronze?"

Willow smiled, "I figured we girls needed to relax."

"You coming?" Buffy asked, looking over at Angel.

Angel grinned, "You go. I'll stay and work on my brooding face."

Buffy frowned, "Do you really need to work on it? Don't you think you've perfected it?"

"I've been out of practice lately," Angel joked. "Just don't get into too much trouble, okay?"

Buffy grinned coyly, "Of course not. When does that ever happen?"

"Come on Buffy, go change!" Willow urged. "I don't have all night."

Buffy grinned before running back up the stairs. She pulled out a dresser drawer that she'd stolen from Angel, (he'd found the drawer's previous contents on the floor when he'd woken up), and pulled out a black mini skirt and a blood red top. She quickly put the outfit on, and stared at her hair in the mirror. What to do, what to do? It was almost dry, and it had turned out slightly wavy. Grabbing a brush, she flipped her hair out and then tamed the locks back into place. There. Perfect. Buffy quickly added some eyeliner and a little lip gloss. Done.

Just as she was about to go out the door, she paused. A black leather jacket was peeking out of her duffle bag. She had brought more clothes than she'd thought, and had kept her jackets and a few other things in her bag. With a small, reminiscent smile appeared on Buffy's face as she picked up the familiar jacket. She shrugged it on, and pushed up the too long sleeves. Now, her outfit was complete.

Buffy skipped back down the stairs, and smiled when she saw Angel's eyes widened ever so slightly. She walked up to him and raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"You still have that?" he asked gesturing to the jacket.

"Well duh," Buffy replied laughingly. "It was one of the first things you ever gave me."

Willow smiled as she watched the two. They deserved their happy ending and they were going to get it! "I'll be outside Buffy," she said still smiling.

Buffy never looked away from Angel as she replied, "Be there in a minute."

* * *

Willow giggled quietly and turned to go out the door. However, she paused when the faint light of the moon caused a small silver object to gleam. Willow's brow furrowed. She glanced back at Angel and Buffy. They were talking quietly and smiling like the madly in love couple they were…completely oblivious to everything else.

Taking her chance, Willow hurried across the floor and bent down to pick up the object. But just as she was about to pick the piece of metal up, she noticed the spot on the floor. Willow took a small step back to get a better look. Etched on the floor was the outline of a man. Could it be? No. Was this where Angel had landed when he'd come back from Hell? Willow took in the faded black marks. Someone had tried to get rid of the black outline, but hadn't quite managed it.

Willow looked at the cool, metal object in her hand. It was partially melted and twisted, but Willow realized what it was. It was one of Buffy's rings. What was it doing here, and in this condition? Deciding to ponder this question later, Willow pocketed the ring and slipped outside to wait for Buffy.

Whatever the case, Willow knew one thing. The black outline on the floor and the damaged ring were connected. And the answer somehow involved Buffy and Angel.

* * *

**Woo! We've got a shirtless Angel. Sneak peaks at Angel's sketches. And to top it all off, Willow is starting to piece things together! Fun filled chapter if I do say so myself (which, obviously, I just did. lol). I'm going to warn you guys and tell you that I'm taking the curse fixing slow. I'm not just magically going to fix it. Where would the fun be in that? lol But of course, the ring is key! The One Ring. lol HOWEVER, I do have a surprise for all of you...I don't quite know what chapter said surprise will be in or how I'll even work out the plot details, but I'm determined to make it happen! lol**

**Reviews bring great happiness,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	16. Gifts

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the feedback! I can't thank you guys enough! I know I reply to every reviewer that has an account, but for those who don't...thank you so, so, so very much! It's awesome to get your reviews. I love knowing which parts of the chapters were your favorites, and sometimes you guys really like something that I never really thought twice about! lol But anyway, thanks for reviewing...okay, thank you's are out of the way...**

**This chapter is actually a complete chapter without Angel...I know...I'm slightly depressed too...but don't worry, Angel is there in spirit! I took this chapter to really focus on the Scoobies, particularly the main 3, Buffy, Xander, and Willow. Willow is still being a little sneaky detective, and Xander is about to get an ear-full...about time ain't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Buffy and Willow entered the Bronze already swaying to the music, and Buffy smiled as she spotted Xander and Oz already at a table. Dancing their way through the crowd, the two friends made their way over to the guys.

"Hey Buff! Hey Will!" Xander grinned as the girls sat down. "We already got you guys drinks," he added, motioning to the glasses in front of them.

"Where's Anya?" Buffy asked as she sipped her drink.

Xander rolled his eyes, "She found this huge stash of quarters that my dad had stored down in the basement…she's been counting them for hours…"

Willow giggled, "I'd hate to see her in a bank."

Xander raised a hand, already shaking his head, "I never want to go through that again."

Buffy shook her head, different scenarios flashing through her head of what could have possibly occurred if Anya was in a bank. Buffy let her eyes wonder around the Bronze. So many things had happened in the Bronze. In the beginning, it had usually been the only time she'd ever see Angel. Buffy smiled to herself. She'd always been so annoyed with him. He'd disappear into the shadows, and then reappear out of nowhere…always when she needed saving. Funny how that always happened, wasn't it?

Buffy glanced up at the stage, but instead of the band that was currently playing she saw the Master's little helper, Luke, standing on stage, draining people in order to set the Master free. Buffy shook her head, remembering how she'd tricked him into thinking that the sun was up...he hadn't been the brightest minion…

And then the thing with Darla…that was the only time she had ever seen a vampire use a gun, well, two guns actually. Angel had staked his sire to save her…and after taking a bullet for her too. And then later she and Angel had agreed that they couldn't work—that they had to walk away. Buffy smiled ruefully, yep…like _that_ had happened.

"So Buff," Xander said, seeing that Buffy was being unusually quiet. "Where's Riley? I haven't seen him around."

Buffy froze. Only Willow and Giles knew about herself and Angel's relationship status. Xander didn't know. And he wouldn't like it one bit.

"Uh," Buffy frowned slightly. "I don't know…I haven't seen him."

Xander raised his eyebrows, "Seriously?"

Buffy glanced at Willow, who gave her a helpless look. "Xander," Buffy said slowly, knowing that it was best just to keep things honest. He was already going to be mad at her for not telling him sooner. "Riley and I broke up."

"What? When?" Xander exclaimed surprised.

"Um, five days ago…" Buffy let the sentence hang, tracing the brim of her glass with her pinkie.

"Five days ago?" Xander questioned confused. "But that would mean that—aw, Buff tell me you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowed.

"You dumped Riley the day Angel saved you?" Xander asked, but it was more of a statement. "That's cold Buff."

"It wasn't the best time, but it just made me realize things," Buffy explained, keeping her voice calm. She didn't want a fight.

"Realize what?" Xander asked, getting agitated. "You love him, Buffy. He loves you. What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I don't love him," Buffy corrected sternly.

"Of course you do," Xander continued. "After all the stuff you two have been through? There's no way you don't love each other. It's ridiculous." Xander chuckled to himself as he took a drink. "In fact, it's almost as ridiculous as the idea of you and Angel getting back together."

Willow saw Buffy's eyes narrow dangerously, and quickly cut into the conversation, "Well, what do you think about the band, Xand?"

"They're alright I guess," Xander answered the redhead absently before turning back to Buffy. "Seriously though, stay away from Angel. That's just trouble waiting to happen."

"Really?" Buffy snapped. "And tell me Xander, why is that?"

Xander was momentarily confused by his friend's snappish response before comprehension dawned on him. "Aw, Buffy—you didn't! You did, didn't you? You and Angel got back together? Oh, come on Buff!"

"I don't see the problem," Buffy said evenly, but her posture and the fire in her eyes dared him to say differently. Apparently, Xander didn't get the message.

"Well I'm sorry if I fear for my life when Dead Boy gets too happy!" Xander snapped back. "Cause you know, that tends to happen where you two are concerned! And aw man, you two are living together! Great. Just great."

"I don't need your approval Xander," Buffy retorted coldly.

"Have you forgotten what happened?" Xander asked bluntly. "He killed people! He killed Jenny! He killed who knows how many others! He tried to kill Willow! He tried to kill all of us before you finally stuck it to him!"

Buffy's eyes flashed in anger. In a matter of seconds, Buffy had slipped off her high stool, pulled Xander off his, and shoved him against the wall. Buffy didn't care if anyone saw. Right now all she cared about was setting things straight with the boy she considered one of her best friends. "Now you listen to me Xander," she began lowly. "You have _no_ right. No _right_ to even _talk_ to me about sending Angel to hell. I didn't punish Angelus for all the pain he caused. I punished _Angel_. I sent him to _hell_ for a hundred years, and he was tormented for something that he had _no_ control over. And it was all _my_ fault! My fault! I sent the man I love to hell, and all you can say to me is that you don't _trust_ me?"

Xander opened his mouth as if to speak, but Buffy interrupted him. "And to top it all off, you lie to me. Oh yes, don't think I don't know what you did! Willow says kick his ass? Really? If I hadn't been so caught up in everything at the time I might have questioned it, but no. I trusted _you_. And look what it got me! I sent Angel to hell. If you had told me the truth, maybe things would have turned out differently!"

"How—how, I, uh," Xander stuttered incoherently.

"How do I know?" Buffy asked. "Maybe because afterward, when I spilling my guts out to my best friend, Willow told me that she was going to try the spell again. And that she told _you_ to tell me!"

"Buffy, I—I," Xander fumbled for words. "I just wanted—I just wanted what was best for you."

"And who are you to decide that?" Buffy snapped. "You're one of my best friends Xander. But you've always hated Angel. Always. Admit it. You let your own petty jealousy get in the way of seeing Angel for who he really is."

"And what don't I see?" Xander asked, beginning to fight back. "All I see is a walking corpse that can turn into a sadistic killer when he gets a little happy. What else is there?"

"A man," Buffy said, her tone becoming earnest, trying to get him to understand. "A wonderful man. A man who never did anything to hurt anyone and is punished with more than a century of horrific memories…and he's such a wonderful man that he shoulders all that guilt. Even when he didn't do any of those things…and he still tries to atone for the sins that aren't his. That is who he is. And I don't care if you don't see it," Buffy said quietly, some of the fire in her eyes dimming as she thought of Angel. However, Xander still needed a wake up call. Her eyes narrowed and she lowered her voice so that it was almost a growl, "You may not see it. You don't have to. But you had better _damned_ _well_ respect me enough to let me be happy!"

Xander stared at her opened mouthed for a few moments, completely shocked. Buffy had never really lost her temper with him. Sure, they'd had their little scuffles but they always got thinks back to how they were supposed to be. Best friends.

But wasn't it his duty as a friend to look out for her? To help her see that the decisions she was making were wrong? Xander sighed. He could help her see…but he couldn't _make_ her see. It wasn't his place. He needed to take a page out of the Willow Book. Support and encourage. Be there. No judging. Just be there. As a friend…easier said than done.

"I got to go," Xander mumbled, shoving off the wall and quickly slipping out the side door.

Buffy sighed and made sat back down on her stool. Willow gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't worry. Xand will come around. He's just stubborn."

"Don't I know it," Buffy muttered, before her eyebrows furrowed. "Where'd Oz go?"

Willow grinned, "Oh, the band needed a guitar player. Theirs is sick. They asked him to play." Willow turned around to glance at the stage, watching Oz as he fiddled with the amp beside him. She turned back to Buffy, "Lot's of memories in this place, uh? Have you ever really thought about it?"

Buffy laughed a little, glad that Willow was providing her a good distraction from Xander's comments. "Ironically enough, I was just thinking about that."

Willow grinned, "Angel gave you that jacket here."

Buffy hugged the jacket around her tighter and smiled, "yeah…"

A sly light came into Willow's eye, "What else did he give you?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked, a small smile on her face.

"Presents," Willow explained excitedly. "I know he got you _Sonnets from the Portuguese_ for your eighteenth birthday, and then he gave you that silver cross necklace the first time you met. Always thoughtful gifts, but kind of simple you know? But then at the same time they really meant something."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, they did."

Willow picked up Buffy's left hand absently, "Where's that ring?" she asked innocently.

Buffy's eyebrows furrowed, "What ring?"

"That ring you wore for a while," Willow explained. The ring that was currently in the pocket of her jeans. "Last year. You never took it off. It was kind of odd looking, but I always thought it was pretty."

Willow watched as Buffy's face fell ever so slightly, a sad light entering her eye, "Oh, that. I-It was just a ring…I think I lost it sometime or another."

"It seems like it was real important," Willow said searchingly. "Angel gave it to you?"

"Yeah," Buffy admitted. "My seventeenth birthday…"

"Oh," Willow said simply. If Willow was right (which she was pretty sure she was), the ring she had found was a Claddagh ring. An Irish wedding ring. Willow didn't know if Buffy knew exactly what the ring meant, but it was obviously very important to her. Willow remembered the black scorch marks on the floor of the mansion. Now knowing what she did, Willow had a feeling that she was on the verge of solving everything.

"Buffy," Willow said quietly. "I don't think you lost the ring."

"What?" Buffy asked a bit sharply, letting Willow know she was right.

"Did you ever wonder how or why Angel returned from hell?" Willow asked gently, knowing that the subject was sensitive.

Buffy didn't answer for a moment. What was Willow playing at? She wasn't normally so forward. But her friend did have a point. "Yeah, I read more in those first few weeks after he returned than I have in my entire life. But none of it added up."

Willow thought for a moment, "What did you do with the ring?"

Buffy smiled sadly, "After a while…I couldn't hold on to it anymore. It was too…bitter sweet, you know? Reminding me what I'd had and what I'd lost. So I went to the mansion where I..." Buffy paused, struggling to say the words. How could she really say, bluntly, that she'd sent the man she loved more than her own life to hell? Well, she had just now,but she had been _really_ pissed at Xander. Willow smiled encouragingly, and Buffy soldiered on, "Where it all happened," Buffy finished. "And I set it down on the floor. It was my way of letting him go."

Willow reached across the table and grabbed Buffy's hand, "Well, I guess you and Angel are meant to be then."

"What makes you say that?" Buffy laughed. "Xander doesn't seem to think so."

"Well, we aren't talking about Xander," Willow grinned. "We're talking about you and Angel and being madly in love."

"So why do you think me and Angel are meant to be?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if I brought back the love of my life from hell, I think that would be a pretty good indication." Willow grinned before thinking to herself and adding, "Not to mention a really odd sort of compliment." Willow waited a moment silently, allowing Buffy to think about what she'd said. Buffy's eyes widened and Willow knew Buffy believed her.

"You think it was the ring?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Well, not so much the ring, but what it meant," Willow explained. "That was a symbol of the love you shared. It was your love that brought him back…I just think that the ring was a sort of conduit."

Buffy nodded slowly, "It's possible…but why are you so interested in this? I haven't thought about that ring in ages."

Willow just smiled, "I just got to thinkin' about all the stuff Angel's gotten you because you're wearing that jacket. One thought led to another," she shrugged simply.

Buffy just shook her head, "Thanks Willow."

"No problem," Willow smiled. "Glad to do my friendly duty."

"Not just for possibly finding an answer to a problem that's been bugging me for a year," Buffy explained. She motioned to the Bronze. "For this too. Everyone's been treating me like I'm fragile. Keeping me cooped up in the mansion. You always knew when I needed to have a little break."

Willow grinned, "I'm glad I haven't lost my touch."

Buffy laughed, "Nope. You've got a…magic touch, I think."

"You made a pun!" Willow laughed. "You're definitely feeling better!"

* * *

For the rest of the night, Willow and Buffy listened to the band and occasionally journeyed out onto the dance floor. But after a while, Buffy's ribs started to bother her. She guessed bumping and grinding with Willow for a few hours would do that.

At around midnight, Buffy and Willow were arm and arm, laughing as they exited the Bronze. Just as they were turning the corner, a hideously dressed man approached them. Buffy groaned. No one in their right mind would be wearing parachute pants with platform shoes and a plaid shirt. Plaid. With parachute pants. And platform shoes. That just _screamed_ undead.

The vampire came up to them and smiled seemingly genuine. "Hello," he said softly. "What are two beautiful ladies such as yourselves doing all alone on a night like this? It gets dangerous at this time of night...you never know what could be lurking..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Don't worry," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a stake, twirling it in her hand with a practiced ease. "I always have one of these handy."

"Slayer?" the vampire asked confused.

"You _must_ be new in town." Buffy shrugged, and then frowned adding, "or I'm not as popular as I used to be."

The vampire lost all his charm and vamped out, going for her throat. Buffy sighed and sidestepped before staking the vampire through the back. She looked at Willow annoyed, "You'd think they'd change tactics after awhile."

"You'd think," Willow agreed. "Come on, I think I know a certain vampire that will actually be happy to see you."

"I wonder who that could be?" Buffy joked as the two friends made their way home.

All the way back to the mansion, Willow managed to keep a conversation going with Buffy while thinking about her plan. If Buffy's Claddagh really had acted as a conduit to bring Angel back, then there was practically a neon sign over it telling her to use it as a conduit again…this time for her Restoration Spell. The permanent version. She had her conduit, now all she needed was Tara's help, and more time to research.

* * *

**Well? What did ya think? Personally, I loved writing Buffy tell Xander off. I know in a lot of fics, it's actually Angel that gives him a strict talkin' too, but I felt that Buffy needed to stand up for herself. We all love Xander...he can just be really annoying sometimes...**

**And we still got a sneaky Willow! What's our favorite wicca up to? Restoration Spell: Permanent Version! I have a plan. It will take a while to develop, but I have a plan...**

**Now, tomorrow is my 17th Birthday. I would love, love, love, to make it over the 200 review mark with the addition of this chapter. It would be the best birthday present ever!**

**Reviews make great presents (and if you think about it, I even send you a thank-you card in review reply form),**

**ArthursCamelot :D**


	17. Learning

**A/N: Here we go! I just got to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I made it past the 200 mark and then some, so that's fantastic! Gah, just when I think I can't love my readers any more than I already do, you prove me wrong! Okay, okay, I'm rambling. On with more important things...like this chapter. You know how last chapter didn't have Angel? Just Buffy, Willow, and Xander? Yeah? Well, this chapter is a reversal. This chapter is strictly Angel, Spike, Andronikos, and some other guys...sounds AWESOME, doesn't it? **

**I loved, loved, loved writing this chapter. Mainly becuase this chapter contains the first real scene between Angel and Spike. I love the dynamic between the two, but we really don't see the wonderfully annoying potential until Angel S5. Our two favorite (and only) ensouled vampires. Collective sigh...okay, moving on...anywho, this chapter has their first real interaction without a Buffer (hehe). And then we just throw in Andronikos, and it's just a big chapter of sexy vamp goodness! That being said...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Andronikos watched as the Slayer and her friend came out of the mansion. She was healing. Quickly. He examined her closely. She walked a little bit carefully, taking an easy path, making him assume that her ribs still bothered her slightly...but not so much to inhibit her in a fight…not that he planned on exposing himself. No. Not tonight.

In all honesty, he did not want the Slayer dead just yet. He was intrigued by the small, young blonde. He could see what Angelus saw in her. She was strong. She was brave. She had fire. Angelus had met his match…in more than one way.

If this had been a few decades ago, Andronikos would have already killed the Slayer. He was not one for theatrics. He preferred the screams and the blood. Quick and easy. Kill as many as he could. But times were changing. He could no longer do what he had for the past centuries. The humans had industrialized. Modern times left little room for blatant blood and gore. His plans had to be more intricate. More precise. Angelus may be known as the most cunning, but Andronikos was adapting.

Andronikos gave the Slayer and her friend one last look before sinking back into the shadows. He needed to learn as much as possible about the Slayer and Angelus. He'd only ever had one fight with the Slayer, and he'd taken her off guard. The next time they met she would be ready for him. Angelus was more of a wild card. There was really no predicting what he would do. It was widely known that Angelus was the best trained. He knew so many different fighting styles from different times that it was impossible to predict which one he would use. Some of the martial art forms Angelus knew were so old that only few still knew they existed.

Yet, as long as Angelus remained ensouled, Andronikos really wasn't that worried. But 'Angel' was smarter than his evil counterpart in many ways. He took more time to anaylze a situation. He knew a different kind of patience. 'Angel' may never have succeeded in defeating Andronikos in a fight...but that never meant he hadn't come close more than once. It had always really been close. Much too close for either of the vampires liking. Neither of them liked to take chances. So...Andronikos would have to run a little test.

He made his way down a corner alley and stopped at a rickety door, noting with some amusement the sign that hung on it. Do not enter. Funny. Too bad he didn't need an invitation. Andronikos kicked open the door and entered the warehouse. Fifteen or so vampires immediately stood and growled.

Andronikos raised up his hands, "Down boys," he smirked.

A tall vampire approached him. He was lanky, but moved like a cat. Alert. On his toes. He'd been around longer than the others. "What do you want Andronikos?" the vampire asked, a faint Scottish accent in his tone.

Andronikos grinned, "A favor."

* * *

Angel let his senses branch out as he stopped in the middle of a cemetery. All week he'd been patrolling for Buffy. Angel smirked as he remembered Buffy's disgruntled expression when he'd first told her he would be taking over her patrols. She had begged him to let her come with him every night he went out, but Angel wanted to make sure she was in top shape before she returned to her usual routine. If she had asked to go tonight, he still would have said 'no'…even if she'd been able to do some mild training.

Angel was glad that Willow had come over to take Buffy to the Bronze. She needed to get out…just not to dust vampires. She was completely healed, as far as Angel could tell. She was still a little sore here and there, but other than that she was back to normal.

Then there was the other reason Angel had not wanted Buffy to patrol with him. It was the fact that he and Buffy weren't usually that focused on dusting vampires when they patrolled. Their patrols usually consisted of kissing. And more kissing. And then more kissing…

Angel shook his head, mildly amused as memories of previous patrols filtered through his mind. He was two hundred and forty four years old, and yet he still acted like a crazed hormonal teenager when it came to Buffy.

He and Buffy. What a pair.

He would always be thankful to Whistler for dragging him out of that alley. Angel shuddered to think what would have become of him if he hadn't decided to help Buffy with her calling. Everything that he was today was because of her. She'd been his sun. Bright, happy, and vibrant. Full of life.

A cold wind blew a familiar, annoying scent his way. Angel closed his eyes and sighed, "Spike."

Spike ambled out of the shadows, with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his duster. "Good to see you too Peaches," he said lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Angel said annoyed. He continued to walk in between the gravestones in an old practiced way, and to his frustration, Spike followed.

"So how's it with the Slayer?" Spike asked casually. "Not _up_ to no good are you?"

"Spike," Angel growled warningly. "Shut up."

"Got to be _hard_ ya know?" Spike continued, completely ignoring his grandsire's warning. "All that pent up sexual frustration…" the vampire went on rambling, not missing a beat.

By now, Angel was choosing to ignore the platinum blonde vampire. Spike was baiting him and he knew it. Angel had complete control. There was no way he was going to fall into Spike's little trap.

"Besides…it's not as though you can act on anything…that's gotta suck mate," Spike grinned at his own pun. In fact, he'd been having a pun-filled conversation. Slayer would be proud.

Needing a distraction from Spike's incessant rambling, Angel surveyed his surroundings. There was surprisingly very little vampire activity. Angel would have expected activity to be up since the Slayer being out of commission. But then again, Angel had been patrolling, and then Andronikos was in town. It would make sense for the majority of the vamps to be keeping a low profile.

Spike frowned momentarily. He was doing his best to annoy his grandsire. And he knew he was succeeding. He would see Angel's jaw clench every now and then. He would look more broody than usual. All he needed was the right comment at the right time.

"Of course, Buff's just a little firecracker," Spike said seemingly to himself. "Bet she's bloody brilliant in bed…all that power in that little, tight, hot—."

Angel growled sharply and punched Spike full in the face, causing both vampires to let loose their demon. Spike chuckled, "Ooo…was it something I said?"

Angel managed to get his demon under control enough to revert to his human visage, but his eyes remained golden. Cursing at falling into Spike's trap, Angel turned away from his child, intent on resuming his patrol.

Still, he wasn't that surprised when he sensed Spike coming up from behind him, so he was able to sidestep Spike's intended sneak attack, grab the younger vampire by the collar and throw him into a large granite tombstone.

Angel chuckled, "Still too much of a coward to fight me outright William?" Angel asked, using Spike's true name to annoy his grandchild. His grandchild needed to be put in his place...this was a perfect time to do it. Besides, both vampires were looking for a fight.

Spike scowled in disdain. "No, just makin' sure you're not getting sloppy with old age," the younger vampire retorted as he got to his feet. "And we weren't done fighting."

Angel spread his arms mockingly, "Hit me with your best shot Spike."

Spike grinned before launching himself at Angel. Sure this fight was really just for fun (mostly)…and Spike loved any chance he got to push his grandsire's buttons.

Angel swatted one of Spike's punches like it was an annoying fly, "Come on William," Angel mocked with an Angelus worthy smirk. "Is that the best you got?"

Spike growled and sent a flurry of kicks and punches towards Angel, but Angel blocked every blow. In fact, he looked a little bored. That bored look did it for Spike. Filled with both chagrin and annoyance, Spike dealt a wicked kick to Angel's jaw that sent the older vampire flying back into a mausoleum wall.

"Ha!" Spike grinned triumphantly.

Angel shook the dust out of his hair and got up, massaging his jaw. "Not bad," he muttered. "You've gotten better since last time."

"Yeah, well Slayer keeps me on my toes," Spike shrugged as the two vampires resumed patrolling the graveyard.

Angel kept the grin off his face as he and Spike walked through the graveyard. Spike was always a fighter. Loved the action. Loved the idea that it might be his last stand. The twinge of fear knowing you might lose…and then the pride when you won. That would always be his grandchild. He would always love the fight. It was practically the only thing that had made Angelus keep him alive.

But Angel also had to put Spike in his place…or at least remind him—though Angel went about it in a different way than his evil demon alter ego. Angelus was all for days of torture, or if Spike had really annoyed him, he'd sleep with Drusilla. _That_ always kept Spike quiet and broody for a few days.

Angel however, went about putting Spike in his place a different way. It was more humiliating for Spike, and for once Spike would be the one annoyed. Spike loved a fight. He especially loved a fight with Angel. Angel knew that, and he used it to his advantage. It was like the scuffle they'd just been in. It was for fun (mostly), but Angel knew that Spike knew that the only reason Spike's kick had connected was because Angel had _let_ it.

Spike was annoyed. He knew that if Angel truly wanted him dust, he wouldn't still be walking beside him now. Because the sad, annoying, incredibly frustrating truth was that his grandsire could hand him his ass on a silver platter if he were ever so inclined. That just annoyed Spike more than anything and his ponce of a sire knew it.

Spike was a good fighter. Hated by most of the demon community because he owed the vast majority money, but still respected for his skills in a fight. So if Spike strolled through the doors into a demon bar, most demons (if he didn't owe them money), would stay out of his way. But if his sire walks they all go silent and start sneaking out the back door...the most annoying fact of his existence.

Spike scowled. He hated being lower on the proverbial totem pole. And he hated when Angel reminded him of it. His grandsire, either Angel or Angelus, would always be the alpha. He would always be top dog. Of course, Angel had a different way of putting Spike in his place, a less painful way. Spike preferred it usually, but at least with Angelus he could be boilin' mad at the wanker, instead of well…embarrassed. Why did he _always_ have to lose to his sire?

Angel smirked, an idea forming in his head. Without any sort of prompt, Angel slapped Spike over the back of the head, "Hey!" Spike exclaimed angrily. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Angel shrugged, "Just felt like it I guess."

Spike scowled and lit another cigarette, taking a long drag.

"Why are you helping Buffy?" Angel asked out of nowhere.

Spike shrugged, "Can't really bash some heads unless I do. Damn chip in my head sees to that."

Angel chuckled, and Spike growled, not at all amused. "But that's not like you Spike," Angel continued. "You usually play for both teams. That or you pick the side that benefits you most. Why help Buffy when it doesn't benefit you?"

"Don't have to worry about her stakin' me in my sleep if I help her," Spike explained with a shrug. "Besides, I'm tired of her kickin' my ass every time I try and kill her."

Angel smirked, "You've never been one to give up."

"Not givin' up the dream," Spike grinned as he blow a cloud of smoke into the crisp night air. "Just postponing it," he finished as he took another long drag.

Angel shook his head, "Or maybe it's a different reason," he suggested. "You just don't know it yet."

Spike scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Sod off, Peaches. Don't go all soulful on me."

Angel was about to reply when his sensitive hearing picked up the unmistakable soft tread of a vampire. Angel spun around so quickly that even Spike was taken off guard. The vampires had been smart, making sure they'd always been downwind, allowing them to get within twenty yards of them.

Spike turned around a second later and his eyes narrowed. They were surrounded by at least fifteen vampires. So Andronikos hadn't been joking when he'd said that siding with his sire and the Slayer would probably cost him his life. Quickly, Spike did a headcount. Not too many. With him and Angel…it was easy enough to deal with. The platinum blonde vamp grinned in anticipation.

Angel surveyed the vampires that surrounded them with a practiced eye. Only five had probably seen a century. None were as old as he was. Shouldn't be too difficult…

"Well," Spike said lightly. "I didn't know there was a party. I take it I'm invited?"

One of the taller vampires spoke up, "We have no quarrel with you Angelus," he said in a faint Scottish accent. "Give us the Slayer and we will leave you in peace."

"What about me?" Spike interrupted petulantly. "I didn't become known as William the Bloody for nothing!"

Both Angel and the other vampire ignored Spike. "I don't think so," Angel said coldly. "Buffy is mine."

Some of the vampires looked quizzically at Angel, unable to understand how he could defend a human, even if the rumors were true and she was his mate. "You choose the Slayer over your kind?" the leader asked.

"You're not my kind," Angel replied evenly.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that you're all soulful," Spike interrupted before looking at the leader. "Trust me, mate. There's no negotiation with good ol' granddad…"

Spike turned to Angel, who was looking mildly amused at his child's babbling. "So are we going to get on with the fighting or what?" Spike asked. "There's a Passions marathon…"

Angel sighed as he fiddled absently with the stake in his hand, "Still don't understand why you watch that."

"Lately I've just been keepin' up with you and the Slayer," Spike returned as the vampires that surrounded them began to close in. "Much more entertaining."

Angel scowled, but didn't reply as he took the chance to stake one of the closest vampires to him. That was the last chance they got to talk. All hell broke loose after Angel dusted the first vampire. Angel took the right side, and Spike took the left.

Angel ducked and a stake meant for him hit a vampire sneaking up behind him. Brushing aside another attempt, Angel plunged his stake into the other vampire. He took the time to glance over to see how Spike was doing.

Spike was not near as quick and efficient as Angel. He preferred to drag out the fight, or make the numbers almost overwhelming so he could almost die, and then later brag out how he'd beaten the odds. Currently, Spike was holding his own against five of the vampires, dust already sprinkled on the grass around him.

Returning his attention to his own fight, Angel dealt a swift right hook that connected with another vampire's temple, while simultaneously staking another vampire. A vampire managed to get its arms around him, and another vampire snatched a stake up off the ground and ran at him. Angel kicked the advancing vampire with both feet, sending the vampire flying back. Then, using his superior strength, he shook off the vampire that had pinned his arms, and spun around, plunging his stake deep into his heart. Angel then turned back around to find the vampire that he'd kicked had just pulled himself to his feet and was advancing on him again. So quick he was only a blur, Angel grabbed the vamp and staked him. The vampire looked from the stake to Angel, seemingly confused before he turned to dust.

Angel shook the dust off his jacket and looked around him; the vampires that had previously surrounded him were now dust at his feet. He glanced over at Spike who was punching a vampire over and over in the face. Angel sighed, "Spike," he practically scolded.

Spike looked up and rolled his eyes, "You take the fun out of everything," he complained, but nonetheless finally staked the beaten vampire. Spike wiped the dust off his duster, and meandered over to his grandsire. "What now?" Spike asked.

"We find Buffy," Angel replied before walking off in the other direction.

Spike rolled his eyes but after a second or two followed, "Wow. There's a surprise."

Angel stopped for a moment and looked behind them. For some reason he was still on edge...and it wasn't because of the fight. No. It was something else. Something much more dangerous. Angel's eyes scanned the graveyard, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. He didn't smell anything out of the ordinary either. Maybe he was just jumpy? Anxious to get back to Buffy? Make sure she was back at the mansion and not still at the Bronze?

"Hey, Captain Forehead!" Spike waved a hand in front of Angel's face. "Mind tellin' me what ya tryin' to see? Cause all I see is some dirty squirrels makin' more dirty squirrels."

Angel glared at Spike, "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

From the shadows, Andronikos looked on. He was downwind and a good hundred yards away, staying hidden behind a large oak. Angelus had no way of knowing he was there. Angelus, if possible, was an even better fighter than he was the last time they'd faced. He'd been fueled by anger when they'd last fought. But in the fight Andronikos had just witnessed, he had been completely calm. And that was deadly. A steely calm. A firm resolve. Confidence.

And it appeared as though Spike was truly going to stick with his grandsire. No matter. The point was that Andronikos was slowly gaining more and more knowledge about his opponent. He was ignoring the part of him that wanted to kill the vampire right then. Appear out of nowhere, stake in hand, plunge the weapon into Angelus' heart and be done with it. But no. That would not do. Angelus had to know what it was like to lose a mate. He had to feel the agony. He had to _feel_ her death. And he would. And then—then Andronikos would finally kill him. But all in good time. All in good time.

* * *

**Well? I figured you guys might have started to forget we still had a big bad to contend with! lol And how about Spike? He was really channelling his puns, wasn't he? And of course they were in sexual inuendo form...gotta love the boy for that! And I figured it would be nice to play with the Angel/Spike dynamic. Spike definitely has to be reminded of his place, but Angel's not going to torture him or anything like Angelus would. He goes more for humilation and mind games. And even though Angelus would have done the same, it's different from Angel. I hope you liked Angel letting Spike win just because it would tick Spike off. Don't worry, I love reading a scene when Angel completely beats Spike's undead butt, but Angel's not going to do that unless Spike does something completely stupid. I thought one of the most annoying things that could happen to Spike was knowing that Angel had let him win. But of course I had to explain that if Spike really did tick Angel off royally, that Angel would have done a number on him. That scuffle was mainly because both of them wanted to hit something. Angel just took advantage of it to mess with Spike's head (and ego). lol Gah, I really hope that made sense to y'all...**

**Anywho, reviews are completely fantastic,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	18. Worry

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late! I usually post a little bit earlier in the day than this, but I've been completely swamped in school stuff. My AP Chem finals are tomorrow and I was at a review session from 8:30 to 2:00. Yes. Life sucked for those few hours. And on top of all that, I've just been under a lot of stress lately, and haven't been able to write much. Hence, why this chapter is rather short. But I figured you'd rather have something, and it has some nice Angel/Buffy moments...and Spike! Spike is definitely going to be in probably every chapter from now on, which is exciting. So I'm going to try and definitely write a few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Buffy had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the door open downstairs. Quickly, she wrapped a fluffy towel around her securely and padded out into the bedroom in search of something to wear. Scanning the room, she spotted one of Angel's black shirts hanging over the back of his desk chair. Grinning, she snatched the shirt and buttoned it quickly. Earlier, Angel had jokingly complained that she was stealing all of his black shirts. Buffy had grinned in reply and told him that he needed to have some more color in his wardrobe. Hence, why he'd worn a blue shirt today. Granted, it was a dark blue, but it was an improvement. Buffy toweled her hair dry before descending the stairs.

Truthfully, she had expected Angel to be home when she returned with Willow from the Bronze. She took into account that it was only half past midnight, but he was usually back at the mansion by eleven or midnight. Apparently, the vamps had been keeping a low profile lately, and Angel had always returned early to make sure she didn't hurt herself even more trying to find something to do that was slightly more exciting than long hours of reading or staring at a solitary speck on the wall…it sort of lost its charm after a few minutes.

At the bottom of the stairs she felt the familiar sort of nervous tingling in her stomach that told her Angel was home. She had jokingly dubbed the feeling her 'Angel sense.' The odd thing though was that lately it seemed like her 'Angel sense' was growing stronger. However, her Slayer sense told her that there was another vampire. A familiar tightening in her gut that had nothing to do with Angel. Spike?

Buffy reached the great room and sure enough, there was Spike. Why was Spike here?

"What are you doing here?" she asked raising an eyebrow as Angel came towards her wrapping a well muscled arm around her waist protectively. Buffy frowned. Angel was tense. Worried. She just sort of _knew_. She'd have to ask Angel about it later. But for now she was focused on the problem at hand. What was up?

"You know Goldilocks, if I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me," Spike replied cheekily, his electric blue eyes full of mischief.

Buffy snorted, and looked up at Angel, who had yet to move from her side—not that she minded. But she was still getting a weird vibe from him…literally. Ever since he drank from her a year ago, she always sort of knew where he was and if he was alright. In the beginning, she could usually get the gist of his emotions. It had freaked her out for a few days, but she'd gotten used to it.

However, after he'd been gone a while, her sense of him had begun to fade. Up until the day he had returned, her 'Angel sense' had really only been a faint presence in the back of her mind. But now that they had been practically inseparable for the last week, a little bit more of her 'Angel sense' had returned.

"Have any trouble?" Angel asked, still sort of hovering around her.

"No." Buffy answered confused. "You're worried. Why?"

Angel looked at her for a moment. Buffy knew him better than anyone. She could read him like a book. But she'd never caught onto his emotions so quickly, "Nothing really." Angel didn't want her to worry. In truth, he really didn't want to tell her anything about what had happened. However, he knew that he would have to. They had to make this work, it was their last shot. And what had gotten them into trouble before was when he kept things from her for her own good. But he was still wary. When he told her that he and Spike had been attacked by fifteen vampires, she'd want to go hunting...and it was still a little too soon for Angel's liking.

Spike sighed and plopped down dramatically on the couch. If his bloody sod of a grandsire wasn't going to tell the Slayer what had happened, then he would. "Peaches and I were out patrolling, see. Family bonding, ya know? And well, after a little scuffle, we were ambling along, minding our own business really, when about fifteen vamps jumped us."

Buffy looked up at Angel for conformation, and the grim set of his mouth told her what Spike said was true. "They wanted me to hand you over to them," Angel explained.

"And naturally he got all possessive and told them that he wanted you all to himself," Spike interrupted stretching out on the couch languidly, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Buffy frowned and sat down on the couch next to Spike, not really noticing that she'd done so. Spike raised an eyebrow, but the gesture was ignored. "Didn't know you were getting so comfy with me Slayer," he grinned. "I kinda like it."

"Spike," Angel growled slightly, warning in his tone. Of course, it didn't seem to faze his grandchild, but it did shut the younger vampire up.

"Why would they do that?" Buffy asked finally speaking. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe they got bored and were lookin' to have a good time," Spike suggested, finding himself oddly relaxed in the presence of two people who generally wanted him dead.

Buffy shook her head, "No. That's not it. They don't just get together without someone _putting_ them together. They would need someone to follow. A Master vampire…" Buffy trailed off frowning and she looked at Angel questioningly.

"Andronikos isn't a Master vampire," Angel said answering her unspoken question. "But that doesn't mean that he couldn't convince a group of vamps that they would be right to do what he asked." Angel paused, remembering the odd feeling he'd had as he and Spike had left the cemetery. He sighed as realization dawned on him. "Damn it," he muttered.

"What?" Buffy asked, her voice a little higher than usual.

"He was there," Angel said simply, beginning to pace.

"Uh oh," Spike said as he got up to leave. "Granddad's pacing. First sign of brooding. See you sods later."

Buffy watched Spike leave before turning back to Angel. Wordlessly, she rose and put a hand on his arm, halting his pacing. "What's happening, Angel?" she asked quietly. "What has you so worried?"

Angel raised a hand to caress her face and Buffy leaned into his touch automatically. A small smile graced Angel's face at her reaction, but it was soon replaced again by worry. "I'm worried because Andronikos is getting closer. It's almost time."

"Time for what?" Buffy asked, growing more and more anxious at the grim acceptance in Angel's tone.

"For me to finish this," Angel replied. "That group of vampires was coerced into attacking me and Spike. Andronikos was scouting. Seeing how I would react. What moves I'd use." Angel paused and looked at Buffy before adding quietly, "I don't know if I'll win…and I'm terrified at what would happen if I don't."

"You won't lose," Buffy said firmly, pleased that he was confiding in her. But as much as she wanted to finish this herself, something in her gut was telling her that this was Angel's fight. Not hers. "You're the best. You know that."

"Sometimes my best isn't enough," Angel reminded her. "I gave you my best…and look how that ended."

"With you here?" Buffy suggested with a slight smile. Despite the circumstances, she was glad that Angel was opening up. It had always been about her. Now it was about him. "I don't know about you, but I think that's a good thing."

Angel's lips twitched as he fought a smile. "It wasn't exactly smooth sailing."

"Nothing this great ever is," Buffy replied easily before kissing him softly. "We'll figure this out, Angel," she assured him. "Together we're strong."

Angel pulled her to him and held her tight. He was worried. Terrified, actually. Andronikos had grown more patient. More cunning. Of course, it wasn't to Angelus' standards, but it was definitely an improvement since France. If Angel lost…he shuddered to think what Andronikos would do to Buffy. Angel knew what Andronikos' plan was. It wasn't that inventive. Actually, it was a classic.

Buffy. Buffy was the key. Andronikos would try to capture her again. He'd hurt her in any way he thought of. He'd drag it out, making sure that Angel could feel her pain. Then he'd kill her. There was so much that Angel needed to tell Buffy. She knew the vampire world, yes. But she didn't know exactly what being mated to a vampire really entailed.

Of course, the first number one rule. The unbreakable rule. Buffy was off limits to every vampire. No one could bite or feed from her. Buffy was his. Another effect of being mated to a vampire was a sort of sixth sense. There was a reason that Angel could rarely ever succeed in sneaking up on Buffy. When she had come to L.A. for the first time, she'd mentioned how she could feel him inside. That was their bond. Of course, he hadn't mentioned it. It kind of defeated the purpose of trying to stay away from each other for both their sakes.

But over time, it had faded, as was expected. The bond was stronger felt by Angel. After all, he was the vampire…but even his 'Buffy sense' was not what it used to be. There was a way he could make it stronger…but he would rather die than do it.

Angel sighed, and shook his head. If Andronikos killed Buffy (which was definitely his plan), Angel would feel it. He didn't want to even begin to imagine what it would feel like, though he wouldn't be surprised if it was something akin to whenever he lost his soul. In reality, he wouldn't be surprised if it was actually worse.

Angel was sure that this was Andronikos' plan. He wanted Angel to feel the pain he felt…and there was only one way to do that. Kill Buffy. But that was not going to happen. Angel would do anything to make sure that it didn't.

* * *

**Well? I know it was short, but I was running out of steam and that seemed like a good place to end it. I hope all of you are enjoying Spike's extra page time that he's getting! It's definitely going to continue! The story is definitely going to start speeding up as we get closer and closer to the big fight that we all are waiting for! But, since when does anything ever go as planned? lol (evil laugh).**

**Reviews are the key to my happiness,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	19. Magic Box

**A/N: Hey guys! I got to say that I am soooo lovin' the response I'm getting! And we're back to the longer chapters! I'm also glad all of you seem to like where the story is heading! Some of you have your theories and I love hearing them! Some of you are on the right track, but of course, I'm not going to say names! That would just take the fun out of everything...**

**I'm just going to tell you guys right off that I have Giles already owning the Magic Box for this story. He's been out of the story lately, but has not been idle. He's been buying up the Magic Box and his new shiny red sports car. I wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way. And seeing as how I have the gang much closer in this story than in the series, if I do a sequel, I don't think I'll have Giles leave or even think of leaving. So, yay, Giles! Now, on with the story...**

**Oh, and before you guys kill me. I'm just going to warn you that someone makes an appearance in this chapter that I'm pretty sure you guys thought would be gone forever...so just bear with me...(laughs evilly then runs of skipping innocently)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Willow was smiling. She had finally caught up with Tara during one of their Wicca meetings and had told her that she needed her help. Tara, being the sweet person she was, had readily agreed. At the moment they were both walking down the sidewalk to the old magic shop. For some reason, Giles wanted everyone to meet him there. Why, Willow had no idea. The magic shop in town went from owner to owner. It wasn't as if it didn't get any business…more like the residents of the Hellmouth didn't like to pay for the stuff they stole. Vandalism was easier than calmly walking into a store and patiently waiting to pay for your purchase. Or simply killing the owner was a better way to go.

"So what do you need me for Willow?" Tara asked quietly, still somewhat timid despite the fact that she had made friends with the Scoobies.

"Oh, I'm working on a spell," Willow explained excitedly before lowering her voice, "But it's really secret and I need you to be, well, secretive."

Tara smiled shyly, "I-I can do that."

Willow smiled brightly, "Great! See, I'm working on restoration spell."

Tara raised two delicate eyebrows, "Wow…Willow that's some powerful magic. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Willow became slightly more serious, but her expression still contained her excitement, "I've done it before. But I'm trying to do the permanent version this time."

"Willow," Tara said seriously. "It's hard enough to restore a soul…let alone make it permanent. And whose soul are you trying to make permanent?"

Willow was completely serious now. She had to be. This had to work. For Buffy and for Angel. "You know how I told you that Buffy had a boyfriend before Riley? Like a soul mate?" Tara nodded and so Willow continued, "Yeah, well, I sort of left out that he was a vampire." Seeing Tara's wide eyes, Willow immediately amended, "He has a soul. Don't freak. Well, unless he loses it and becomes a sadistic murderer, but that's what I'm trying to prevent, you see?"

Tara nodded slowly, "What do you need me for?"

Willow huffed dramatically, "Well, I'm half making this up myself and half using what I already have. I need you to read Buffy and Angel's aura's so I know whether to use rosemary or mint."

"Oh," Tara said understanding. "Of course. You need to use the right herb for the conduit."

Willow nodded, "Exactly. I have a Claddagh ring that Angel gave to Buffy on her seventeenth birthday. I'm pretty sure that's it's already acted as a conduit once, when it brought Angel back from a hell dimension."

"Wow," Tara breathed. "And I thought that high school love was a battle…"

Willow laughed a little, "For Buffy and Angel is was an all out war. Complete with apocalypses."

Tara just shook her head, "Of course I'll read their auras…but I'm assuming you don't want them to know?"

Willow shook her head, "No. I don't want to get their hopes up. I want to make sure it will work before I tell them anything."

Tara nodded again agreeably, before saying softly, "I-If you need help, you can call me. I want to know how this turns out."

Willow grinned, "Of course! I know I'll probably need it. I know I restored his soul once, but restoring it permanently is another matter. I have to rewrite half of the spell, and it's an old gypsy incantation in a practically extinct dialect of Romani. It will need more power than I think I have right now. I know I can remove his soul on my own. But I think I might have to call in reinforcements for restoring Angel's soul permanently."

"Well, I'll be here to help," Tara said as they neared the magic shop. They spotted a red sports car parked outside the shop and looked at his admiringly. "Wow," Tara said, looking as if she was refraining from stroking the side. "That's a beautiful car."

"Yeah," Willow agreed appreciatively. "But I can't imagine who in Sunnydale would have one." Willow giggled, "I know of at least one Englishman who would say it was much too ostentatious."

Tara shook her head and opened the door to the shop, a little bell ringing as she stepped over the threshold, Willow following. Buffy and Angel were already there, as well as Xander and Anya. Oz was noticeably absent, but Willow knew that he had a class. Even Spike was there, and oddly enough was sitting sprawled out on the steps leading up to a second level right behind where Angel and Buffy sat on the first two steps. Willow frowned slightly, since when was Spike playing for their team? And why was Buffy looking so relaxed with a vampire that had made it his goal to kill her sitting right behind her? Was it because she was counting on Angel doing his weird sire thingy to keep him in line? Willow shrugged mentally, focusing on why she had brought Tara. She'd ask Buffy about the Spike situation later.

"Hey Buffy," Willow smiled, towing Tara along behind her. "How ya doin?"

Buffy smiled, "Good. I'm feelin' _great_," she said pointedly, glancing at Angel. "_So_ great in fact that I _will_ patrol _tonight_."

Willow grinned and looked at Angel, "She's a tough patient, isn't she?"

Angel gave her a small, rueful smile, "You have no idea."

"How ya doin' Red?" Spike asked lightly. "Still workin' on those witchy powers of yours?"

"Yep," Willow replied with a hint of warning in her tone. "Don't make me turn you into a toad."

Spike chuckled, "There's that little spark I love."

"Spike," Angel interrupted, a slight threat in his tone.

Spike huffed exasperated, "What you snappin' at me for Peaches? I'm just makin' nice."

* * *

Buffy shook her head. Angel and Spike were truly something else. Spike was like the annoying, petulant grandchild and Angel was the tired grandfather that got stuck with him. Then at times they were almost like brothers, bickering back and forth constantly. Buffy wondered why Spike seemed to be gravitating towards them. He was still a slight threat. She couldn't fully trust him. He didn't have a soul. He wasn't like Angel. Yet he had a passion that made him different from the other vamps. She knew he was emotionally needy. Maybe that was why he was spending so much more time with them. He and Angel were a sort of family, and apparently, family stuck together,whether or not you were a soulful or soulless demon.

Buffy glanced up at Willow again and noticed that Tara still lingered slightly behind the redhead. Buffy smiled warmly. Tara was a sweetheart. Wouldn't harm a fly, and was more a danger to herself than anyone else. "How are you Tara?" she asked kindly.

"Fine," Tara smiled slightly, her eyes flickering to Angel.

Buffy caught the glance and threaded her arm through Angel's, resting her hand on his bicep, "I don't think you've met Angel. He's here from L.A."

Seeing how shy the girl was, Angel offered her a kind smile and Tara returned it, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The bell over the door jingled again, and everyone looked up in surprise as Riley walked through. Angel was immediately tense, and Buffy was too shocked to be anything else. Spike was grinning from ear to ear in anticipation. Willow was frowning. Tara looked mildly confused, knowing that he and Buffy were over, but not fully realizing until now how rocky things had become. Xander seemed like he was distancing himself from the entire situation and Anya didn't care, too focused on pressing random buttons on the cash register.

However, before anyone could comment on the newest arrival, Giles walked out of the back room. He glanced about the store and saw that everyone he'd wanted to be there was. Although Spike and Riley's presence was a surprise. More so Riley than Spike. But that didn't deter the Watcher from his rather joyful mood.

"Ah, well, I am glad that you are all here," he began. "As you can see, I have made a few acquisitions in the past few weeks."

"You mean that car out there is yours?" Xander asked with an incredulous chuckle. Willow and Buffy's giggles not going unheard either.

"I am not here to discuss my new vehicle," Giles said in his ever proper English accent, however there was a slight twinkle in his eye. "Though, I do like it."

"Red's a good color," Spike spoke up with a smile in his voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes and Angel looked like he was torn on whether to actually laugh at Spike's joke or hit the younger vampire.

"Um, yes, well, moving on," Giles stammered in his usual way when he got sidetracked. "Back to the reason that I all asked you here. Now that all of you are in college, of course it is no longer plausible to be the high school librarian."

"That and the fact that there's not a high school in the first place," Xander interrupted. "You blew it up."

"Yes, I believe we all remember that Xander," Giles said reprovingly, but Xander had a fond smile as he reminisced about watching the halls of his high school burn. Four years in the place had caused him enough trouble. It'd given him an odd satisfaction to watch it burn. Justice had been served.

"Now, if I can finally finish what I am saying," Giles said, daring anyone else to speak. When no one did, he continued, "There has been no place for me to set up shop as the saying goes. And frankly, I am tired of our meetings at my apartment. That being said," Giles was smiling slightly again now. "I purchased the Magic Box."

"Really?" Buffy asked glancing around the room once more. "That's actually a good idea Giles."

"Yes well, it's been known to happen from time to time," the watcher replied dryly. "But I have a surprise for you Buffy."

Buffy's eyes lit up, "Yeah? What is it?"

Giles motioned her to follow him and Buffy immediately grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him up after her, towing him behind her as she followed Giles into a back room. "I know that you can train at the mansion, but I thought that maybe you would like something like this…" Giles trailed off as he opened the door to reveal a training room fit for a Slayer.

Soft tumbling mats covered the majority of the floor along with more protective pads. A punching bag hung from the ceiling and a pommel horse was set up in a corner. There was a vault and a pedestal too, which Buffy was dying to do a handstand on. Her eyes flittered to the back wall where a mini armory hung, momentarily causing all other thoughts to stray from Buffy's mind.

"Giles, this is awesome!" Buffy said slipping off her shoes and stepping onto the mat. "It-It's perfect!" she squealed before bounding over to her watcher and giving him a bone crunching hug. "Thanks Giles!"

"I-I don't know what to do first," Buffy said looking around. She glanced at the vault and grinned. Getting a running start she launched herself off the vault and did a front flip in mid air, landing lightly on her feet. Giggling like a little school girl, she went over to the pedestal and did a handstand, balancing herself carefully before pushing off the surface and flipping again.

Buffy glanced about the room again, and for the first time seemed to notice the laughter in the room. Willow was giggling, and Tara wore a wide smile. Spike was smirking. Xander wore his old goofy grin, and Giles was wearing a patient, fatherly smile that he reserved only for her. Anya simply seemed amused by the whole thing. In the back of the group, hanging around the fringe, was Riley. A sad smile on his face. But Buffy wasn't going to focus on him right now, or wonder why he was there. She was too busy enjoying her new training room.

The one expression the stood out the most however was Angel. He was wearing one of his rare, wide smiles that made him look so much younger. His eyes were alight with amusement and almost adoration. Smiling she beckoned him to join her in the middle of the mat. He raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless complied.

"I wanna spar," Buffy told him excitedly. She was glad she'd worn sweatpants and a t-shirt today. It made her sparring idea more realistic. "First time sparring in my new training room."

"Buffy," Angel began, cautious of the audience they had behind them.

"Relax," Buffy said placating. "It's just sparring and I'm all better now thanks to you, so let's go." She got into a slightly defensive stance, ready for an attack.

Angel sighed, glancing back at the Scoobies that were still hovering around the doorway. Oh well. To be honest, he really didn't care. As long as he and Buffy didn't get too rough…which tended to happen. What also tended to happen was them both ending up on the floor making out like crazed, hormonal teenagers. Somehow he thought that the Scoobies wouldn't be too thrilled.

"Come on Angel," Buffy teased loudly. "Worried I'll beat you again?"

Angel grinned as they began to circle each other. "You never beat me."

The rest of the Scoobies watched in silence, but with rapt attention. This was a side of Angel that they'd never seen before. It was playful. Angel was normally so reserved, usually wearing one of his many brooding expressions. But now he was grinning, and there was a slightly mischievous twinkle in his eye. Anxiously, the gang watched to see what would happen next.

"No pulling punches," Buffy said as they continued to circle each other.

"All or nothing," Angel agreed before launching himself at her.

It was like a dance—a very complicated dance that only Buffy and Angel knew the steps too. It was almost as if they anticipated each others every move. Sometimes already in position to block a move before it was made.

Buffy spun, aiming a kick to Angel's chest. It connected and Angel flew back into the wall, but he was back on his feet a second later. He rubbed his chest half heartedly, "Take it easy on me Buffy. I'm old."

Buffy snorted, momentarily distracted. Angel made his move, launching a new flurry of kicks and punches with lightening speed and deadly accuracy. But Buffy kept up with him. It had been a long time since they'd sparred like this. More than a year. It was an unbelievable feeling to really let loose. No restrictions. No worries about hurting her, or she him.

Angel ducked one of Buffy's punches, and caught her other fist in his right hand before it could connect with his jaw. Buffy grinned, and wrapped her small hands around his wrists before flipping him over her. Angel landed on his back with a loud thump. Throughout the flip, Buffy had hung on, so when he landed she landed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I win," she sang happily, but Angel rolled so that he was on top of her.

"I don't think so," he smirked.

Buffy returned the smirk before pushing him off her and hopping to her feet. They were circling each other again.

Willow and Tara watched, a little to the side of the group. Willow leaned over to Tara and whispered. "So, I'm I getting rosemary or mint?"

Tara smiled, "Definitely rosemary." Tara turned back to look at Buffy and Angel who were still teasing each other as they both feigned attacks, searching for an opening. "Their aura's have become one. So much so that I can barely discern them individually. They are each the light to each others darkness."

"That's romantic," Willow sighed quietly.

Tara nodded and continued, "He has a big heart. Bigger than all of you realize. So much compassion. So much pain. She's like a balm. Helping him heal. He makes her stronger, wiser. They're just…"

"Meant to be," Willow finished knowingly with a smile.

Buffy launched the next attack, sending two quick punches his way. Angel anticipated them both, so Buffy faked to the right, before launching a wicked left hook that hit Angel square in the jaw.

Angel rolled with the punch, wrapped an arm around her waist, and slammed her back against the wall, pinning her. "That wasn't very nice," he chided teasingly.

Buffy grinned, "Well neither is this." With a grace only a Slayer could have, Buffy was able to use Angel's shoulders as leverage and flip herself over him.

Now that she was behind him, she tried to shove him into the wall, but Angel used the momentum to run up the wall before back flipping off of it. Buffy spun and before he could pin her again, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his neck, then flipped him forward.

Once again, she was straddling him and this time Angel laughed, one of his hands resting on her thigh. "Well if you insist on being in this position, I'm not going to argue."

"Then I win," Buffy said smugly before hopping up, pulling her with him.

Both of them approached the Scoobies, some of whom were staring at them openmouthed, "What?" Buffy asked.

"Buff, that was…" Xander began, searching for the right word to finish the sentence.

"Incredible," Willow finished with a wide smile. "It was like you two choreographed it."

Buffy blushed slightly, "Thanks?"

Willow grinned. "It was definitely a compliment."

"I do believe you can patrol if you want," Giles said with a smile and Buffy squealed, hugging the man again.

"Oh yeah. This is awesome. Good day for Buffy," she said grinning.

Spike meandered over to Angel and nudged the older vampire, "That was _hot_."

"Spike…"

"She's a little firecracker."

"Spike…"

"Feisty."

"Spike…"

"Sexy."

"Spike…"

"Too bad you can't do the deed," Spike sighed dramatically.

"Spike," Angel growled lowly, a final warning clear in his tone.

"Don't get all growly Peaches 'cause you can't get some from your little bundle of blonde Slayer," Spike grinned before clapping his sire on the shoulder. "Well, I'm off to wonder aimlessly all by me lonesome. Maybe play a game of poker…I think Passions is on though…"

"Go away," Angel said annoyed and Spike just grinned before slipping through the Scoobies.

On his way out he noticed Riley. Spike paused. This was interesting. It would be wrong if he didn't meddle. "What you doin' here soldier?"

Riley looked up and glared, "I ought to kill you."

Spike chuckled, "I wouldn't. Buff wouldn't be too happy."

Riley snorted, "Really? I doubt that."

"She's actually grown quite fond of me I think," Spike said as he lit a cigarette. "I think my charm is finally rubbing off on her…or I'm just flattering myself. Either way. Brownie points for me."

"I think there's only one vamp she won't kill," Riley said sullenly.

"_Ooo_…" Spike said drawing out the word childishly. "Someone's sick with the jealousy bug. And it looks like you've got a tough case."

"He's perfect for her," Riley murmured.

"He is the dream isn't he?" Spike agreed. "Noble, disgustingly so. Charming, makes me sick really. Then he's got that whole 'vampire with the face of an angel' thing going for him. And he can kill you in about two seconds…yep I'd say he's got you beat in pretty much every category. Accept the human thing, but I don't think Goldilock's minds much."

Riley hung his head, "I came to say goodbye."

"Tragic," Spike sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

Spike mock saluted Riley before glancing outside. The sun was just setting, enough of the sidewalk already dark. He grinned before ambling out the door, hands in his pockets, fingering the money he'd knicked from the cash register when no one was looking.

* * *

**Well, do you like? I had tons and tons of fun writing this chappie! I got to write my first Buffy and Angel sparring session...I mean, I did the whole Tai Chi thing, so the next logical step was a full out fight. And then Spike! He's definitely my comedian of choice. So annoying, yet lovably so. And Riley...well, at least he's showing up to say goodbye right? And then we have Willow and Tara being all secretive! That Restoration Spell is certainly underway!**

**By the way, I hate to tell you guys this, but I don't think I'll be able to update again until Friday. I'm workin' on a Mother's Day painting for my mom and I really want to finish it _before_ Mother's Day. lol So, no update until Friday. Sorry, but Mommy comes first. :)**

**Reviews are ridiculously awesome,**

**Kayla**


	20. Bonds

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to keep this A/N short because I've had a long, long day and my eyelids are currently closing. I meant to post this earlier in the day, but I went to the movies tonight. Thor is a great movie by the way. And then last night I had a choir concert, so not much time to write yesterday either. But, I still go the chapter out on Friday as promised. Well, it's Friday if you're in the Southern U.S. Actually, it's currently five minutes until Saturday, but who's going to be that technical? This chapter was fun. Mostly Angel and Buffy, but they've got some important convos...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

While Spike had gone over to talk (annoy) Angel, Buffy had slipped over to stand beside Giles. "So I can go patrol, huh?" she grinned.

"I do believe you have safely healed and therefore are ready to resume your nightly patrols," Giles replied holding her glance just long enough to answer her question before looking back at Angel and Spike.

"A simple 'yes' would have done it Giles," Buffy said playfully, before noticing her Watcher's observatory stare. She followed his line of sight, and smirked a little bit when she saw Angel's annoyed face and Spike's cheerful one.

"Spike seems to have gravitated towards Angel since his return," Giles stated curiosity coloring his tone.

Buffy glanced back at the two vampires just as Spike turned and walked away. Angel sighed and shook his head, looking as if he were fighting a smile. "Yeah," she agreed stealing a glance to read her Watcher's face. "Any idea why?"

Giles sighed quietly, fixing his eyes once more on Angel. "Angel is Spike's grandsire, yes?"

"Uh huh," Buffy agreed. "Angelus turned Drusilla, who turned Spike. Makes Angel a grandpa."

"Well," Giles said slowly. "As you know there is a bond between childs and their sires. The child is always subservient to his or her sire…usually."

"Angelus kinda broke that rule, didn't he?" Buffy finished the unspoken thought and Giles nodded before continuing.

"Yes. But the power that the sire of the sired has it practically doubled. If a vampire were to disrespect his sire, that would not be all that unreasonable, as most vampires tend to have a rebellious stage in their early years. However, if a vampire were to disrespect his sire's sire, then it would practically be suicide."

"And again, Angelus broke that rule too," Buffy nodded, her eyes flicking to Angel who was inspecting her own personal armory.

"Yes," Giles agreed again. "So, that being said. It is easy to assume that since Drusilla is practically gone from Spike's existence, that he would gravitate towards Angel. In a sense, he is lonely and needs the authority that a sire or grandsire would provide. And seeing that Angel is Spike's gransire, it is safe to assume that no matter how much Spike hates him, inevitably he will follow Angel."

"Family," Buffy surmised. Seriously, was it so hard to tone down the long answers? One word explanations were great. Fantastic, even.

"Simply put, yes," Giles conceded causing Buffy to roll her eyes, a wry smile on her face.

"Well, I'm off," Buffy grinned skipping her way over to Angel who was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded across his chest. A typical Angel pose. "Angel."

"Buffy," he smiled. They could never just say hello. And the more he thought about he realized that they never really said goodbye either. "I assume you're going on patrol?"

Buffy's grin got impossible wider, "Yep."

"I'll come with you," he replied easily.

Buffy's grin dropped slightly, "Yeah, uh, well, about that. I figured you'd say that. But…I was thinkin' I'd go solo. You know, get in the groove again."

Angel's brow furrowed in disapproval, "Buffy—."

"I'll be extra careful," Buffy said placating. "Promise."

"Andronikos will be waiting for you," Angel argued quietly, yet his tone left no room for argument. A part of Buffy was proud of who he was becoming…accepting the leadership that he had always held within him. The Slayer part of her however was ticked that he wasn't going to let her go on her own.

Buffy huffed dramatically, "Fine. I _guess_ you can come then," she finished with a slight smile.

With a practiced ease, Buffy slipped her small hand into his larger one, their fingers entwining automatically. She leaned into him as they walked out of the training room, and before she walked out she glanced at Giles and saw the knowing look in his eye. At that, Buffy had to smile. Maybe things were starting to look up.

However, that was when they entered the shop and saw Riley sitting on the metal staircase. Angel's grip on her hand tightened ever so slightly, but otherwise he said nothing as Riley rose and approached them. Buffy's keen eyesight could still see the fading bruise from Angel's right hook on Riley's left cheekbone, but other than that, he seemed to be alright.

"Hey," Riley said quietly, his eyes flickering to Angel for a moment and then down to their clasped hands before settling on Buffy's face. "I just wanted to come and say goodbye."

"Oh," Buffy said frowning slightly. "Where will you go?"

Riley shrugged, "I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Riley smiled slightly. "Maybe I'll start in Europe somewhere. You know. Drive on the wrong side of the road, rebellious stuff like that."

Buffy had to laugh at that. Yes. She and Riley would have made good friends. If only she had seen that before she'd gotten them both into the messes they were in, "Sounds like fun," she smiled. "I'm sorry Riley," Buffy apologized but Riley waved her off.

"Na, don't be." Riley glanced from her to Angel and tried to smile, "I can't compete with what you two have got goin'," he admitted. "You got something special Buffy. I can't come between that," he continued before adding with a joking, sad smile. "No matter how much I want to."

Buffy dropped Angel's hand and gave Riley a tight hug. "Take care of yourself," she ordered seriously.

Riley pulled back and stepped away, beginning to make his way towards the door, "You too Buffy. You too."

And with that parting remark, Riley turned and exited the Magic Box. Somehow Buffy knew that she would probably see him again, but not anytime soon. Buffy turned back to Angel who she knew was purposefully keeping his face blank. She smiled easily at him, and he relaxed.

"Is it a bad thing that I'm glad he's gone?" Angel asked casually, securing her hand in his as they walked out into the night, heading for the closest cemetery.

"You always were the jealous type," Buffy joked.

Angel scoffed, "I was _never_ jealous."

"Yeah, so I was just imagining you getting all growly every time he was around?" she teased playfully before adding with a grin, "or any other guy for that matter."

"Okay," Angel conceded. "I _might_ get a _little_ jealous."

Buffy snorted, and shoved him playfully. Angel chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to place a tender kiss on her temple. Though all the while, he was on hyper alert, keeping his senses sharp—making sure nothing caught them by surprise.

The first cemetery they stopped at was silent as the grave. The most exciting thing they'd seen was when a squirrel had just barely escaped death when it had dashed in front of an oncoming car. The moved to the next cemetery without complaint. It was quiet and still. It was a black night, only the faint glimmer of the pale light of the moon illuminated their surroundings. And it was beginning to make Angel anxious.

It just wasn't adding up. Andronikos should be pouncing. Playing with his food was not his style. That was Angelus through and through. But maybe somehow he had really changed since France. Angel hated not being sure. He had to be sure. Buffy's life depended on it.

"So," Buffy said as they made their way through the myriad of gravestones. "I was thinkin' about Spike."

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Why are you thinking about Spike? Different ways to kill him or is that just me?"

Despite herself, Buffy grinned a little, "You know you don't mean that."

"Na, probably not…but if he ever did anything to you…" Angel began ominously, but Buffy interrupted.

"I know. I'd do the same," she finished.

"So why are you thinking about Spike?" Angel asked confused.

"He's been hanging out with us a lot lately," Buffy shrugged. "And no matter how much he seems to say he hates you, when it comes down to it, he's going to side with you most of the time."

Angel sighed, "I'm his grandsire. He may hate me, but that's just how it goes."

"This is like pulling teeth," Buffy muttered and Angel raised a questioning eyebrow, so Buffy elaborated. "Angel, I know the Giles version of why. All that Sire, Child bond crap. But there's a lot about the vamp world that I don't know or can't learn from Giles, because all he has to go on are books. You're the real deal. You actually _know_, ya know?"

Angel was quiet for a moment. Buffy was right. She needed to know—to really understand. Especially now. "What do you want to know?" he asked fingering the stake in his pocket nervously.

"Well, lemme see…do you like Spike?" she asked. "I mean, you put up with him and everything. But there are times when you two almost sort of get along."

Angel chuckled. Explaining this wasn't so hard. "Spike is a child of my child. In many ways, our bond is greater than his and Drusilla's."

"Because you're older and Drusilla's sire," Buffy nodded in comprehension. She knew that. "What about this whole bond thing, though?"

Angel sighed, "It's hard to describe. When you're sired, it's like you're hardwired to respect and want to please your sire. Over time that bond simply grows, as does anything. You can feel it. Inside."

"So when you killed Darla…"

"I felt it, yeah," Angel finished, tensing a little as memories rushed to his mind. So many memories. All bad. "That was definitely one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"Don't tell me you didn't want to kill her before that," Buffy said somewhat snappish, as her own memories of the past surfaced. Darla being the one to actually bite her mother, and then making her believe that Angel had done it. And let's not forget, Darla pulling out two pistols and shooting up the Bronze.

"Of course I did," Angel replied, seeming to struggle to find the right words. "But—I—I could never bring myself to do it. Well, until she tried to kill you."

"So how do you feel now?" Buffy asked. "Is that bond just gone?"

"Yeah," Angel answered. It was getting easier the more he talked. "I felt really free for a while afterward."

"So the reason you and Spike sort of get along is because you're family?" Buffy asked, reverting back to the previous topic.

"I guess," Angel shrugged. "Honestly, Spike's been surprising me lately."

"Yeah, me too," Buffy agreed. "It was like the other day. I just sat down of the couch next to him without a thought. I mean, I know he can't hurt humans anymore because of the chip, but still…he's spent the majority of his time in Sunnydale trying to kill me."

"He has a grudging respect for you," Angel grinned. "You're the only Slayer he hasn't been able to kill. So, in his mind, if he can't be the one to kill you, then no one else will."

"I'm flattered," Buffy replied dryly. "Should I send him a thank you card or something? 'Thanks for saving me because you don't want me to die at the hands of anyone but you.'" She snorted. "Yeah, I'm definitely going to do that. Something tells me he'd actually appreciate it."

Angel chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "Anything else you want to know about?"

"Us."

"Us?"

Buffy nodded. "I've got an 'Angel sense.'"

Angel wore an amused expression, "Want to elaborate on that?"

"I always know about where you are, without thinking about it. I know you're trying to sneak up on me before I even hear you. I just—feel you. Inside. And sometimes, if you're really, really mad, I can feel that too. Or nervous. Or scared. Or anything really. See? 'Angel sense.'" Buffy looked up at him expectantly and wasn't surprised when she saw that his expression was no longer amused, but rather guarded and contemplative.

"Angel," she said softly as they exited the second empty graveyard for the night and headed to another one. "We've got to talk about this if we want this to work."

"I know," Angel replied quietly, his eyes scanning the surrounding area quickly and expertly. Seeing no immediate threat, he focused more on Buffy, but kept his ears tuned in to his surroundings.

"Well?" Buffy pushed. "Explain please."

"We share a bond," Angel said simply. "It's a bond that's similar to a bond between a child and his or her sire, but it's so much more…especially ours."

Buffy sighed. She knew he didn't like talking about vampire stuff. Especially when it concerned her. Or more specifically the mark on her neck that he'd left. They'd never talked about it. Never really even spoken about that night. Whenever she'd tried to broach the subject, he'd always avoided it like the plague.

"Tell me Angel," Buffy pleaded kindly, patient understanding in her eyes. "You know I won't hold it against you."

Angel stopped abruptly and turned to face her. "I know. I don't understand it, but I know you won't hold it against me. The blunt truth is that you're mine. Mine. And mine alone. That's what that scar on your neck means. It's a bright neon sign warning other vamps to stay away from you or else they'll have my wrath to deal with. At least, that's the vampire world."

"What about you're world?" Buffy asked softly.

"You are my world," Angel replied easily with a small grin as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "To me, that mark is a way for me to protect you when I'm not with you. I hate that it had to happen, but at the same time I'm glad it did. To use your words, I have a 'Buffy sense.' I know where you are, if you're alright. I get a gist of your emotions. I feel your pain. I have the stronger end of the bond because I'm a vampire. You've got the watered down version. That scar makes me feel more alive than anything. _You_ make me feel alive."

Buffy frowned, "But Andronikos bit me." Angel growled sharply at the reminder, and Buffy put a hand on his chest. "Hey. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"He bit you because he knows what that mark means," Angel spit. "He did it just for spite. A message to me. Taunting."

"Forget about it," Buffy said soothingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm here, and you're here with me. That's all that matters. We'll deal with Andronikos when the time comes."

Angel looked down at Buffy a small smile tugging at his lips. What did he do to ever deserve her? Angel decided that it didn't matter. The point was that he had her. She was his, and she was proud of it. The details didn't matter. Only their love mattered. The rest paled in comparison. Angel bent his head and pressed his lips to hers softly. Buffy responded and returned the kiss with all the love she possessed, keeping the kiss tender and sweet, but pouring in all the passion for him she had. No, Angel didn't know what he'd done to deserve her. But he knew this was his heaven.

Suddenly, Angel tensed and pulled Buffy closer to him. He felt Buffy's breath stop and her heart begin to pound wildly against his chest. Something was out there. His instinct telling him to grab Buffy and run. A threat he couldn't identify. Couldn't see. Danger.

"Angel?" Buffy said anxiously, trying to step away from him to get into a more defensive position, but Angel's arms only tightened around her.

Angel's eyes narrowed as Andronikos stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't let me interrupt," the Greek vampire grinned before slipping into his demon visage.

* * *

**Yes. Yes, I ended it there. (Evil laugh)**

**Reviews are utterly fantastic,**

**Kayla**


	21. Taunting

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! They mean the world to me, and I am so grateful! Getting as many reviews for one chapter as I do, is amazing! Thanks! Okay, now that I've thanked you properly, I believe I can get a move on. This chapter was fun to write. There's a little surprise towards the end, which I find funny and I think you guys will like. Lots of action in this chappie too, though that was kind of expected with the cliffhanger I left you guys with, right? lol**

**Soooo...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Buffy stiffened at the sound of Andronikos' voice. It was still as low and sultry as she remembered. And still as deadly. Adrenaline coursed through her system, her fight or flight response kicking in. Buffy took a deep breath, squeezed Angel's hand, and then took a casual, but easily defensible stance. She wasn't running. She had Angel. She was invincible.

Angel remained silent, calculating. If Andronikos really wanted a fight, he wouldn't have shown up alone. But _were_ they alone? Angel listened hard and surreptitiously surveyed their surroundings. There. Southeast. The faint smell of vampire that was not Andronikos. So he had brought friends. They were just waiting until he was distracted, so they could take Buffy. Angel smirked. He may not be soulless and evil anymore, but that hadn't meant he'd lost his touch at seeing nefarious plots.

"What?" Andronikos questioned with a grin. "No hug for me? Not even a little one?"

Buffy twirled her stake absently, casually, like she wasn't fazed in the slightest. But in reality, her heartbeat was frantic. Fear and adrenaline like fire in her veins. But she held it together. Angel was with her. Everything would turn out fine.

"Nah," Buffy replied shrugging. "I don't think so. See, call me crazy, but I have this whole rule about not hugging vamps that have tortured me."

Andronikos sighed, "I enjoyed our time together." He looked almost wistful as he turned to Angel. "You know that look they get on their face? When they're almost about to break? The pain. The anger. The hopelessness." Andronikos sighed before his eyes narrowed, ablaze with controlled fury. "You can't keep her safe, Angelus. I'll take her from you. Like you took Maria from me."

"You'll never touch her again," Angel replied coldly. He glanced at Buffy out of the corner of his eye. "Buffy, go southeast. There's a group of vamps waiting. No more than five I think. Think you can take care of that?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed. Sometimes Angel was just too smart. He didn't want her anywhere near Andronikos. She didn't need to be physic to see that. His entire body was tense. The hand that still held hers had dragged her back slightly behind him the moment he'd heard Andronikos' voice. So, he conveniently gets to send her away for a perfectly logical reason. Deal with the vamps that were supposed to sneak up on them when they were distracted. As much as she wanted to stay, to make sure he was safe, she also knew they were definitely pushing their luck if she didn't go deal with the cronies.

"Yep," she said as chipper as possible. "Sounds like fun."

Buffy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and then he let her go. It almost killed her to do it, but she turned her back on both of them and began jogging toward the southeastern corner of the cemetery, leaving Andronikos and Angel alone.

"She truly is a beauty, isn't she Angelus?" Andronikos asked as he watched Buffy fade out of sight.

Angel said nothing.

Andronikos gave him an annoyed look, "Really Angelus? Now you're just being childish. What's she like when she's not in pain? I bet she's just a little ball of fun."

Again, Angel said nothing. He wasn't going to play these games. This was why Andronikos had come. He didn't want a fight. He just wanted to have a little chat. To taunt him—and if that happened to lead to a fight, then it would just be an added bonus. But Angel didn't have to worry about dying tonight. Andronikos wouldn't kill him until Buffy was dead. And since that was _not_ going to happen, logically, Angel had nothing to worry about.

"Does she know everything you've done?" Andronikos asked, switching gears. It appeared that talking about the little blonde Slayer wasn't going to set him off. "Does she know the sheer amount of innocent people you've killed?" Andronikos grinned when he saw Angel tense even more. "Think about it. Does she know how many families you ripped apart? Does she know how they screamed? Begged for your mercy? Begged. Does she know how you laughed at their pleas?"

"Yes," Angel replied. His voice was flat, betraying nothing.

"And yet she still chooses to love you?" Andronikos asked, raising a sardonic eyebrow. "How could she love you? You're a monster. Like me."

"I ask myself that every day," Angel replied honestly. "But I am _not_ like you."

"Of course you are," Andronikos argued, beginning to circle him. Angel moved accordingly, keeping the distance between them constant. "You just refuse to believe it."

"I don't kill innocent people," Angel retorted sharply.

"So you only kill the guilty ones?" Andronikos questioned with a smirk. "Who gave you the right to play God?"

Angel said nothing and Andronikos knew that he was close to getting Angel to snap. Just a little more fuel to the fire, "Does she know what all you'd do for her? That you'd kill for her? If it was between the redhead and the Slayer, who would you choose? You'd choose your Slayer of course. You'd let her best friend die—and she would hate you for it. Does she know that about you?"

"She loves me for who I am," Angel replied confidently. It was miraculous and completely irrational, but she did. It only made him love her more. "She knows."

Andronikos huffed in exasperation, "Well isn't she just an angel," he said mockingly.

They had been circling each other the entire time. Neither giving the other more ground. Both were tense—waiting for the right time to pounce. Andronikos hadn't come for a fight, but it never hurt to get to know your opponent just a little bit more. And if Angelus happened to lose an arm or a leg, Andronikos wasn't complaining. But couldn't Angelus make a move already? A slow fire began to burn in Andronikos' dead veins. Pent up revenge and anger and pain making him impatient. Tick tock. Tick tock. Time was passing. Angelus would not make the first move. He never did. He waited. And waited. The opportune moment. Andronikos didn't believe in waiting for the opportune moment. He believed in making them.

Andronikos stopped suddenly, and Angel mirrored the action, knowing what was to come. Andronikos flashed him a grin before letting out a vicious growl and leaping towards him.

* * *

Buffy paused in her jog, coming to a slow stop. She was at the far corner of the cemetery, directly southeast of where she and Angel had previously been. And yet, no one was here. Buffy looked around, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Angel wouldn't send her on a wild goose chase. If he said that there were vamps here, then they were here. The question was where, exactly?

The sharp snap of a twig caused her to whirl around, fists raised. She relaxed when she saw that it was just a bunny. Buffy smiled and turned back around, "Okay vamps, where are…" Buffy trailed off as she became face to face with a male vampire, clad in a seventies purple sparkly jumpsuit. "You," she finished lamely. She backed up a little bit, but straight into the chest of another vampire.

"Great," Buffy sighed and turned back to the vampire in the jumpsuit. "Okay, first off. That oufit? Yeah, one word. Ewwwww…"

"And you," Buffy turned to face the vampire she'd backed up into. She looked him up and down. He was wearing black and brown. "I don't care what decade or century you're from. Black and brown together are just _wrong_."

Buffy positioned herself so she could really see all of her attackers. Though she'd talked to two of them, three more were slowly closing in, creating a loose circle around her. Okay, she could deal with this. Might be a little tricky, but she could do it. Improvise.

"Sooo…guys, and girl," Buffy added on tactfully as she realized one of the vampires was, in fact, a woman. Buffy addressed her. "Don't you hate it when we girls get left out of the introductions? It's _so_ annoying, right?"

"We're hungry," one of the vampires said, and Buffy could tell he hadn't fed in awhile. He was looking rather skinny. "You're blood will make us stronger."

"Aw, shucks guys," Buffy smiled goodnaturedly. "And girl," she added quickly. "I'm not really in the mood for blood tonight? How about stake?" she smiled at her pun. Yep, it was good to be back.

Quick as lightening, Buffy spun and kicked one of the vampires in the jaw, sending him careening backwards into a tree that just so happened to have a pointy branch sticking out of its trunk. The vampire turned to dust, and Buffy smiled. It was _definitely_ good to be back.

Buffy was brought back to reality when the vampire in the purple, sparkly jumpsuit punched her in the face. She rolled with it, though, using the momentum to spin and deal a wicked right hook that hit the vampire square in the temple.

The other three vampires converged on her, surrounding her as best they could. The two in front of her sprang forward, but Buffy simply stepped to the side, grabbing the vampire closest to her as he flew through the air, and redirected his flight straight into the vampire that had been sneaking up behind her. Both vampires went sprawling, and Buffy returned her focus to the other vampire that had landed right next to her. She spun around, stake in hand, ready to plunge it into the vamp's heart, but her hand was caught. The other vampire in front of her advanced on her, his eyes blazing with hunger. Buffy jumped up and kicked the vamp with both feet, sending him flying back.

Buffy glanced out the corner of her eye and saw it was the vampire in the sparkly jumpsuit that had caught her wrist. Annoyed with both the vamp's untimely interruptions and egregious fashion sense, Buffy elbowed the vamp in the gut, freeing her wrist. She flipped in over her shoulder, and pinned him to the ground. Buffy grabbed the vamp by the lapels of his jumpsuit and staked him.

Slightly out of breath, and ignoring the slight soreness in her ribs, Buffy readied herself to finish the final three vampires. The woman growled and leapt at her, but Buffy stood her ground. She waited until the last possible moment before raising her stake, impaling the vampire. However, when she exploded into dust, it sprinkled in her eyes, causing her to close them in a vain attempt to keep them from stinging.

Her eyes watered, but she fought the urge to keep her eyes closed. Everything was a little blurry due to her watery eyes, but she figured that a slight distorted blur coming at her with fangs was a vampire trying to kill her. Buffy ducked and the vampire sailed over her. While on the ground, Buffy swung her leg out, knocking the remaining vamp off his feet. She scurried over the vamp before he could move to get up and plunged her stake into his chest. Buffy didn't need to see the vampire clearly to hit it in the heart. It was all muscle memory.

Buffy wiped her eyes on the sleeve her coat and blinked furiously. She looked around and didn't see anyone. However, she knew she was not alone. She could still feel the remaining vampire, lurking. Trying to stick to the shadows. Waiting to make a move. Catch her off guard. Kill her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Buffy sang as she tightened her grip on her stake. "I swear I'll make it quick."

A slight rustling from above caused Buffy to look up. The vampire jumped down from the tree, landing on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Buffy watched helplessly as her stake rolled out of her once secure hand. The vampire immediately bent its head toward her.

"I'm not supposed to kill you," he said in a low, gravelly voice. "But he never said I couldn't have a little fun. Just a bite. It won't hurt. Much."

Buffy frantically reached for her stake as the vampire inched closer to her neck. She was _not_ getting bitten again. Well, she wasn't opposed to being bitten again, but that was different matter entirely. And something that she should _not_ be thinking about when she was about to get bitten by the _wrong_ vampire.

Buffy reached for the stake. She could practically feel her shoulder straining against the tendons and ligaments that held it in its socket. Just a little closer. Her fingertips brushed the tip. She could feel his breath on her neck now. It was now or never. With one final attempt, Buffy grabbed the stake, and quickly raised it, stabbing the vampire in the back. He turned to dust just as she felt his fangs against her neck.

For a moment, Buffy simply laid there, her breath coming in gasps. That had been close. Too close. But she'd done it. She was fine. She was the Slayer. And she had just kicked some serious vampire butt on her first night back. Yep. She was good.

Buffy got up quickly, brushing the dust and dirt and grass off of her coat. Her night was not over yet. Just then, Buffy heard a sharp growl. The sound tore through the night, and into her gut. Angel.

* * *

Angel was prepared for Andronikos. He sidestepped just as Andronikos was close enough, and grabbed the vampire's arm as he sailed past. Angel gave it a sharp tug and the satisfying roar of agony that left Andronikos' lips made Angel smirk. Angel spun, his grip vice like on Andronikos' arm, but then he let go, sending the vampire flying half way up a tree. With a loud crack, one of the heavier limbs on the tree broke off, falling to the ground, landing only a few feet in front of him.

Andronikos dropped down from the tree, his entire right arm hanging at an awkward angle because of his newly dislocated shoulder. Eyes never leaving Angel, Andronikos reached over with his good arm and yanked his shoulder back into its socket, a sickening pop echoing in the still night air.

"You'll have to do better than that," Andronikos chided, keeping the pain out of his voice. "You'll never keep her safe if you fight like this."

Angel growled sharply and leapt at Andronikos. They began to dance. A complicated, violent trade of punches and kicks that would only seem like a blur of movement to anyone watching. One of Angel's punches hit true, a wicked crack sounding as Andronikos' jaw broke.

But Andronikos barely broke his stance, and came back at Angel sending a cacophony of punches, all of which Angel blocked. But then Andronikos flipped behind him and soon he had Angel's arms pinned to his sides. Then a searing pain emanated from his shoulder, as Andronikos sang his fangs into his flesh. Angel used Andronikos' own weight against him and flipped him over his back...

"What are you doing here?" an elderly, withering voice called.

Both Andronikos and Angel looked up shocked, all thoughts of their bloody battle gone as both vampires focused on the elderly groundskeeper a few yards away from them. The old man held a lantern in his hand, close to his face, as if that would make a difference. Angel could see the man's partially cloudy eyes. The old man was half blind.

"Answer me you two," he said sternly. "What you youngsters doin' here?"

"Uh," Angel stammered. He glanced at the gravestone nearest him. Eileen O'Hare. Born 1922. Died 1992. "Just visiting my grandmother."

The old man looked at the tombstone, then back at Angel. "You one of Eileen's grandkids? Charlie? That you?"

"Uh yeah," Angel said somewhat nervously as the old man approached him and looked in the face.

"You sure have grown up. Haven't seen you since you were a boy," he said fondly.

"How can you see anything out here?" Angel asked despite himself. He was curious.

"Boy, I've been in this graveyard longer than most of the bodies buried here. I know it like the back of my hand, if I could see it," the old man chuckled before he glanced to where Andronikos had just been.

"Where'd your friend go?" he asked.

Angel glanced over to where Andronikos had been, unsurprised to find him gone. "He's shy," Angel replied with a slight smirk.

"You two need to quit rough-housin'. No good can come of it. That's what my Bonnie always said," the old man said fondly. "Told me that for seventy years."

An honest smile lit Angel's face. What he wouldn't give to grow old. Him and Buffy. Seventy years. Finding more and more reasons why he loved her each day. That would be a life.

"Angel," Buffy huffed out of breath as she jogged up beside him. "Are you ok?"

"Well now who do we have here?" the old man said curiously easing over to stand in front of Buffy. He held the lantern up to get a better look (if he could see anything in the first place). "Well aren't you a pretty little thing?"

Buffy giggled. This old man was so cute! "Thank you sir," she said kindly.

"Blonde hair?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Long?"

"Yep."

"I bet you got pretty green eyes. Bet they sparkle," the old man said and Buffy laughed.

"I don't know if they sparkle," Buffy replied. Her enhanced vision allowed her to see that the man was impaired.

"Well, Charlie," the old man said looking back at Angel. "You better take your little lady home. Graveyard's a dangerous place to be at night," he warned, but it was more of a scold.

"Yes sir," Angel smiled. "Goodnight."

Angel offered his arm to Buffy, and she took it smiling as he led the way back to the mansion.

* * *

Willow frowned as she looked over her various spell books and the disk that still held Ms. Calendar's Restoration Spell. What was simple in theory was proving to be much more complicated in reality. If the conclusions Willow was drawing were right, this was going to be difficult. Not so much to remove Angel's soul. After all, its always easier to break something than put it back together. It was the simple question of how she was going to have to make Angel's soul permanent that was the stickler.

According to her research, she needed a conduit. Buffy's Claddagh ring. Check. Buffer for the conduit. Rosemary. Check. Three spellcasters. Not check. Need one more person. Blood given willingly. Check pending, since this was her secret project and she couldn't exactly waltz up to Buffy and ask her if she'd let Angel feed from her.

So how was Willow going to find another spellcaster? Giles could do it, but he didn't fit the criteria. The three people needed to be specific. Willow was representing Buffy. Tara would be representing a third party. Completely non biased. She simply wanted the good for both of them. They needed someone to represent Angel. He had to be a friend. But which one of Angel's friends could be of any help?

Willow slapped her hand to her forehead as the answer came to her. She picked up her phone and called L.A. Giles wasn't the only Englishman she knew.

* * *

**Yay! How do ya like that? We had Buffy kicking vampire butt again. Andronikos being all creeptastic and evil. And then the old man! That was totally my muse ordering me to do that. I had to! I thought it was funny. Big fight. Angel just got bitten (ouch). Then here's the old man! And then finishing it all off with witchy Willow...gosh...I love writing...**

**You guys are the best!**

**Reviews bring me great joy,**

**Kayla**


	22. Spell

**A/N: Wow! 280 reviews is freaking amazing! I try and reply to everyone who has an account, but I also have a fair amount of reviewers who do not have an account, so to all of you THANKS A MILLION! Seriously, to all my reviewers, you are all amazing. To even consider the possibility of getting over 300 reviews is ridiculously amazing! **

**Now, as for this chapter, we get some Spike (Yay!). Witchy Willow's revelation (finally)! And some more stufff (that sure sounds interesting, doesn't it?)**

**Okay...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

As soon as they were out of the graveyard, both Angel and Buffy were on high alert. They weren't really expecting another attack. Andronikos would need to regroup, and so would they. This fight was going to be a combination of both strength and strategy. They needed both at the moment. Their brains were fine. Physically, they needed a little time to recoup.

Buffy kept a firm grip on Angel's arm, her 'Angel sense' telling her that he needed the support. It was too dark to see anything—the streetlamps conveniently not working. She could barely see his face, and she wasn't even two feet from him. With that thought, she moved even closer to him, leaning on him slightly. She was surprised when he leaned back.

They made it up the steps to the mansion and found a certain annoying platinum blonde vampire waiting at the front door. "Bout time you two lovebirds showed up," he quipped as he pushed himself off the wall. "Thought I'd be out here all by me lonesome all night."

"That'd be such a shame," Buffy muttered, causing Spike to smirk gleefully. Ah, he loved his job.

However, Spike grew slightly more serious when his senses caught up with him. "Uh oh, looks like Peaches has a boo-boo."

Despite his growing weakening state, Angel growled sharply at Spike. "_Spike_…" he warned. "Not in the mood."

Spike grinned, "Doesn't really ever matter if ya are, does it?"

"Spike!" Buffy snapped, slapping the vampire on the arm. "Prove your not a waste of space and open the door."

Ever gallantly, Spike gracefully opened the door and made a grand sweeping gesture, "My lady."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but nonetheless helped Angel through the door. Now that there was enough light to see properly, Buffy saw the red stain that covered the majority of Angel's shoulder. Slowly, the stain was creeping down his left side, a trail of red.

"Oh Angel," Buffy sighed, both worried and annoyed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Angel managed a rueful grin as Buffy sat him down on the couch. "Didn't want to worry you."

Buffy paused and looked at him disbelievingly. "Really, Angel?" she sighed shaking her head, "Nevermind."

Buffy bent down to try and get a better look at the wound. It was still oozing blood, but she couldn't get a clear view. "You're gonna have to lose the shirt," she muttered and before Angel could do anything, Buffy had ripped his shirt open and eased it off his shoulders.

"Ooo," Spike grinned. "New you were the impatient type, Slayer.

"Shut up Spike," Buffy scowled. "And go make yourself useful and get some blood for him."

"Me?" Spike practically whined. "Do I look like a servant? Why do I have to do it? Why can't you do it?"

"I'm not leaving him," Buffy said firmly, her tone saying that this was the end to the argument.

Mumbling about bitchy, commanding blondes and the effect they had on his existance, Spike reluctantly made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the blood that was kept in the back corner of the fridge. Angel still didn't like drinking in front of her. Often, he'd turn his back, or simply leave the room.

"You don't have to do that," Angel said quietly.

"Of course I do," Buffy argued gently. "Stop being so stubborn. I'd just offer you mine, but something tells me you won't take it."

Angel went rigid. "No." The answer was flat. No hesitation. No second thoughts. "No I won't. Never again."

"Stubborn," Buffy muttered exasperated and she turned expectantly towards the kitchen when she heard the ding of the microwave. Spike entered the living room with two mugs in his hand. Silently, he handed one over to Angel, who reluctantly took it. He stared at Buffy for a moment hesitantly. She gave him a look that said, "Drink or I'll pour it down your throat." Suffice to say, Angel drank.

"I'll be right back," Buffy said rising to her feet. "I'm going to get the first aid kit." _More like an impromptu doctor kit_, Buffy thought to herself as she climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

As soon as Buffy disappeared up the stairs, Spike turned to Angel. "She totally wants to jump your bones, mate."

Angel sipped his blood (what was left of it), but otherwise didn't comment. This didn't bother Spike. This meant he could keep talking.

"I mean, did you see the way she ripped your shirt off?" Spike asked grinning, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'd like to see that in a different setting."

"Spike," Angel warned, but even to his own ears it sounded more like a tired scold.

"Just an observation," Spike said innocently. "So I take it you met our current favorite vampire…of course, I'm talking about Andronikos, and not myself."

"He had a trap in one of the graveyards," Angel explained. "I sent Buffy away to deal with the ones he brought to take her, while I stayed behind with Andronikos."

"Yeah…looks like that turned out well," Spike said dryly. "Good plan."

"Here we go," Buffy said as she hopped down the stairs, first aid kit in hand.

She settled down in front of Angel and gently began cleaning the blood from the wound, "You know the only time I really see you shirtless is when I'm patching you up? Something's just wrong about that," Buffy murmured as she tried to ignore the muscles that tensed under her hands.

"One of us has to be responsible," Angel replied with a grin before wincing as she started to dab alcohol on the wound.

"Why don't you let me be the responsible one for a few minutes?" Buffy replied innocently.

"Ooo, so the Slayer's a tease _and_ talks dirty?" Spike interrupted in a leering tone. "That's hot."

"Shut up Spike," Buffy snapped, her embarrassment fighting against her annoyance. She'd completely forgotten Spike. She had been entirely too focused on _not_ staring at Angel's chest.

"Don't worry Buff, I won't tell," Spike said in mock solemnity. "Cross my heart."

Buffy snorted, and turned back to Angel's injured shoulder. It was a nasty wound. Not clean, so it wasn't from a knife or any other blade. Looking closer, she could see what looked like tearing. Like he was bitten from some type of animal…no…how had she not noticed sooner?

"He bit you?" Buffy asked shocked. "Ew."

Angel chuckled humorlessly, "Yeah. I agree."

Buffy taped the gauze in place and stood up to admire her work. Okay, she admired her work for less than a second before moving on to admire his shoulders. Then his chest. Then his stomach. Then his arms…

Buffy handed him a black wife beater she'd seen lying on the bed. Though she would much rather keep him in his shirtless state, she needed to focus. And Angel plus shirtlessness equals major distraction. Buffy sat down on the couch and settled into Angel's side. Spike sat in the big, comfy chair across from them, propping his feet up onto the table.

Buffy sighed as she thought about what they needed to do. That was the question, wasn't it? What do they do? Buffy knew what made sense. And she knew that Angel had already thought about it, even if he hadn't said anything. Angel always saw things before she did. But Angel, being the old man he was, liked to contemplate the multiple options he saw. Buffy, on the other hand, preferred to spend less time thinking and more time acting.

"We need to bring the fight to him," she said firmly, knowing she was right. "We can't keep waiting for him to come to us."

Angel sighed, about to reply when a knock at the door cut him off. A redhead opened the door and peaked her head in, "Mind if we come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Buffy replied, not missing the 'we' part of the question.

Slowly but surely, Willow and the rest of the Scoobies filed in. Buffy was mildly surprised to find Xander bringing up the rear. She'd hadn't seen or heard from him since that night in the Bronze. Xander looked up, as if he felt her gaze, and offered her one of his goofier grins. Buffy smiled warmly, and all ill will felt between them melted away. After all, you can't be mad at your best friend forever.

Oz sat down on the floor, as was his custom, and surveyed the room. His eyes landed on Angel, and then drifted to the vampire's gauze covered shoulder, "What happened to you, man?" he asked.

"Andronikos," Angel answered simply.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Buffy looked at the scoobies seriously, "We were just discussing strategy."

"Oh yes, well, good, as that is what we came to talk to you about," Giles said as he stood by the fireplace. "After looking over all the books that Angel provided, I can conclude that we must take the fight to him. He is impatient, and this leads to unsuspected attacks. Ones like I presume you encountered earlier."

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "First patrol and he shows up. You know, typical vampire-wants-to-kill-me-crap."

"So…what's the plan to kill Mr. Tall, Dark, and Bad?" Xander questioned raising an eyebrow. "Old school stake through the heart, or something more elaborate and cool?"

"I say we use you as bait and then forget to save you," Spike muttered glancing at his grandsire, who was barely biting back a grin.

"Why is he here?" Xander asked. "Is this just vampire central?"

"Sod off, ya bloody wanker," Spike muttered. "We're just a big happy family over here. Too bad you've been missin' it."

"Spike," Angel interrupted, a firm authority in his tone that was not to be questioned. Spike merely raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless grudgingly complied.

"Sooo…" Willow said dragging out the word. "Ideas?"

"We need to make sure that the fight is on our terms," Buffy said contemplatively. "We need a place that's to our advantage."

"What place do you suggest?" Giles asked. "There isn't a place that would give us a clear advantage. Buffy, this battle you cannot win with wit alone."

"She's not fighting him," Angel interrupted, his face set in defiance and determination.

"What?" Buffy asked sharply, her eyes narrowing.

Buffy had not forgotten her earlier revelation. She sensed that this was Angel's fight. It was a fight both within himself and with Andronikos. And she would hate to take that away from him. But she was in Slayer mode right now, and as a Slayer she would not be told what to do. She stood up to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Angel," she said slowly. "I'm the Slayer. That implies _slaying_."

"He's beaten you before," Angel argued, rising to his feet, looking down on her. "He's seen you at your best and he still took you and he still—."

"Angel," Buffy said softly, putting a hand on his chest. "I know you're worried about me. Thanks. But I have to do this. It's what I do."

"It's your job to slay vampires," Angel argued, unrelenting, but a slight panic was entering his eyes. "It never dictated exactly which vampires."

"Angel—," Buffy began again, but Angel wasn't going to argue anymore. He knew he was stepping on her toes. He knew he was probably bruising her ego too, but he didn't care about that. This was about keeping Andronikos and Buffy as far apart as possible.

"This is my fight Buffy," Angel said firmly resolved on his chosen course of action. "Mine. Mine alone. This is all my fault. Let me fix it."

Buffy pursed her lips. She knew he was right. She didn't like it. Not at all, but she knew he was right. Reluctantly, she slipped into the role she needed to be for him. Not Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No. She needed to be Buffy Summers, supportive girlfriend to Angel. The Slayer in her recoiled at the idea, pride nearly breaking her resolve—but her love for Angel overcame it all. He needed this. This would bring him just a little bit of peace. Take away a little bit of his immense guilt. She would do this for him.

Angel relaxed when he saw her face soften, and slowly nod. However, she did not sit back down. Instead, she chose to walk over and lean against the wall. Angel didn't follow or make any indication that he was about to follow her. They understood each other. It was just that neither of them liked the position they'd been put in.

"Okay so…" Xander said slowly. "Buff has a point. This is all your fault. How are you going to fix it?"

Angel leveled Xander with a glare that would send even the bravest of warriors running away. Xander simply broke eye contact and immediately found his shoes extremely interesting. Spike chuckled, and Xander shot the younger vampire a glare, that only caused Spike to grin.

"I'll seek him out," Angel replied. "He'll be waiting."

"So you're just going to wander around until he pops out of nowhere with a stake handy?" Buffy asked from her place against the wall.

"No," Angel replied. "Angelus would always meet him at the biggest landmark in whatever town they were in. So I'll just probably wander around near the high school."

"Right on top of the Hellmouth, nice," Oz commended.

"Guys?" Buffy asked quietly. "It's been nice to see you and all, but can I have a moment alone with Angel?"

"Sure thing Buff," Xander said graciously. He was trying. _Be a good friend, be a good friend_. He repeated over and over in his head. _Don't glare, don't glare. Support. Moral, friendly support._

"I do believe it is getting quite late," Giles stated looking at his watch. "Yes, well, ring me if you have a need."

"You got it," Buffy said with a small smile.

As Oz and Willow rose, Willow came up to Buffy, "If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around a while. I mean, I have some news…"

"Good news or bad news?" Buffy asked.

"If I say it's good news, does that mean I get to stay?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Are you lying?" Buffy countered.

"Nope. Definitely good news. Most definitely, positively, absolutely good news. Great news, even." Willow answered in her usual excited stammering.

"I'll wait outside," Oz said in a monotone, but with the ever present twinkle in his eye. "I get it. Good girly news. No guys needed."

Willow grinned, gave Oz a quick kiss and then watched her werewolf leave the mansion. She glared at Spike and the platinum blonde vampire huffed, "What? We're practically family, Red!"

"Out," Willow commanded, pointing to the door.

"You know what? I am leaving!" Spike said getting up out of his chair. "And it's not because you told me too! I was leaving anyway!"

Both Willow and Buffy watched amused as Spike left. He was a weird vampire. "So," Angel said his voice bringing them out of their thoughts. "What's this about?"

"Ah, see, well," Willow began growing a little nervous.

"Wills, you said this was good news!" Buffy sighed exasperatedly.

"It is! It is!" Willow assured them.

"Then what is it?" Buffy asked curiously.

"IfoundawaytobindAngel'ssoulpermanently," Willow said so quickly that neither Angel or Buffy followed. Though Angel caught the words "soul" and "permanently."

"Whoa, slow down there Wills," Buffy said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Repeat that, again?"

Willow took a deep breath, "I found a way to make Angel's soul permanent."

* * *

**Yes. Yes, I'm ending it there! Great place to end it though, right? Nice little cliffy...what shall Angel's reaction be? I think we all know Buffy is going to be doing some sort of victory dance...that should be fun to write! lol**

**Sooo...**

**Reviews are freaking amazing, and if I get to 300, I would buy you all a drink (if I could legally),**

**Kayla**


	23. Persuasion

**A/N: OMG! You guys are totally, freakingly, amazing! I ask for 300 reviews. What do I get? 300+ reviews! You guys are soooooooooooooooooooooooooo AWESOME! Gah, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I would have never thought that I'd reach 200, let alone 300! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! But seriously guys, thanks. :)**

**Okay...now with this chapter! I assume you are all wanting to know what happens right? Yeah, I thought so. BIG stuff happening this chapter. BIG conversation. HUGE conversation of HUGE importance...okay, okay, I'm getting just a LITTLE carried away with the caps lock key...MUST STOP NOW!...hehe...told you I was having problems...**

**BTW: Did you guys see Bones last night? Booth was ridiculously amazing (again). And he and Bones did the deed (I think). It was aluded too! They walked off arm and arm...okay, I'm just really excited...must focus...Buffy...Angel...Souls...Evil people...okay, I'm focused...**

**Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not; I have exactly 10 days before I'm technically a senior in high school...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

_Previously…_

"_So," Angel said his voice bringing them out of their thoughts. "What's this about?"_

"_Ah, see, well," Willow began growing a little nervous._

"_Wills, you said this was good news!" Buffy sighed exasperatedly._

"_It is! It is!" Willow assured them. _

"_Then what is it?" Buffy asked curiously._

"_IfoundawaytobindAngel'ssoulpermanently," Willow said so quickly that neither Angel nor Buffy followed. Though Angel caught the words "soul" and "permanent."_

"_Whoa, slow down there Wills," Buffy said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Repeat that, again?"_

_Willow took a deep breath, "I found a way to make Angel's soul permanent."_

* * *

"What?" Buffy gasped stunned. "You what?"

"I found a way to make Angel's soul permanent," Willow repeated with a proud, almost indulgent smile.

"When? How?" Buffy asked, her mind reeling. Everything she wanted. Everything she needed…Willow could make possible. All Buffy wanted was Angel. All she needed was Angel. And Willow could make it possible.

"Honestly, I was looking into it during our senior year after we found out he'd come back," Willow admitted. "But I always hit a dead end. It never got anywhere."

"So how were you able to figure it out now?" Buffy asked curiously, ignoring the urge to jump up and down and do a very embarrassing victory dance.

"Well, I'm a lot stronger now than I was then for one," Willow explained. "And let's just say I had a little bit more motivation this time," she finished with a smile.

"What would it involve?" Angel asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

Angel couldn't deny that he wasn't ecstatic inside. But only half of him was celebrating. On one hand, his mind was reeling, thanking God over and over and over. But on the other hand, he was hesitant. Nervous. Realistic. This wouldn't be simple. Things like this never were. Something could go wrong. Anything. Something so tiny, seemingly unimportant, could create catastrophic consequences.

"Oh, well, um," Willow began to stammer nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot. This was the hold up. Angel wouldn't like it. She knew he wouldn't. "I have everything I need really. Just the basic ingredients that I used for the last time I restored your soul. Plus rosemary. And then I'll need three spellcasters."

"Three?" Buffy repeated frowning.

"Each spellcaster will represent one of you. Obviously, with me being your bestest witchy friend, I'll represent you. Tara will be a nonbiased third party."

"What about the third?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow. If Angel was understanding Willow, he needed someone to represent him. Who would that be?

"Ah, I do believe that would be me," a voice called from the door.

Angel's head whipped around and he grinned. "Wes!"

"Good to see you," Wesley smiled as he approached them. "I must say," he said turning to Angel. "L.A. has been awful quiet since you left. Hardly a peep of anything demonic or monstrous. It appears as though you are where the Powers want you to be."

Before Angel could reply, another voice sounded from outside, "Wesley!" Cordelia called, a reprimand in her tone. "Come out here and help me with this thing!"

Angel chuckled when Cordelia appeared in the door, lugging a rather large suitcase behind her. Cordelia huffed and sat the suitcase down tiredly. She looked up at Wes and glared, "You were supposed to help me."

"And I seem to remember you stubbornly insisting that you could take care of it yourself," Wes replied easily.

"Well, yeah," Cordelia conceded. "But you were supposed to stay with me, just to make sure I could carry this monstrosity all the way."

Cordelia seemed to remember where she was, and she smiled warmly. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. You can carry it up to wherever it's gonna end up. Hey Angel!" she said as she approached the circle of friends.

Cordelia looked at Buffy and Willow, keeping her smile on her face, "Hey Buffy, Willow."

"Hey," Buffy replied returning Cordy's smile. "Good to see you." To be honest, she was surprised that Cordelia's smile seemed to be genuine. They had never been the greatest of friends. And Cordelia had never made it a secret as to how she felt about Buffy and Angel together.

"Well," Willow smiled. Everything was going according to plan. "Now that we're all here, I guess we can discuss the dirty details."

Cordelia smirked at that remark and glanced at the suitcase she'd sat down by the door. "I think I'll skip out on that part and let Wes fill me in later. I'm gonna unpack."

"You can have one of the bedrooms upstairs. Take a right down the hallway. Second door on your left," Angel said with a smile. "That suite has a bathroom with a mirror."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows and glanced at Buffy, "I see you've talked some sense to his thick skull. Thanks."

Buffy smiled and watched as Cordelia turned to Wes. "Come on Wes. You get to carry that suitcase up the stairs. No way I'm doing it in these shoes." Wesley sighed, but nonetheless complied, going over the door and picking up the suitcase before following Cordelia's retreating figure up the stairs.

"You should probably carry that for him Angel," Buffy said quietly amused as she watched Wes struggle with the suitcase. "He might break something."

Angel grinned, "Nah, a little hard work never hurt anyone."

"Sooo…" Willow said slowly, gaining their attention once again. "Where was I?"

Angel's smile immediately dropped as he was reminded of their previous conversation. "Rosemary. Three spellcasters."

"Oh right, yeah," Willow nodded. "You see, it's actually rather simple. Or it's a simple as something this complicated gets…does that make sense?"

"I think I'm following you," Buffy replied with a smile. She loved her witchy Willow. "So we just cast this spell of yours and _Abracadabra_, we're done?"

Willow's cheery smile faltered, and Angel tensed. He knew it couldn't have been so simple. "Willow?" he asked quietly, betraying nothing but a hint of the nervousness he felt in his tone.

"Well…" Willow hesitated. "You see, for me to make your soul permanent, I would have to remove your curse—."

"No," Angel interrupted. "Not happening."

"What?" Buffy asked shocked. "What do you mean not happening?"

"I'm not letting him loose again, Buffy," Angel said definitively. "Not again. He's not going to hurt you ever again."

Buffy glanced at Willow, "How long would Angelus be free?"

"No more than five minutes if everything goes right," Willow answered seriously.

"We could take all the precautions," Buffy said pleadingly to Angel, who had begun to pace. "We could get some chains-."

"You think I wouldn't be able to get out of them?" Angel retorted sarcastically. "It's not that hard. Not when you're an old pro. Trust me."

"I _do_," Buffy said meaningfully. "Trust _me_."

Angel halted in his pacing. "You know that I do," he said seriously. "But Buffy—."

"No," Buffy interrupted. "No buts Angel. Trust me. We can do this. It's only five minutes."

"If everything goes right," Angel reminded her. "That's a big "if" there Buffy. It's too risky. What if something goes wrong? What if I got loose? What then? What if he just started attacking everyone? Tell me, would you be able to kill him?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed dangerously. She knew the truth in his words. She knew. She couldn't kill Angelus—that would take Angel away. She couldn't do that. Not again. But his words cut her to the core. They were brash. Meant to hurt.

"No," Buffy finally replied coldly, but honestly. "But don't think I couldn't stop him."

Angel and Buffy stared each other down for a solid minute. Neither of them were willing to break eye contact first. Willow watched on, glad that she wasn't in the middle. If she were, she was sure she'd have four holes in her head from where their gazes had burned through her skull. Was this what fairytale lover fights were like?

"There's more," Willow said timidly, knowing she was about to make a tense situation worse. "Once I replace the old curse with the permanent one…" Willow trailed off, her nerves getting the better of her.

"What?" Buffy asked. "What will happen?"

"W-well," Willow stuttered. "The new curse will hold for twenty four hours. But within that time, it has to be sealed. Seal the deal, so to speak."

"And that would require what exactly?" Angel asked warily.

"Blood freely given," Willow answered nervously. "Uh, Buffy's blood freely given…"

"Angel—," Buffy began, but Angel was way ahead of her.

"No!" Angel practically shouted. "No," he repeated quieter. "No."

"Angel, please—," Buffy pleaded with wide eyes.

"I can't Buffy," Angel shook his head.

Buffy saw the conflict in her vampire's eyes. He wanted this. Desperately. But he was terrified. To make his dream come true, he had to live his worst nightmare. Again. How could she convince him? He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Not again. She knew that time after her seventeenth birthday still haunted him. It haunted her too. But they had to look past it. Past was just that. Past.

During this time, Willow had looked on silently. She hated that her solution was so hard on Angel. Once she'd done the necessary research, and she'd realized exactly what Angel would have to agree too, she had wondered if he'd even consider it. So far, she was proving to be right. But Willow had faith in Buffy. Buffy could make him see. The only thing that held Angel back was himself.

"Buffy," Willow said quietly, capturing her friend's attention. "I know that I just sprung this on you, but I only figured it out yesterday, and then I had to wait on Wesley and Cordy getting here."

"It's okay Willow," Buffy said wearily, glancing at Angel who had walked out into the garden. "You're amazing."

"Well," Willow said worriedly. "The bad thing about figuring all this out so late, is that the spell must be performed at dusk during a blue moon. That's tomorrow night."

"So I've got to convince Angel to lose his soul, become his evil alter ego, then restore his soul, and _then_ have him feed from me to seal the deal in less than twenty four hours?" Buffy asked, slightly panicked. "Willow, he could spend _weeks_ brooding over this and you know it!"

"I know," Willow replied, but she gave her friend one of her best Willow cheery smiles. "But you know he'll listen to you. Talk some sense into him."

Buffy sighed and gazed out into the garden. Angel's back was to her. He seemed to be staring up at the night sky, as if thinking if he stared long enough, somehow they'd give him the answers he sought. Buffy looked back at Willow and gave her a small smile, "Thank you Willow. For everything. You're the best friend a girl could have."

Willow grinned, "You know I try." Buffy laughed and Willow glanced at the door, "Oz has been out there waiting this whole time."

"No doubt eavesdropping," Buffy said with a sly smile.

"Of course," Willow agreed.

"Well go to your wolf-boy," Buffy said giving Willow a nudge towards the door. "Let me take care of Mr. Broody."

Buffy watched Willow walk out the door. Then, settling into her own resolve face, she prepared herself to convince Angel to do what he least wanted to. Quietly, barely making any sound, Buffy walked out into the night. It was chilly, a cool breeze lifting her hair off her shoulders. She crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to retain as much heat as possible, coming a stop beside Angel.

Neither said anything for a few minutes, both simply staring up at the clear black sky. The stars were shining brightly, almost too brightly it seemed. But it was a beautiful night. Finally, Buffy broke the silence, "Angel. Think about it."

"You don't think I already am?" Angel asked sounding torn. "You think I don't think about that every day?"

"It will work."

"You don't know that."

"I trust Willow."

"So do I."

"Then what's the problem, Angel?" Buffy asked exasperatedly.

"Me!" Angel cried, a pained, agonized look in his eyes. All his pent up emotion exploding into a giant rant filled with bitter, centuries old anger. "Me! I'm the problem! I'm the one who you can't trust! Who _I_ can't trust!"

"This isn't about setting Angelus loose?" Buffy asked confused.

"No! Yes!" Angel shook his head, trying to explain his chaotic thoughts. "No, I don't want to set Angelus loose on the world again, but I would be terribly naïve if I thought there wasn't a good possibility of having that _not_ happen."

"So it's the blood?" Buffy probed, and when she was met the silence, she knew she had her answer. "You don't trust yourself to stop." It was not a question. It was a fact. A cold truth.

"I almost killed you," Angel said so quietly, Buffy had to strain to hear.

He sounded defeated. Helpless, like there wasn't any more fight in him. His eyes clouded over as a memory flashed into his mind. A limp Buffy in his arms. Barely breathing. A sickeningly weak heartbeat. Cold, clammy skin. Fading life.

"I can't do that again," he whispered brokenly.

"You won't," Buffy assured him, placing her hands on either side of his face lovingly. "Last time was different. You were dying. You were weak. I did it to save you. So help me, it was the most selfish thing I've ever done, but I did it. I wasn't going to lose you. I'm the one who locked the door. I'm the one who made you drink. It was my choice. I don't regret it. Don't blame yourself."

"Buffy, you don't understand," Angel said desperately, trying to make her see. "I love you. More than anything. More than my own life. But, if I bite you—you don't know what it's like for me."

"Then tell me Angel!" Buffy said, her hand dropping limply to her sides. "Tell me!"

"You want to know?" Angel said angrily.

Anger was easier. It was blind. Directionless.

"Well fine then!" he yelled, letting his anger consume him, rather than let the pain and blind terror overwhelm him. "Your blood is the sweetest, purest blood I've ever had! It's like the finest wine. The strength of your blood is practically overwhelming. Do you know that ever since I've come back, I've had to fight the urge to bite you again? To reclaim you as mine? Anytime I see your neck, I can see your blood pulse! Mocking me! And what's worse is that I want to give in! What does that make me? Tell me Buffy!"

By now he had grabbed her shoulders, seeking some support. Or maybe just trying to get her to understand. How could she understand? How could he make her understand? Did she realize what this made him?

"It makes you a vampire!" Buffy snapped, refusing to let herself be scared by his words. "It's what you are. Don't think that I forget. I know who you are Angel. And that's how I _know_ that you can do this," she said passionately, capturing his face in her hands, looking him dead in the eye. "Yes, you're a vampire. Yes, you crave blood. But that doesn't make you a monster!"

Buffy paused to smile gently, "When I look at you, all I see is a man. A beautiful man inside and out. You have the biggest heart. You care so much that you punish yourself for things that aren't your fault. Angel, I love you. So much. I trust you with my life. Obviously. It's about time you trusted yourself," Buffy said softly as she caressed his face with her fingertips. "Have a little faith Angel."

"What about Angelus?" Angel asked. "I don't want him loose."

"Neither do I," Buffy agreed. "But if we do this, we never have to worry about him again. You'd be free Angel."

Angel hesitated. This was everything he wanted and everything he didn't. Could he do it? Could he be so selfish? He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her. And yet somehow, he was being offered something that he knew he'd only get one shot at. It was now or never.

Buffy smiled when she saw the acceptance in his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered before she wrapped her arms around his neck and crushed her lips to his.

Angel's response was immediate and instinctual. He wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and pulled her as close as he could, but it still wasn't close enough. And knowing that it wouldn't be a problem for much longer thrilled him. The kiss grew more and more passionate as he deepened the kiss. One of Buffy's hands trailed down his back, as his hands slid under her shirt.

The minute his hands touched her bare skin, Buffy's heart rate nearly doubled it's already frantic beat. Remembering to breathe, Buffy broke away from him, but his lips never left her. They simply moved across her jaw, down her throat. He could feel her frantic pulse under his lips, and he nipped at her neck with his blunt, human teeth. Buffy moaned as his lips brushed her scar, heat flooding her veins.

They both knew this was a promise of what was to come. A prelude. And neither of them had ever been known for their patience when it came to passion.

"You know we can't do the spell until tomorrow," Buffy breathed into his ear, causing Angel to shiver.

"I don't know if I can last that long," Angel murmured, his lips still against her neck, suckling at her scar.

Buffy closed her eyes and forced herself to take a step back, "Then I suggest a cold shower. Or two."

* * *

**Woo hoo! Buffy convinced Angel! Yay! Sooo...what do you think? Good? **

**Reviews are the greatest gift and motivation (inconspicuous cough),**

**Kayla**


	24. Soulful

**A/N: Okay! Here we are! Soul binding time has finally arrived! I'm excited, how 'bout you? Thank you so, so, so very much for all of your reviews. 300+ reviews is ridiculous, and a huge compliment, so thanks again! Hehe...(does exremely embarrassing happy dance)...**

**Sooo...I figure that's enough babbling...let's get to the soul binding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not; I have exactly 10 days before I'm technically a senior in high school; I'm convinced Elves are real...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Angel stood just out of the sunlight, looking out into the garden. The sun was about to set, but it was still too high in the sky to allow him to roam freely. For now, or at least the next half hour, he was confined to the mansion. He watched as Willow, Wesley, and Tara worked to get everything ready for the spell. Would this really work? Angel sighed and stepped further back into the shadows, turning away from the possibility.

Ever since he had silently agreed to go through with the spell, his conscious had plagued him with uncertainties. What if it went wrong? What if Angelus got loose? What if he got Buffy? Angel shuddered. That couldn't happen.

Only Angel knew of Angelus' thoughts. Of course, they were never pretty. Always cruel. Always evil. But it was his thoughts of Buffy continued to haunt Angel to this day. In the beginning, Angelus had seen her as a weakness to exploit. She was the human (and the Slayer no less), who had fallen for Soulboy. Of course, Angelus had seen her beauty, and he had appreciated it…though the vulgarity of his thoughts caused Angel to cringe.

But over time, the more he tormented her, the more Angelus realized that Buffy was different—stronger than the others. That made her interesting…and that was always a bad thing with Angelus. Everything after that revelation had made things even worse for Buffy. It became Angelus' own little experiment. He'd wanted to push her over the edge. His words had pierced her heart. His actions had pierced her soul. But she didn't break.

Seeing that, Angelus had gone from merely interested to obsessed. Angelus saw her beauty. He saw her fighting ability. He had to admire his opponent. That was never a good thing. Over time, Angelus grew frustrated. He was torn between wanting to kill her and wanting to see her break. But every time he had the chance, he didn't kill her, telling himself that she would break eventually. However, Angelus found himself finding reasons not to kill her. That was worrisome. Angelus' solution? Open hell and destroy the world.

But only Angel knew Angelus' final thoughts before he'd had his soul thrust back into him. _I should have just turned her. _The words had plagued Angel's mind every night for months after he'd returned from Hell. And now they'd returned to haunt him again. What if Angelus got loose? What if he acted on his last thought?

"Angel," Wesley said, the Englishman's brow furrowed as he took in his friend's brooding expression. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Angel said dismissively.

Wesley raised his eyebrows disbelievingly, "Alright. Let's say that I believe you for a second. If that were the case, then why are you brooding?"

"I'm not brooding."

"Yes, I'm afraid you are."

"No I'm not."

"Angel," Wesley sighed, "What is troubling you?"

Angel glanced out to make sure that Willow and Tara were far enough away not to accidentally overhear, and opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and simply motioned Wesley to follow him. He led Wesley over to the sofa and sat down heavily, feeling (emotionally at least) every one of his two hundred and forty-four years.

For a moment, they both sat there in silence. Wesley was waiting for Angel to say something, but it appeared as though the vampire had taken another brooding excursion. Deciding it would be best if he interrupted Angel before he could truly slip in full brooding mode, Wesley spoke, "What is troubling you? Are you having second thoughts?"

Angel closed his eyes and took a deep, unneeded breath, "Maybe."

"It's understandable," Wesley said matter of factly. "This is something that you fear, and feel that you do not deserve."

"I don't deserve it, Wes," Angel argued seriously.

"And yet here you are, being offered just what you want," Wesley countered. "Everything is just too perfect if you ask me. Willow just happens to figure out the spell—which just so happens to have to take place during a blue moon, _which just so_ happens to be today. I'm sorry my friend, but I no longer believe in coincidences."

Angel remained silent for a moment. "Angelus wants to make Buffy a vampire."

"What?" Wesley asked, his head jerking to the left to look at Angel. "He what?"

"Don't make me say it again," Angel said running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Ah, well this makes a little bit more sense," Wesley said after a moment of thought.

"How so?" Angel asked.

"Think about it. Angelus met his match with Buffy. Literally. She's a challenge. And you must admit that as a Slayer, she would be a phenomenal vampire, which I am sure was Angelus' belief," Wesley said calmly.

"Phenomenal in the sadistic killing spree way," Angel argued. "That's Buffy's worst nightmare. That, and getting buried alive. I've lived my nightmares Wesley. I don't want Buffy to live hers."

"And that is very noble of you Angel," Wesley agreed. "But you must acknowledge that you can't protect Buffy from everything bad in the world. She's not the teenage girl she used to be. She can take care of herself."

Angel smiled at that, "I know she can…but that doesn't mean that I don't worry about her."

"Well of course you worry about her," Wesley said somewhat exasperated, "The day you stopped worrying about her I would fear for your sanity!" Angel chuckled and Wes smiled. "Angel," he began again, serious now. "You can protect her, and Buffy knows that. But you need to stop trying to protect her from yourself. She knows what she's getting into."

Angel sighed and nodded. He was about to say something more, until Buffy walked through the door. Angel smiled, and for a moment his doom and gloom thoughts were forgotten. Buffy made her way over to him, and sat down in his lap.

"Hey you," Buffy smiled happily before looking over at Wesley. "How you doin' Wes?"

"I'm just fine," Wesley replied with a small smile. "But I think I'll leave you two, if you don't mind. I'll see if Willow and Tara need any more help."

"Okie dokie," Buffy replied as she glanced out into the garden, seeing only the top of Willow's red head. "You just tell us when you got everything set up."

"I estimate no more than fifteen minutes," Wesley said before giving them both a slight nod and leaving them alone.

"How are you?" Buffy asked seriously, though her green eyes still sparkled with happy excitement.

"As good as I can be," Angel replied, giving her a small smile to alleviate any worry she had.

"It will be fine," Buffy said knowingly. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me."

"What if something goes wrong?" Angel asked despite himself. "You can't rule out that possibility."

"No," Buffy agreed. "But nothing's going to go wrong, so I'm not worried." Angel gave her a long look, disapproving of her seemingly lack of worry. "Angel," Buffy said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "It will be fine. Trust me."

Angel sighed and nodded, but he held her a little bit tighter. They sat like that for a few minutes, neither speaking a word. Buffy knew that Angel was worried. Her 'Angel sense' had told her before she'd even asked. And Buffy understood his reasoning. Yes, they did have reason to worry. Setting loose the most feared vampire in history was a good excuse to worry. Even if said evil vampire was only free for five minutes.

However, Buffy had faith in Willow. And Tara. And Wesley—who she found she liked a lot better now than she had before. Granted, it was still hilarious anytime she saw him wearing any leather, but she couldn't help it. Because seriously, it was just funny.

But Buffy just had faith. It would work out. It always did. Sure, sometimes it took longer to work out than she liked, but eventually everything would be how it was supposed to be. She and Angel were being given what they had always wanted. And no matter what Angel said, he deserved it.

"Buffy?" Willow called stepping in from the garden. "We're ready when you are."

"Showtime," Buffy smiled reassuringly as she hopped off his lap.

"Buffy," Angel said quickly as he stood and grabbed both her hands in his. "Don't listen to a thing he says. It's not true. It doesn't matter. Just ignore him, okay?"

Buffy smiled, "Why would I listen to a lunatic?"

Buffy had long since put the hurtful words Angelus had said to her in the far recesses of her mind. True, at the time, she had been crushed. After sleeping with your soul mate, finding the bed empty, and then having said soul mate insult your first time…it doesn't necessarily put one in a cheery mood. But that had been Angelus saying those words. Not Angel. After all, she'd given him perfect happiness. That gave her some brownie points in her book.

Angel nodded, and Buffy took his hand, leading him out into the night. The blue moon was high in the sky. Willow, Tara, and Wesley had chalked out a circle, surrounded by candles, in the middle of the garden, inside the circle was a tall, newly acquired steel pole, equipped with chains. Angel sighed and stepped into the circle.

Without saying a word, Buffy shackled his feet and hands to the pole, before wrapping another set of chains around his torso. Buffy hated doing this, because at the moment she was treating Angel like he was dangerous…which he was…but only when provoked. But this was for Angelus. Angelus would need the chains.

"Too tight?" Buffy asked and Angel gave her a look.

"It's not like Peaches has to breathe," Spike said as he ambled out to join them, the glowing end of his cigarette bright orange.

"It's not like you have to smoke," Buffy retorted.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked annoyed. "I would have thought you'd be cowering under your rock."

"I do not cower," Spike argued.

Angel scoffed, but didn't reply.

"I don't!" Spike repeated and Angel merely raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Wesley asked, confused as to why Spike was still alive. "Buffy?"

"Oh don't worry about Spike," Buffy grinned. "He's harmless."

"Take it back Slayer!" Spike practically pouted. "I'm dangerous! Dangerous I tell you!"

Buffy ignored him and looked at Wesley, "He has a chip in his head that zaps him anytime he tries to harm a human."

"Ah," Wesley said, taking the information in stride. "Interesting."

Just then Cordelia walked out, and screamed when she saw Spike. "Someone get a stake!" When no one moved, Cordelia stared at them all in disbelief. "Guys! Vampire that's not Angel over there. We kill those."

"He's harmless Cordy," Angel assured her. "Nothing to worry about."

Cordelia looked at Spike warily, and shook her head. "Fine, but I'm standing over here," she said as she moved to the opposite side of the garden.

"Okay, can we do the spell now?" Willow asked from her seat on the ground in front of Angel.

Everyone mellowed then, and Buffy smiled at Angel, "See you in five."

Angel looked at her worriedly, but nodded and looked at Willow, "Now or never Willow."

"Alrighty," Willow said and she motioned for Wes and Tara to take their places, the three of them making a triangle on the ground. In front of Willow, at the foot of Angel's shackled feet was a small bowl, filled to the brim with rosemary. The bowl's only other occupant hidden beneath the herb. In Willow's lap was the all too familiar Orb of Thesulah.

"Ready?" she asked. Wesley, Tara, and Angel nodded. Buffy took a step back, her eyes never leaving Angel.

Willow began to chant:

"_Carus Deus audite meus dico! Aufero animus quod redimio him ut suus crimen! Expedio everto intus, In spera ut is ero brought ut an terminus!"_

Tara and Wesley joined her then, as the orb of Thesulah glowed brightly. _"__Permissum him exsisto solvo sic nos may adfero suus terminus! Exsisto solvo! Exsisto solvo!"_

The Orb of Thesulah glowed a bright white, and the bowl of rosemary caught fire. Buffy watched as Angel's eyes shone gold. And then he screamed. The agonized sound made Buffy cringe, and tears gather in her eyes. She knew that after she'd blinked her tears away, Angel would be gone. Buffy forced her tears back and opened her eyes determinedly.

"Ah!" Angelus grinned as he looked around. "Free at last! Free at last!" he mocked before looking at the assemebled party. "Ooo…see you gathered up all your little pals here Buff. Just for me? You shouldn't have."

"Willow," Buffy said flatly.

"On it," Willow replied before readying herself to perform the biggest spell of her life.

"Oh no you don't witch," Angelus said smirking. "I'm not done gossiping! So much to talk about!" Angelus turned to Buffy. "There's my Slayer. Look at you! How's life without me? Boring? I thought as much." Angelus turned to Spike then and his eyes narrowed. "William, I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd be cowering under your rock. Last time I saw you, you betrayed me. Don't think I've forgotten."

"Willow," Buffy snapped.

Willow took a deep breath, focusing, tuning out Angelus. _"__Quod perditum est, invenietur. Not dead... nor not of the living…"_

"So you're having problems with Andronikos?" Angelus asked raising an eyebrow. "You lock me up and you've got no chance."

"_Spirits of the interregnum, I call—."_

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she glared at the demon that had stolen her man's face, "We have every chance."

"But Soulboy just doesn't have the stuff," Angelus argued. "Face it, Buff, you need me to kill Andy."

"Andy?" Buffy questioned despite herself.

"Andronikos takes far too long to say," Angelus replied. "That, and anytime I call him Andy he gets this funny look on his face. It's amusing…"

Tara's calm voice interrupted, "_Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the evil realm." _

"You're time's up Angelus," Buffy said smugly.

"You're my mate too you know Buff," Angelus smirked. "Soulboy thinks he's got you all to himself, but he's wrong. That's my mark on your pretty little neck."

"You're wrong," Buffy argued hotly.

Angelus laughed, "It's funny how you deny it! Admit it! You love me too! And it kills you!"

"Fine," Buffy said flatly. "I do love you. I hate you too. But I only love you because you are a part of Angel."

"_Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte—."_

"Soulboy's got nothin' on me Buff. Andy violated my claim to you! You're mine! I would have torn out his throat, for just looking at you! And what does Soulboy do? Nothing." Angelus argued, slightly desperate now, knowing he was about to be gone forever. "You need me to kill—."

"No I don't," Buffy replied evenly. "Angel is the better vampire."

Wesley's voice was heard as he said his piece of the spell, "_Nici mort, nici al fiintei... Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el—."_

Angelus was full out struggling now against the chains that bound him. Buffy was fairly sure they'd hold, but the more Angelus wiggled the looser they seemed to become. "Spike," Buffy said worriedly. "Those will hold right?"

"Don't know," Spike said seriously as he moved closer towards his grandsire. "But better safe than sorry."

Buffy moved as close to Angelus as she dared. Angelus was squirming and struggling against the chains, the clinking of the metal seemed far too loud in Buffy's ears. "Come on Buff! I could make you invincible! You and me, ravaging the world!"

"Sorry," Buffy replied coldly. "Not my thing. I'm a 'save the world' kinda girl."

"_Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! Acum!" _Willow, Wesley, and Tara shouted and a thunderous clap sounded in the night. Rain poured down in a torrent, but no one moved. Everyone's eyes were on Angel. His head was drooped, his chin resting on his chest. He didn't move.

Willow, Wesley, and Tara got up and backed away slowly, Cordelia hurrying over to join them. Only Spike and Buffy remained close to Angel. Lightning bolted across the sky, shedding light on them all. Crashing, booming thunder soon followed, and everyone was soaked to the bone, but no one cared.

"Angel?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Slowly, Angel lifted his head. He looked at her with warm, soulful, chocolate brown eyes, and smiled tiredly, "Buffy."

* * *

**Hehe...Yay! Permanent soulful Angel. Of course, now they have to seal the deal...guess you know what happens next chapter!**

**Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	25. Love

**A/N: Okay, here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! I must say, that this chapter is a day later than usual specifically because of this chapter. This chapter is huge for Angel and Buffy and I wanted to get it right, but at the same time I wanted to do it without getting out of my comfort zone. You know that saying, "Write what you know?" Yeah...that doesn't apply in this case. I'm seventeen. I have no social life (my best friend often calls me a hermit). This is strictly my imagination, and I hope it doesn't suck. No pun intended. That being said, I definitely did not go all the way with this, but I get you half way (I think), so I hope you guys are happy with it. It was actually probably pretty funny if anyone had been watching me write this, because like every three sentences I would pause and be like, "This is so _weird_." **

**And I got to say a quick 'thank you' to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. 339 reviews is ridiculous. 21 reviews for a single chapter is ridiculous, but definitely in a good way! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**But anywho, I'm going to stop babbling at let you guys get to readin'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not; I have exactly 10 days before I'm technically a senior in high school; I'm convinced Elves are real; Oreos are from heaven, giftwrapped in chocolatey goodness...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Lightning bolted across the sky, shedding light on them all. Crashing, booming thunder soon followed, and everyone was soaked to the bone, but no one cared. _

"_Angel?" Buffy asked hesitantly._

_Slowly, Angel lifted his head. He looked at her with warm, soulful, chocolate brown eyes, and smiled tiredly, "Buffy."_

* * *

Buffy simply stared at him for a moment. He was absolutely soaked to the bone. His brown hair was plastered to his face. But those wonderfully warm chocolate brown eyes sparkled with relief and joy. A happy, exhausted laugh filled the air as Buffy stared at him. She couldn't believe it. He was here with her. Permanently.

Angel looked up at the sky wryly, "Why does it always rain when these things happen?"

Buffy shook her head, her smile fixed on her face, "I have no idea," she replied as she began undoing the chains. She didn't think about how easily they fell to the ground; how loose they had been. She wasn't going to think about how close Angelus had been to escaping. It was over. He was gone. Forever.

During this time, Spike had drifted back into the mansion to escape the rain. He'd gone into the mansion to escape the rain and the disgustingly happy smile on his grandsire's face. He was supposed to be broody! But even Spike had enough sense to just let the moment be. He'd been there to see that Angelus was locked up. Key thrown far, far, far, away. He'd accomplished what he'd come to do. So Spike spared one more glance at Buffy and Angel before slipping out the front door back into the rainy night.

"How ya feel?" Willow asked as Buffy and Angel came into the main room, dripping wet but not seeming to care.

Angel thought about it for a moment, "I don't know…it's not really that I feel any different—I just know that he's gone. And that's a relief."

Buffy took his hand and squeezed, looking up at him with sparkling green eyes. "Told you it'd work."

Angel grinned and shrugged almost sheepishly, "You know me. I can't pass up a chance to work on my brooding face."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and looked back at Willow. This wasn't over completely yet. They still had one more thing to do, and once Angel got passed the euphoria of Angelus being gone forever, he'd be back to broody and nervous. "So…what about part two of the plan?"

"Oh," Willow said awkwardly. "Um, just make sure that you do it within twenty four hours. And when I say 'it' I don't mean _it_. Not that you can't do _it_, but I mean, you know, uh, the whole biting part…" Willow said ducking her head embarrassed.

Buffy laughed, torn between being amused at Willow's rambling or being embarrassed about what was rambled during said rambling. "Yeah Willow. I think I understand," she smiled.

Willow giggled nervously, suddenly realizing that Buffy and Angel would probably want to celebrate. Very soon. Probably as soon as they all left. Feeling awkward and rushed, she said quickly, "I need to give you something."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, as she watched Willow scurry over to the little bowl she'd had the rosemary in. Of course, said rosemary was nothing more than black ash now, so Buffy was wondering what Willow wanted with it.

When Willow turned around and approached them, Buffy noticed she was clutching something in her fist. "Willow?" she asked as the corners of her mouth twitched in amusement. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, well," Willow began to stutter, knowing the significance of the object concealed in her hand. "That night I came to kidnap you and take you to the Bronze, I saw something on the floor. And you know me…always curious. So I went over and picked it up. And well," Willow held out her hand, to Buffy revealing the now completely restored Claddagh ring. Except now, the heart in the middle was a clear stone.

Tears automatically pricked the corners of Buffy's eyes, "Wh-what? How?" Buffy swallowed, trying to organize her thoughts as she reached out and took the ring from Willow's palm, treating the cool metal like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Willow, I," Buffy began, but didn't seem to be able to finish. Instead she chose to throw her arms around her best friend in a bone crunching hug that had Willow pulling away so she could breath.

"I think she means 'thank you'," Angel said with a soft smile. "Thank you Willow."

When Angel had seen the Claddagh ring in Willow's palm, he could have sworn his heart had beat. The entire time he'd been here he'd wondered where it was. He'd known that it wasn't on her hand, not that he'd really expected it to be. He still had his, even though he didn't wear it anymore...on his hand at least. It was currently on a chain in one of his dresser drawers. But seeing Buffy's ring, and then seeing her eyes light up at the sight of it, Angel didn't think he'd ever felt so special. Something he'd given her, a little ring that meant more to him that she would probably ever know…and she treasured it as much as he did.

"Sure thing," Willow said feeling like she'd done her good deed for the year. It hadn't been an obligation. She had gone through all this trouble, all those long nights filled with research, surrounded by the smell of old parchment, just to see the look on Buffy and Angel's faces. It had been worth it. Every minute. Every hour. Every day.

"You'll know that everything is sealed when the stone turns red," Willow explained, the irony of the color change not lost to any of them.

"Willow," Buffy said quietly as she clutched the ring in her palm tightly, almost as if she was afraid it would disappear. "I'll never be able to thank you enough…"

"Don't try," Willow smiled. "It was worth it," she said as she began to make her way towards the door. "I think I'll go. Everyone is headed to the Bronze to celebrate—you've got this big old mansion to yourself," she added slyly before shutting the door.

Angel and Buffy were left in the mansion alone then. However, instead of the automatic fiery passion one would probably expect to erupt the minute the door shut, Angel simply looked Buffy up and down and smiled, "I think we need to get out of these wet clothes."

Buffy grinned, "That's a great idea."

Both of them headed upstairs and Buffy snatched one of Angel's shirts off of the bed and immediately went into the bathroom to change. As soon as she shut the bathroom door, she leaned against it and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to control her already rampant heartbeat. She shouldn't be nervous. It was just Angel. A completely curse free Angel…

Buffy shook her head as she slipped out of her wet clothes, draping them over the old claw foot tub to air dry. She quickly buttoned up Angel's shirt and toweled her hair so she wouldn't be leaving a trail of water droplets behind her. That done, Buffy realized there was no reason for her to still be locked away in the bathroom. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten ready so quickly…

She shouldn't be nervous. Because really, what was there to be nervous about? Angel was going to drink from her. He'd done that before. Granted, she'd almost died, but who was going to get technical? Then they were probably going to have passionate, mind blowing sex. They'd definitely done that before. So why was she nervous again?

As soon as Buffy shut the door, Angel sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair. He was two hundred and forty four years old. He was _way_ too old to get performance anxiety. But this was Buffy. _Buffy. _They'd made love before. Of course, there was the first time when they unknowingly unleashed the most feared vampire of all time on Sunnydale. Then there was the other time, or rather _times_, when they had both been human. But she'd only just remembered those times. When had they ever had sex where nothing bad had happened afterward?

_Why am I even thinking about this?_ Angel asked himself mentally as he shrugged out of his wet clothes, opting to drop them on the floor in the corner for the time being. Angel grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of one of his drawers and pulled them on, choosing to remain shirtless. He was just going to shut the drawer when something silver caught his eye.

Angel's lips twitched in a smile as he took out the chain that held his Claddagh ring. Gingerly, he undid the clasp and let the ring slide off the chain into his waiting palm. As soon as the ring dropped off into his hand, Angel felt calm. His soul was bound. He had to drink from Buffy to keep it that way. He loved Buffy more than anything. He'd be able to stop. It was as simple as that. But first they needed to do something.

Angel heard the bathroom door open and there stood Buffy in one of his shirts. He grinned. He'd never get tired of seeing her in his shirts. Sometimes it was funny—simply because his shirts dwarfed her small frame. But most the time it filled him with an odd sense of pride. It was _his_ shirt on _his_ girl.

For a moment they both just stared at each other. Then, Angel started laughing. It didn't take long before Buffy joined him. Angel went over and sat on the end of the bed, waving Buffy over as he continued to shake with laughter. Buffy followed his instruction and sat down beside him, bumping his shoulder playfully, still giggling. They were being _ridiculous_. The moment both of them saw each other, they'd both felt the nervous tension in the room. It wasn't as though this was some huge deal. It was just them. Angel and Buffy.

As her giggles faded, Buffy glanced at Angel's hand and noticed that in his palm was his Claddagh ring. She dropped her gaze to look down at her own Claddagh ring, gingerly picking it up and holding it in front of her face to get a good look at it. She'd never thought she'd get it back. She'd left it to let him go. And now she had him back…it only made sense for her to have her ring back too.

Buffy glanced up at Angel, who smiled and slowly took the ring out of her hand while simultaneously taking her left hand. Realizing what he was going to do, Buffy smiled softly as he slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand, heart pointing in. Silently, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring with a smile. Buffy was almost giddy with happiness, but she remained serious as she took Angel's ring and placed it on the third finger of his left hand, heart pointing in. And instead of kissing the ring as he had done, Buffy decided she'd rather plant a soft kiss on his lips.

However, once Buffy's lips met Angel's, all thoughts of a soft, tender kiss were forgotten. It was as if both of them suddenly realized that they didn't have to hold back. Neither of them had to be responsible and know when to stop. They didn't have to stop. And that knowledge seemed to send them both in a frenzy. Angel immediately maneuvered Buffy onto his lap so she was straddling him. Buffy traced her tongue along his bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. Angel instantly complied, their tongues dueling for control.

Angel slipped his hand under her shirt, letting it rest momentarily on the small of her back to pull her even closer to him. Buffy broke away to breath and Angel kissed his way down to the crook of her neck before working his way back up to the sensitive spot behind her ear, eliciting a moan from Buffy that sent shockwaves down his spine.

Buffy gently pushed him back onto the bed, as she found his lips again. She let her hands roam over his shoulders and chest as one of Angel's hands slid down her back, over her butt, down her thigh, stopping at her knee before gently rolling over so that he was on top of her. Buffy pulled him to her and let one of her hands slide down his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles contracting and relaxing. She let her fingernails dig into his skin, causing him to growl, the vibration sending shivers down her spine.

Angel tore his lips from hers, knowing it was about time for Buffy to breathe again. She threaded her fingers in his hair as he kissed the hollow of her throat, before kissing his way across her collarbone, unbuttoning her shirt as he went, revealing more of her deliciously tan skin. Angel paused only a second to note with great gratitude that she hadn't bothered to put anything on under the shirt before resuming his worship of her body.

Buffy moaned as his mouth found her scar and began sucking on it, hard. It was almost painful, but the heat that was thundering through her veins was so hot that the contrast of Angel's cool skin to her flushed skin made Buffy wonder how she'd ever been able to be with another man. Angel was her everything. He made her feel safe. He made her feel special. He made her feel loved.

Buffy had no doubts as more clothing was shed. It was just her and Angel. Together. No consequences. No holding back. Just them. Finally.

* * *

**Well? I gave it my best shot. I'm not too thrilled with it, but I don't know how to make it better, so there it be! For those of you who were hoping for a little bit more, I'm sorry. And I know that some of you, probably most of you, were wanting to read the bite scene. I don't know about you guys, but I think Angel would wait until the big moment before he bit her...and there's no way I would be comfortable enough to write that. lol**

**But I shall not overlook that moment! We still have pillow talk to do, and I have a feelin' that subject will come back, with maybe a few personal thoughts from Buffy.**

**Anywho, I've never been so nervous about a chapter, so review and tell me it didn't suck completely (pun actually intended),**

**ArthursCamelot**


	26. Morning After

**A/N: Hello good people! I know I'm a day late updating. I do try to update every other day, but sometimes I just get behind. Life sucks like that, but no matter! I have a new chapter for you! I have to give a huge "THANK YOU" to everyone though. That last chapter was a challenge, and I'm glad that everyone seemed happy with it and was very understanding. I know that if I could have written more, I totally would have, because let's face it...Buffy and Angel...HOTNESS (lol)! Anywho, moving on...**

**This chapter is very relaxed, and mostly fluff. We're actually really nearing the end of the road with this story. I probably got three chapters left, maybe four, at least that's my guess. I know...sad...I'm gonna miss you guys! But until then, I think we'll all be happy together, enjoying this story! Sound like a plan? :)**

**Oh, little tid bit of information. I wrote this chapter while thinking about waffles...makes no sense now, but once you read, you will understand. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not; I have exactly 7 days before I'm technically a senior in high school; I'm convinced Elves are real; Oreos are from heaven, giftwrapped in chocolatey goodness; I like waffles...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

The first thing that Buffy was aware of was that she was enveloped in Angel's embrace. Her head rested on his chest, one of her arms thrown over his stomach, while both of Angel's arms held her tightly to him. This was heaven.

A small, knowing smile pulled at her lips as memories of the night before flitted through her mind. It had been simply amazing. That was the only word she thought could truly describe it. She'd never felt so loved in her entire life. And lying in Angel's arms only cemented the events of the night (and early morning). Buffy had to grin at that. One great thing about her being a Slayer and him being a vampire—stamina.

Buffy raised her left hand to gaze at her Claddagh. The spell had been successful—in all of its facets. The clear, stone heart of her Claddagh was now ruby red, and according to Willow that meant that Angel's soul was officially permanently anchored. Success!

Gently, making sure that she wouldn't disturb Angel, Buffy shifted slightly so her fingers grazed the fresh bite mark on her neck. It was exactly like the last time; well, without the almost dying part. The slight sting in the beginning—the relentless waves of mind-numbing pleasure afterward. Buffy grinned. It was kind of ironic. The Vampire Slayer enjoys being bitten by her vampire.

Buffy vividly remembered when he'd bitten her their night of passion. Her senses had already been overwhelmed with ecstasy, all she'd known was Angel the sensations she was feeling. Then, right when she was perched precariously on the edge, he'd sunk his fangs into her delicate flesh so gently that only a faint sting had registered in her mind. That was definitely her _biggest_, 'big moment.'

Strong, steady fingers began drawing circles on her bare back and Buffy smiled, as she felt Angel's lips kiss her hair, "Hey there Sleepy," she grinned as she turned onto her stomach so she remained in his arms and could see his face. Win-win scenario.

Angel smiled, and held her tighter, "I could get used to this."

"No," Buffy said shaking her head as she traced random patterns on his chest, "we shouldn't get too used to it—or I'll never get out of bed."

Angel chuckled, "I don't know about that. I could make it worth your while."

"Oh, I know you could," Buffy smiled, her green eyes shining with mischief. "And that's exactly why I need to get up now. While I still have some resolve."

A playful light entered Angel's eye, and Buffy knew she was going to lose whatever battle she'd just started. Angel rolled so he was on top of her and began to pepper her with kisses. Her cheeks, her lips, behind her ear, down her neck, along her collarbone…

Buffy's breaths steadily increased and she knew Angel was grinning the entire time he kissed her. "This is coercion," she said breathlessly as his hands slid tantalizingly slow to her chest.

"Only if it's working," Angel replied with a smirk before letting his teeth graze over his mark on her neck.

Buffy pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, sucking on his lower lip before pulling away to whisper, "It's working."

Angel grinned, and then he was kissing her again, deciding he should make sure that the spell had really worked…no harm in being thorough.

* * *

"Are you sure it's safe?" Cordy asked, her arms folded across her chest, one hip cocked as she stood in front of the door to the mansion.

Wes rolled his eyes, "It's two in the afternoon. I imagine Buffy has been up and about for quite some time."

"Well if we walk in and they're christening every room in the house, you're paying for my therapy," Cordy said seriously. "You don't know what they're like when they get groiny."

"Cordelia," Wesley chastised. "Both Angel and Buffy are far too responsible to let their passion get the better of them."

"You just wait," Cordy warned as she turned the knob of the door. "Just wait until you've been around them both as long as I have. Then you will understand."

Seeming to gather her resolve, Cordy pushed the door open and stepped inside cautiously. She didn't hear a sound. Eyebrows furrowing, Cordy proceeded into the foyer and then into the main room, light pouring into the space.

Then Buffy bounded down the stairs, a happy-go-lucky smile plastered to her face. She definitely had that after-sex glow. "Hey Cordy, hey Wes," she said as she opened the fridge to take out some orange juice.

"Hello," Wesley said following her into the kitchen, Cordy not far behind.

Buffy padded around the kitchen, procuring a glance from one of the cabinets, and a couple of waffles from the freezer. "Can I get you guys anything?" she asked brightly. "Juice? Waffles? You guys had breakfast yet?"

"Yeah," Cordy replied with a knowing smile. "About five hours ago."

"Oh," Buffy said, a faint blush in her cheeks as she put the waffles in the toaster. "I didn't realize it was that late." Buffy glanced outside and seemed to just know notice how bright it was. It was definitely in the middle of the afternoon.

"I think you were just a little preoccupied," Cordy replied with a smirk. "You were too busy getting—."

"Hey Buffy!" Willow called as she skipped through to the kitchen, immediately wrapping her friend in a hug. Willow glanced at Buffy's left hand and noted with a proud smile that the stone in Buffy's Claddagh was now red. Mission accomplished.

"Hey Will," Buffy grinned as retrieved her waffles from the toaster, setting them on a plate and then dousing them with maple syrup. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Witchy stuff," Willow replied. "I think I figured out how to track Andronikos. Ya know, we tried a tracking spell to find you when he first had you," Willow paused as she watched Buffy stiffen slightly at the reminder, but the tension passed as quickly as it had come, so Willow continued. "And well, we got the general location, but it wasn't exact ya know? And it should have been. But, I think I fixed it."

"Oh yeah?" Buffy asked after swallowing a mouthful of waffle. Warm, toasty, wonderful, golden, waffles.

"Yep," Willow replied before turning to Wesley. "But I'd like you to look over it, Giles too. I had to make some changes and you know that's always tricky."

"Of course," Wesley replied. "You're turning into quite the witch Willow."

Willow smiled brightly, "Thanks."

Buffy smiled at the exchange. Everyone was getting along. Secretly, she'd been worried whether Angel's crew would get along with her Scoobies. Of course, they all knew each other. But…Angel's crew, Cordy and Wes…and quite possibly Gunn (even though he wasn't here)…they were loyal to him first and foremost. Just as the Scoobies—Willow, Xander, Giles, Oz, and even Anya…they helped her. So what would happen if they were all thrown together? Luckily, no one had threatened anyone yet.

And even with Andronikos-Buffy could deal with that. Somehow, in her gut, she knew that she and Angel and everybody would win. She knew what Angel would want to do. This was his fight, even if it killed her to admit it. She could help him. Help him see that he and Andronikos were two completely different beings. She had to help him see that he was not Angelus…but Angelus was a part of him. A dark side, if she wanted to be melodramatic. But he could use it for his own advantage. He was worried it would consume him. She just had to remind him who he was.

"So, if we track him," Buffy said as she put the dishes in the sink. "We find out where he is. Me and Angel go do our thing?"

"I think that's about right," Willow answered nodding. "You and Angel kicking vamp butt—just like old times, huh?"

Buffy grinned, "Just like old times," she agreed. _Except this time Angel's practically fighting himself at the same time. _Buffy added in her head.

"Well," Cordy sighed as she looked around. "Me and Wes are going to head out. We really just came to make sure Angel wasn't all growly and evil."

Buffy nodded understandingly. Even when she'd woken up this morning, a small part—a very, very, tiny, miniscule, yet incredibly annoying part of her had panicked at the possibility that it hadn't worked—that somehow it had all gone wrong. But it hadn't. Angel was Angel. And he was going to stay that way.

"We'll be back tonight though," Wesley said as he and Cordy headed out the door. Willow passed him her revised spell, and Wesley took it with a nod. "Will you be ready for the spell, Willow?"

"Yep," Willow replied. "Ready and raring to go."

"Well, yeah, this has been fun," Cordy said quickly with hurried smile, worried for Angel and what she knew was to come. She was anxious. And when anxious, or conflicted with any emotion she wasn't willing to deal with...she went shopping. "Like we said. Just checkin' up to make sure the big guy isn't evil. We'll leave you in case you get that urge to get groiny again."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, pretending as though she wasn't completely embarrassed, but the pink flush of her cheeks gave her away. She heard Willow snicker, and mock glared at her witchy friend as Cordy and Wes left.

"We need to have a best friends talk," Willow said as she grabbed Buffy's hand, steering her to the couch. "You know. Best friends tell each other everything. All the details. Every juicy bit."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I don't know why everyone is making a huge deal about this."

"Oh come on Buffy," Willow practically whined as she got comfy on the big couch. "You and Angel have an epic love story going on! And it finally worked out. That's exciting and a little happiness is needed in Sunnydale...and that being said…I need all the dirty details!"

Buffy laughed but nonetheless began to comply. Slightly edited of course. "Well, after you left with your evil little witchy grin, we went upstairs to get out of our wet clothes."

Willow's eyes lit up, "So you changed into something—more comfortable?" she said suggestively and Buffy laughed, shaking her head.

"No, mind out of the gutter Will!" she chastened half heartedly. "I put on one of his shirts."

"Ooo," Willow grinned. "That's even better. Guys love that."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Really? Cause I just like stealing his shirts."

Willow rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah, that is fun, but I mean. Guys love it. I think it's like a universal male thing. They like their women in their clothes. I know Oz does."

"Something I need to know Willow?" Buffy teased. "We haven't talked about you and your wolfboy in a while—."

"Oh, no you don't," Willow grinned. "We're not talking about me and Oz. This is totally an Angel-and-Buffy-just-had-passionate-mind-blowing-sex-without-risking-letting-an evil-demon-loose-conversation."

"How do you know it was passionate and mind blowing?" Buffy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it was, wasn't it?" Willow smiled knowingly.

"You have no idea," Buffy said softly, images and feelings from the night before entering her mind. "Willow, all I've ever wanted was Angel. He's everything to me. And having him here has been wonderful. But having him so close—not being able to touch him the way I wanted—it was getting to be too much."

"Hey, I knew you guys would have been alright," Willow said truthfully. "Sure you guys would probably had a few close calls, but you have an epic romance goin' on. It's expected."

"Epic, huh?" Buffy grinned.

"Totally," Willow agreed before eyeing the fresh bite mark on Buffy's neck. "So—what was it like?"

"What was what like?" Buffy questioned confused.

"The, you know," Willow stammered, trying not to ramble. "The bite," she whispered sounding almost conspiratorial.

"It's—," Buffy trailed off, unsure how to explain. "It didn't hurt, if that's what you want to know. Well, it stings a little bit at first, but well, afterward—not so much," she added with a red blush.

"Have you even paused to consider the irony?" Willow asked dryly.

"Oh yeah," Buffy sighed. "Another epic romance thing? Irony?"

"That is the only valid conclusion," Willow replied in mock seriousness, causing Buffy to laugh.

"Thanks Willow," Buffy said quietly. "You know…anyone else…they probably wouldn't be as understanding as you."

"Well," Willow frowned. "It's kind of weird to know that my best friend gets turned on when her vampire honey drinks her blood, but ya know me, I'm good with weird."

"I'm glad," Buffy laughed.

She knew that she and Angel would have to talk. About the bite (because she knew he'd been worried after everything really sunk in). And then about Andronikos…and apparently since Willow had come up with a solution to finding the elusive vampire, she'd be having that conversation fairly soon. Great.

* * *

**Yep! Things are finally about to come to a head! Yay! And what really has Cordy so anxious? Hmm? Muahahahahaha...**

**Well, I'm going to go get some waffles, review and I'll make sure to eat one for you,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	27. Pep talk

**A/N: Okay! Here we are with yet another chapter! I can't believe this story is winding down, but it appears it is! Don't worry. I've got a few chapters left. Pretty sure. Anywho...moving away from slightly depressing thoughts...how are you guys? Rough day? Good day? Hope it was a good day. And if it wasn't so much of a good day, I hope this makes it just a little better. :)**

**I just got to thank you guys again for the feedback. Every review I've ever recieved from you guys is amazing and incredibly sweet! And funny too! I love you all so freaking much, that it's probably not sane...but where would the fun be in sanity? lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not; I have exactly 4 days before I'm technically a senior in high school; I'm convinced Elves are real; Oreos are from heaven, giftwrapped in chocolatey goodness; I like waffles; Dumbledore or Gandalf?...biggest question of my life;...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Angel woke up seemingly in a haze. It couldn't be real. There was no possible way that he could be so damn lucky. Fully expecting to open his eyes and realize that everything from the past twenty four hours was a completely wonderful, yet inextricably painful dream conjured by his own self loathing, malicious self conscious, Angel opened one eye experimentally. He was in his room. _Their_ room, he corrected mentally. He was in their room at the mansion. Maybe it wasn't all a dream….

When he became more fully aware, he realized that the entire room, from floor to ceiling, smelled like sex. Yes! It was real! Angel knew he had a ridiculous stupid grin on his face, as all the tension in his muscles left him. He settled back into the bed and sighed, chuckling at the sheer amount to relief he felt. And of course, the rare feeling of happiness. Buffy.

"Wakey, wakey, Angel," Buffy said as she skipped into the room, hopping on the bed. "I think it's time you got up," she said as she planted a quick kiss on his lips before pulling him into a sitting position.

"Aren't you tired?" Angel asked jokingly. "How much sleep did you get?"

Buffy's smile turned devilish, "You should know."

Angel shook his head, a wry, yet satisfied smirk on his face. "Not a lot then?"

"But enough," Buffy countered, causing Angel to chuckle.

Buffy watched as he got up and quickly changed, choosing black pants and a white t-shirt, the choices reminding her of his ensemble she remembered from the early days. The days when he was nothing more than a mysterious hunk who happened to save her life more than a few times, and then always disappear before she could mutter a 'thank you.'

If only everything were as simple as it had been back then. Before Angelus. Before Andronikos. Before all the crap in between. Buffy knew that tonight was the big night, even if Angel didn't—yet. Willow was already downstairs, preparing for the spell. Wesley and Giles had come over early in the afternoon, not too long after Willow had left her. Wes and Giles both thought the spell was sound, and praised Willow for her witchy powers. Buffy smiled. She was glad that her friend was growing into the confident woman Buffy had always known existed.

But all of this meant that Buffy had to clear the air with Angel. They needed to resolve whatever conflicts they had. Angel had to be perfectly focused for this fight. He couldn't be worrying about her, or a fight, or anything. He needed to focused on one thing—killing Andronikos.

So, in essence, Buffy needed to get the talk about the bite out of the way, because she knew he would bring it up sooner or later in some form, always seeing himself as the guilty party. _That_ was _definitely_ something they did _not_ have time for. And then she would need to give him one hell of a pep talk. No problem, right? Yeah. Not so much.

"Angel—."

"Buffy— ."

Both of them laughed softly, before Angel settled into the serious persona he usually upheld. "We need to talk about last night."

"Funny," Buffy smiled playfully, but her eyes held the seriousness needed for this conversation. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I don't regret it," he said quickly, seeming to get anxious. "Not at all. None of it. It was the best night of my life, but—."

"You hate that you had to bite me and you feel guilty?" Buffy guessed sighing as Angel nodded ruefully. Buffy absently patted the spot on the bed next to her, indicating he should sit and Angel complied with a small smile. Buffy took a deep breath and turned to face him, grabbing both his hands in hers.

"Don't feel guilty," she began. Immediately, she saw the argument in his eyes and raised a hand, to halt his words. "No. Don't," she commanded gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of or feel guilty about. You did what you had to. We both wanted this."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that—," Angel began, but Buffy didn't leave him room to continue, interrupting before he could get going on a self deprecating rant.

"No, hush," Buffy said softly, placing two fingers on his lips to halt his speech. "Listen to me Angel. Just because you drank my blood doesn't make me think any less of you. So what? It proves you're a vampire. That doesn't make a difference to me. I trust you with everything I am. Besides, it's not like you had to coerce me into letting you bite me. I really didn't put up that much of a fight," she grinned knowingly, smiling wider when she saw Angel fighting a small grin of his own.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked quietly, more to himself than to her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Buffy questioned raising an eyebrow. "Cause if so, then we'll be here a while…and we've got more important things to talk about."

"What?" Angel asked curiously, his gaze scrutinizing, knowing that Buffy was carefully constructing an answer to his query.

"Willow revised a tracking spell so we can find Andronikos. She's setting it up downstairs as we speak—we need to put Andronikos behind us Angel," Buffy said seriously, figuring it was best to just give him the facts.

Angel sighed and nodded, but Buffy saw the concern and struggle in his chocolate brown eyes. "Buffy—I—I don't know if I can beat him."

"Yes. You. Can." Buffy said sternly, her eyes narrowing, fire burning in her green orbs.

"_I've_ never beaten him Buffy," Angel sighed as he left her side, rising so he could pace in front of her. He didn't like this part of himself. The uncertain element of his personality. "And I don't know how I can without…"

"You don't have to be Angelus to beat him," Buffy said softly. "Face it Angel—the only thing keeping you from winning is yourself."

Angel looked at her pained. She couldn't understand. Yes. There was that part of him. That part of him that he buried. The demon part of him. The wild, crazed, bloodthirsty demon that made him a creature of the night. Angelus might be locked away, but he still existed. Inside. That rage. That cruelty. It was all inside him—the basic, primal instincts that every vampire had—soul or not.

"Don't hold back," Buffy urged. "Just—be what you are."

"What? A monster? A cold, blooded killer?" Angel asked hotly, resorting to anger. Anger was easy. Simple to understand, simple to express. "Because that's what I am Buffy."

"No," Buffy argued quietly. "No you're not."

"How am I not?" Angel asked almost sneering. "I've killed thousands of people Buffy. Men, women, children, _babies! _And I did it all without a single feeling of remorse. How am I not a monster?"

"That wasn't you damn it!" Buffy retorted hotly rising to her own feet. "It was Angelus!"

"And he's still here!" Angel yelled back and Buffy could see the fear and uncertainty behind his anger, and it only served to make her heart ache for him more. "He's still inside me Buffy! He'll never really be gone! Everything he is—it's all still here in me!"

"I'm not arguing that!" Buffy sighed exasperatedly, grabbing him by the shoulders so he would look at her for more than two seconds. "Angel," she said softer, controlling her voice and putting as much love into it as she could. "I know that he's still here, Angel. I know. But what you have got to accept is that Angelus is a part of you. He's a part of what makes you who you are. But you have also got to understand that just because he is a part of you, doesn't mean that he _is_ you. Both of you are capable of terrible things. But it's your choices that make you different. Angelus chooses to kill people. You choose to save people. It doesn't take a genius to see that you are _not_ him."

"Buffy—," Angel paused, seeming to think over his words carefully.

His entire conscience argued against every word she said. It told him that he was a monster. That he was no different from his demonic counterpart. But a tiny voice, ever-present, but rarely listened to, urged him to believe what she was saying. It was his soul—and for the first time in a long time it seemed to be winning.

"To beat him—I'll have to let go—give into this darkness inside me—I don't know if I'll be able to come back from it," Angel said worriedly, his eyes begging for her to understand, but also to reassure.

Buffy cupped his face in her hands, one of her thumbs caressing his cheek, "You'll come back," she assured him, and the absolute faith in her eyes and her words left nothing to doubt. "You're a vampire yes—and a dangerous one. But Angel, you're so much more than that—you're a good man. You'll come back."

Angel sighed and shook his head, the tension draining from him, being replaced with a grim determination. "We'll I've got something to come back to," he smiled slightly before kissing her almost reverently. It was the kind of kiss that had so much emotion in it, it was almost palpable. They broke apart after a moment, their foreheads resting together, but then Buffy pulled back determined.

"So, let's let Willow do her witchy thing," she smiled as she grabbed Angel's hand and led him down the stairs.

Sure enough, once they were in the main room, Angel saw that everyone was there. Everyone. Spike. Anya. Xander. Giles. Oz. Cordy. Wes. _Everyone_. Angel didn't know whether to be annoyed or touched that for one reason or another they all cared enough to be here, whether for Buffy or for him.

"Hey," Willow chirped as she finished sprinkling the herbs around the map of Sunnydale once again. "I've got the green light from Giles and Wes, so we're just waiting on you."

Buffy glanced at Angel, who nodded and Buffy turned to Willow, "Do your thing Will."

During this time, Spike had sidled over to Angel and elbowed his sire, "So—how was it?"

"Not now Spike," Angel growled quietly through his teeth.

"Why not?" Spike asked as Willow began her spell. "You still reek of Slayer sex mate."

"Say one more word and I'll rip your head off," Angel threatened and Spike simply snorted, smirking. Sooner or later, he _would_ get details.

"—_R__eperio unus nos peto subvertio_**. **_Is vulnero unus nostri own proinde is must exsisto punitor per nex per suus vindex! Permissum him procedo laurifer pro is has been servo__! __Reperio him! Reperio him!_"

Everyone watched as a golden light left Willow's palms and settled over the map. Almost immediately, the golden light condensed into a little sphere of light and it settled directly over the high school, or what was left of it. Somehow Angel knew in his gut that he would catch Andronikos off guard. Angel had never been the one to make the first move. This was to his advantage.

The light vanished, and everyone in the room stood silent for a moment. "That's it?" Anya asked bluntly. "A little ball of light?"

"A _gold_ ball of light," Spike admonished. "Much more significant."

"Spike," Angel scolded annoyed. "Shut up."

Spike grumbled, but otherwise obeyed his sire. Truthfully, Angel was sincerely beginning to wish that everyone wasn't here. They all seemed to be looking at him, waiting for his decision. Was there really a decision to make? No. A steely resolve flowed over him and Angel resigned himself to the fact that this would end tonight. Soon.

"Thanks Willow," he acknowledged gratefully, but that was the last ounce of emotion he let into his tone.

"Buffy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Buffy smiled, though it was more in her eyes than her expression which was serious, "Right behind you."

Angel's lips twitched in a small smile, and took her hand, finding comfort in the simple contact. On the way out he passed Cordy and Wes, both of whom offered him a reassuring smile, even though he thought Cordy looked as though she had something else on her mind. He made a mental note to ask her about it later—if she didn't just up front and tell him when he got back.

Angel and Buffy walked silently down the sidewalk. Neither needed to fill the quiet—there was no need. They simply enjoyed each other's presence, both reassuring the other with small smiles and other simple gestures. Angel knew what he would have to do. He'd have, to use the common vernacular, 'let loose.' It scared him a little. Because the fact was, he was afraid that if he did, he would be no better than Angelus. He'd use the same skills, for the same purpose—killing. There was a darkness in him that had nothing to do with Angelus. It was his own, and he made sure to keep it locked away. But tonight—tonight he'd let go. Tonight he'd give in.

They both stopped in front of the high school, the old and crumbled ruins hiding the entrance to the Hellmouth. Making hardly a sound, Buffy and Angel navigated the fallen stone and twisted metal, winding their way through blown-out remnants of hallways. Finally, they came to where they knew the library would have been—and there in the middle of the space was Andronikos—his back to them.

Angel turned back to Buffy and pushed her up against the remains of a wall, but instead of a passionate kiss, he simply planted a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. He gave her a small smile that communicated so much more than he could ever express in words. He told her with his eyes to stay where she was—not to follow him. And in the same silent communication she acquiesced. Angel caressed her cheek with his thumb before turning his back on her and walking into the destruction that was the library.

Andronikos didn't turn when he heard Angel approach. "I thought you'd never show."

"You're going to wish I hadn't."

* * *

**(Runs away from angry mob) "Sorry! I had to!"**

**Mob: "How dare you leave us with that cliffhanger!"**

**Me: "But it's for dramatic suspense!"**

**Mob: "But you do this all the time!"**

**Me: "Yeah, uh, well..." (mob gets closer, pitchforks raised) "I think I'm gonna go, um, write the next chapter?"**

**Sound like a good idea?**

**Reviews are much loved,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	28. Letting Loose

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this is the longest you've ever waited for an update. What has it been three days? Four? I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but I've been terrified to write this chapter! It's like _the _chapter. The big battle. The big EPIC battle. No pressure to get it right, huh? Yeah...so me, being the little coward I am, put off writing it until late last night. However, I do admit that I had a lot of schoolwork to do, and that did contribute to the tardiness of this chapter. Why, during the last week of school, teachers insist upon drowning us in work, I will never understand. But, I'm now out for the summer, and free to do whatever the hell I want. Stay up way to late. Sleep in way to late. And write Buffy. Sounds like a plan.**

**Now, I know you guys are looking for an epic battle, and believe me I tried! I hope you guys like it. Fight scenes are the hardest to do because there's only so many ways to write a fight scene. It's really easy to get repetitive. Soooo...I hope I didn't fall into that trap! But I'll stop babbling...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not; I am now officially a senior in high school; I'm convinced Elves are real; Oreos are from heaven, giftwrapped in chocolatey goodness; I like waffles; Dumbledore or Gandalf?...biggest question of my life; Seeley Booth must exist somehow;...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

_Previously…_

_Angel turned back to Buffy and pushed her up against the remains of a wall, but instead of a passionate kiss, he simply planted a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead. He gave her a small smile that communicated so much more than he could ever express in words. He told her with his eyes to stay where she was—not to follow him. And in the same silent communication she acquiesced. Angel caressed her cheek with his thumb before turning his back on her and walking into the destruction that was the library. _

_Andronikos didn't turn when he heard Angel approach. "I thought you'd never show."_

"_You're going to wish I hadn't."_

* * *

Angel remained calm, for once letting himself accept his nature. Cold. Calculating. Undaunted. He didn't worry about the tightly wound strength that rippled through him. He didn't worry about the seething rage and unpredictability that he kept locked away deep inside himself. He accepted his nature. He let himself feel the possessiveness that he felt of Buffy. The infinite rage and hatred that Andronikos had dare mark his mate. The strong clasp that held all his most basic instincts had been snapped in two. A clean break. There was no going back now. Every single tie he had to his true self that he had strived to retrieve—he severed.

Andronikos turned around slowly, a smirk seemingly permanently fixed on his face. "Something's different about you…"

Angel shrugged, his brown eyes seeming darker than ever. "I did something with my hair. Like?"

The older vampire didn't comment—simply tilting his head to the side contemplating like a curious dog. "No. Something much more significant I think. Don't tell me you locked Angelus away for good…"

"I would say I'm sorry—but I'm not, so what's the point?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're nervous."

Andronikos laughed at that. It was a dry, mocking laugh that seemed to carry through the night. "Was she worth it?" he asked knowingly, with a leer. "I remember her so clearly—bet she can take a lot—"

Angel growled sharply, his eyes flashing yellow, and for once he didn't fight the reaction. He let it be. His strength flowed freely through him, begging him to lash out. Too allow it to escape. But Angel held it in a little longer. Patience.

"Is it just me or are you stalling?" Angel inquired sounding disappointed. "You're many things—of course, I already knew you were a coward—it's nice to see you embrace that side of yourself."

Andronikos' amused, superior expression dropped immediately, replaced by a mask of cold fury, his blue eyes ice. "Are you sure Angelus is gone? Because I really can't tell the difference—you're too much alike."

Angel smirked, and for the first time in a hundred years, Andronikos began to feel nervous. That smirk—Angelus' trademark, smart-assed, overzealous, confident smirk. Angel was weak—a mere watered down version of his evil half. But that was not the vampire that stood before him, so casual, yet coiled to spring in a second; waiting for him to make the first move.

"Your move Andy," Angel said his voice controlled.

That seemed to snap Andronikos out of whatever haze he'd been in. With a animalistic roar, Andronikos launched himself at Angel. Angel didn't move until the last possible second. As soon as Andronikos was close enough, Angel stepped to the side and grabbed Andronikos' arm as he flew past. Planting his foot in the ground, Angel used all his strength and spun, throwing Andronikos back the way he came.

Andronikos' back hit a lone pillar which crumbled to dust on impact. However, Andronikos simply shook the dust out of his hair and then was on his feet again, his expression wild with fury. They both stared at each other for a moment. They were both vamped out, and for once Andronikos saw that Angel had no hesitation whatsoever over the fact. Had he finally realized he couldn't pretend to be a human?

"Where's your little Slayer?" he asked with a sneer. "I'd really like to meet her again. I think we got off on the wrong foot last time." Seeing Angel's cold, fiery eyes narrow, Andronikos smirked, "I'll play nice this time."

Angel growled and sprang at Andronikos. The older vampire sprang too and the two vampires collided in the air over the middle of the ruined library. They landed hard on the floor, already trying to get the upper hand over the other. Angel struggled to get out from under the older vampire, but Andronikos knees were on his chest and one of his hands clamped around his throat. With his free hand, Andronikos grabbed one of the many pieces of charred, splintered wood that littered the ground, raising the stake high over his head before sending it plummeting down to meet its target.

Angel's arms darted out in front of him, catching Andronikos' wrist. Unlike last time, Angel wasn't about to let that little piece of wood get any closer to him. He embraced the strength (enhanced by drinking Buffy's blood) and squeezed. With a sickening pop, the bones in Andronikos' wrist and arm snapped. Andronikos howled in pain and rage, and Angel used that distraction to his advantage.

He dropped Andronikos' now useless arm, and tore at the other hand that covered his throat. A wicked right hook collided with the older vampire's jaw, and Angel planted his feet in Andronikos' chest, flipping him over his head, sending him flying into a crumbling wall that upon impact, disintegrated into a thousand little pieces.

Angel wasted no time. He jumped on Andronikos, grabbing him by the collar, and hauled him to his feet. However, Andronikos wasn't going down without more of a fight. Using his good arm he backhanded Angel across the face, Angel's head whipping to the side due to the force of the blow.

Andronikos tried to capitalize on his small advantage and began sending lightning quick combinations of punches and kicks at Angel. However, Angel recovered quickly from the blow and blocked every punch—every kick. Andronikos was even using his broken arm, oblivious to the pain—but it still wasn't enough. Angel switched from being on the defensive to being on the offensive. He batted away one of Andronikos' punches like it was an annoying fly, and spun, the heel of his boot catching Andronikos' jaw. Andronikos staggered, and Angel grabbed the vampire's shoulder, spinning him back around to punch him right between the eyes. Andronikos stumbled, but remained on his feet. His cheek was cut, the blood trickling down his face. He could feel the broken bones in his arm and his face. His broken nose. His broken cheek bone.

Andronikos screamed in fury, putting all his strength into one punch—but Angel caught his fist in one hand only millimeters from his face, stopping the wild strike. And it was then that Andronikos realized that he was going to lose. But the thought was ludicrous. He was Andronikos. Practically a hundred years Angelus' senior. He was stronger. He was faster. He wasn't going to lose—however the seed of doubt had been planted.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Angel said casually, before bending Andronikos' arm and pinning it forcefully behind Andronikos' back, a sick popping sound telling them that the older vampire's shoulder no longer rested safely in its socket.

Angel slammed Andronikos into the lone remaining support beam, causing a crack to climb up the concrete. He leaned forward so that his voice was right in Andronikos ear. When he spoke, it was low and deadly, yet eerily calm. "You made the biggest mistake of your existence coming after me and what is _mine_," Angel told him, twisting the arm he held as he spoke, another snap telling the night that the bones were broken. "Buffy is _mine_. And if we had more time, I'd have a lot more fun with you—I know I left those Chinese marble pokers lying around somewhere," he added menacingly, and Andronikos didn't doubt it for a minute. "But," Angel chuckled darkly, "You marked my mate Andy, and I'm afraid that mistake has to be rectified—I've let it go for far too long."

"Because you're weak—," Andronikos hissed, but stopped when Angel twisted his already broken arm even more, letting out a howl of agony before he could stop himself.

"Weak?" Angel questioned with a cold smile on his face. "That's funny. I don't feel very weak."

The entire time, Angel had been battling himself. Always, his baser instincts had won. "More pressure! More pain! Make him pay!" they shouted at him. But his soul was ever present in the very back of his mind—telling him that this was accomplishing nothing. It was unnecessary. His anger and rage were fueling him. His soul was telling him to end it—to get back to Buffy and remember who he was.

But there was no makeshift stake lying around anywhere close, and Angel didn't want to concede anymore maneuverability to Andronikos. So Angel planted his foot in Andronikos' back, and grabbed the vampires head—and then pulled. First there was a loud crack as the vampire's neck broke. Then a tearing sound—and then nothing.

Angel only held his opponent's disembodied head for a moment before it turned to dust and he held nothing. Angel stood there breathing hard, however unnecessary the action was. The fact that it was over finally sunk in. That everything was done with. That he'd never have to worry about Andronikos again—it was all over. He'd avenged his mate. He'd done what he'd come to do. It was over.

* * *

Buffy stood frozen in her place behind the wall, out of sight. She'd watched the fight mesmerized. The fight and been utterly gruesome, and cringe worthy. It had been a show of sheer power and strength. She'd seen Angel fight before—but this had been something else, _someone_ _else_, surely. That couldn't have been Angel…could it?

The vampire that had fought Andronikos had been completely without inhibitions. Completely in control. Cold. Calculating. Deadly. And the vampire had had Angel's face. The same face that looked at her with so much love it made her dizzy sometimes. How could both those beings combine to make Angel who he was? Always in control. Always calm. Always kind.

A sudden epiphany struck her and Buffy realized that the dark side that she'd always known was there, was much closer to the surface than she'd previously thought. She realized that it was probably only after years of control and meditation that Angel had managed to suppress that side of himself. Yes, he was a vampire. Yes, he had a soul. And that truly did make all the difference—but he still had all the instincts and desires that came with being a vampire. Having a soul did not take those away.

Buffy thought back to the fight. It had been beautiful. Full of strength and control. She'd never seen Angel just let go. She realized that if somehow, someway, Angelus and Angel were able to fight—Angel would win. She knew it. Angel was many things. Strong. Dangerous. Loving. Calculating. Compassionate. Cold. Selfless. Deadly. And all of those facets made him who he was. But it was the traits he chose to act on that made him who he was, the man she loved. And that knowledge flooded Buffy with pride.

Buffy entered the rubble strewn library just in time to see the last of Andronikos' detached head turn to dust. It should probably bother her that her vampire honey could rip someone's head off—but it didn't. It was just Angel. Her Angel.

A piece of concrete crunched under her feet, and Angel spun to the sound of the noise. Buffy immediately halted her advance, letting Angel see that it was just her. He was still vamped out, taking unnecessary breaths. He had a wild glint in his eye, but it didn't scare her. She took another step and Angel growled, taking a step towards her.

Buffy stopped, noting again the complete absence of fear she felt. A soft, loving smile lit her face, "It's just me Angel," she said quietly before resuming her trek to him.

She stopped right in front of him, and looked up into his eyes. They were still yellow, not the warm, gentle brown that made her weak in the knees. But it didn't matter. His face had the ridges of his demon, but she didn't see it. Because it didn't matter.

Without hesitation, yet still slowly so she wouldn't startle him, she reached up and placed a loving hand on his cheek. The instant she touched him, his demon visage melted away, and his eyes were his usual warm chocolate brown. Buffy smiled wider as he leaned into her touch before he pulled her to him, his lips finding hers. The kiss was wild and passionate, almost as if Angel were trying to convince himself he was capable of something other than violence. Buffy didn't mind, and she wasn't about to stop him.

They kissed until Buffy absolutely had to break away to breathe. Angel buried his face in her hair, inhaling her warm vanilla scent, letting her bring him back to who he was. Buffy laid her head on his chest, and ran a soothing hand down his back, feeling the muscles slowly lose tension under her touch.

After a moment, Buffy pulled back to look at him. He was calm now, but his face wore that pre-brooding expression she'd come to recognize. "Don't you dare get all broody on me," she said seriously, even though she was smiling when she spoke. "You're still you. Everyone has a dark side. It's okay."

"Buffy, I just ripped someone's head off with my bare hands," Angel argued. "Good people don't do that."

"And under that logic, I stab people on a regular basis," Buffy deadpanned. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Buffy," Angel began, but Buffy interrupted placing a finger over his lips.

"I've seen who you are Angel," she told him quietly. "You're strong. You're deadly. You're compassionate and calculating. Everyone has a dark side. But it's our choices that make us who we are. You _choose_ to be compassionate. You _choose_ to help people. You _choose_ to love instead of hate. And that's only one of the reasons I love you. You're a good man Angel." Buffy could see him fighting a smile, and it only served to make her smile wider.

"How did you become so wise?" Angel asked with a small smile.

Buffy caressed his face and grinned, "I fell in love with you."

* * *

**Woo! That was fun, wasn't it? I hope that was the wild and free Angel you guys were hoping for! And I just got to thank you guys for what seems like the millionth time, I know. This fic has over 400 reviews! 400! You guys are amazing, and I'm lucky to have you as readers. **

**Tell me your thoughts! :)**

**ArthursCamelot**


	29. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh. It's the last chapter! Ahhhhhhhhhh! I got to say that it's been fun! Writing this fic was a challenge from the start, but all you guys made it worth it over and over again. Your lovely reviews were a joy to read every day and a great motivation to keep the chapters a comin'. Y'all (look at me slippin' into my southern twang) are the best, and I could never ask for better readers. **

**Now, I have a tradition that I started with my Merlin stories. Honestly, as FF reader and writer, I know how much reviews and thank yous mean to both sides. So...I'm going to thank each and every one of you.**

**Thank you:**

**TheLadyBlackDove200: Gah, how many times can I say thank you to you? Your reviews were lovely always, and I love the tips you gave me along the way! You are completely and utterly fantastic! :)**

**buffy4angel73: Reviews are amazing and yours are no different! :)**

**lazerwolf314: First off, love the name! And anyone who says my fic is amazing in all caps is automatically on my good list! :)**

**nevillethebosslongbottom: Dude, seriously? Freaking awesome pen name! Neville IS the boss! And your reviews were wonderful (even if I was present when you typed said review and threatened you with death if it wasn't just fantastic)! You didn't crack under the pressure, though, yay! **

**ba2006: I loved you from the start, ya know! Your first review was so great. I mean, first you say it's 'bloody fantastic' and then go on to say that it's one of the best written you've seen? How can I not love you? (Does that sound too creepy?) ;)**

**WestAnimeBrigade: Thank you so much! I take my writing very seriously, and try to improve with every chapter! Thank you again! :)**

**Angellufy: Your reviews always made me smile! Especially the one for last chapter! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**sarah: Thank you so very, very much! :)**

**pahwinchester: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't say it enough. :)**

**angelplusbuffyequalsforever: Wow, long pen name, but an awesome pen name! So true, so true! Thank so much! Your reviews are awesome. :)**

**chalese: Thank you so very much! Your reviews had a habit of being in all caps...that's AWESOME! lol Thanks! :)**

**Spectral Serenade: Love the name. And it's always great to hear that I can help make someone's day better with my stories. Biggest compliment any writer can ever get. :)**

**koutchouk: Thank you, thank you! :)**

**Wampi: Thank you so much! You're wonderful. :)**

**dkwr07: Thank you, thank you! I hope to get another review from you! Make me smile! :)**

**paris: Thank you, thank you! Your reviews are always lovely! :)**

**MacKenzie Creations: Thank you, thank you! I loved your ((hugs)). :)**

**Anne: Thank you, thank you! I looked forward to reading your reviews! :)**

**Tayler: Thank you so very much! Every review is precious! :)**

**MaeganM.086: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't say it enough. :)**

**Charlie Baytes: Thanks! Spike rules! :)**

**BAsupporter: B/A all the way! Hey, that kinda rhymes...thank you, thank you! :)**

**Jo: I always try and update soon! Reviews like yours help! :)**

**S0phfeist: I loved your reviews, and always looked forward to reading them! Fantastic! :)**

**Tessa: Thank you, thank you! It's hard to keep your characters in character when sometimes you think they're incredibly stupid and stubborn (cough) Angel...lol Thanks! :)**

**anna: Thank you! :)**

**c: Anyone who says 'can't wait for more' makes me happy! Thank you for contributing to my happiness! :)**

**CelticJenn: Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**Sinangeled: Thanks! You had me addicted to your reviews from the very first! :)**

**Breyerfan123: "What happened in France?" You were the first person to ask! Thank you, thank you! I almost threw out that little story because no one seemed that interested! lol :)**

**: Yes...we do all hate Riley. And Buffy/Spike makes me cringe...so...Angel and Buffy are meant to be! Thank you! :)**

**cc: Anyone who says, 'more, more, more,' is automatically in my good graces! Thank you! :)**

**Jeremy Shane: Your reviews were always simple and to the point and always exactly what I needed to hear! Thanks! :)**

**Twilight Phantom Dragon: Okay, I love you, let's just get that out of the way. Your first review used words like, 'riveting' and 'fascinating.' The key to my heart. lol Thank you, thank you! :)**

**cosmiclovex: You read my fic instead of paying attention in class...That. Is. Awesome. Thank you! :)**

**Trendy-Vamp1991: Wow! Your reviews were lovely and never ceased to bring a smile to my face! Thank you so much! :)**

**Angel-Angelus-Edward: I guess you like really sexy male vampires, judging from the name...I do too...in case you haven't noticed...thanks for the reviews! :)**

**magicaltears: Yeah, I was grinning too when I saw Angel throwing someone off the Eiffel Tower...thanks for the reviews! :)**

**MeredythFurey: You said you were in love with my story...how can I _not_ like you? Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**melody's muse: I'm not going to lie, when I saw that you had reviewed my story, I screamed. Yes. I admit it. I was hooked on Worth Fighting For, and there you were, reviewing my story, telling me it was awesome. Big confidence boost! Thank you, thank you for ever single review! :)**

**Taaroko: Okay, not only did I scream when I saw you'd reviewed my story, but I was jumping up and down doing a happy dance. I'm such a HUGE fan of your work, and adore all your fics. Your writing is fantastic, and you wrote my favorite Buffy FF ever, Worlds Apart (which is freakishly fantastic). So, safe to say, the fact that you take the time to review my story is absolutely wonderful! And I loved our little conversations! You kept me thinking! But most of all your reviews definitely made me strive to be a better writer, and I can't thank you enough for that. :)**

**Rachel-xox: "Love it." Yes. That is what you said. THANK YOU! :)**

**ESsmich: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews are always amazing! :)**

**twigirlxx: I hope this fic had enough fluff! Thanks for every review! :)**

**Liz: Thank you so much! I still can't believe I've gotten as many reviews as I have! Thank you! :)**

**TwoBecomeOne: Love the pen name, btw. And I love your reviews! Thank you so much! :)**

**owlsrawesome: Owls are awesome, my friend! Thank you, thank you for the reviews! :)**

**xxdawnbreakerxx: Your reviews had a habit of making me laugh! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**qtar1984: Thank you so much for the reviews and suggestions! :)**

**babysayitisn'tso: Thank you for every review you submitted! They are always lovely! :)**

**thetvgeneral: I love the name! Just got to tell you that, again. I'm glad you LOVED the story, and that you felt the need to put it in caps! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**CovenStine: Thank you so much! I adored reading your reviews! Always wonderful. :)**

**biteme36: One of my favorite pen names ever. One of the reasons you got an account was because of me?...now that's just the sweetest thing...Thank you so very much! :)**

**BS: Thank you so much! :)**

**PrincessBuffy: I read your review and I loved you instantly! One of the best B/A fics, you've ever read? Seriously? WOW! Thank you so much! :)**

**WizardofAllGenres: Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**Six Impossible Things: I admit, when I saw your pen name, I automatically thought of six impossible things! lol Thank you, thank you, thank you! I loved reading your reviews. :)**

**Dark Vizard447: 'AWESOME' Thank you for using one of my favorite words to describe my story! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**luckieselene: Thank you! I'm glad this story ranks among your favorites! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**Autobotally45: Thank so very much for the review! :)**

**: Thank you, thank you! :)**

**WinterSky101: Your reviews were absolutely wonderful! I adored them, and they made me laugh! :)**

**Tanya: Thank you so very much! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**Angelluvva: Thank you, thank you! Your reviews always had me laughing and grinning like a manic! :)**

**KortneyBreAnne: You, too, used the word 'awesome.' Hence, the fact that I adore you. Thank you, thank you! :)**

**_: Thanks! :)**

**dreamin'BIG: Thank you, thank you so very freaking much for every review you ever submitted! You are awesome! :)**

**addicted2ackles: Thank you so very much! I loved reading your reviews! :)**

**nicolee23: Thank you so much! Your reviews were lovely! :)**

**the blur: Thank you so very, very much! Thank you, thank you! :)**

**DestielMinion: Thank you so very much! How can I not when you compliment my writing style? lol Thanks! :)**

**Brandi Rochon: I'm glad that you've enjoyed this story as much as you have! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**asdf.j: Haha...sexy time with Angel...love sexy time with Angel! Who doesn't? Thank you so very much for the review! :)**

**anonymous: Thank you, thank you, thank you! THANK YOU! :)**

**kassidy: Thank you so much! I do try to get better and better! Reviews like yours definitely help! :)**

**hghj: Thank you, thank you, thank you! :)**

**ShebaBaby: Wow! Love reviews like yours! Your review made me think! I do appreicate that! Thank you so much! :)**

**nurjen08: Thank you so very, very much! Love the review! :)**

**Whew...Wow! That was a lot of people! Like I said, you guys are the best, and you need to know that! And if I forgot anyone, I'm sorry. So, "THANK YOU!" just in case. Okay, now onto my last disclaimer...I get to add one more ridiculous thing...hmmm...**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy. If I did...Angel would have punched Xander more, had more lines, and would have never left. I also believe that penquins have a great chance at world domination; I have a locket with no picture in it; I want to get a dog and name her Kitty; I am terrified of hand puppets; I think that Kirk beats Picard any day; I think that seagulls are strange creatures; Spiders haunt me; I believe that the Smurfs are really spies; I have a dog named Kono; I wish that Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett was a real person; Vampires should NOT sparkle; My mind isn't twisted...merely sprained; And here's an awesome piece of advice: Never argue with an idiot. They'll just drag you down to their level and then beat you with experience; A wise man once said, "You can't fix stupid."; I have a picture of a wall...on my wall; Mac N' Cheese is the key to the universe; Jack Sparrow is real and totally hangs out in my closet; Merpeople are real...they're just shy; Waffle cones are the best; Christian Bale is really Batman, I kid you not; I am now officially a senior in high school; I'm convinced Elves are real; Oreos are from heaven, giftwrapped in chocolatey goodness; I like waffles; Dumbledore or Gandalf?...biggest question of my life; Seeley Booth must exist somehow; Buffy and Angel forever (okay, so the last addition to the disclaimer isn't ridiculous at all...but it _is_ ridiculously important)...Still think I own Buffy?**

* * *

Willow was anxious. Once again, the young witch glanced at the clock and saw that it was past midnight. Angel and Buffy had been gone for a little over an hour. That was too long to fight an evil, scary vampire, right? Did Buffy always take this long?

She shifted in her seat nervously, her eyes glued on the door. Oz caught her movement and offered her a small smile, taking her hand in his. Willow squeezed his hand gratefully and Oz squeezed back. But this didn't completely calm Willow's nerves. What if something happened? What if it all went wrong? What if Angel lost? What would Buffy do?

Spike was anxious. No he would never admit it, but he was. He could feel that his grandsire was still alive…not that he was worried about Peaches. Why would he be? He hated the wanker. Hated. Well, maybe not hate anymore, but bloody disliked. Yes. That was the better term.

The point was that Spike actually wanted Angel to live. Yes, Angel was right annoying and completely disgusting with all his soulful feelings, but Spike would rather deal with Angel than Andronikos or Angelus. And since Angelus was out of the equation, and Andronikos was either dead or dying…that left Angel. His grandsire. His bloody annoying, disgustingly charming, pitifully noble, grandsire. Spike closed his eyes and cursed himself. It was official. He was losing his marbles.

Cordelia was anxious. If Angel didn't get his butt back in five minutes she was calling the cavalry. It does not take this long to kill a vampire. Cordelia frowned. Buffy had gone with him…ewwww. They weren't getting all groiny in celebration, were they?

It wasn't as if Cordelia wasn't happy for Angel. She was glad he could get groiny with Buffy. Maybe it would decrease the brooding a little. All the pent up sexual tension should be gone. All good things. But Angel needed to get his butt back to L.A. because the PTB were getting a little antsy. Of course, the vision didn't need immediate action…but he did need to go back. Soon. Cordy huffed, great, she was going to be the bringer of bad news. _Don't kill the messenger_, she thought dryly. Life wasn't fair.

Wesley was anxious. It was taking a while longer for Angel and Buffy to dispose of Andronikos. Unlike the others, or at least, he assumed unlike the others, he was completely confident in Angel's ability to defeat Andronikos. Yes, he was aware that Andronikos was a hundred years Angel's senior and therefore stronger, but Angel had ingested Slayer blood and that gave him a great advantage. And Angel had something to fight for. Buffy. He had a reason to fight that was more than just revenge, and that always made the difference. So no, he was not worried about the outcome of the fight. He was just anxious because it was taking longer than he expected and he had to go to the toilet, but he was too afraid to leave and then miss Angel and Buffy's arrival. Wesley crossed his legs and hoped for the best.

Giles was anxious. He was not worried for Angel. Giles knew better than most that Angel or Angelus would always 'take care of business' as the American phrase goes. No, he was not worried for Angel…he was worried about his Slayer.

Buffy was his daughter. Not by blood, but by bond. He loved her like he would his own, and that was what mattered. And the fact of the matter was that Buffy's life had changed dramatically in only a few short weeks. She had been attacked and tortured before being saved by her former lover, who she then dumped her current lover for. Then, she had moved in with Angel and let him take care of her. And then Willow had performed the restoration spell, and now Angel's soul was permanent. Giles sighed. He'd always known that somehow, Buffy and Angel would find their way back to each other. But it made Buffy happy. _Angel_ made Buffy happy—and that was all that mattered.

Xander was anxious. Buff and Deadboy should be back by now. Xander shook his head. Not Deadboy. Angel. Deadboy's name was Angel. It wasn't as if he did it on purpose—okay, he did do it on purpose, at least at first, but now it was just habit. But it was a habit he needed to break if he ever wanted Buffy to be civil with him again. Xander knew that Buffy was Team Angel all the way. Always had been from the moment she'd kicked him in the back of the head. Now, Xander wasn't that cliché, but was that really how you fell in love? Physical violence? Xander sighed inwardly. Apparently it was true if you were the Slayer.

Xander had long ago given up hope that he and Buffy could ever be more than fantastic friends. And after a while, he'd been okay with that. Sure, he still had to see her and Angel all googly-eyed and stuff, but he'd managed to just ignore Angel. Of course, entertaining himself with daydreams of staking Angel multiple times helped him be civil, but Buffy didn't need to know that. The point in all this was that Xander wanted his friend back. And since it seemed like Angel was back in the picture, he was just going to have to suck it up and deal (definitely no pun intended).

Anya was _not_ anxious. Anya was _annoyed_. If a vampire like Angelus took this long to get it done, then she had no faith in vamps anymore. Seriously, they were supposed to be great. She should know. Dracula might have been a while ago, but she remembered him. Vividly. Gorgeous. She knew why Angelus and Buffy were taking so long. They were having sex. Fantastic, celebratory sex. And she was here—not having sex. Anya was annoyed.

Just then, the door opened and there stood Buffy and Angel. Wesley quickly greeted them before excusing himself. Willow swallowed Buffy in a huge hug, and surprised Angel with one too. Oz gave them both one of his famous nods, but this time with an added quirky smile. Xander stood around a little awkwardly at first, but Buffy saved him the trouble by going over to hug him.

This left Angel with Giles and Cordy and Anya. "Did you have sex?" Anya asked bluntly.

If it were possible, Angel would have blushed. "Um, what?"

"Did you and Buffy have sex?" she asked again. "That's why it took so long."

Angel shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, "No, we didn't have, um, no we didn't."

Anya almost looked disappointed. "What's wrong with you two?" she muttered before stalking off in Xander's direction.

Angel, Giles, and Cordy stared after the ex-vengeance demon. "And I thought I was blunt," Cordy muttered.

"Anya, well, Anya is," Giles stammered as he cleaned his glasses, "she's certainly unique."

Angel just nodded, trying not to focus on the images that had sprung into his head the moment Anya had mentioned 'sex' and 'Buffy' in the same sentence. "Nice way to put it," he said lamely.

"Yes well," Giles began turning to look Angel in the eye, remembering what he'd originally wanted to say. "I don't think I have to tell you, but I will anyway. I understand now that you are free from the ramifications of your previous curse you and Buffy will continue your relationship. You make her happy, I can't dispute that. But, if you hurt her, in any way...I will end you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Angel replied. There were many things he could have said. He could have been defensive and told Giles that he would never hurt Buffy, intentionally at least. He could have been placating. But since he was practically talking to his father in-law, he figured a one worded agreement was best.

Giles nodded, "Good then," he said before making his way over to Buffy to say his goodbyes.

The moment Giles was gone, Cordy turned to Angel, "Listen I know this isn't the best time and all but—."

"I need to leave," Angel finished for her, his eyes never leaving Buffy.

"What?" Cordy asked irritated. "You mean I've been carrying around this little dose of doom and you've known the entire time?"

Angel fought a smile and turned to face the disgruntled ex cheerleader. "You've been nervous the past two days, and you've been looking at me like you wanted to tell me something. I figured you'd had a vision."

"Well I did," Cordy muttered, getting past her irritation and focusing on more important things. "The PTB obviously wanted you and Buffy to fix your groiny issues, but now that that's taken care of they want you back in L.A."

"How much time do I have?" Angel asked as he watched Buffy laugh at something Willow had said.

"You need to leave tomorrow," Cordy replied as she followed his gaze. "You know, this doesn't mean you have to end things. There is such a thing called a telephone. Long distance relationships work in this century."

Angel's lips quirked up in a smile, "You really think I'm going to end this?"

Cordy crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin defensively, "Well how was I supposed to know you would actually thing rationally for once when it came to Buffy?"

Angel chuckled, "Thanks Cordy."

Despite herself, Cordelia grinned. "Well, how about I clear out these people and you can say goodbye to Buffy?" she smirked at her own innuendo.

She didn't even give Angel time to respond before she walked away and began shooing everyone out the door. Willow tried to linger, but Cordelia was adamant and eventually Willow caught on to her plan, and then with a sly grin she quickly excused herself and practically dragged Oz out the door, calling over her shoulder for Buffy to have a nice night.

While all this had been going on, Angel had noticed Spike leaning against the wall, the shadows practically obscuring him from view. Angel casually made his way over and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Happy for you Peaches," Spike said blowing a puff of smoke absently.

Angel didn't snort, but it was close. "Really?"

"The way I figure it, it's better for me that you keep making me miserable, rather than Andronikos," Spike shrugged. "Besides, I like it here you know? Glad I don't have to worry about that prick anymore. I like being a big fish in a small pond."

"So you're sticking around?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow. "Even with your chip?"

"Hey, I said I liked it here, didn't I?" Spike glared at the mention of his chip. "And yeah, even with my chip. Besides, you get some good head bashin' if you hang around here long enough."

"Well as long as you're here you might as well be doing something useful," Angel began, but Spike raised a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll watch our little Slayer," Spike interrupted with a small smirk.

"Our Slayer?" Angel asked his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ease off Peaches," Spike placated as he rolled his eyes. "Buff is part of the family now. And besides, if I can't kill her, I'm sure as hell not letting anyone else."

"You're insufferable," Angel muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

Spike grinned as he pushed himself off the wall, "Glad to see I haven't lost my touch."

"What was that all about?" Buffy asked as she approached him, following Spike's exit.

"Looks like Spike is staying," Angel replied as he watched his grandchild disappear from sight before turning his attention to Buffy.

"What? Did you try and make him come with you?" Buffy asked raising her eyebrows.

Angel chuckled, "No. He's your problem."

"Really?" Buffy snorted. "I thought he was _your_ child."

"Yours too by proxy," Angel returned evenly.

Buffy bristled at that. "That's weird," she frowned but then shrugged. "He's been helpful though, when he wasn't double crossing us."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore," Angel said thoughtfully.

"He has been playing for our team for a while," Buffy admitted. "Did you have something to do with that?"

Angel shrugged. "Don't know, but can we stop talking about Spike?"

"Definitely," Buffy grinned grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs to their room. She lead them through the door, and kicked it shut with her foot. "Or we can just not talk at all," she added as she began playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Angel smiled as he stilled her hands, "You're not very quiet."

"That's your fault," Buffy returned wondering why he'd stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Angel sighed as he sat down on the bed, "I have to leave."

Buffy's breath caught in her throat, but she forced herself to exhale. She'd known this was coming. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Angel admitted staring at the floor for a moment before daring to look into her eyes. Buffy nodded, trying to fight off the irrational tears that had sprung into her eyes.

"Hey," Angel said softly, getting up and pulling her to him. Buffy rested her forehead on his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "We both knew I'd have to leave eventually."

"I know, but that doesn't make me happy about it," Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy," Angel murmured, tilting her chin up so he could see her face. "This doesn't have to change anything. You're still my girl even if I'm in L.A."

Buffy smiled. "Always," she assured him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Angel hugged her closer and slipped a hand under her shirt, his need to touch her bare skin already overwhelming. Buffy began working on the buttons of his shirt and this time he didn't stop her. She slid the shirt off his broad shoulders, before letting her hands roam over his sculpted chest and taut stomach, planting wet kisses wherever she felt they were needed.

Angel pulled her shirt over her head. If he was shirtless, then she was going to be too. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, but apparently Buffy had other ideas and simply jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist which suited Angel just fine. He laid her down on the bed, careful not to crush her with his weight before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, pausing to give extra attention to his mark.

Buffy bit his earlobe playfully, eliciting a growl from Angel. She had to smirk. Vampires found biting a big turn on. Go figure. She kissed the tender spot behind his ear as she let her hands steadily move south to his belt as more clothes were removed.

This—her and Angel—this was right. Angel had been to hell and back, literally. She'd been to hell and back, figuratively. They deserved this. She'd never thought that she'd have a fairytale romance…and she definitely didn't. She had an epic romance.

* * *

**Well, that was it folks. I hope you guys had fun with this fic, because I know I did. Now, I have had people asking me for a sequel and there are definitely possibilites, but it's going to be tricky tying in Angel S2 and Buffy S5. Because I'd have to deal witht the Darla issue and I think after this fic, it's safe to say that Angel S2 would definitely have some major changes. So...I'd definitely have to do my homework and plan it out...but hey, it would be worth it. So, as of now, a sequel is a definite possibility. If I do decide to post one, I will add a little A/N, so if you don't have this story on alert and you want to know when the _possible_ sequel is posted...you can put this story on alert or have me on Author Alert. AND if you guys have ideas, they'd be much appreciated!**

**Okay, I'm normally not one to seriously ask for reviews, but I'm going to this chapter seeing as how it's the last one. I know by the amount of hits and alerts I've got for this story that there are definitely a lot of readers out there, and I want to hear from you guys! My readers and their opinions mean a lot to me, and I want to hear from you! Sooooo...please, please review!**

**Signing off,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	30. Sequel Alert

**A/N:** Hey guys! Well, I've thought about a sequel and…drum roll please…IT SHALL BE DONE! Okay, now before you guys get ahead of yourselves, I need to be clear. This sequel will be tough. And it will definitely involve some canon changes, which I normally try to avoid, but I mean seriously, with the way TSOTSC ended, is it anywhere in Angel's character to cheat on Buffy with Darla? And I know some would argue that she _is_ his sire (not to mention if Angel doesn't sleep with her then there is no Connor), but there's no way I could ever write Angel sleeping with Darla. Blasphemy. Anywho…moving on…

So for this sequel I will have to really look back into Angel S2 and iron out everything to make it work with TSOTSC. But, I love a challenge, so I'm looking forward to it.

Since this next fic will take a lot of leg work, I can't tell you definitively when I'll be able to post, considering I like to have a least half of a fic written before I begin to post on FF. So I could (depending on how quickly I iron out Angel S2 with Buffy S5) post as soon as a week or two. Then again, that could easily be a month or two (but definitely closer to one month than two).

Also, I haven't quite decided how exactly I want to write the sequel. I really have two options, and I'd like you guys to choose, seeing as how you would be reading it. Option one is to basically go through Buffy S5 episode by episode, but with the changes needed to coincide with TSOTSC. I think that this is the smoother option with the best chance for continuity, and it will certainly be eaiser for me to know where I'm headed with the fic. Option two is more like a group of one shots where I would take particular episodes that could have definitely gone differently if the events of TSOTSC had taken place in canon. And also added little extra scenes of basically whatever I feel like. But that would be rather disjointed it seems, and I like smooth sailing, so I'm leaning towards option one at the moment, but I'd like to get you guys' opinion.

Or a helpful option three that is so incredibly simple and wonderful that I will slap myself for trying to make something harder than it is…

Soooo...I guess I'll hear from you guys when I hear from you!

Lots of love,

ArthursCamelot


	31. Sequel Alert 2

**Sequel Alert!** I have posted the Buffy Sequel! Yay! It is titled _As It Should Have Been_. Hope you guys check it out and tell me what you think!

**Love you guys,**

**ArthursCamelot**


End file.
